Ende des Krieges
by DM-Potter
Summary: Der Krieg ist gewonnen, doch Harry zahlte einen hohen Preis, seine große liebe.  Er geht fort um auf den verantwortlichen Jagd zu machen. Lucius Malfoy.   Was er nicht weiß, seine große liebe lebt.    Werden seine Freunde ihn finden? Wird alles wieder gut
1. Nach der Schlacht

**Ende des Krieges**

**1. Kapitel - Nach der Schlacht**

Der Staub der Schlacht begann sich langsam zu legen. Nur vereinzelt waren noch einige Kampfgeräusche auf den Schlachtfeld zu vernehmen. Man konnte noch einige wenige Todesser erkennen, welche sich noch immer im für sie hoffnungslosen Kampf mit den Auroren und Ordenskämpfern duellierten.

Ja, die große Schlacht war endlich vorüber. Sie war zugunsten für die helle Seite entschieden worden. Es gab so gut wie keine Verluste unter den Auroren des Ministeriums und vom Phönixorden und der DA war zum Glück auch niemand im Kampf gefallen oder ernst verletzt worden.

Vodemord war tot. Er war im Kampf auf Harry Potter gestoßen und durch ihn besiegt worden.

Die noch lebenden Todesser, die noch nicht geflohen wahren, wurden zusammengedrängt und verhaftet. Zwar konnten einige entkommen, unter anderen auch Lucius Malfoy, aber man war sich sicher dass sie schnell aufgespürt werden würden.

Eigentlich konnte man nun aufatmen und sich über diesen gewaltigen Sieg freuen. Die meisten taten dies auch, jedoch einer auf dem Schlachtfeld konnte sich überhaupt nicht richtig über den Sieg freuen. Harry Potter hatte zwar den Dunklen Lord besiegt, doch hatte er einen für ihn sehr hohen Preis dafür Zahlen müssen.

Nun saß er da, mitten auf dem Feld, etwas entfernt lag die Leiche Voldemords, und starrte in Gedanken versunken auf den Boden mit Tränen in den Augen. Harry blickte voller trauer und schmerz in das leblose Gesicht von Ginny und versucht sie irgendwie wach zu bekommen. Doch mit der Zeit blieben seine versuche sie zu erwecken erfolglos und er konnte auch den Puls seiner Freundin nicht mehr fühlen. Da wurde ihn klar dass sie nun endgültig von ihm gegangen war und nie wieder erwachen würde.

Ihm wurde nun wirklich klar, Ginny Weasley, seine Freundin und große Liebe war tot. Vor seinen Augen konnte er immer noch sehen was passiert war.

/Kurz nachdem er Voldemord vernichtet hatte, kam Sie, „Du hast es geschaft" und "Ich liebe Dich" rufend, auf ihn zugerannt und wollte ihn umarmen. Jedoch kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte tauchte plötzlich Lucius Malfoy hinter ihr auf und schoss einen Fluch, den Harry nicht identifizieren konnte auf ihn ab. Dieser Fluch erreicht ihn jedoch nicht, er wurde vorher von Ginny abgefangen, welche daraufhin zusammenbrach und regungslos da lag.

Kurz darauf disapparierte Malfoy lachend und mit einem triumpfierenden grinsen./

Plötzlich wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. von weit her rief jemand seinen Namen. Er erkannt das die Stimmen als die Rons und Hermines, welche ihn suchten. Harry jedoch kümmerte sich nicht darum, denn er hatte einen Endschluss gefasst. Er wollte England so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Er konnte hier nicht bleiben, hier würde er immer nur an den Schrecklichen Verlust Ginny´s erinnert werden.

Darum beugte er sich noch kurz über den leblosen Körper von Ginny, gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und verabschiedete sich von ihr.

„Tut mir Leid, das habe ich nicht gewollt. Ich liebe dich und werde es auch immer tun. Ich hoffe du kannst mir Verzeihen dass ich dich nicht beschützen konnte. Ich weiß, eines Tages sehen wir uns wieder."

Er hörte wie die Rufe nach ihm lauter wurden und richtet sich auf. Während des Aufrichten fiel eine einzige Träne herab und landete auf Ginny`s Lippen. Da Harry gerade dabei sich umzusehen ob ihn jemand sah bemerkte er nicht wie der Fluch der auf ihr lag, sich nun durch die Liebe Harry`s zu ihr zu lösen begann und Ginny nun langsam erwachte.

Er blickte sich nun noch einmal um und disapparierte.

Kurz darauf, weit weg der Britischen Insel, tauchte eine männliche Gestalt mit leichtem Gepäck und einer Eule auf der Schulter an einer kleinen alten Holzhütte auf, richtete sich dort ein, begann einen unter Tränen und Erschöpfung einen Brief zu schreiben, welchen er anschließend mitsamt seiner Eule Richtung England schickte. Anschließend viel er vor Erschöpfung und Trauer und einen tiefen Schlaf.

Währenddessen tauchen auf dem Schlachtfeld nun Ron und Hermine bei Ginny auf, welche gerade zu sich gekommen war.

Ron fiel seiner Schwester sofort um den Hals und umarmte Sie.

„Mein Gott Ginny, ist alles in Ordnung?" frage er sie.

Hermine fiel ihr ebenfalls weinend um den Hals und fragte:

„Ginny, was ist passiert, wie geht es dir? Wo ist Harry?"

Ginny jedoch konnte nicht antworten, sie war verwirrt, sah sich um und begann zu weinen.

Allmählich erschienen einige Heiler des St. Mungo und kümmerten sich um die verletzten. Nachdem Ginny untersucht worden war und festgestellt wurde dass ihr nicht fehlte wurde Sie von ihrem Bruder und ihrer Freundin aufgerichtet, und fand sich sogleich in den Armen ihrer weinenden Mutter wieder, die froh war dass ihr nicht passiert war.

Während sie ihre Tochter im Arm hielt fragte sie an Ron und Hermine gewandt:

„Und ihr, wie geht es euch? Seid ihr okay?"

Beide konnten nur nicken, da von Molly gleich die nächste Frage kam.

„Was ist hier vorgefallen, wo ist Harry?"

Als keiner Ihr antwortete sagte Sie:

„Okay, wir sollten alle zurück zum Fuchsbau, wir sollten uns alle etwas ausruhen, vielleicht ist er ja schon dort." versuchte sie die drei aufzumuntern, obwohl sie nicht glaubte dass Harry einfach so zum Fuchsbau zurückgehen würde ohne jemandem bescheid zu geben und vor allen nicht ohne Ginny mitzunhemen.

Als sie den Rest der Weasleys eingesammelt und die Situation erklärt hatten machten sie sich fertig und apparierten nach Hause zum Fuchsbau.

Dort angekommen fanden Sie das Haus jedoch verlassen vor. Kein Licht brannte und man konnte auch keinen Harry finden, was alle sehr besorgte.


	2. Suche und ein Brief

Ende des Krieges

2. Kapitel – Suche und ein Brief

_Dort angekommen fanden Sie das Haus jedoch verlassen vor. Kein Licht brannte und man konnte auch keinen Harry finden, was alle sehr besorgte._

Nachdem sie das Haus betreten hatten wurde das gesamte Haus auf den Kopf gestellt. Jeder rief verzweifelt nach Harry, aber da sie keine Antwort auf ihr rufen erhielten und jeder leer war, beschlossen sie sich aufzuteilen und in der näheren Umgebung des Fuchsbaus zu suchen. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang kehrten die Sucher allerdings ohne Positive Nachrichten zurück. Da es auch schon ziemlich spät war und alle, vor allem Ginny, welche in den Armen ihrer Mutter bereits eingeschlafen war, von der Schlacht auch ziemlich angeschlagen waren beschlossen sie schweren Herzens die Suche nach Harry auf den Nächsten Tag zu verschieben und schlafen zu gehen.

Als alle am nächsten Morgen, mit ausnahme von Ginny, sie hatte man schlafen lassen, aufgestanden waren und sich nach einem gemurmelten „Guten Morgen" zum Fruhstück zusammensetzten wurde nicht viel gesprochen. Vom Frühstück selber bekam keiner wirklich viel herunter, da alle noch sehr erschöpft waren, da keiner die Nacht ruhig schlafen konnte. Auch kreisten ihre Gedanken um den gestrigen Kampf, dem Sieg über Voldemord und vor allem waren die Gedanken sämtlicher Personen im Raum bei Harry und wo er stecken könnte.

Nachdem alle mehr oder weniger fertig gefrühstückt und sich fertig gemacht hatten setzten sich alle zusammen um ihre nächsten Schritte zu beraten.

„Okay was wissen wir?" fragte Molly Weasley in die Runde.

„Außer dass er nach Voldemords Tod verschwunden und nicht hier im Fuchsbau und der näheren Umgegung ist? Leider gar nichts!" stellte Hermine fest.

„Ja aber wo könnte er nur sein?"

Stille herrschte im Raum und alle dachten über die verschiedensten Orte nach, bis sich Molly wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Hört her, am besten ist wenn wir uns aufteilen und ihn suchen, je mehr Orte wir gleichzeitig absuchen, umso hoher ist die Chance ihn zu finden."

Alle im Raum nickten, weshalb sie weitersprach.

„Gut, ich habe mir was überlegt, Hermine und Ron, ihr geht nach Hogwarts, dort kennt ihr euch besser aus. Fred und George ihr nehmt die Winkelgasse und Nocturngasse, Arthur du gehst zu den Dursleys, auch wenn ich nicht glaube das er dort ist kann es nicht schaden dort zu suchen. Zum Schluss Bill und Charley, ihr beide sucht ihn im Grimauldplatz Nr. 12 und anschließend appariert ihr nach Godrics Hollow und sucht das Dorf, den dortigen Friedhof und das Haus der Potters ab. Anschließend kehren alle hierher zur Lagebesprechung zurück. Ich selbst werde bei Ginny bleiben und mich um sie kümmern wenn sie aufwacht."

Die Gesamte Gruppe war mit dem Plan einverstanden und nach etwa 10 Minuten waren alle bereit zu ihren jeweiligen Zielen aufzubrechen. Nachdem alle appariert waren setzte Molly sich dran eine große Menge Kaffee und Stärkungstränke zu kochen, da sie sich sicher war dass alle erschöpft nach Hause kommen würden.

Als Hermine und Ron in Hogwarts ankamen, herrschte im Schloss Stille. Bis auf einige Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer war keiner dort, wesshalb sich die beiden unbemerkt in den Griffindpr Schlafsaal schleichen konnten und mit bedauern feststellen mussten dass er nicht dort war. Anschließend suchte Ron nach der Karte der Rumteiber und fand sie schließlich unter Harry`s Bett.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein tunichtgut." rief Ron und tippte mit seinem Stab auf die Karte um sie zu öffnen.

„Verflucht, wo ist er nur, jedenfalls ist er nicht hier im Schloss" fluchte Hermine die neben ihn stand.

„Hey keine Angst, wir werden ihn schon finden oder die anderen finden ihn." versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Ja ich weiß"

„Gut, dann lass uns runter gehen ich hab eben McGonagall in der Halle gesehen, vielleicht weiß sie ja etwas."

„Okay"

In der großen Halle angekommen liefen sie zielstrebig auf Professor McGonagall zu, welche sie verwundert ansah.

„Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, was ist mit ihnen denn los? Weshalb sind sie hier und nicht zu Hause. Aber was mich dringender interessiert ist die Frage wo ist Harry?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck als sie in die von Tränen durchnässten Gesichter der beiden sah.

„Oh Gott ist ihm etwas passiert? Nun sagen sie schon!"

„Das wissen wir nicht Professor, wir haben ihn seit dem Ende der Schlacht nicht mehr gesehen er schient wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Wir suchen ihn schon seit gestern Abend, haben ihn jedoch nirgends gefunden. Die anderen suchen ihn auch immer noch." teilte Hermine ihr mit.

„Ja, die einzigste die und etwas zu Harry sagen könnte ist Ginny, die jedoch ist total verwirrt und traurig und weint seit gestern nur noch." fügte Ron noch hinzu.

„Was Harry ist verschwunden? Das ist nicht gut. Ich werde sofort dem Orden bescheid geben. Aber wieso solle gerade Miss Weasley etwas wissen?"

„Nun ja, wir haben sie ganz nah an Voldemords Leiche gefunden. Sie kam gerade wieder zu sich, war wahrscheinlich bewusstlos, ist aber laut den Heilern des St. Mungos nicht schwer verletzt." beantwortete Hermine ihr die Frage.

„Nun gut ich schlage vor ich berufe gleich Morgen ein Treffen der Ordensspitze um zu beraten und sie gehen jetzt nach hause"

„Ja machen wir, allerdings werden wir uns noch kurz in der Heulenden Hütte und in Hogsmeade umsehen. Außerdem geben wir auch noch der DA bescheid."

„Gut ich melde mich sobald der Orden etwas neues herausgefunden hat. Gute Nacht."

Damit eilte sie davon und Hermine und Ron verließen das Schloss, durchsuchten ihre letzten Ziele, wobei sie erfolglos waren, und machten sich erschöpft und voller Sorge auf den Heimweg.

Dort angekommen wurden sie schon erwartet. Die beiden konnten an den traurigen blicken der anderen erkennen dass ihre Suche genauso erfolglos verlaufen war.

Da kam Molly auf sie zu:

„Und?"

Beide schüttelten nur den Kopf, und Hermine entgegnete:

„McGonagall informiert den Orden und ich werde nachher noch der DA bescheid geben."

Wieder machte sich eine große Stille im Haus breit. Hermine war die erste die diese Stille brach. Sie wendete sich an Ginny, welche von ihrem Bruder Bill im Arm gehalten wurde:

„Ginny, ich habe eine bitte an dich: Ich weiß es ist schwer für dich, aber ich möchte dass du uns erzählst was dort auf den Schlachtfeld passiert ist. Ginny bitte es kann uns vielleicht helfen Harry zu finden."

Die angesprochene blickte auf, schluckte einmal und begann zu erzählen was ihr während der Schlacht passiert war. Die ganze Zeit über hielt ihr Bruder sie weiterhin im Arm.

Nachdem sie sich alles von der Seele gesprochen hatte begann sie erneut zu weinen. Alle anderen sahen geschockt und nachdenklich aus.

Ungefähr 5 Minuten später blickte Ginny auf und richtete ihren Blick auf das halb offene Küchenfenster. Sie bekam große Augen konnte aber kein Wort herausbringen. Ihr großer Bruder Bill bemerke ihr verhalten und fragte:

„Was ist los, was hast du, soll ich dir irgendwas holen?"

Ginny jedoch zeigte nur mit dem Finger in Richtung Fenster und bekam nur die Worte: „D-Da i-i-ist .. .."

„Was ist Ginny wir verstehen dich nicht" sprach Molly ihre Tochter an.

„Da i-ist He-Hedwig"

Alle richteten ihre Köpfe zum Fenster auf das Ginny zeigte und bekamen große Augen als ihr Blick auf die große Schneeeule auf der Fensterbank fiel.

Ja da saß Harry´s Eule Hedwig vor dem Fenster und bat um einlass.

Hermine war die erste die sich wieder gefangen hatte und ließ die Eule herein.

Sie ließ sich aus ihrer Schulter nieder und streckte Hermine ihr rechtes Bein entgegen.

Hermine bekam wieder große Augen und sagte nur in die Runde: „Ein Brief!"


	3. Der Brief

Ende des Krieges

3. Kapitel – Der Brief

_Hermine war die erste die sich wieder gefangen hatte und ließ die Eule herein._

_Sie ließ sich aus ihrer Schulter nieder und streckte Hermine ihr rechtes Bein entgegen. _

_Hermine bekam wieder große Augen und sagte nur in die Runde: „Ein Brief!"_

„Ein Brief, ich glaubs nicht, der Brief ist von Harry, es steht zwar kein Absender drauf aber das ist eindeutig seine Handschrift." rief sie aufgeregt und zeigte den Brief mit zittrigen Händen allen anwesenden.

Nun stand Molly ebenfalls auf, ging auf Hermine zu und nahm ihr den Brief ab und führte sie wieder zu den anderen am Tisch.

„Beruhige dich erst mal und setz dich hin."

Sie setzte sich neben Ron, der sie sofort in die Arme nahm um sie zu beruhigen.

Als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte hörte sie Arthur, welcher direkt neben seiner Frau saß:

„Seltsam, die Handschrift ist eindeutig von Harry, aber dieser Brief ist an dich Adressiert, Hermine" sagen und starrte wie alle verwundert auf den Umschlag.

„A-Aber warum schreibt er mir, eigentlich müsste er nach all dem mit seinen Gedanken bei Ginny sein und den Brief an sie richten."

„Nun, immerhin ist es ein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Am besten ist, du machst ihn auf und liest ihn vor, nur so erfahren wir vielleicht was mit ihm ist und warum er verschwunden ist." bemerkte Molly und alle schauten Hermine erwartungsvoll an.

Hermine öffnete den Umschlag und holte den Brief heraus. Dabei bemerkte sie dass überall auf dem Blatt Spuren von getrockneten Tränen vorhanden waren. Harry musste während er diesen Brief geschrieben hatte viel geweint haben. Dann begann sie anschließend für alle vorzulesen.

_**\\ An Hermine Granger, Familie Weasley und den Phönixorden! \\**_

Schon bei der Anrede schauten alle verwirrt, da Harry sonst nie so förmlich war und vor allen nicht zu den Weasley´s. Außerdem waren sie überrascht dass er Ginny nicht direkt ansprach.

_**\\ Es tut mir sehr Leid dass ihr erst jetzt und leider nur durch einen Brief ein Lebenszeichen von mir erhaltet, aber ich musste es einfach tun. Momentan bin ich körperlich, bis auf eine leichte Erschöpfung, in guter Verfassung in meinem Herzen jedoch bin ich zerbrochen. **_

_**Voldemord ist zwar durch meine Hand gefallen und fast alle seiner Gefolgsleute sind tot oder sitzen in Askaban, was eigentlich ein guter Grund zum Feiern wäre, aber es sind auch einige Todesser entkommen. **_

_**Einer von diesen ist Lucius Malfoy. **_

_**Zum Feiern ist mir allerdings überhaupt nicht zumute, da ich in meiner Trauer über sehr vieles nachdenken muss und all so was. Ich weiß dass es euch und vor allem der Familie Weasley sehr schwer fallen muss in dieser Zeit fröhlich zu sein und ich weiß auch das meine Trauer nie an die von Molly, Arthur und ihren Kindern heranreichen wird. **_

_**Aber macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, ich werde schon selber irgendwie klar kommen. Ich habe auf dem Schlachtfeld diesen Entschluss und werde mich nicht davon abbringen lassen.**_

_**Durch Ginny`s Tod,...\\**_

Hermine hörte auf zu lesen, sie fing nun wie alle anwesenden am Tisch an zu weinen. Alle waren zutiefst geschockt, Harry dachte Ginny wäre tot, er wusste also gar nicht das Malfoy´s Fluch kein tödlicher Fluch gewesen war und sie noch lebte.

Das was Molly und Ginny da gerade gehört hatte war für sie zu viel, sie fingen beide bitter an zu weinen und waren nur schwer zu beruhigen. Schließlich gelang es ihnen die beiden zu beruhigen. Molly hielt sich an ihrem Mann fest, weinte jedoch immer noch leicht. Ginny wurde von den Zwillingen in die Mitte genommen und festgehalten. Sie hielt sich krampfhaft am ihnen fest und weinte.

Hermine konnte nicht weiterlesen, desshalb gab sie den Brief weiter an Bill.

„Soll ich fortfahren, oder sollen wir eine Pause machen?" fragte er.

„Nein, lies weiter, es geht schon wieder." bekam er mit etwas heiserer Stimme Antwort von seiner Schwester.

„Okay, dann geht's weiter"

_**\\Durch Ginny`s Tod hatte ich das verloren was mir am wichtigsten im Leben war. Ich war am Boden zerstört. Ich habe mich entschieden fortzugehen, nur so kann ich versuchen damit fertig zu werden und zu vergessen. Aus diesem Grund bin ich auch gegangen ohne mich von jemandem zu verabschieden, ansonsten hätte ich das nicht übers Herz gebracht zu gehen.**_

_**Obwohl ihr sicher der Meinung seit ich hätte nicht gehen müssen, musste ich es tun. Schließlich war es ja auch meine Schuld. Im Grunde bin ich für Ginny´s Tod verantwortlich,...\\**_

Ein mehrfaches einziehen der Luft war zu vernehmen. Ginny, Hermine und Molly fingen erneut an zu schluchzen. Alle anderen saßen mit gesenkten Blick am Tisch und sprachen kein Wort.

Keiner konnte so richtg glauben was sie da gerade gehört hatten. Harry gab sich tatsächlich selber die Schuld an Ginny´s angeblichen Tod.

Nach einiger Zeit räusperte sich Bill und fragte: „Weiter?"

Als alle nickten las er weiter.

_**\\ ... ich hätte nicht zulassen sollen dass sie sich in Gefahr begibt und sich an der Schlacht beteiligt. Ich hätte darauf bestehen müssen und hätte sie sich durch mein handeln von mir abgewandt, hätte es zwar weh getan und ich müsste damit leben, aber sie wäre in Sicherheit gewesen. Auch wenn ich sie nicht davon hätte abhalten können, wäre es zumindest eine Pflicht gewesen sie zu beschützen. **_

_**Doch in diesem Punkt habe ich versagt. Dies ist einer der Gründe weshalb ich fortgegangen bin. Ich will niemanden von euch je wieder in Gefahr bringen oder gar verlieren. Glaubt mir es ist besser so, als wenn ich bleibe.**_

_**Nun habe ich allerdings noch ein anliegen an euch, genauer gesagt eine bitte an Molly. Bevor ich ging war ich in der Winkelgasse bei Gringotts und habe einige Angelegenheiten geregelt. **_

_**Molly ich weiß dass du dass nicht willst, aber bitte tu mir den gefallen und nimm es an. Ich habe dir mein dortiges Verließ überschrieben. Keine Sorge ich habe genügend Gold mit mir genommen. Ich möchte dass du dadurch für die Beerdigung aufkommst. Den Rest behalte für dich und deine Familie. Ich weiß nicht wie viel es ist, da noch seit meinem 17. Geburtstag eine Erbangelegenheit welche ich noch nicht eingesehen habe hinzukommt. Diese habe ich auch an dich überschrieben und wird wenn du deswegen in Gringotts bist hinzugefügt.**_

_**Bitte nimm es an, es bringt euch Ginny zwar nicht zurück, aber es ist der einzige Weg für mich euch um Entschuldigung zu bitten.**_

_**Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, ihr braucht gar nicht versuchen mich durch Hedwig ausfindig zu machen indem ihr sie verfolgt, da sie mich nicht mehr aufsuchen wird.**_

_**Ich habe ihr den Befehl gegeben hier zu bleiben. Sie wird mich auch nicht für Briefe aufsuchen. Daher bitte ich euch passt gut auf sie auf, vor allem du Hermine, da ich Hedwig zu dir geschickt habe. Sie gehört jetzt dir. Bitte tu mir den gefallen um kümmer dich gut um sie.**_

_**Auch dir Hermine habe ich ein kleines Verließ eingerichtet. Dir übrigens auch Ron und die Karte des Rumtreibers gehört nun auch dir.**_

_**Es tut mir sehr Leid.**_

_**Vielen dank für eure Freundschaft.**_

_**Machts gut, **_

_**euer Harry. \\**_

„Wir müssen dem Orden Bescheid geben, wir müssen Harry so schnell wie möglich finden." meldete Hermine ich zu Wort.

„Ja, aber ich finde wir sollten uns alle zuerst ausruhen. Es ist schon spät und es war für uns alle ein harter Tag." erwiderte Molly, der immer noch Tränen in den Augen standen.

Alle nickten zustimmend und gingen wenig später ins Bett.


	4. Beginn der Jagd

Ende des Krieges

4. Kapitel – Beginn der Jagd

Es war früher morgen als Harry Potter aus seinem Schlaf erwachte. Die letzten Tage hatte er fast nur im Bett verbracht, hatte getrauert und war einigen Gedanken nachgegangen.

In dieser Nacht war ihm vor allem eines klar geworden. Er konnte nicht so wie die letzten Tage nur herumliegen und in seiner Trauer und Wut versinken. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen endlich neu anzufangen.

Zu aller erst musste er sich hier in der kleinen Hütte, welche ihn bis jetzt als Unterschlupf gedient hatte besser einrichten um hier wenigstens ein Lager zur Ruhe und zum Pläne schmieden zu haben.

Nach ungefähr 30 Minuten war er fertig. Er hatte sich die kleine Hütte etwas angenehmer eingerichtet. Das harte Bett, auf dem er bis jetzt die Nächte verbracht hatte, hatte er sich so verzaubert dass er zumindest besser schlafen konnte. In die Mitte der Hütte hatte er sich einen kleinen Tisch mit Stuhl gezaubert. Außerdem hatte Harry sich um sich Abend zu erholen einen gemütlichen Sessel vor den Kamin gezaubert. Als letztes hatte er die Hütte und einige Meter des umliegenden Waldes mit Zaubern versehen die sein Versteck und auch ihn vor anderen verbarg.

Er sah sich in der Hütte noch einmal um, machte sich fertig und ging hinaus. Als nächstes Ziel hatte Harry sich in den Kopf gesetzt ein kleines Training zu betreiben um festzustellen ob er noch fit genug für das war was er noch vor hatte.

Harry hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die restlichen Todesser, welche die Schlacht überlebt hatten und entkommen waren zu suche und zu stellen und sie ihre Bestrafung zukommen zu lassen. Er hatte beschlossen diejenigen Todesser, die er fand nur Kampfunfähig zu machen und anschließend Kontakt mit dem Orden aufzunehmen, damit die Gefangenen nach Askaban gebracht wurden.

Lediglich einen von Ihnen würde er nicht gefangen nehmen. Dieser eine war Lucius Malfoy, an ihm wollte er sich für Ginny rächen. Ihn wollte er leiden lassen da er schließlich für den Tod seiner Freundin verantwortlich war.

Harry begab sich nun hinter die Hütte und ging auf den Wald zu, welcher sein Lager umgab. Er begann sein Training indem er sich kleine Ziele für seine Treffsicherheit Zauberte und verschiedene Flüche auf diese losließ. Nach ca. 1 Stunde beendete er dieses Training. Er war Zufrieden mit sich, seine Genauigkeit hatte nicht nachgelassen. So setzte er sich auf den Boden, schloss die Augen und Konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung.

Er Konzentrierte so dass er seine Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verjagte und nur noch die Geräusche des Waldes hörte. Ungefähr 10 Minuten saß er da, bis er plötzlich leise Stimmen vernahm, welche aus dem hinterem Teil des Waldes zu kommen schienen.

/ Was war das, das sind doch Stimmen, dem werde ich nachgehen / sagte Harry sich in Gedanken und warf sich den Tarnumhang, den er in seiner Tasche trug, über. Er schlich sich so leise er konnte in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen kamen. Er erreichte eine kleine Lichtung in der ein kleines Lager aufgebaut war.

Er schlich näher heran um besser sehen zu können, immer darauf achtend keine lauten Geräusche zu machen. Als er schließlich nur noch ca. 10 Meter entfernt war erkannte er drei Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen. Sofort wusste er dass es sich hier um einige der entkommenen Todesser handelte die gerade am dikutieren waren.

Harry jedoch kannte keinen der drei. Entweder waren sie neu oder er hatte nur noch nie mit ihnen zu tun gehabt.

„Wie lange sollen wir eigentlich noch hier warten? Ich habe keine Lust mich ewig hier zu verstecken!" sagte einer der Todesser.

„Keine Ahnung, mich nervt das ja auch, aber wir haben nun mal unsere Befehle."

erwiderte ein anderer.

„Könnt ihr mal still sein, oder wollt ihr dass uns jemand hier findet. Nach meiner Einschätzung wir Lucius bald zurück sein" fauchte der dritte die anderen an.

Hatte Harry gerade richtig verstanden. Die drei warteten auf Lucius Malfoy. Das schien endlich die Gelegenheit für ihn zu sein sich zu Rächen. Plötzlich wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er bemerkte dass gerade jemand auf die Lichtung appariert war. Er schaute genau hin und tatsächlich, es war Malfoy.

„Nun die Herren, was geht hier vor, ich hoffe doch nichts erstes!" fragte Lucius ernst seine drei Kollegen.

„Nein Lucius, nichts" erwiderte einer der Todesser.

„Wirklich?" fragte Malfoy

Dies war die Gelegenheit für Harry. Da sich die vier Todesser nun stritten entschied sich Harry seine Gegner anzugreifen. Er schnellte unter dem Tranumhang hervor und schleuderte ihnen einige Flüche ab. Da er den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite hatte konnte er durch seinen Angriff direkt 2 der völlig verwirrten Todesser mit gut gezielten Schockzaubern zu fall bringen. Der dritte konnte zwar noch seinen Zauberstab ziehen, war jedoch nicht schnell genug. Er wurde von Harry so schnell entwaffnet und geschockt dass ihm keine Zeit blieb um irgend etwas zu unternehmen.

Schließlich blieb nur noch Lucius Malfoy übrig. Er stand mit gezogenem Zauberstab neben einem Baum und starrte auf seinen Gegner gegenüber und war verwundert darüber dass dieser gerade so schnell drei seiner Leute Kampfunfähig gemacht hatte dass ihnen keine Zeit zur Reaktion geblieben war.

„Wer bist du, was willst du von mir?" fragte Lucius.

Harry richtete seinen Stab auf Lucius und entgegenete ihm:

„Ach, du erkennst mich also nicht? Hm, unser letztes treffen ist aber erst einige Tage her."

„Diese Stimme, ...oh schande, Potter!" rief Malfoy geschockt.

„Ganz recht" antwortete Harry und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Was willst du, wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Reiner Zufall dass ich dich gefunden habe, eigentlich habe ich mich hierher abgesetzt, aber lassen wir das. Was ich von dir will, kannst du dir das nicht denken? Ich will den Tod meiner Freundin rächen." sagte Harry, der dabei vor Wut immer lauter wurde.

Plötzlich begann Lucius zu lachen und sagte: „Du willst dich rächen? Dafür musst du mich erst einmal kriegen".

Gerade als Harry angreifen wollte fing Malfoy an irgend einen Fluch zu murmeln den Harry nicht kannte Harry wollte ihm gerade einen Schockzauber aufhalsen, als aus Lucius Zauberstab ein so helles Licht erschien dass Harry kurz geblendet wurde.

Als er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und auch wieder richtig sehen konnte, war Lucius Malfoy verschwunden. Harry wusste dass er anscheinend appariert war. Zu Harry´s freude hatte Malfoy seine Kollegen nicht mitgenommen.

Er ging zu den am Boden liegenden Todessern fesselte sie, band sie zusammen und brachte sie an den Rand des Waldes. Dort angekommen schickte er einen Patronus mit einer Nachricht für den Orden los.

Kurze Zeit später sah er wie etwas entfernt sein Patronus mit einigen Ordensmitgliedern erschien und in seine Richtung kam. Er schlüpfte wieder unter seinen Tarnumhang und apparierte wieder zu seiner Hütte.


	5. Ordenstreffen

**Ende des Krieges**

**5. Kapitel – Ordenstreffen**

„_Wir müssen dem Orden Bescheid geben, wir müssen Harry so schnell wie möglich finden." meldete Hermine ich zu Wort._

„_Ja, aber ich finde wir sollten uns alle zuerst ausruhen. Es ist schon spät und es war für uns alle ein harter Tag." erwiderte Molly, der immer noch Tränen in den Augen standen._

_Alle nickten zustimmend und gingen wenig später ins Bett. _

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sah sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr dass es zwar erst 09:00 Uhr Morgens war, im Haus jedoch schon reges Treiben herrschte. Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte machte sie sich gerade auf den Weh hinunter zu gehen, wobei sie kurz vor der Treppe auf Ron traf:

„Morgen Ron, was ist denn so früh schon los?" fragte Hermine den noch müden Ron.

„Morgen, weiß nicht, komm wir gehen runter." gab er verschlafen zur Antwort.

Sie gingen zusammen hinunter Richtung Küche. Dort angekommen traf sie der Schlag. Sämtliche Weasley´s und fast der gesamte Phönixorden hatten sich hier in der Küche versammelt.

„Ah, morgen ihr beiden, auch schon wach?" rief Mr Weasley den beiden zu als er sie in der Tür erblickte.

„ Ja, morgen Dad, was ist denn hier los. Was machen all die Leute hier?" fragte Ron seinen Vater.

„Nun, das sind fast alle Mitglieder des Ordens, Minerva hatte nachdem sie euch gesprochen hatte direkt Kontakt mit allen aufgenommen und eine Versammlung einberufen, für welche ich euch beide eigentlich gleich holen wollte. Aber da ihr jetzt hier seid, können wir ja beginnen."

Hermine und Ron suchten sich einen freien Platz und trafen dabei auf Luna und Neville, welche vorne in der ersten Reihe saßen.

„Luna, Neville, was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Hermine die beiden verwundert.

„Das war unsere Idee Hermine." kam es von Fred, welcher mit George in der nähe stand.

„Wir haben Professor McGonagall davon überzeugen können, dass beide am Treffen teilnehmen können. Schließlich gehören die beiden zur DA-Führung und wir können die Hilfe der DA bei Harry´s Suche gut gebrauchen. Also haben wir ihnen gestern Abend noch bescheid gegeben."

„Oh, sehr gut, hinterher können wir dann alle zusammen die restliche DA über Harry und die neuesten Informationen dieses Treffens einweihen" erwiederte Hermine.

Als plötzlich alle Gespräche in der Küche verstummten blickten Ron und Hermine sich um und sahen dass Alastor Moody gerade vor die versammelte Menge getreten war um etwas zu sagen. Aus diesem Grund setzten sich die beiden neben Neville und Luna und warteten darauf dass Moody begann. Er räusperte sich kurz und begann:

„Chrm,Chrm.., ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit. Werte Mitglieder des Ordens, zu aller erst möchte ich mich bei Mr und Mrs Weasley bedanken, dass wir unsere Versammlung hier im Fuchsbau abhalten dürfen. Ich gebe nun das Wort an Professor McGonagall. Sie wird uns die momentane Lage näher bringen. Bitte Minerva."

„Danke Alastor." bedankte sich Professor McGonagall und fuhr fort.

„Nun ja, wie sie alle durch Gerüchte und den Tagespropheten erfahren haben ist Harry Potter verschwunden. Er ist nach der Schlacht kurz nachdem er Voldemord besiegt hatte verschwunden. Die einzige die ihn noch zuvor gesehen hatte bevor er verschwand war Ginny Weasley. Miss Weasley würden Sie uns bitte erzählen was sich dort auf dem Schlachtfeld ereignet hat?"

Ginny schluckte kurz, stand dann aber auf und drehte sich der Menge zu. Sie begann zu erzählen was passiert war. Wie sie gesehen hatte wie Voldemord durch Harry fiel, wie sie auf ihn zurannte und in Harry´s geschocktes Gesicht sah. Wie sie sich anschließend umdrehte und Lucius Malfoy erkannte der gerade einen Fluch auf Harry jagte. Sie erzähle auf wie sie sich in die Flugbahn des Fluches geworfen hatte um Harry zu schützen und wie ihr anschließend schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Sie machte eine kurze pause und erzählte wie sie kurz darauf etwas feuchtes auf ihren Lippen spürte und wieder die Augen leicht öffnen konnte, ihn verschwinden sah und sich kurze Zeit später in den Armen ihres Bruders und ihrer Freundin Hermine wiederfand, welche beide weinten.

Wahrend Ginny all das erzählt hatte kamen ihr wieder die Tränen und sie musste sich mit Hermines hilfe wieder setzen.

Alle im Raum hatten traurige Gesichter aufgesetzt und einige unter ihnen schienen schon zu ahnen weshalb Harry fortgegangen war.

Nun ergriff Professor McGonagall erneut das Wort:

„Vielen Dank Miss Weasley, ich weiß dass war nicht leicht für sie aber trotzdem danke."

Sie wand sich wieder dem Orden zu: „Es wurde zwar sofort an alles möglichen Orten gesucht wo man vermutet hätte, jedoch haben wir ihn nicht gefunden, geschweige denn ein Lebenszeichen von ihn erhalten. Wir..."

„Ähm.. Professor, das ist nicht ganz richtig." wurde sie von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Wie bitte! Was sagten sie gerade Miss Granger?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

„Nun, Gestern Abend ist seine Eule Hedwig hier angekommen und hat uns einen Brief von Harry gebracht. Und nach diesem Brief müssen wir noch dringender finden." gab Ron ihm zur Antwort und sah Hermine an.

Als diese nickte reichte Ron den Brief an seine Lehrerin weiter.

„Dies ist eine etwas veränderte Kopie des Briefes. Wir haben das was nur an uns persönlich gerichtet war herausgenommen. Bitte sehr." sagte Hermine und machte auch noch Kopien für alle anderen und reichte auch diese weiter.

Während alle den Brief lasen herrschte, mit wenigen Ausnahmen, wo vereinzeltes Lufteinziehen und schluchzen zu vernehmen war, vollkommene Stille.

Als alle zu ende gelesen hatten konnte man sehen dass alle geschockt von dem waren was sie gerade gelesen hatten. Die, die Harry besser kannten, wie Hagrid und Lupin, hatten sogar angefangen zu weinen.

„Nun wissen sie wieso wir Harry so schnell wie möglich finden müssen, deshalb hatten die Weasley Zwillinge auch die Idee Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom zu diesem Treffen einzuladen." begann nun Hermine zu den Ordensleuten zu sprechen und zeigte auf Neville und Luna welche sich erhoben hatten:

„Sie kennen ja mit Sicherheit die von Harry ins Leben gerufene Truppe, die DA – also "Dumbledores Armee", die beiden gehören mit uns zur Führung der DA, deshalb sind sie hier. Die Idee der Zwillinge war es, die DA in alles einzuweihen und an der Suche zu beteiligen. Mit der DA hätten wir eine größere Chance Harry zu finden."

Nun meldete sich Remus Lupin zu Wort, welcher bis jetzt nur stille da gesessen und zugehört hatte. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und sagte:

„Ich stimme dieser Idee vollkommen zu, wir müssen ihn schnellstens finden bevor noch etwas passiert und so geht es schneller. Ich habe schon Sirius, James und Lily verloren. Ich möchte Harry nicht auch noch verlieren und ich glaube dass es den meisten hier so geht."

Er sah Hermine, Ron, Luna, Ginny und Neville an uns sagte: „Am besten ruft ihr morgen die gesamte DA zusammen und besprecht alles. Wenn ihr wollt werde ich dabei sein und euch helfen. Wir sollten auch Kontakt mit den Ministern der anderen Länder aufnehmen und sie um Hilfe bitten. Sie könnten ihre Auroren aussenden um zu Suchen. Wir sollten uns ebenfalls in andere Länder begeben und ... Ah..was ist das.!"

Er brach ab als der ganze Raum hell erleuchtet wurde. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete konnte er seinen Augen kaum trauen. Ron, Hermine und Ginny ging es nicht anders. Alle starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Richtung Tür, wo gerade ein großer leuchtender Hirsch erschienen war.

„Was zum Teufel ist das, wer schickt uns denn einen Patronus und vor alles wieso?" knurrte Moody und ging auf den Patronus zu.

Ginny war die erste die sich wieder gefangen hatte und sagte mit heiserer Stimme: „Erkennen sie ihn nicht, das ist nicht irgendein Patronus. Das hier ist Harry´s Patronus"

„Was bist du dir da ganz sicher?" fragte Moody

„Ja," antwortete Remus „das ist 100 % ig seiner. Nur Harry hat einen Hirsch als Patronus, es ist eine Erinnerung an seinen Vater. James war ein Animagus und hatte die Gestalt eines Hirsches. Aber mal was ganz anderes, wieso schickt Harry uns seinen Patronus?

„Das werden wir gleich erfahren" sagte Moody, der gerade bei dem Hirsch angekommen war. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Patronus und der Patronus begann mit Harry´s Stimme eine Nachricht vorzutragen.

_**/ Moody, McGonagall, **_

_**hatte gerade eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit ein paar Todessern. Konnte 3 gefangen nehmen. Ein vierter, Lucius Malfoy, ist mir leider entkommen. Werde mich jedoch weiter an seine Spur heften. Bitte holt die anderen 3 ab. Der Patronus wird euch führen. Harry Potter/**_

Alle waren erneut geschockt. Ginny war weinend zusammengebrochen und weinte in den Armen ihrer Mutter, welche auch heftig weinte. Ron und Hermine waren sprachlos. Sie konnten es nicht glauben. Harry machte wirklich jagd auf die verbliebenen Todesser.

Als der Patronus sich auf den weg machte folgten ihm Moody, Lupin und McGonagall.

Draußen berührten sie den Patronus und verschwanden. Die drei tauchten kurze Zeit später vor einem großen Wald wieder auf. Als der Patronus sich aufgelöst hatte, sah Moody sich um und konnte am Waldrand drei schwebende Gestalten erkennen. Er zeigte mit seinem Stock in die Richtung und die drei gingen in Richtung Wald. Näher herangekommen sahen sie die Todesser gefesselt und schwebend vor sich.

Gerade als Moody die gefangenen mitnehmen wollte konnte er durch sein Magisches Auge eine mit Kapuze verhüllte Gestalt erkennen, welche kurz darauf unsichtbar wurde. Moody brüllte noch: „Potter, warte." doch es war bereits zu spät. Noch während er rief bemerkte er dass Harry bereits appariert war.

„Mist," fluchte Moody „Da war Harry, er ist aber sofort verschwunden. Nun ja, ich bringe diese 3 ins Ministerium und ihr beide geht zurück zum Fuchsbau und berichtet allen."

Damit war Moody mit den gefesselten verschwunden und ließ Lupin und McGonagall zurück.

Schließlich machten sich auch die beiden auf und apparierten zum Fuchsbau zurück.


	6. Neue Helfer

**Ende des Krieges**

**6. Kapitel – Neue Helfer**

_Schließlich machten sich auch die beiden auf und apparierten zum Fuchsbau zurück._

Lupin und McGonagall tauchten vor dem Fuchsbau wieder auf und gingen schweigend zur Hintertür, durch die sie sofort zu den anderen gelangten. Als die beiden durch die Tür traten verstummten schlagartig alle Gespräche die in der Küche geführt wurden und alle wandten sich ihnen zu.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny kamen angerannt und Ginny fragte mit trauriger Stimme::

„Was ist? Gibt es etwas neues? Sag es uns Remus, bitte!"

Er räusperte sich und antwortete ihnen so dass alle im Raum es hören konnten:

„Nun ja, es Stimmt. Es war wirklich Harry´s Patronus und genau so wie laut der Nachricht fanden wir auch als sich der Patronus aufgelöst hatte 3 vor uns schwebende Todesser. Moody ist gerade dabei sie ins Ministerium zu überführen."

„Ach, das meinte ich nicht, was ist mit Harry?"

„Nun Miss Weasley, ich habe Potter durch mein Magisches Auge etwas tiefer im angrenzenden Wald gesehen. Aber als ich nach ihm gerufen habe, er solle warten, war er leider schon längst unter seinem Tarnumhang verschwunden und direkt appariert. Ich konnte leider nichts machen." gab Moody ihr zur Antwort, der gerade zur Tür hereingehumpelt kam. „Außerdem war ich gerade im Ministerium, die Todesser sind nun sicher in Gewahrsam in Askaban."

„Oh, nein." Ginny fing wieder an zu weinen und wurde daraufhin von Hermine in den Arm genommen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ron nach einer weile, da es im Raum still geworden war.

„Ich denke es ist das beste wenn ihr euch so schnell wie möglich mit den Leuten der DA in Verbindung setzt und für morgen das Treffen Organisiert. Da es jetzt fast Mittag ist und wie ich rieche Molly schon gekocht hat, halte ich es für sinnvoll dies nach dem Essen zu tun.

Ich selber werde anschließend mit Minerva zum Minister gehen und ihn bitten Kontakt zu den anderen Zaubereiministern aufzunehmen und über unsere Lage zu Informieren."

Nach dem Essen, bei dem so gut wie keiner viel gegessen hatte setzten sich die Zwillinge, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermine und Ginny daran die Mitglieder der DA zu kontaktieren und ihnen Zeit und Ort des Treffens mitzuteilen.

Als Ort des Treffens hatte Hermine die große Halle in Hogwarts vorgeschlagen und beim essen Professor McGonagall um Erlaubnis gebeten, welche sofort zugestimmt hatte, da das Schloss momentan sowieso leer stand und da Lupin auch anwesend sein würde musste sie sich auch keine Sorgen machen dass Irgendwer etwas anstellte.

Dabei hatte sie vor allem Fred und George im Auge, welche sofort mit der Antwort konterten dass es bei dem Treffen nur um Harry ging.

Gegen Abend erschienen Moody und McGonagall wieder bei Ihnen und gaben bekannt dass die übrigen Minister ihre Hilfe gerne anboten und umgehend Ihre Auroren zur Suche aus sandten.

Sie berieten sich noch einige Zeit bis sie von Mrs Weasley zum Abendessen gerufen wurden, welches schweigend zu sich genommen wurde. Anschließend gingen alle ins Bett, da sie das Treffen am nächsten Tag um 10 Uhr Morgens angesetzt hatten und ausgeschlafen der DA gegenübertreten wollten.

Als Hermine, Ron und Ginny am nächsten morgen in der Küche ankamen, stand Mrs Weasley schon dort und bereitete gerade das Frühstück vor. Sie wünschten Ihr einen `guten Morgen` und setzten sich an den Küchentisch. Als Molly ihnen das Frühstück vorsetzte sagte sie:

„Guten morgen ihr drei. Remus, Fred und George sind schon zum Schloss appariert um einiges für später vorzubereiten."

Die drei nickten nur und widmeten sich schließlich ihrem Frühstück. Anschließend machten sie sich fertig und apparierten um 9.45 Uhr nach Hogsmead und gingen kurz darauf hoch zum Schloss.

Am Eingangstor angekommen sahen sie schon die Zwillinge auf sie warten, welche ein ungewöhnliches grinsen aufgesetzt hatten. Ron kam dies merkwürdig vor, deshalb fragte er die beiden:

„Was ist denn mit euch los, warum grinst ihr so?"

„Nichts, was soll sein?" antworteten sie beiden synchron.

Fred öffnete das Tor und ging mit den anderen hinein. Kurz bevor sie die große Halle erreichten sagte George zu ihnen:

„Jetzt fallt gleich bitte nicht um, aber wir wollten euch hiermit überraschen. Es sind nicht nur die gekommen die wir bei der Gründung der DA aufgenommen haben, es auch noch einige andere Schüler gekommen."

„Aha." sagte Ron etwas irritiert und ging mit Ginny und Hermine seinen Brüder vorbei in die Halle. Was sie dort sahen konnten die 3 kaum glauben. Ungefähr halb Hogwarts schien sich zu dem Treffen eingefunden zu haben. Ron ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen und entdeckte zu seiner Verwunderung auch einige ehemalige Schüler wie Oliver Wood, die schon vor Jahren die Schule verlassen hatten. Bei weiterem hinsehen konnte er sogar Viktor Krum und Fleur´s kleine Schwester Gabrielle Delacour sehen.

Lupin der gerade neben Ron aufgetaucht war, war seinem Blick gefolgt und sagte:

„Ja, du siehst Richtig. Viktor und Gabrielle sind als Vertretung für die Schulen Durmstrang und der Beauxbaton-Akademie hier. Auch diese Schulen bieten ihre Unterstützung an."

Als einzige antwort bekam Lupin nur ein dreifaches „wow„. Er setzte sich in bewegung und deutete allen die bei ihm standen ihm zu folgen. Beim durchschreiten des Eingangs zur großen Halle würde es schlagartig still als man die kleine Gruppe kommen sah welche zielstrebig auf die Lehrertische zusteuerten. Den ganzen Weg über waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet.

Am Tisch angekommen gab Hermine den anderen ein Zeichen sich hinzusetzen. Sie blieb als einzigste stehen und schaute auf die Menge vor ihr und sagte so laut dass alle sie hören konnten:

„Wow, erst mal herzlichen dank für euer kommen. Mit so vielen hätten wir nicht gerechnet, aber so stehen unsere Erfolgschancen besser. Ich möchte mit auch bei Viktor und Gabrielle, die wie mir mitgeteilt wurde, als Vertretung ihrer Schulen anwesend sind, für ihr kommen bedanken." sie holte kurz Luft und sprach weiter:

„Nun ich glaube ihr wisst alle warum wir heute dieses dringende DA-Treffen einberufen haben. Wie ihr alle durch den Tagespropheten und einige Gerüchte erfahren habt, ist Harry nach seinem Kampf mit Voldemord spurlos verschwunden. Bis vor einigen Tagen war dies auch richtig, jedoch haben wir von Harry einen Patronus und einen Brief erhalten.

Der Patronus meldete nur dass Harry einige Todesser gefangen hatte. Dies ist allerdings für dieses Treffen nicht so wichtig. Ich nehmen an die Zwillinge haben euch schon erzählt was sich dort auf dem Schlachtfeld vorgetragen hat und was mit Ginny geschah."

Hermine vernahm eindeutiges nicken und sprach weiter. „Am nächsten Abend erhielten wir einen Brief von Harry. Ich habe hier auch für euch je eine Kopie des Briefes die auch der Phönixorden, der sich natürlich auch an der Suche beteiligt, erhalten hat.

Bitte lest ihn gut durch, aber bitte stellt keine Fragen bis alle fertig sind." Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes erschien vor jedem anwesenden ein Brief, welcher sofort von allen gelesen wurde.

In der sonst so lauten Halle war es für einige Zeit vollkommen Still. Die Reaktionen auf den Brief waren noch intensiver als beim Ordenstreffen, da sehr viele Harry gut kannten. Viele der Mädchen weinten und die Jungs hatten teilweise ihren Kopf mit den Händen auf den Tischen gestützt und blickten stumm vor sich hin und gingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Nach einigen Minuten des schweigens machte sich Hermine aufmerksam, indem sie leicht mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen ein Glas schlug. Sofort blickten alle wieder zu ihr.

„Also gut, es ist äußerst wichtig Harry so schnell wie möglich zu finden. Deshalb werde ich gleich einige Leute auswählen, welche als Gruppenführer gelten, und Ihnen je 10 Leute zuordnen. Diese Gruppen werden den Ordensmitgliedern helfen die in andere Kontinente, wie Amerika und Australien und den Asiatischen Raum. Gabrielle, du teilst die Leute deiner Schule auf und lässt sie in Europa suchen und Viktor, deine Schule sucht in Bulgarien und die angrenzenden Länder. Der Rest von euch hält weiter hier in England, Schottland und Irland die Augen offen.

Nun den, ich komme nun zu den Gruppenführern. Für folgende Leute habe ich mich entschieden, Oliver Wood, Cho Chang, Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas. Außer euch werden wir 7" sie zeigte auf die Zwillinge, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron und sich selbst. „je eine Gruppe führen."

Hermine endete, da Lupin sich erhoben hatte um etwas zu sagen:

„Ich bitte die Gruppenführer heute Abend zum Fuchsbau zu kommen. Dort findet ein Ordenstreffen statt, wo die Gruppen ihre Aufgaben erhalten werden. Ich bitte Außerdem darum hin und wieder eine Meldung ans Ministerium, den Orden, Hermine oder mich zu schicken ob es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten gibt. Nun denn, danke dass ihr gekommen seid, und viel Glück bei der Suche."

Er gab Hermine und den anderen das Zeichen das sie jetzt gehen sollten. Sie warteten noch bis die Halle leer war, doch bevor sie gehen konnten hörte Hermine ein Geräusch das wie ein Flügelschlagen klang. Sie schaute in die Richtung und sah gerade noch wie sich Hedwig vor Lupin niederleiß. Lupin wurde von den anderen Fragend angeschaut bis er ihnen Antwortete:

„Nun ich war heute morgen sehr früh wach und da habe ich Hedwig gebeten Harry einen Brief zu schicken. Ich gabe ungefähr ne halbe Stunde auf sie eingeredet, ihr gesagt dass ich schon Sirius, James und Lily verloren habe und ihn nicht auch noch verlieren will und wir uns alle, vor allem Ginny, große Sorgen um Harry machen.

Schießlich hat sie sich doch entschieden den Brief zu überbringen. Wie ich jetzt jedoch sehe hat sie Harry nicht gefunden oder er hat den Brief nicht aufgemacht und Hedwig mitsamt Brief zurückgeschickt, was ich eher glaube. Es hat zwar nicht geklappt, aber es war ein Versuch wert."

Ginny antwortete ihm mit trauriger Stimme: „Ja stimmt, es war ein Versuch wert, trotzdem danke Remus."

Sie schwiegen noch eine Weile, anschließend gingen sie runter nach Hogsmead und apparierten zum Fuchsbau um dort Mittag zu essen und die Aufteilung der Gruppen beim nächste Ordenstreffen zu planen.


	7. Die Begegnung

**Ende des Krieges **

**7. Kapitel – Die Begegnung**

Nachdem Harry Potter seine gefangenen Todesser am Waldrand dem Phönixorden übergeben hatte war er wieder in seine Hütte appariert. Dort angekommen ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und stützte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

„Hmm, man das war gerade knapp, warum musste auch Moody mitkommen. Ich bin mir sicher er hat mich wegen seines Magischen Auges trotz des Umhangs gesehen und auch erkannt. Wäre ich später appariert hatte er mich wielleicht erwischen können.

Aber ich glaube er wollte mir etwas sagen. Warum hätte ich sonst warten sollen." sagte er sich.

„Ist ja auch egal. Es interessiert mich nicht. Ich habe ihnen meinen Standpunkt erklärt und fertig. Am besten lege ich mich hin und Suche in ein paar Stunden weiter."

Harry stand auf und legte sich hin. Er fiel in einen schönen Traum in dem er von allen schönen Momenten träumte die er mit Ginny verbracht hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch änderte sich der Traum. Er sah sich und Ginny an Dumbledores Grab bei seiner Beerdigung wie er sich von Ginny trennte. Anschließend wandelte sich der Traum zu der Stelle nach der Schlacht um.

Er sah wieder alles vor sich ablaufen. Den Fall Voldemorts, Ginny wie sie auf ihn zurennt, Lucius Malfoy, seinen Zauber der auf ihn zuraste und schließlich Ginny die sich in die Flugbahn stellte, getroffen wurde und regungslos zusammenbrach.

Der Traum brach ab und Harry erwachte schweißgebadet auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und sagte zu sich:

„Oh Gott. Wieso nur? Warum musste sie sterben. Der Fluch war für mich bestimmt, nicht für sie. Ich hätte wachsam sein müssen und merken müssen was Malfoy vorhatte. Dann hätte ich es verhindern können. Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Nach ein paar Minuten sah er auf und schaute durch das Fenster nach draußen.

„Oh je, die Sonne geht schon wieder auf? Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen? Das muss ja fast ein halber Tag gewesen sein."

Er stand auf und wollte sich gerade neue Sachen anziehen als sein Blick auf den Tisch fiel. Was er dort sah konnte er nicht glauben. Auf dem Stuhl saß seine Eule Hedwig.

„Hedwig? Was tust du hier. Ich hatte dir gesagt du sollst bei Hermine bleiben und nicht zurückkommen."

Er ging auf seine Eule zu und stockte, da sie ihn ihr rechtes Bein entgegen streckte.

„Was? Ein Brief. Lass mal sehen. Hmm, so etwas hatte ich erwartet. Dieser Brief ist von Remus. Er muss dir ja ganz schon zugeredet haben. Aber tut mir Leid Hedwig, ich werde den Brief nicht annehmen. Bring ihn bitte zurück und bitte bring nun keine Briefe mehr zu mir. Sie müssen begreifen dass ich nicht zurückkommen kann und will. Die Schuld an Ginny´s Tod muss ich begleichen indem ich Malfoy jage. Und anschließend werde ich eh nicht wiederkommen, es würde mir nur zu schwer fallen dort zu leben."

Hedwig erhob sich, doch sie flog nicht zum Fenster hinaus. Erst flog sie einen kleinen Bogen und hackte Harry mit ihrem Schnabel ein paar mal auf den Kopf, bevor sie laut piepend davonflog.

„Aaahhh, Hedwig, was sollte das. Naja, ist jetzt auch egal. Am besten ich verschwinde von hier, nicht das der Orden Hedwigs Weg noch zurückverfolgen kann."

Harry packte seine nötigsten Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Lichtung wo er die Todesser erwischt hatte.

„Mal sehen vielleicht kann ich den Ort wohin Malfoy appariert ist orten."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch den Hermine ihm mal erzählt hatte, und es klappte. Es wurde schwarz um Harry herum und einen kurzen Augenblick Später befand er sich an einem anderem Ort wieder.

„Hm, hierhin ist er also abgehauen. Hoffentlich ist er noch hier."

Währenddessen nicht weit von ihm entfernt war gerade Viktor Krum mit ein paar Leuten unterwegs.

„Tja, das war´s dann, die Spur ist zu ende. Hier ist er nicht." sagte Krum zu seinen Freunden.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wo sollen wir als nächstes suchen Viktor?" fragte einer der Suchenden.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Am besten ist wenn ihr erst mal zurück nach Durmstrang geht. Ich werde hier erst mal was trinken gehen und appariere anschließend nach England um dem Phönixorden Bericht zu erstatten und mich erkundigen wie es den anderen geht und nach den neuesten Ergebnissen fragen."

„Okay. Wir sehen uns dann in Durmstrang. Machs gut."

Daraufhin ging Krum in Richtung einiger Café´s und Bars. Doch bevor er die nächste Bar überhaupt betreten konnte hörte er ganz leise das vertraute Zischen von Flüchen. Irgend jemand musste sich gerade ein Duell liefern. Wenn nicht sogar ER.

Dem musste Viktor einfach auf den Grund gehen.

„Hmm, das hört sich an wie die Geräusche eines Zauberduells. Dem gehe ich auf den Grund. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und ER ist dafür verantwortlich." sagte er sich.

Krum schlich die Straße entlang in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen. Jetzt wo er sich auf seine Umgebung konzentrierte bemerkte er auch wie leer die Straße war. Irgend etwas hatte die Leute dazu bewegt zu fliehen.

Er kam in einem kleinen Park an und versteckte sich hinter einem Gebüsch. Er wollte nicht entdeckt werden, da er eine schwarze Gestalt sah, die gerade über einen am Boden liegenden Körper stieg um auf einen blonden Mann zuzugehen. Krum riss die Augen auf.

„Oh ha, Lucius Malfoy, und wer ist der andere. Könnte das..." flüstere Krum. Doch er brach ab als die schwarze Gestalt zu boden sank und sich den Arm hielt. Malfoy jedoch war schon verschwunden.

Als er sah wie die Gestalt sich erhob, seinen Zauberstab hob und einen Patronus heraufbeschor bekam er als der Patronus Gestalt annahm große Augen.

„Das gibt's doch nicht, ein Patronus in Gestalt eines Hirsches. Es heißt doch dass nur Harry einen solchen Patronus beschwören kann. Das muss er sein. Endlich ich habe ihn gefunden." flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

Viktor richtete sich auf und verließ sein Versteck. Gerade als seinen Gegenüber ansprechen wollte hörte er einen vertrauten Spruch.

„ - Stupor - " rief die Gestalt doch Viktor konnte nicht ragieren.

Das letzte was er sah bevor er umkippte war ein roter Lichtblitz und anschließend ein sehr vertrautes Gesicht welches ihn mit erschrockenen Augen anstarrte und etwas murmelte was er nicht verstand. Dann verschwand die Gestalt.

Etwas früher, wieder bei Harry:

„Hm, hierhin ist er also abgehauen. Hoffentlich ist er noch hier."

Harry ging los und durchsuchte dabei alle möglichen Verstecke ab die er finden konnte. In jeder Bar, jedem Verlassenem Haus und jeden dunklen Platz suchte er, doch vergeblich.

Beinahe wäre er in eine Gruppe rein gelaufen, dessen Anführer er gut kannte, doch er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig unter seinem Tarnumhang verstecken und in einer Ecke die Gruppe beobachten.

„So ein Mist, das war knapp, was macht der denn hier und vor allem mit so einer großen Gruppe." fragte Harry sich in Gedanken. Kurze Zeit später wurde ihm bewusst warum.

„Oh, nein. Das war bestimmt Hermines Idee. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihm geschrieben die Augen nach mir auf zu halten und Viktor hat direkt ganz Durmstrang auf mich angesetzt. Ich frage mich eins. Wenn die mich schon Suchen, wer ist noch auf mich angesetzt worden. So wie ich Hermine und die anderen kenne sehr viele.

Naja, egal. Ich muss Malfoy finden."

Nachdem die Gruppe außer Sichtweite war ging in eine Seitenstraße, ließ jedoch zur Vorsicht den Tarnumhang an. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er in einem verlassenem Park an, welchen er auch durchsuchte. Kurz bevor er den Park wieder verlassen wollte hörte er hinter sich ein knacken.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm in der nähe einiger Mülltonnen konnte er deutlich die Umrisse eines Mannes erkennen. Noch immer unter seinem Umhang ging Harry auf die Tonnen zu.

Ruckartig blieb er stehe als er Lucius Malfoy erkannte. Harry warf sich den Umhang von Kopf.

„So Malfoy endlich sehen wir uns wieder." rief Harry.

Lucius fuhr leicht zusammen. Diese Stimme kannte er gut zu gut.

„Ah, Potter,auch wieder da. Wie hast du mich so schnell gefunden?"

„Das ist egal. Komm stell dich mir. - Stupor -"

Doch Malfoy blockte den Fluch ab.

„Ach komm schon Harry hast du nicht mehr zu bieten? So ist das langweilig"

„ - Stupor-" dieser Fluch ging daneben. Doch dann griff Harry zu einem Fluch den er eigentlich nicht so schnell wieder einsetzten wollte.

„ - Sectumsempra -" rief Harry so schnell dass es für Lucius überraschend kam. Er konnte nicht reagieren. Doch kurz bevor der Fluch ihn Treffen sollte huschte ein anderer Todesser hinter den Mülltonnen hervor, trat zwischen Malfoy und dem Fluch und wurde auch von diesem getroffen.

Der Fluch war jedoch so heftig gewesen der Todesser fiel um und war sofort tot.

„Nun Potter, dies erinnert mich an unsere Begegnung nach der Schlacht. Deine kleine Freundin hat sich ja auch vor dich geworfen um dich zu retten. Hmm, jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke, glaube ich das ich mir mit ihr mehr Zeit hätte lassen sollen."

„Halts maul, ich mach dich fertig. Avad...!" Harry brach ab da er an seinem linken Arm einen schmerzhaften Stich spürte und eine klaffende Wunde sah.

„Tja Potter, diesen Fluch beherrsche ich ebenfalls und das ungesagt. Üb weiter Potter, vielleicht kommst du dann irgendwann gegen mich an." sagte Lucius und apparierte.

Als Harry sich wieder aufrichten konnte spürte er Wut in sich. Er schickte seinen Patronus ab und hörte hinter sich ein rascheln. Ohne sich groß umzusehen schoss er einen Fluch auf die Gestalt die gerade aus dem Gebüsch kam ab.

„ - Stupor -" der Fluch traf und Harry eilte zu der Person und erstarrte. Vor ihn lag nun Viktor Krum.

„Oh je, tut mir Leid Viktor, der Phönixorden wird bald hier sein. Machs gut." murmelte er und verschwand.

10 Minuten nachdem Harry weg war tauchten Moody und Lupin auf. Moody nahm den toten Todesser mit und Lupin ging auf Viktor zu. Als er ihn erkannte bekam er große Augen.

„Alastor komm schnell her" rief Remus..

„Was ist Remus, Oh je. Wen haben wir denn da?" knurrte Moody. „Warte das haben wir gleich. - Enervate -"

Krum erwachte aus seiner Starre und richtete sich stönend auf.

„Also Mr Krum, was ist hier los? Wieso liegen sie allein und geschockt in der nähe eines toten Todessers?" fragte Moody.

„Oh, Scheiße. Er war es. Er hat diesen Todesser erledigt und mich anschließend geschockt." antwortete Krum aufgeregt.

„Wer? Nun sagen sie schon." fragte Moody ungeduldig.

„Wer wohl, Harry natürlich. Ich habe ihn eben noch gesehen."

„Was wieso sollte Harry auf die Idee kommen dich anzugreifen? Das würde er nicht tun." erwiderte nun Lupin.

„Das weiß ich auch, es war ein versehen. Ich hatte mich im Gebüsch versteckt und sah wie Harry gegen Lucius Malfoy und einen anderen Todesser kämpfte. Dieser eine da hat sich vor Malfoy gestellt als Harry ihn attakiert hatte.

Malfoy hatte Harry mit einem Fluch am Arm verletzt und ist verschwunden. Als ich Harry sah wie er seinen Patronus beschwor wurde mir klar dass es Harry war. Ich wollte ihn ansprechen jedoch sah ich nur noch wie sein Stupor auf mich zukam und traf."

„Nun am besten ist wenn ich diesen hier ins Ministerium bringe und du Remus nimmst Viktor mit. Er soll beim nächsten Ordenstreffen die Geschichte noch mal erzählen." sagte Moody und verschwand.

„Er hat recht Viktor, es ist besser du kommst er mal mit zum Fuchsbau und erzählst uns alles noch einmal" sagte Remus.

„Ja ist gut."

Beide apparierten zum Fuchsbau. Die Nachricht dass Harry Viktor angegriffen hatte kam für alle überraschend. Alle waren sprachlos. Ginny, die bis jetzt wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte und nun weniger traurig war, fiel wieder in ihre alte Stimmung zurück und weinte wieder in den Armen ihrer Mutter.

Beim nächsten Ordenstreffen würden sie diesen Zwischenfall besprechen und die Suchgruppen neu aufteilen.


	8. In Australien

**Ende des Krieges**

**8. Kapitel – In Australien**

Es waren inzwischen 2 Wochen vergangen. Die Suche nach Harry war bisher erfolglos geblieben, nirgendwo konnten die Suchgruppen Harry aufspüren. Einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer gab es jedoch, während dieser 2 Wochen kamen mehrere Meldungen aus verschiedenen Ländern, dass Harry angeblich gesehen worden sei. Diesen Meldungen wurde zwar nachgegangen, jedoch kamen diejenigen die der Spur nachgegangen waren immer mit einer negativen Meldung zurück.

Zur Verwunderung des Ordens tauchte in dieser Zeit 3 mal Harry´s Patronus auf, jedoch immer nur mit einer Nachricht über gefangenen genommene Todesser. Bis jetzt hatte Harry ihnen auf diese Weise 13 Todesser geliefert. Jedoch war er immer noch auf der Jagd nach Lucius Malfoy.

Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Krum wurde nun noch mehr nach Harry gesucht da man sich nun sicher war dass nur noch sehr wenige Todesser frei waren, wenn sogar nicht nur noch Malfoy übrig war, welchen Harry jedoch verbissen jagte.

Inzwischen war eine kleine Gruppe der DA, angeführt von Hermine, nach Australien gereist um dort eine Spur zu verfolgen. Hermine hatte sich für diese Aufgabe freiwillig gemeldet.

_Flaschback_

\\ Während eines Treffens des Orden und der DA:

Alastor Moody und Minerva McGonagall teilten gerade die Gruppen für die Suche auf.

„Also damit wären die Gruppen eingeteilt,", sagte McGonagall, „die Gruppe von Oliver Wood begibt sich nach Amerika und unterstützt die dortigen Auroren bei der Suche, die Gruppe von Cho Chang beginnt mit ihrer Suche in Japan und begibt sich anschließend nach China.

Die Gruppe von Angelina Johnson ist zurzeit beschäftigt. Sie ist noch mit einigen Auroren in der nähe der Antarktis und durchsucht die Gegend.

Die Gruppen Thomas und Finnigan haben auch noch genug Arbeit mit ihrer Suche in Afrika.

Nun bleibt noch Australien übrig. Ich schlage vor dass ..., Ja Miss Granger?"

Sie wurde von Hermine unterbrochen welche ihr einfach ins Wort gefallen war:

„Ähm,.. Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody? Ich hätte da eine Bitte."

Moody blickte zu ihr herüber und fragte: „Und was für eine Bitte, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schluckte einmal und antwortete dann:

„Nun ja, ich würde gerne die Australiengruppe übernehmen. Es währe mir sehr wichtig, wenn es gehen würde"

„Aber Hermine, du bist doch gerade erst von einer Suche aus Europa zurück. Ist es nicht besser wenn du dich erst mal ausruhst und jemand anderen Australien überlässt?" Mischte sich Remus ein der Mitgehört hatte.

„Nein, es ist mir äußerst wichtig, bitte"

„Dann sagen sie uns den Grund Miss Granger." sagte Prof. McGonagall

Hermine seufzte kurz und gab zur antwort:

„Hmm, okay. Also es ist so. Der Grund dafür, dass ich unbedingt eine Gruppe nach Australien führen will ist folgender. Ich habe bevor Harry, Ron und ich auf Horkruxsuche gegangen sind meine Eltern aus Sicherheitsgründen so verzaubert dass sie sich nicht daran erinnern eine Tochter zu haben. Außerdem habe ich die beiden unter falschem Namen nach Australien geschickt.

Nun, da der Krieg vorüber und es nicht mehr gefährlich für meine Eltern ist wieder zurück zu kommen wollte ich die beiden wieder entzaubern und zurückholen.

Eigentlich hatte ich diese Sache wegen dem verschwinden von Harry erst mal aus meinen Gedanken gestrichen, da es wichtiger war Harry zu finden, aber jetzt, wo ich die Chance bekommen könnte meine Eltern zurück zu holen und dort auch gleichzeitig nach Harry zu suchen muss ich diese Gelegenheit einfach nutzen.

Bitte lassen sie mich die Gruppe führen und nach Australien reisen. Ich bitte sie, es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten. Bitte!"

Als Hermine geendet hatte konnte man sehen dass ihr einige Tränen in den Augen standen.

Moody und Lupin nickten und McGonagall welche Hermine anlächelte und sagte:

„Ja Hermine, da sollst deinen Willen bekommen. Du darfst die Gruppe nach Australien führen. Aber unter einer Bedingung."

„Ja, welche Professor?"

„Sie müssen mir versprechen, dass die Suche nach Harry für sie dort trotz ihrer Eltern ihre erste Priorität bleibt und sie keine Zeit vertrödeln nachdem sie ihre Eltern gefunden haben. Okay?"

„Ja, ja natürlich Professor. Vielen dank. Ich werde mich gleich morgen auf den Weg machen." \\

_Flashback ende_

Hermine hatte sich ihre Gruppe aus den besten der Verfügbaren Leute der DA zusammengestellt. Zwar standen nur Luna und Neville noch zur Verfügung, aber die beiden waren am besten geeignet um nach Australien zu gehen, da sie viel mehr Erfahrung hatten.

Sie hatte zwar auch Ron gefragt, doch der hatte ihr gesagt dass es ihm Leid täte, dass es besser wäre wenn er im Fuchsbau bleiben würde und sich um eine Mutter und vor allen um Ginny kümmern würde.

Da Ginny sich seit einigen Tagen nur noch in ihrem Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte und wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen, hatte Hermine für Ron´s Entscheidung Verständnis gehabt.

Hermine hatte vor wenigen Stunden ihre Eltern gefunden, sie entzaubert und ihnen erklärt weshalb sie verzaubert wurden. Auch von Harry´s verschwinden und allen dazugehörigen Informationen hatte sie ihren Eltern berichtet.

Hermine, Luna und Neville hatten die Nacht bei Hermines Eltern verbracht und machten sich nach dem Frühstück auf die Suche fortzusetzten.

„Machts gut, wir sehen uns wenn ihr wieder in England seit, spätestens aber wenn wir Harry wiedergefunden haben. Also Tschüss!" verabschiedete sich Hermine von Ihren Eltern und ging mit Luna und Neville in Richtung Straße davon.

„Machts ihr drei und passt auf euch auf. Wir haben dich lieb mein Schatz." riefen Hermines Eltern ihnen hinterher.

Hermine und ihre beiden Begleiter gingen die Straße entlang und überlegten ihre nächsten Schritte:

„Und? Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Neville in die Runde.

„Unsere Suche fortsetzten, was sonst." gab Luna zur Antwort.

„Ja, aber ich meine wo wir suchen sollen:"

„Ich habe da eine Idee," meine Hermine, welche die ganze Zeit still nachgedacht hatte: „Vor unserer abreise hat mir Moody gesagt dass sich unser Minister mit dem Zaubereiminister von Australien in Verbindung gesetzt hat, er sagte mir dass wir jederzeit ins Australische Ministerium gehen können und um ihn zu Treffen."

„Gut, dann ist unser nächstes Ziel also das Zaubereiministerium in Sydney. Los zurück zur Gaststätte in der wir uns am Anfang unserer Reise einquartiert hatten. Ich habe durch Zufall gesehen wie der Wirt zerbrochenes Geschirr durch Zauberei repariert hat.

Er ist also ein Zauberer. Von dort aus können wir mit Flohpulver ins Ministerium." sagte Luna und war schon appariert.

Neville und Hermine starrten noch kurz auf die Stelle wo Luna nach eben gestanden hatte und apparierten dann hinterher.

In der Gaststätte angekommen sahen Hermine und Neville wie Luna gerade mit dem Wirt sprach.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, auf Wiedersehen." sagte Luna und ging auf ihre Freunde zu.

„Ja Ja, keine Ursache. Machts gut." erwiderte der Wirt leicht verwirrt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass es sich bei dem Trio um 2 Hexen und einen Zauberer handelte.

„Es ist alles geregelt, wir dürfen seinen Kamin im Hinterzimmer benutzen." sagte Luna zu Hermine.

Die drei gingen mit dem Wirt ins Hinterzimmer und stiegen in den Kamin und verschwanden nachdem sie etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer geworfen und ihr Ziel genannt hatten nacheinander in einer grünen Stichflamme.

Im Ministerium angekommen gingen sie geradewegs auf den Empfangstresen zu. Einige der Zauberer um sie herum erkannten die 3, da sie nach der Schlacht zusammen mit dem Orden wegen Harry´s Suche in einen Zeitungsausruf gestanden hatten und man wusste dass sie Freunde Harry Potter´s waren.

Die Blicke ignorierend gingen sie auf die Empfangsdame zu.

„Guten Tag, sie wünschen" fragte die Dame am Empfang und bekam sofort große Augen. „Oh, Entschuldigung. Sie brauchen nichts zu sagen, ich weiß warum sie hier sind. Ich bin informiert, der Australische Minister erwartet sie schon.

Bitte nehmen sie den Mittleren Aufzug. Der bringt die direkt zum Büro des Ministers. Alles gute."

„Vielen dank." sagte Hermine leicht irritiert. Sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet direkt zum Minister zu kommen.

Sie fuhren hinunter und klopften an die Tür.

„Herein" kam es von innen.

Die die betraten das Büro des Ministers. Es war nicht so riesig wie das Büro des Ministers in England aber war angenehm eingerichtet. Der Boden war mit einem hellbraunem Teppich belegt, die Wände in einem rotton gehalten. An den Wänden waren Regale mit etlichen Büchern und Pergamentrollen. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein dunkelbrauner Schreibtisch, hinter diesem saß ein älterer Mann, welcher sich den dreien als Australischer Zaubereiminister vor.

„Ah, guten Tag. Ich habe sie schon erwartet. Ich nehme an sie sind Miss Granger?" richtete er seine frage an Hermine, erhob sich vom Stuhl und kam auf sie zu.

„Ja Herr Minister."

„Und diese beiden sind dann wohl Miss Lovegood und Mr Longbottom." Nach einem nicken der beiden fuhr er fort. „Der Britische Minister hat mich bereits darüber informiert dass sie hier demnächst erscheinen werden. Aber ich habe etwas später mit ihnen gerechnet. Mir wurde gesagt dass sie noch etwas privates zu klären hätten."

„Ja das stimmt", gab Hermine zu Antwort. „Ich habe nach meinen Eltern gesucht, da ich sie während des Krieges gegen Voldemort hierher geschickt habe.

Aber dies ist nun erledigt, im Grunde sind wir wegen einer anderen Sache hier."

„Ja ich weiß, auch dies wurde mir von Minister erklärt. Setzten sie sich doch. Auch hier bei uns sind alle wegen dieser Sache ziemlich aufgeregt. Ich habe sämtliche zur Verfügung stehende Auroren mit der Suche nach Mr. Potter beauftragt. Ich habe sogar sie Magische Zivilbevölkerung aufgefordert Meldung zu machen wenn ihnen etwas auffällt."

„Und? Haben irgend etwas raus gefunden?" fragte Neville.

„So Leid es mir tut, aber niemand hat etwas gemeldet und alle Spuren die von unseren Auroren überprüft wurden waren entweder falsch oder endeten im nichts. Tut mir wirklich Leid aber wir werden weiter suchen."

„Ja, das ist wirklich schade. Aber trotzdem danke für ihre Mühe und danke dass sie für uns Zeit hatten. Wir danken ihnen für ihre Hilfe." sagte Hermine, gab dem Minister die Hand und erhob sich. Luna und Neville taten es ihr gleich.

„Ist schon gut das ist das Mindeste was wir tun können. Sollten wir etwas hören, so melde ich mich umgehend beim Britischen Minister." winkte der Minister mit einer Handbewegung ab und begleitete das Trio zur Tür.

„Auf wiedersehen und viel Glück bei ihrer Suche." verabschiedete er die drei.

„Ja auf wiedersehen." kam es dreifach zurück.

Sie verließen das Ministerium und suchten sich in der nähe eine kleines Café um dort eine Pause einzulegen und sich zu beraten. Gerade als die 3 in das Café gehen wollten sah Hermine eine in Schwarz gekleidete Gestalt um die Ecke laufen. Hermine wollte der Sache nachgehen.

„Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich will noch schnell etwas erledigen und komme gleich nach." sagte Hermine zu ihren beiden Freunden.

Sollen wir dich nicht lieber begleiten?" fragte Neville.

„Nein, das schaffe ich schon alleine"

„Na gut, aber pass auf dich auf. Bis gleich." sagte Luna.

„Ja, mach ich. Bis gleich." sagte Hermine und lief los.

Hermine lief um die Ecke um die diese Gestalt gelaufen war. Sie folgte einer kleinen Gasse, welche anscheinend zu einen Hof führte.

Als sie den Hof erreichte erkannte sie die große Gestalt die nun vor ihr stand und starrte mit großen Augen auf den Mann vor ihr.


	9. Hermines unbekannter Helfer

**Ende des Krieges**

**9. Kapitel – Hermines unbekannter Helfer**

_Als sie den Hof erreichte erkannte sie die große Gestalt die nun vor ihr stand und starrte mit großen Augen auf den Mann vor ihr._

Hermine musste schlucken als sie sah wer diese Gestalt war die vor ihr stand und sich an eine Kiste lehnte. Hermine erkannte den blonden Mann vor ihr, den vermutlich letzten der Todesser, Lucius Malfoy. Reflexartig hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf ihren Gegner.

Lucius Malfoy stieß sich mit einem grinsen im Gesicht von der Wand ab, auch er hatte seine Gegnerin erkannt.

„Hmm, was sehen da meine Augen, ich kann es kaum glauben. Harry Potter´s Muggelfreundin. Mit dir hätte ich am wenigsten hier gerechnet. Was hat so ein Schlammblut wie du hier in der Magischen Welt Australiens zu suchen?" sagte Malfoy und ging auf Hermine zu.

Hermine spürte wie wut in ihr aufkam. Wut auf ihn, da er für Harry´s verschwinden Verantwortlich war. Aber auch Angst, da sie wusste dass sie gegen Lucius Malfoy alleine nicht so schnell ankommen könnte. Sie hoffte dass Luna und Neville schnellstens nach ihr suchen würden.

Sie fasste ihren Mut zusammen und gab ihrem gegenüber zur Antwort;

„Was ich hier mache geht sie einen Dreck an Malfoy, außerdem finde ich diese Situation hier doch ganz gut. So kann ich wenigsten dafür Rache nehmen was sie Harry angetan haben."

„So so, du willst dich rächen, weswegen denn, was soll ich diesem keinen Mistkerl angetan haben?"

Hermine ging an der Wand entlang, sie wollte sich in Richtung einiger Fässer bewegen um dort notfalls Deckung zu suchen.

„Was sie ihm angetan haben? Sie sind Schuld dass Harry uns verlassen hat, es ist ihnen zu verdanken dass Harry glaubt Ginny wäre tot und Harry nun auf Todesserjagd ist. Aber dafür werden sie nun ihre Strafe erhalten, ich werden nicht zulassen dass sie weiterhin frei herumlaufen, siewerden für den Rest ihrer Tage in Askaban verbringen."

Lucius begann zu lachen und sagte:

„Ha ha ha ha, du willst mich also nach Askaban bringen, wie willst du das schaffen, ein Schlammblut hat in einem Kampf gegen mich überhaupt keine Chance."

„Das werden wir ja sehen, - Stupor -" rief sie und feuerte hintereinander zwei Schockzauber auf ihn, welchen Lucius jedoch mit einem schritt zur Seite und einem nach hinten auswich. „

„Hast du nicht mehr zu bieten? Aber von einem Schlammblut kann man such nichts anderes erwarten." sagte er in einem arroganten Ton.

Hermine wurde wütend, versuchte sich jedoch auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren und sich nicht von Gefühlen leiten zu lassen.

„ - Reductio - " schrie sie jedoch vergeblich. Malfoy konnte dem Fluch ausweichen und die Kisten hinter ihn flogen in die Luft.

„Oho, wird da jemand wütend, du solltest besser zielen dann triffst du mich vielleicht"

„ - Stupor - " Hermine ließ erneut einen Schockzauber los, aber Malfoy hatte nun auch seinen Zauberstab gezogen und konnte den Fluch abblocken.

„Ach, das wird nun langweilig, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich bleibe so stehen und du kommst etwas näher und greifst mich dann an. Ich werde mich auch nicht verteidigen. In Ordnung? kommentierte Malfoy Hermines Angriff lachend und mit Spott in der Stimme.

Er breitete seine Arme aus und wartete. Hermine sah ihre chance gekommen und griff zu einem Fluch womit selbst Lucius nicht gerechnet hätte:

„ - Sectumsempra - " schrie Hermine mit voller Kraft aus. Malfoy konnte gerade noch ausweichen, er war jedoch etwas zu langsam, weshalb seim Umhang vom Fluch in Fetzen geschnitten wurde. Er sah geschockt zu seiner Gegnerin.

Diese nutze die Chance und rief direkt: „Stupor, Expelliarmus"

Den ersten Fluch konnte er noch blocken, beim Zweiten wurde er aber entwaffnet. Plötzlich apparierte Hermine und tauchte direkt hinter Malfoy auf.

„Stu-" Sie wollte ihn gerade schocken, doch er hatte bemerkt dass sie dicht hinter ihm war und hatte mit seiner Hand ausgeholt und sie mit der Handfläche im Gesicht getroffen.

Hermine stolperte nach hinten, was ihn genug Zeit gab seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich zu nehmen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen du elendes Schlammblut, du hast meinen Umhang ruiniert. Dafür wirst du bezahlen. - Crucio - ! schrie er und traf Hermine mit dem Folterfluch.

Hermine schie auf, viel auf den Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen schreiend auf dem Boden. Dabei verlor sie ihren Zauberstab, welcher zwischen einen Steinhaufen fiel.

Währenddessen im Café:

„Wo bleibt Sie nur. Sie hat doch gesagt dass es nicht lange dauert." sagte Luna, die schon etwas ungeduldig war.

„Keine Ahnung, ich glaube wir sollten nachsehen wo sie bleibt, ich mache mir auch langsam Sorgen." antwortete Neville.

Die Beiden verließen das Café wieder und blicken sich auf der Straße um. Als sie eine leichte Explosion und wenig später einen Schrei hörten rannten sie um die Ecke und Suchten die Richtung ab aus der der Schrei gekommen sein musste.

Wieder auf dem Hof:

Hermine schrie so laut sie konnte und hoffte darauf dass Luna und Neville sie Suchen würden und hier auftauchten. Ungefähr nach 2 Minuten hörte der Schmerz auf und sie konnte die Augen leicht öffnen. Sie fasste ihre ganze Kraft zusammen und versuchte Aufzustehen jedoch auch wieder einknickte. Sie wendete ihren Blick nicht von Malfoy ab.

Lucius schaute ihren versuchen sich aufzurichten mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen auf den Lippen genussvoll an.

„Na na, da ist aber jemand Stur. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass eine wie du nach einem Cruciatus noch die Kraft hat aufzustehen."

Hermine fand nun auch die Kraft mit heiserer Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ach,...ach ja, n..nun da h..habe Sie mich unterschätzt. G..gegen einen wie sie ...gebe ich nicht so schnell a..auf. Ich...werde sie schon noch... noch besiegen. V..Verlassen sie sich darauf."

„Das ich nicht lache. Du elendes Schlammblut hattest doch schon zu beginn diese, wie soll ich es nennen, "Spielchens" keine Chance gegen mich. Und jetzt glaubst du immer noch mich besiegen zu können. Das hast du schon mit Zauberstab nicht geschaft. Wie willst du das denn nun ohne schaffen?"

Hermine erschrak, erst jetzt war ihr aufgefallen dass sie keinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Sie schaute verzweifelt auf den Boden in der Hoffnung ihn zu finden.

Sie schaute wieder zu ihrem gegenüber als dieser sie erneut angreifen wollte. Als sie diesen Fluch hörte wusste sie dass es gleich vorbei war und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, doch:

„So, jetzt wirst du sterben. Machs gut Schlammblut. - Avada Ked...-"

Lucius endete mitten im Spruch da er einem grünlichen Lichtstrahl ausweichen musste, welcher ihn ansonsten getroffen hätte aber nun in die Mauer hinter ihm einschlug.

„Was zum..? Wer ist da?

„Na na Lucius. Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen? Man vergreift sich nicht an einer wehrlosen."

sagte eine Gestalt, welche auf der gegenüberliegenden Mauer stand und nun hinunter sprang und auf Malfoy zu ging.

Da die Gestalt voll auf Malfoy konzentriert war und es langsam dunkel wurde blickte sie nicht in Hermines richtung. Darum erkannte der Fremde sie auch nicht.

Inzwischen waren Luna und Neville in der Gasse die zu dem Hof führte angekommen.

„Hoffentlich ist nicht schlimmes passiert." meine Neville

„Ja, aber nimm trotzdem deinen Zauberstab und mach dich bereit." antwortete Luna

Die Beiden zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und gelangte nun auf den Hof. Was sie nun sahen versetzte ihnen einen Schock. Sie sahen eine am Boden kniende Hermine, welche zitterte und zu ihrer großen Besorgnis Lucius Malfoy. Außerdem war da noch eine in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt, die eine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte und auf Malfoy zuging.

„Was mischst du dich hier ein? Das ist meine Sache." sagte Lucius wütend.

„Was ich hier mache. Das weist du ganz genau Lucius, ich habe immer noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen. Na, wiest du´s jetzt?" antwortete der Mann in schwarz.

„Oh, aha mein kleiner Freund. Auch mal wieder da. Wie oft willst du mich noch nerven? Du..."

„Halts maul Malfoy. Und ihr beiden" der Mann wendete sich an Luna und Neville, welche er schon bemerkt hatte. „Kommt her und helft eurer Freundin und verschwindet, das hier ist nun meine persönliche Angelegenheit und wird nicht angenehm werden."

Die beiden gingen zu Hermine und gingen mit ihr hinter ein paar Kisten, welche ca. 30 Meter entfernt standen, um das was hier vor sich ging zu beobachten, denn Hermine hatte das Gefühl diese Gestalt schon mal gesehen zu haben.

„So, nun sind wir ungestört." der Mann mit der Kapuze schwang kurz den Zauberstab, doch anscheinend geschah nichts.

„Was sollte das denn, hast du verlernt zu Zaubern?" lachte Malfoy

„Hm, nein. Ich habe nur dafür gesorgt dass hier keiner mehr apparieren kann. Jetzt können wir anfangen. Lass es uns hier beenden. Entweder du oder ich."

„Was? Also gut. Dann los beenden wir es. Dann habe ich endlich ruhe vor dir. - Avada Kedavra -" rief Malfoy, doch der Mann konnte ausweichen.

„Aha Keine spielchen also. Direkt ernst! Also gut." sagte Malfoy´s gegenüber und schoss einen ungesagten Fluch, der sich in einen Feuerball verwandelte ab, der jedoch geblockt wurde.

„ - Sectumsampra -" schrie Lucius. Der Fluch flog genau auf seinen Gegner zu und es sah so aus als ob er treffen würde, doch...

„ - Protego - " ...der Fluch wurde im letzten Augenblick geblockt und um selben Augenblick kam der Gegenangriff.

„ - Stupor - , - Reductio - " der vermummte schoss die Flüche direkt hintereinander ab. Doch Lucius konnte den Schockzauber abblocken und dem Reduktor-Fluch auch nur knapp ausweichen, daher flog der Fluch in eine nahe liegende Wand, welche mit einem lautem Krach einstürtze.

Lucius kam eine Idee wie er seinen Gegner bezwingen könnte, dazu musste er ihn jedoch austricksen. Er schoss deshalb gleich zwei Flüche hintereinander an den letzten jedoch ungesagt.

„ - Avada Kedavra - " rief er und direkt danach flogen auch zwei Seile aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes.

Dem ersten Fluch konnte er ausweichen den zweiten konnte er gerade noch erkennen, darum schickte er auch so schnell er konnte einen ungesagten Feuerfluch aus.

Dieser schnellte voran und verbrannte die Seile, raste aber noch weiter auf Lucius zu. Der konnte aber auch ausweichen, doch das Feuer verbrannte nun auch den Rest seines Umhangs, was ihn noch wütender machte.

„Na warte, dafür zahlst du. - Crucio - " reif er wütend.

Der Folterfluch traf sein Ziel, doch das Ergebnis verwirrte Malfoy einwenig.

„Was soll das, wieso stehst du noch? Der Fluch müsste die höllische Schmerzen bescheren."

Sein gegenüber atmete aber nur etwas schwerer und sagte:

„Das nennst du schmerzen? Das was nichts im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen die du mir damals zugefügt hast als du mir das wertvollste im Leben genommen hast."

Bei diesem Satz wurde Hermines Ahnung noch verstärkt. Sie hatte mit ihrem Freunden den Kampf beobachtet und die Bewegungen des Fremdem kamen ihr bekannt vor. Sie ahnte zwar etwas aber sie brauchte noch mehr beweise.

„Jetzt zeig ich dir mal wie dieser Fluch geht. - Crucio - " schrie der Fremde aus ganzer Kraft., doch auch Lucius zeigte keine große Regung als ihn der Fluch traf.

„Was zum Teufel?" fragte der Mann verwirrt.

Malfoy antwortete ihn leicht außer Atem: „Tja, auch ich bin größere Schmerzen gewohnt. Der Dunkle Lord hat mir schon öfter den Cruciatus Aufgehalst. Die waren jedoch sehr viel stärker. Kein Vergleich hierzu."

Der Fremde musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Er musste ihn beim nächsten Angriff besiegen. Da kam ihm eine Idee, welche er sofort in die Tat umsetzte.

Er schickte wieder einen ungesagten Feuerstoß los, schoss anschließend jedoch 2 weitere Flüche ab, die, sollte es klappen, den Kampf beenden würden.

Das Feuer flog weiter und er rief: „ - Expelliarmus - , - Stupor -" Den Feuerstoß konnte Malfoy durch einem Wasserzauber stoppen, doch die anderen beiden Flüche überrumpelten ihn. Er wurde entwaffnet und geschockt, wodurch er hinten über kippte und liegen blieb.

Die Fluchkombination durch den Entwaffnungszauber war es die Hermine´s Ahnung nun vollkommen bestätigt. Ihr war klar hier konnte nur Harry vor ihnen stehen.

„Endlich, geschafft. Doch nun kommen wir zum schluss!" sagte er und ging auf dem am Boden liegenden Lucius Malfoy mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab zu.

„Das ist dafür was du ihr angetan hast! Avada Ke..." er stoppte ein ruf ihn unterbrach.

„Halt, tu es nicht, werde wegen ihm nicht zum unnötigen Mörder. Er wird seine Strafe erhalten. Nur tu es nicht." rief Hermine ihm zu.

Da es nun so dunkel war dass er keinen erkennen konnte sagte er nur:

„Halt du dich daraus Mädchen, das ist etwas persönliches. Er hat mir das wichtigste im Leben genommen und deshalb will ich jetzt Rache."

„Aber nicht so, übergib ihn dem Ministerium, dann erwartet ihn der Kuss des Dementors."

„Ha, Kuss des Dementors. Die Dementoren sind doch alle auf der Seite Voldemorts gewesen und nun vernichtet worden oder in alle Winde verstreut."

„Nein sind sie nicht, Sie sind nun wieder auf der guten Seite und bewachen nun wieder Askaban."

Der Fremde überlegte und kam zu dem Entschluss dass der Kuss des Dementors eine Schlimmere Strafe für Lucius war als der Tod. Nur widerwillig nickte er. Anschließend fesselte er Malfoy und rief:

„Accio Zauberstab" Nun kamen 2 Stäbe auf ihn zugeflogen die er auffing.

„Der da ist meiner." sagte Hermine.

/Komisch, diese Form und das Muster des Stabes kommen mir bekannt vor./ dachte er.

„- Lumos - " Ein leichtes Licht trat aus seine Zauberstab hervor und er konnte den anderen Stab sehen. Er zuckte zusammen. Die Ähnlichkeit dieses Stabes war wirklich groß. Er musste sich jedoch vergewissern. Er zog erst tief Luft ein.

„ - Lumos Maxima - " sagte er und der ganze Hof wurde hell erleuchtet. Nun erkannte er auch Hermine und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ah, ja hier, bitte." sagte er.

/ Mist, was mache ich jetzt, mein apparierzauber ist noch aktiv. Ich kann nicht apparieren. Sie dürfen mich nicht erkennen./ dachte er sich und wandte sich um zu gehen.

„Alles in Ordnung, gut, dann nehme ich den da jetzt mit und verschwinde. Ihr solltet nun aber auch verschwinden." sagte er zu den dreien.

„Nein, warte. Zeig uns bitte erst dein Gesicht. Ich will wenigstens wissen wer mich gerettet hat."

„Tut mir Leid, das kann ich nicht tun. Ich muss... Wartet, was ist das. Oh oh. Du sagtest dass alle Dementoren wieder gut seien?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Nun zwei von denen wohl nicht. Spürst du das nicht? Diese kälte?"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst. Vorsicht, da sind sie!"

„Schnell einen Patronus, den beherrscht du doch oder?"

„Was? Nein, tue ich nicht, außerdem bin ich durch den Cruciatus noch viel zu geschwächt um einen hervorbringen zu können." log Hermine. Nur so konnte sie an den letzten Beweis für seine Identität bekommen.

Die Dementoren kamen immer näher und schwebten auf sie zu. Harry führte einen Kampf in seinem inneren. Sollte er darauf hoffen dass einer der drei seinen Patronus einsetzte oder sollte er es tun und sich damit entgültig verraten.

Ihm blieb wenig Zeit und da keiner der drei anstalten machte einen Patronus zu beschwören entschied er sich es selber zu tun.

Er konzentrierte sich auf einen der glücklichen Momente die er vor der Trennung von Ginny mit ihr verbracht hatte. Er dachte an ihren ersten Kuss den sie im Gemeinschaftsraum nach dem Gewonnenen Quidditschspiel hatten und rief so laut er konnte.

„ - Expecto Patronum - "

und ein riesiger leuchtender Hirsch schoss hervor und verjagte die Dementoren.

Luna und Neville viel die Kinnlade herunter. Was sie da gerade sahen konnten sie kaum glauben. Ein riesiger Patronus in Hirschgestalt. Dies war eindeutig Harry´s Patronus.

Hermine hingegen hatte Tränen in den Augen und ein leichtes siegessicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	10. Das Gespräch

**Ende des Krieges**

**10. Kapitel – Das Gespräch**

„ _- Expecto Patronum - "_

_und ein riesiger leuchtender Hirsch schoss hervor und verjagte die Dementoren._

_Luna und Neville fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Was sie da gerade sahen konnten sie kaum glauben. Ein riesiger Patronus in Hirschgestalt. Dies war eindeutig Harry´s Patronus._

_Hermine hingegen hatte Tränen in den Augen und ein leichtes siegessicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen._

Das Licht des Patronus erlischte langsam. Als der Patronus sich vollkommen aufgelöst hatte standen alle 4 noch wie versteinert da. Luna und Neville standen immer noch wie versteinert da, Hermine schaute noch immer mit Tränen in den Augen auf Harry und Harry selber, der hielt immer noch seinen Zauberstab in den Himmel und bewegte sich kaum.

Luna und Neville waren die ersten die sich wieder gefangen hatten und rannten auf die beiden zu. Dies bemerkte Harry und erwachte wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hermine, alles okay, wie geht es dir?" fragte Luna.

„Hm? Was? Oh ja mir geht's wieder einigermaßen gut." antwortete sie, doch dann wurde ihr klar wer vor ihr stand. Sie fiel ihn um den Hals.

„Oh Harry, endlich haben wir dich gefunden. Wir haben uns solche sorgen um uns gemacht. Wir...!" Hermine brach ab den sie spürte wie Harry sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste und sich umdrehte.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich werde jetzt gehen und den da," er zeigte mit seinem Stab auf Malfoy.

„ Mit mir nehmen. Lebt wohl." er machte mit seinem Stab eine leichte Bewegung um seine Appariersperre zu lösen, was Hermine aber nicht bemerkte. Neville jedoch hatte dies gesehen und ebenso schnell eine eigene Sperre errichtet.

„Hä? Was zum..? Was soll das?" murmelte Harry.

„Tja, tut mir Leid mein Freund, aber so schnell lasse ich nicht zu dass du verschwindest." sagte Neville und ging auf ihn zu.

„Was meinst du damit Neville?" fragte Hermine, die nicht wusste was gerade vor sich ging.

„Nun, unser Einzelkämpfer hier, hatte gerade die Appariersperre die er selber beschworen hatte wieder unbemerkt gelöst und wollte sich anscheinend gerade wieder aus dem Staub machen. Zum Glück habe ich es rechtzeitig bemerkt und selber eine Sperre beschworen." antwortete Neville.

Hermine und Luna starrten beide auf Neville. Dann wandte sich Hermine an Harry.

„Was, das kann ich nicht glauben. Ist das wahr Harry? Stimmt das was er sagt?"

„Ja Hermine es ist war. Und jetzt Neville bitte löse die Sperre, bitte.

Neville reagierte nicht.

„Aber Harry wieso, ich meine es ist doch endlich vorbei. Lucius Malfoy hast du doch jetzt endlich gefunden und besiegt. Er liegt jetzt gefesselt zu deinen Füßen und wird seine Strafe erhalten und die anderen Todesser sind auch schon in Askaban. Es gibt also nichts was dich daran hindern konnte jetzt endlich mit u...! Sie wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

„Ich werde nicht wieder mit euch zurückkehren Hermine"

„Aber wieso nicht, du musst doch jetzt nicht mehr Irgendwo jemanden Suchen. Du kannst doch endlich ein neues ruhiges Leben führen. Bei uns, in England."

Harry atmete laut aus und rieb mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Augen.

„Hermine bitte! Du weist doch warum ich nicht mehr dort leben will. Wenn du den Brief gelesen hast.."

„Ach der Brief, Harry du ...!

„Unterbrich mich nicht Hermine. Wenn du den Brief gelesen hast und davon gehe ich aus, da ich weis dass ihr sehr viele Leute auf mich angesetzt habt. Ich nehme an Krum war wohl deine Idee? Oder?"

„Nein, das war die Idee der Zwillinge, Sie haben Ihm Bescheid gegeben und die DA einberufen. Aber Harry, hör mir zu, du musst..!"

„Nein Hermine, hör auf, ich komme nicht mit. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und lasse mich nicht davon abbringen."

„Aber warum Harry, sag uns warum. Nenn uns einen Grund." sagte Neville ernst.

„Den Grund. Neville hast du den Brief den ich euch geschickt habe gelesen?"

„Ja, den haben alle gelesen, aber..."

„Dann wisst ihr meine Gründe. Deshalb bin ich gegangen."

„Ach Harry diese Gründe sind falsch, du hast..." Hermine brach ab, da Harry sie nun anschrie.

„FALSCH? DIESE GRÜNDE SIND NICHT FALSCH: ES WAR MEINE SCHULD" anschließend fügte er wieder leiser hinzu:

„Deshalb werde ich auch nachdem ich ihn ihr abgeliefert habe mich endgültig zurückziehen. Ich werde die Zauberwelt verlassen und ein neues Leben als Mug... ahhh!

Harry wurde unsanft unterbrochen, denn Luna kam auf ihn zu und gab ihn eine Ohrfeige. Alle waren verwundert, denn dies war selbst für Luna untypisch.

„Ahh, Luna was..."

„HARRY JAMES POTTER. JETZT HÖR MIR MAL ZU. DAS WIRST DU NICHT TUN. Du wirst nicht schon wieder jemanden der dich liebt und voller Sorge um dich auf dich wartet, alleine lassen." schrie sie Harry an.

„Mensch Luna wovon redest du da?"

„HARRY DU..." sie wurde von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Moment mal Luna. Harry du weist es nicht, oder? Kann es sein dass du Remus Brief nicht gelesen hast und dass du nie den Tagespropheten oder irgend eine andere magische Zeitung gelesen hast?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht, dafür hatte ich keine Zeit und keine Lust. Also sag es worauf willst du hinaus?"

Doch Hermine konnte nicht antworten. Sie brachte nur ein "Oh, Harry" heraus. Stattdessen war es Neville der ihm antwortete.

„Harry hör zu und unterbrich mich nicht es ist wichtig." sagte er, da Harry gerade den Mund aufmachen wollte um etwas zu erwidern. „Harry du hast dich geirrt..."

„Geirrt, womit?" fragte er etwas verwirrt.

„Mit Ginny, sie..."

„Was, oh nein. Dann war sie also noch nicht tot. So ein Mist, verdammt. Hätte ich nur besser hin geschaut, vielleicht hätte ich sie dann noch retten können oder mich wenigstens richtig von ihr verabschieden können. Es ist also doch meine Schuld gew..."

„Harry, jetzt hör auf. Das hat Neville damit nicht gemeint."

„Was. Was meinte er denn?"

„Harry, der Fluch der Ginny getroffen hatte war kein tödlicher Fluch."

Er starrte seine Freunde an und alle konnten die Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.

„He.. Heißt das, sie?"

„Ja Harry, sie lebt und es geht ihr gut. Abgesehen davon dass sie vor lauter sorge um dich nur noch geweint hat und nun auch seit Tagen kaum noch ihr oder Ron´s Zimmer verlässt. Was glaubst du weshalb Ron jetzt nicht bei uns ist.

Er ist im Fuchsbau geblieben und kümmert sich um sie und auch um Molly." antwortete Hermine und umarmte Harry, da diesem die Beine zu versagen drohten.

„Oh Gott Ginny. Hermine ich... ich habs schon wieder getan. Ich bin wieder ohne gründlich nachzudenken einfach los gezogen. Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen." sagte er und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ist okay Harry, am besten du beeilst dich und gehst zum Fuchsbau. Sie hat deinen Brief auch gelesen, wenn du ihr alles noch mal in Ruhe erklärst wird sie Verständnis für dich haben, genau wie alle anderen auch. Und den da kannst du ruhig uns überlassen. Wir regeln das schon und überbringen ihn dem Ministerium. Und jetzt geh Harry geh!"

Harry tat was Hermine ihn gesagt hatte und apparierte zum Fuchsbau während Hermine, Luna und Neville sich um Malfoy kümmerten.

Währenddessen war Ginny wieder einmal im Fuchsbau im Zimmer ihres Bruders Ron und saß auf dem Bett welches Harry immer benutzte. Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und ging ihren Gedanken nach. Von unten hörte sie sehr lauten Krach, schenkte ihm jedoch keine große Beachtung.

Als sie jedoch eine ihr sehr vertraute Stimme ihren Namen rufen hörte wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Konnte das wirklich sein. Nein sie hatte sich geirrt. Doch als sie ihn erneut hörte rannte sie zur Tür und wollte hinunter. Doch als Sie die Tür öffnen wollte spürte sie als sie halb offen war wie die Tür plötzlich auf ein Hindernis traf.

Etwas früher unten in der Küche des Fuchbaus:

Der Orden saß am Tisch und Beriet sich. Moody stand am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Was er jedoch draußen sah, machte ihn erst sprachlos. Durch sein magisches Auge sah er wie Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang auf den Fuchsbau zurannte. Moody wandte sich an die anderen.

„Ähm Ron geh bitte ein Stück von der Tür weg, und die anderen, egal was jetzt passiert, lasst es geschehen."

„Hä? Warum soll ich... uff!" Ron konnte nicht weiter reden, denn er bekam die Küchentür in den Rücken gestoßen. Doch keiner konnte sehen was gerade rein gekommen war.

Fred, der gerade am Tisch mir dem Stuhl kippte, fiel mit dem Stuhl vor Schreck um.

Remus der aufgestanden war und seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte wurde von irgendetwas zur Seite gestoßen.

„Was war das? Was ist hi...!" wollte Remus gerade fragen als er eine vertraute Stimme hörte.

„GINNY"

George, der gerade etwas trinken wollte verschluckte sich und Molly ließ einige Teller fallen.

„Moody, war das.. ?" fragte sie Moody mit zitternder Stimme

Und wieder hörten sie den ruf:

„GINNY"

„Ja, Molly, das Chaos was sich hier gerade ereignet hat war Harry. Er ist nur unter seinem Umhang hier durchgerauscht."

Molly fing an zu weinen und wollte hinter Harry her, doch Remus hielt sie auf.

„Lass ihn Molly, jetzt muss er erst mal etwas wichtigeres klären."

Doch plötzlich hörten alle nur noch einen leisen Knall der von oben kam.

Kurz zuvor:

Harry erschien in der nähe des Fuchsbaus. Er rannte auf die Küchentür zu und warf sich in laufen den Tarnumhang über. Er wollte erst zu Ginny, doch wenn ihn jemand sah würde das nicht gehen.

Er stieß die Tür auf, den leichten widerstand spürte er gar nicht, rannte an Lupin vorbei die Treppe hinauf und rief:

„GINNY"

An ihrem Zimmer angekommen fand er es leer vor. Er rannte weiter hoch zu Rons Zimmer.

„GINNY"

Kurz bevor er die Zimmertür erreichte wollte er abbremsen. Doch dann spürte er einen heftigen Schmerz im Gesicht und ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen.


	11. Ende einer langen Suche

**Ende des Krieges**

**11. Kapitel – Ende einer langen Suche**

Während Harry zum Fuchsbau verschwand apparierten Hermine, Luna und Neville mit dem gefesselten Lucius Malfoy ins Ministerium in England. Kaum waren die drei in der Eingangshalle konnten sie schon erstauntes Geflüster hören.

Lange mussten die drei nicht warten, denn schon nach ca. einer Minute konnten sie Kingsley Shacklebolt erkennen der auf sie zu gerannt kam.

„Was ist hier los? Oh, hallo Hermine, Luna, Neville. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Im ganzen Ministerium wird erzählt Lucius Malfoy sei gefangen worden."

Hermine übernahm das Wort: „Ja Kingsley, das Stimmt, wir wollten ihn gerade hier abliefern, sieh her." Sie zeigte auf den hinter ihr schwebenden Malfoy.

„Oh, ja ich seh´s" sagte er und machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. Sofort erschienen 3 Auroren die Lucius Malfoy wegbrachten.

„Ich bin erstaunt Hermine, euch ist das gelungen was keinem der Auroren gelungen ist. Wo habt ihr in gefunden." fragte er.

„Nun, das war in Australien, gefunden hat er eher mich. Ich hatte zwar einen Kampf gegen ihn bestritten, doch besiegt habe ich ihn nicht. Ich bin nur knapp entkommen."

„Bitte? Und wer hat ihn dann Besiegt? Einer von euch beiden?" sein Blick wendete sich zu Luna und Neville.

„Nein, du wirst es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber es war Harry." sagte Neville.

„Was? Harry? Was ist mit ihm, ist er wieder verschwunden nachdem er ihn besiegt hatte? Ich muss einige Auroren nach Australien schicken vielleicht ist er noch dort."

Kingsley wollte gerade in der Menge verschwinden als Hermine ihn zurückhielt.

„Warte, das wird nicht nötig sein, wir haben mit ihm gesprochen und eindringlich auf ihn eingeredet, er weiß Bescheid und ist wohl schon im Fuchsbau."

„Was, wie habt ihr das geschafft? Ich weiß das Harry stur sein kann wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

„Nun, das war Luna, sie hat ihm, als er sich wieder in Schuldgefühle rein steigern wollte einfach eine Ohrfeige gegeben und ihn angeschrien. Dadurch ist er wieder zur Vernunft gekommen und wir haben ihn die ganze Geschichte mit Ginny erzählt." antwortete Hermine.

„Oh, das ist wunderbar. Ich dachte schon wir würden ihn nie wiederfinden. Am besten kehrt ihr nun zum Fuchsbau zurück. Ich werde allen Bescheid geben dass sie die Suche abbrechen und nach Hause zurückkehren sollen." sagte Kingsley und verschwand.

„Also schön, auf zum Fuchsbau." sagte Hermine und die drei waren verschwunden.

Als die drei im Fuchsbau ankamen wurden sie, als sie die Küche betraten, sofort von einer aufgelösten Mrs Weasley empfangen.

„Hermine, Luna, Neville, ihr glaubt nicht was gerade passiert ist."

„Nun Mrs Weasley," fing Hermine an und alle drei hatten ein lächeln aufgesetzt..

„Wenn ich das kleine Chaos hier, das Grinsen der Zwillinge, Ihre und Remus´ verweinten Augen und den starren Blick von Moody´s magischem Auge zur Decke richtig deute, ist vor ein paar Minuten Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang hier rein gestürmt und ist ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten direkt nach oben zu Ginny gerannt."

Alle im Raum starren Hermine irritiert an.

Remus fand als erster seine Sprache wieder:

„Äh, Hermine? Ja das Stimmt. Genau so wie du es gerade beschrieben hast, ist es vor wenigen Minuten auch geschehen.

Moody hat es und bestätigt, er hat ihn durch sein magisches Auge gesehen.

Aber mal was ganz anderes, woher wusstest du das?"

Bevor Hermine antworten konnte, hörte sie wie einige Personen vor dem Fuchsbau apprierten. Beim umdrehen sah sie dass es Viktor Krum, Gabrielle Delacour und die anderen Gruppenführer waren.

Krum war der erste der im Haus ankam. Er schien außer Atem und leicht verärgert zu sein, genauso wie die anderen Gruppenführer.

„Hermine, was ist hier los? Jede Gruppe hat gerade durch Kingsley´s Patronus die Nachricht erhalten, dass die Suche nach Harry beendet sei. Wir sollten die Suche abbrechen und sofort nach England und zum Orden kommen. Hermine wir wollen wissen was hier vor geht."

fragte Viktor außer Atem und der Rest der eben erschienenen nickte zustimmend aber nicht weniger verstimmt.

„Ähm, kommt doch erst mal rein, wir müssen..." doch bevor Hermine ihren Satz beendet hatte hörten sie es im Kamin drei mal Zischen. Kurz darauf erschienen Bill und Fleur und ein paar Sekunden später Charley. Die drei waren wirklich wütend und Bill war der erste der das Wort erhob.

„Moody, habt ihr eigentlich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, wir haben gerade Kingsley´s Nachricht erhalten die Suche abzubrechen. Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich dabei? Wir hatten gerade eine viel versprechende Spur verfolgt. Die ist jetzt wohl nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Was gibt es so wichtiges dass ihr alle Gruppen zurück beordert?"

„Beruhige dich Bill, es ist ganz anders." versuchte Molly ihren ältesten Sohn zu beruhigen.

„Ah, ja was ist es denn? Ach eh Moody ist irgend was mit dir, ist dein Auge kaputt oder warum ... starrst... du ... nur ..zur Decke.?"

die letzten Worte sprach er nur sehr leise und leicht irritiert, anscheinend war ihm gerade der richtige Gedanke gekommen.

Fleur, die sich über Bills verhalten wunderte sah sich in der Küche um und konnte die leichte Verwüstung noch erkennen. Dann viel ihr Blick auf Molly und Remus, welche immer noch Tränen in den Augen hatten. Dann schien auch sie zu verstehen was hier vor sich ging und ihr kamen die Tränen.

„Moody, ist es das was ich glaube?" fragte Fleur nun.

Ein stummes nicken des alten Mannes genügte und Bill, Fleur und Charley wussten dass ihr Gedanke richtig war und ließen sich mit einem „Endlich" seufzend am Tisch nieder.

„Würde uns bitte mal jemand aufklären, anscheinend wisst ihr mehr als wir. Was meinte Bill gerade mit „endlich"?" fragte nun Krum der das ganze mitverfolgt hatte.

„Nun Viktor, ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber ihr braucht nicht mehr nach Harry zu Suchen, er ist nämlich wieder hier." sagte Hermine.

„Wie bitte? Haben wir richtig gehört? Harry ist wieder da? Aber wo? Wie?" fragte Krum verwirrt, da er das gerade gehörte kaum glauben konnte..

„Er ist gerade hier im Fuchsbau, vor ein paar Minuten ist er hier rein gestürmt und direkt nach oben gerannt." antwortete ihm Remus.

„Wirklich aber wieso ist er nicht hier unten?" fragte er in die Runde, doch seine Frage konnte er sich sofort selber beantworten. „Oh ah, ja verstehe er ist direkt zu Ginny, verstehe. Aber mal was anderes Hermine, du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus, was ist in Australien geschehen?"

„Äh, ja als wir, also Luna, Neville und ich in Australien waren sind wir Lucius Malfoy begegnet." im Raum zogen alle die Luft ein und waren geschockt. „Ich hatte einen Kampf gegen ihn bestritten, jedoch bin ich dank Harry´s hilfe noch mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Er hat mit vor ihm gerettet und ihn anschließend besiegt."

„Oh, Gott, aber wie habt ihr ihn dazu gebracht zurückzukommen? Bei mir hat es damals nicht geklappt, er hat mich einfach geschockt am Boden liegen lassen."

Hinter ihm hörte er leises Gekicher der anderen Gruppenführer, welche nichts von Krum´s unglücklicher Begegnung mit Harry wussten.

Neville war es der den anderen antwortete:

„Nun, zuerst haben wir es so versucht. Wir haben auf ihn eingeredet, was jedoch nichts gebracht hat. Als er sich zu sehr rein gesteigert hatte ist Luna einfach auf ihn zu gegangen, hat ihm eine Geknallt und ihn angeschrien dass er nicht wieder eine ihn liebende und vor Trauer auf ihn wartende Person allein lassen soll.

Darauf hin ist er zu sich gekommen und wir konnten ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Anscheinend ist er direkt hierhin appariert und wir haben Malfoy im Ministerium abgeliefert."

Alle freuten sich riesig darüber dass die lange Suche nach Harry endlich ein Ende hatte dann wandte sich Krum an die anderen Gruppenführer:

„Hallo, Leute, es ist war klasse dass die Suche beendet ist, aber wir sollten jetzt erst mal zu unseren Gruppen zurückkehren."

„Was wieso das denn Mr Krum?" fragte Moody

„Nun ja wir sind alleine her gekommen und haben unsere Gruppen angewiesen auf unsere Rückkehr zu warten. Wir müssen sie holen und ihnen die gute Nachricht überbringen."

Kurz darauf waren alle Gruppenführer wieder verschwunden und die anderen ließen sich nun alle am Küchentisch nieder und warteten darauf dass Harry und Ginny zu ihnen herunter kamen.

Kurz vorher, zwei Stockwerke höher:

Gerade als Ginny die Tür öffnen wollte stieß sie mit der Tür auf halbem Weg auf ein Hindernis und hörte ein leises Stöhnen.

Sie ging auf den Flur um nachzusehen. Traurig seufzte sie leise:

„Hmm, ich habe mich verhört. Jetzt höre ich schon seine Stimme. Schade, was dachte ich mir denn dabei, so schnell kommt er nicht zurück. Aber was war das gerade mit der Tür? Ach egal."

Sie wollte gerade wieder ins Zimmer gehen, als sie wieder leises Stöhnen und leise Schritte hörte, so als ob sich jemand vom Boden erhob und spürte dann wie jemand dabei ihr Handgelenk umfasste, konnte jedoch nichts sehen.

Kurz darauf wurde sie von etwas in eine Umarmung gezogen, was sie verwirrte.

Dann jedoch konnte sie den Stoff von Harry´s Tarnumhang fühlen und sie nahm einen ihr wohl bekannten Geruch wahr.

Außerdem konnte sie hören wie eine äußerst bekannte, aber traurige Stimme ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Oh Gott, es ist war. Es tut mir so leid."

Als sie realisiert hatte was hier gerade geschah, kamen ihr die Tränen.


	12. Endlich zurück

**Ende des Krieges**

**12. Kapitel – Endlich zurück**

_Sie konnte hören wie eine äußerst bekannte, aber traurige Stimme ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: _

„_Oh Gott, es ist war. Es tut mir so Leid."_

_Als sie realisiert hatte was hier gerade geschah, kamen ihr die Tränen._

Nach kurzer Zeit spürte sie wie ihre Schulter leicht nass wurde und sie konnte wieder leises „Mein Gott du lebst" und „Es tut mir so Leid" Gemurmel hören.

„Harry? Bist du´s wirklich oder ist das nur ein Traum?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja, ja Ginny ich bin es. Das ist kein Traum, ich bin jetzt wirklich hier." antwortete Harry ihr, ebenfalls mit zitternder Stimme.

„Harry ich kann dich nicht sehen."

„Was? Oh entschuldige, der Umhang. Warte." sagte er und löste sich nur widerwillig von ihr um sich den Tarnumhang abzustreifen.

Endlich konnte Ginny in seine leuchtenden grünen Augen schauen. Jetzt hatte sie Gewissheit, er war es wirklich. Ihr Harry war zurückgekehrt.

„Oh Harry, du bist es wirklich, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

Er nahm sie wieder in seine Arme. Auch ihr liefen mehr Tränen über´s Gesicht.

Er hielt sie fest und ließ sie weinen. Sie krallte sich an seinen Umhang. Nach kurzer Zeit sagte er:

„Oh Ginny, es tut mir so Leid. Nach der Schlacht, nach Malfoy´s Fluch ich dachte du wärst tot. Hätte ich gewusst dass du noch lebst, wäre nie gegangen.

Ach Gott ich bin so froh dass du lebst."

Ihm kamen nun wieder Tränen, doch diesmal wollte er sie nicht zurückhalten und ließ sie einfach laufen.

„Nein, der Fluch von Malfoy war nicht Tödlich. Ich war anscheinend nur in einer Art tiefem Schlaf, konnte jedoch alles mitkriegen was um mich herum geschieht.

Ich habe auch deine Trauer mitgekommen. Erst als ich etwas feuchtes auf meinen Lippen gespürt habe kam ich langsam wieder zu mir."

Harry weinte nun mehr und Ginny fragte ihn besorgt:

„Harry was hast du, alles ist gut, ich lebe und du bist auch wieder da."

„Ach Ginny, ich habe es schon wieder getan. Ich bin schon wieder ohne gründlich nachzudenken einfach los gezogen. Als ich dich da hab liegen sehen, ich dachte ich hab dich endgültig verloren, ich wollte mich nur noch an Malfoy rächen und bin einfach gegangen.

Hätte ich nur einen kleinen Moment nachgedacht und nicht nur meine Trauer um dich und meine Wut auf Malfoy vor Augen gehabt. Hätte ich womöglich spüren können dass du nicht tot warst.

Außerdem hätte ich wenigstens einmal eine Zeitung oder wenigstens Remus´ Brief gelesen, oder hätte ich Krum nicht geschockt als ich ihm begegnet bin und ihm lieber zugehört hätte, dann währe ich viel früher zurückgekommen. Ich habe dich wieder im Stich gelassen als du mich gebraucht hast. Ich habe es zwar nicht verdient, aber ich hoffe das du mir verzeihen kannst."

Ginny löste sich ein Stück aus Harry´s Umarmung um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können:

„Harry natürlich verzeihe ich dir. Ich habe deinen Brief gelesen und konnte deine Trauer richtig spüren.

Ich verzeihe dir, aber du musst mir was versprechen."

„Alles Ginny, ich verspreche dir alles was du willst"

„Gut, versprich mir, dass du mich nie wieder verlässt. Ja Harry."

„Ja Ginny, natürlich. Nie wieder. Ich lass dich nicht mehr alleine." gab er zur Antwort und nahm sie wieder an die Arme. Innerlich wollten beide den anderen nie wieder los lassen.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich?"

„Ich liebe dich auch Ginny." gab er ihr zur Antwort, beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den sie sofort erwiderte.

Nach einigen Minuten in denen keiner den Kuss abbrechen wollte löste Harry sich, wenn auch nur widerwillig, von ihr und sagte::

„Ginny, ich glaube es wäre besser wenn wir runter zu den anderen gehen."

„Noch nicht, noch einen Augenblick"

„Gut aber ich habe da unten eben ein ganz schönes durcheinander hinterlassen."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Ginny. und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Nun, nachdem ich wusste das du lebst, bin ich sofort hierher appariert und unter dem Umhang direkt zu dir. Allein Moody wird mich gesehen haben. Aber ich glaube mittlerweile wissen alle das ich hier bin, nur wollten sie uns bestimmt nicht stören."

„Okay lass uns runter gehen."

Harry nahm Ginny´s Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam hinunter Richtung Küche.

Unten angekommen betraten Harry und Ginny Hand in Hand die Küche. Schlagartig verstummten sämtliche Gespräche und alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihnen.

Moody ergriff das Wort und wandte sich an Harry:

„Na Harry, alles okay? Wolltest wohl gerade wieder mal mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, was?"

„Wohl eher durch die Tür" gab Harry zur Antwort und lächelte.

„Entschuldigt bitte das Chaos von vorhin"

Mrs Weasley war die erste die auf Harry zuging:

„Oh, Harry mein lieber." sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen und nahm ihn in eine kräftige Umarmung. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, Mrs Weasley, jetzt geht es mir gut."

Nach und nach kamen alle anwesenden zu Harry und umarmten ihn. Zum Schluss blieben nur noch Ron und Remus übrig.

Ron ging auf Harry zu und nahm ihn auch in eine Freundschaftliche Umarmung:

„Alter, mach so etwas nie wieder, wir haben uns alle schreckliche sorgen um dich gemacht. Tu uns und vor allem Ginny nie wieder so etwas an."

„Versprochen Ron."

Nun kam Remus und drückte Harry fest an sich: „Harry, du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt. Mach so etwas nie wieder. Ich habe schon Lily, James und Sirius verloren. Hätte ich dich auch noch verloren, ich wüsste nicht was ich machen würde."

„Ja, Remus, es tut mir Leid. Das nächst mal sage ich Bescheid und frage ob du mit willst."

„Was? Ach Harry, diese Antwort wäre auch von James gekommen."

Kurze Zeit später wandte Harry sich an Hermine:

„Hermine, was ist mit dir? Geht es dir wieder gut?"

„Ja, Harry, dank dir geht es mir gut, du hast mich gerettet." sagte sie und umarmte ihn noch einmal.

„Was genau ist denn überhaupt in Australien geschehen, wir haben von den dreien nur ihre Version gehört und das auch nur teilweise." fragte Moody.

„Nun Moody, ich würde es ja gerne erzählen, aber es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich bin ziemlich erschöpft und würde eigentlich gerne schlafen gehen." sagte Harry.

„Hmm, ja Harry hat recht, es ist wirklich schon spät und es liegen einige anstrengende Tage hinter uns. Also los ab in die Betten. Morgen können wir ja alles besprechen." sagte Mrs Weasley und scheuchte alle ins Ihre Zimmer.

Da die Zwillinge vor kurzem eine eigene Wohnung über ihrem Scherzartikelladen bezogen hatten, konnten Luna und Neville im alten Zimmer der Zwillinge übernachten.

Harry war der letzte der nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte aus dem Bad kam. Er wollte schon wie gewohnt in Rons Zimmer gehen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Ron.

„Tut mir Leid, mein Freund, aber dieses Zimmer ist leider schon voll belegt, versuchs eine Etage tiefer." sagte er zu Harry.

Dieser blickte verwirrt seinen besten Freund an und sah zu wie er, mit Hermine an der Hand, welche ihm zuzwinkerte, an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer lief.

Kaum waren die beiden auf der Treppe verschwunden, spürte er wie jemand seine Hand ergriff. Noch bevor er sich umdrehte konnte er schon am Geruch erkennen das es Ginny war. Er drehte sich und sah sofort in Ginny´s lächeldes Gesicht.

„Was war das denn gerade? Träum ich oder ist Ron wirklich gerade mit Hermine in sein Zimmer verschwunden? Und vor allem ich glaube ich hab mich verhört, Ron selber hat gesagt ich solle mich eine Etage tiefer schlafen legen."

Ginny lächelte ihn an und sagte:

„Tja, er und Hermine sind kurz bevor sie nach Australien gegangen war endlich zusammengekommen und ein Paar geworden. Schlafen kannst du ja, wie Ron gerade meinte bei mir. Wenn du willst."

„Ob ich will, natürlich will ich, aber ich kann es kaum glauben dass Ron das wirklich gerade gesagt hat."

„Nun ich glaube dein Brief hat ihm endlich klar gemacht, wie viel du für mich empfindest und er nun auch weiß dass er sich keine Sorgen darum machen muss dass du mir weh tun würdest."

„Nein, das würde ich nie tun, dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr Ginny." sagte er zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry"

„Aber was ist mit deiner Mutter, wird sie nicht sauer werden, wenn sie uns sieht?"

„Nein bestimmt nicht, auch sie weiß es und freut sich für uns und dass will dass wir glücklich sind."

„Gut dann lass uns schlafen gehen. Ich bin nämlich wirklich müde."

Die beiden gingen in Ginny´s Zimmer und legten sich eng aneinander gekuschelt. In Ginny´s Bett. Sie wünschten sich gegenseitig noch eine gute Nacht, küssten sich noch einmal und schliefen wenig später ein.


	13. Der nächste Tag

**Ende des Krieges**

**13. Kapitel – Der nächste Tag**

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen erwachte fror sie leicht und schlagartig war ihr klar dass ihr etwas fehlte. Dann wusste sie was es war, ihr fehlte die wärme die von Harry ausging, die wärme die sie beim einschlafen gespürt hatte.

Die Augen noch geschlossen fühlte sie mit ihrer Hand neben sich, in der Hoffnung Harry zu fühlen um sich wieder an ihn zu kuscheln, doch ihre Hand Griff ins leere.

Sie tastete weiter das Bett ab, doch da sie ihn nicht fand schlug sie die Augen auf und saß aufrecht im Bett.

Sie war verwirrt und spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen liefen.

„Was ist los? Ich bin mir sicher gestern mit ihm zusammen eingeschlafen zu sein. War das ganze nur ein Traum und er ist gar nicht wieder da?" fragte sie sich leise.

Doch in diesem Moment ging die Zimmertür ganz langsam auf und Harry kam langsam mit einem kleinem Tablett in den Händen ins Zimmer. Er sah Ginny, welche traurig den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet hatte.

„Ginny was ist los, warum weinst du?" fragte Harry, stellte das Tablett ab und ging auf seine Freundin zu und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Oh Harry, ich habe mich gerade so erschrocken als ich aufgewacht bin und du nicht da warst, ich dachte es war nur ein Traum und du wärst gar nicht zurückgekommen."

Ginny weinte und hielt sich fester an Harry fest.

„Oh Gott Ginny, es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dir keine Angst machen, ich war nur früh wach und da du noch geschlafen hast, wollte ich mit dir hier im Bett frühstücken und habe welches gemacht. Du hast so friedlich geschlafen, ich wollte dich nur nicht wecken und hab mich runter geschlichen."

versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen, hielt sie fester an sich gedrückt und gab ihr einen Kuss, den sie sofort erwiderte. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte fragte sie:

„Wirklich Frühstück am Bett? Oh, wie lieb von dir, danke Harry." und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Harry holte das Tablett und beide begannen ein leckeres Frühstück zu zweit. Als sie das Frühstück beendet hatten sagte Ginny:

„Das war wirklich lecker Harry, eine süße Idee von dir."

Harry nahm Ginny in die Arme: „Gern geschehen, für dich immer, ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." und beide verfielen wieder in einen langen Kuss.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten die beiden, wenn auch widerwillig, von einender.

„Ich glaube wir sollten runter gehen, die anderen warten wahrscheinlich schon auf uns." sagte Harry.

„Okay, lass uns gehen."

„Ginny?"

„Ja?"

Wegen vorhin, es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich wollte di..." er wurde von Ginny unterbrochen, welche ihn einen Finger auf den Mund gelebt hatte.

„Ist schon gut Harry, ich fand die Idee wunderbar. Außerdem bist und bleibst du ja jetzt da:"

„Ja, ja das tue ich." Er gab ihr einen Kuss, und beide gingen hinunter in die Küche wo sie schon erwartet wurden.

„Ah, guten Morgen ihr beiden, auch schon wach?" fragte Mrs Weasley.

„Guten Morgen" kam von beiden.

„Kommt setzt euch und frühstückt."

„Ähm, Mrs Weasley, danke aber wir haben schon gefrühstückt."

„Ja Mum, Harry war so lieb und hat mich mit einem Frühstück am Bett überrascht."

„Oh das war lieb von dir Harry."

Harry lächelte und fragte dann Ginny:

„Ginny, wollen wir an den See und uns einen schönen Tag machen?"

„Liebend gern Harry" Beide wandten sich ab zum gehen als Mrs Weasley ihnen zurief:

„Aber nicht zu lange, heute Nachmittag ist noch eine Ordensversammlung. Der Orden will nämlich Harry´s Version der Geschichte hören."

„Muss dass sein?" fragte Harry etwas genervt, da er keine Große Lust darauf hatte.

„Ja, das muss sein, also wir benachrichtigen euch kurz vorher."

Dann verschwanden Harry und Ginny zum nahe gelegenen See.

Harry und Ginny verbrachten einige schöne Stunden am See. Sie machen einen langen Spaziergang um den See herum und genossen, am Seeufer liegend, einfach die nähe des anderen.

Ginny hatte es sich bei Harry gemütlich gemacht indem sie ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß gelegt hatte und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Harry ging seinen Gedanken nach und beobachtet seine schlafende Freundin.

Er strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht als Hedwig sich neben ihm niederließ. Harry nahm den Brief, den Hedwig ihn gebracht hatte von ihrem Bein und las ihn.

/ Harry, Ginny

in einer Stunde beginnt das Ordenstreffen, bitte macht euch auf den Rückweg.

Molly /

Harry ließ den Brief mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. Er beugte sich zu Ginny hinunter gab ihn einen Kuss, worauf hin sie wach wurde und verschlafen die Augen öffnete.

„Schatz, schuldige dass ich dich wecke, aber wir müssen wieder zum Fuchsbau, das Treffen beginnt in einer Stunde."

„Hm okay. Aber vorher bekomme ich noch einen Kuss."

Da sie nicht apparieren wollten kamen sie erst nach einer halben Stunde am Fuchsbau an und wurde schon erwartet.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich, ich dachte schon Hedwig hätte euch nicht gefunden." sagte Molly zu den beiden. „Beeilt euch, das Treffen beginnt gleich, es findet draußen im Garten statt, im Haus wäre es zu voll."

Nachdem Harry und Ginny sich umgezogen hatten gingen sie in den Garten, wo sich bereits alle Ordensmitglieder, die Gesamte DA, Viktor Krum und Gabrielle Delacour und sogar der Zaubereiminister eingefunden hatten und nur auf Harry und Ginny warteten.

Harry seufzte kurz, denn er hatte einen Reporter des Tagespropheten entdeckt.

Als erstes ging Harry, mit Ginny an der Hand auf Krum zu:

„Hallo, Viktor, ähm, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Damals bei unserer Begegnung, es tut mir Leid dass ich dich geschockt und liegen gelassen habe."

Krum winkte ab: „Schon okay Harry, war auch meine Schuld ich hätte dich direkt ansprechen und mich nicht an schleichen sollen." beide gaben sich die Hände.

Danach gingen Harry und Ginny, die wieder seine Hand ergriffen hatte nach vorne zu Moody und den anderen Ordens- und DA-führern.

Als die beiden von den ersten gesehen wurden begangen alle zu klatschen. Alle freuten sich dass Harry wieder da war und er und Ginny wieder ein Paar waren.

Vorne angekommen erhob Moody das Wort:

„Werter Herr Minister, werte Orden- und DA-Mitglieder und alle anderen. Wie sie sehen ist unsere Suche endlich zu ende und Mr Potter wieder bei uns und seiner Freundin.

Bei diesem Treffen heute wir Mr Potter uns seine Version der Geschichte seines Verschwinden erzählen.

Außerdem wird ein Reporter des Tagespropheten Harry´s Geschichte direkt über das Zaubereiradio an das ganze Land senden, damit alle wissen dass er wieder da ist und weshalb er verschwunden war.

Nun Harry, du kannst von mir aus beginnen."

Harry wandte sich an Ginny: „Kommst du mit?"

„Natürlich"

Er ging mit Ginny an seiner Seite nach vorne und wollte gerade anfangen als er seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Nun bevor ich anfange.." sagte er, richtete seinen Stab auf den nächsten Baum und schwang ihn. Kurz darauf wurde eine leicht verwirrte Rita Kimkorn sichtbar was alle Anwesenden leicht irritierte.

„Was? Was war das?" sagte sie verwirrt

„Wie gesagt, bevor ich anfange zu erzählen was ich die letzten Wochen getan habe und warum möchte ich sie, Frau Kimkorn, höflichst bitten das Gelände des Fuchsbaus zu verlassen."

„Niemals, meine Leser haben ein recht alles über sie zu erfahren und warum der große Harry Potter, der Sieger über den dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, nach der Schlacht einfach davongelaufen ist und seine Freundin im Stich gelassen hat. Ich verlange antworten." rief Rita Kimkorn ihn entgegen.

Harry würde wütend rief:

„Erstens Voldemort ist tot, man kann seinen Namen als aussprechen, und zweitens geht gerade sie es nichts an warum ich gegangen bin. Sie haben schon zu oft lügen über mich erzählt deshalb werde ich ihnen nichts erzählen und jetzt verschwinden sie, bevor ich richtig wütend werde."

„Nie im leben werde ich..." Sie verstummte nach dem Harry seinen Zauberstab geschwungen hatte.

„Ich hatte sie gewarnt, dieser Schweigezauber hält den Rest der Woche, wenn sie jetzt so nett währen zu verschwinden. Ach ja und damit sie ihre Notizen die sie bis jetzt gemacht haben nicht benutzen. - Accio Notitzblock. -"

Der Block kam auf Harry zugeflogen und er ließ ihn in einer Flamme in Rauch aufgehen.

„Und nun könnte bitte jemand dafür sorgen dass diese Person uns nicht weiter stört. Danke"

Sofort begaben sich zwei Auroren, die mit dem Minister gekommen waren, zu Rita Kimkorn und waren auch schon mit ihr davon appariert.

Harry sprach weiter wobei er wieder einen Arm um Ginny gelegt hatte: „Also, es fing nach meinem Kampf mit Voldemort an..."

Harry begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Er Berichtete vom Kampf gegen Voldemort, das Ereignis mit Lucius Malfoy und warum er ging.

Schießlich berichtete Harry vom Endkampf mit Malfoy.

„... und schließlich führte mich mein Weg nach Australien. Dort begegnete ich Malfoy, wie er gerade jemanden mit dem Cruciatus – Fluch folterte. Ich forderte ihn heraus und besiegte ihn schließlich. Danach sah ich erst das ich Hermine vor Malfoy gerettet hatte und ich sah auch Luna und Neville.

Ich wollte mich zuerst nicht zu erkennen geben, doch als zwei Dementoren auftauchten und keiner der drei Anstalten machte sie zu verjagen musste ich meinen Patronus beschwören und mich ihnen zu erkennen geben.

Anschließend versuchten die drei mich über alles aufzuklären und sie versuchten mir zu sagen dass Ginny noch lebte, aber ich war so in meiner Schuld vertieft dass ich nicht auf sie hören wollte.

Erst als Luna mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte kam ich wieder zu mir und Hermine konnte mir alles erklären.

Daraufhin bin ich direkt hier her zum Fuchsbau und zu Ginny appariert während Hermine, Luna und Neville Malfoy im Ministerium ablieferten.

Das war´s auch schon, den Rest der Geschichte kennen sie ja." beendete er seinen Bericht. Ginny hatte sich während dessen an ihn gelehnt und sich an ihm festgehalten.

„Ja Danke Mr. Potter, hiermit beende ich offiziell das Treffen. Mr. Potter wollen sie noch etwas sagen?" sagte Moody

„Ja, ich möchte mich bei allen von euch für mein verhalten entschuldigen und ich verspreche dass ich demnächst gründlich über das was ich vor habe nachdenken werde. Und ich möchte mich bei euch allen bedanken dass so viele nach mir gesucht haben. Vielen Dank."

Es war schon spät und nachdem alle verschwunden waren rief Molly zum Abendessen.

Anschließend gingen Ron und Hermine wieder in Ron´s Zimmer und Harry schlief wieder bei Ginny.

Harry und Ginny legten sich ins Bett und kuschelten sich eng aneinander.

„Gute Nacht mein Schatz, ich liebe dich" sagte Ginny.

„Gute Nacht, ich liebe dich auch. Träum schön" antwortete Harry und gab ihr noch einen gute Nacht Kuss, welchen sie erwiderte. Beide schiefen kurz darauf ein.


	14. In der Winkelgasse I

**Ende des Krieges**

**14. Kapitel – In der Winkelgasse I**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry, da ihm etwas im Gesicht kitzelte, aus einem wundervollen Traum. Er öffnete langsam die Augen, konnte jedoch nur einen leichten rotschimmer erkennen. Er wollte schon seine Hand zu seinen Augen führen als er begriff dass dieser rotschimmer von den Haaren seiner Freundin ausging, welche in seinem Gesicht hingen, da Ginny es sich mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust gemütlich gemacht hatte und so ihre langen Haare nach oben fielen.

Ginny schlief immer noch tief und fest und da er sie nicht wecken wollte, bleib Harry liegen und befreite mit seiner freien Hand sein Gesicht vorsichtig von ihren Haaren. Er beobachtete eine weile seine schlafende Freundin bis auch sie langsam erwachte, und sich vorsichtig so drehte dass sie ihn anschauen konnte.

Sie drehte sich um und konnte ihm direkt in seine strahlenden Augen sehen:

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz, gut geschlafen?" fragte Harry und gab in einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Guten Morgen, sehr gut sogar. Und du?"

„Ebenfalls sehr gut" antwortete er und zog sie zu sich hoch und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, welchen sie ebenso leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Nach einiger Zeit lösen sie sich Luft holend voneinander und sahen wieder in die Augen des anderen.

„Ich liebe sich, ich bin froh dich wieder zu haben." sagte Ginny und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf Harry´s Oberkörper.

„Ich liebe dich auch Ginny, ich bin ebenfalls froh und glücklich darüber wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein." sagte Harry und drückte sie etwas fester an sich.

Sie blieben noch einige Minuten so liegen, dann sagte Harry:

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir aufstehen Schatz, ich glaube deine Mutter wartet schon mit dem Frühstück auf uns."

„Okay, aber zuerst hätte ich gerne dass du mir einen kleinen Wunsch erfüllst." sagte Ginny und sah Harry in die Augen.

„Alles was du willst, also womit kann ich dich glücklich machen?" sagte Harry und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Nun, ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen Duschen, wenn du willst.."

Diese frage überraschte Harry, doch dann sagte er:

„Wenn du das wirklich willst gerne." und lächelte Ginny liebevoll an. „Aber was ist mit deiner Mutter? Wenn die das erfährt."

„Ach sie wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Also los, dann komm." sagte Ginny, lächelte ihn genauso liebevoll an wie er sie und stand auf.

Harry lief ihr hinterher ins Bad.

Nach ihrer gemeinsamen Dusche, die jedoch eine gute Stunde gedauert hatte, da erst eine weile nur auf eine Freundin fixiert war bevor sie ihn unter die Dusche gezogen hatte und die sich gegenseitig einseiften und sich kaum voneinander lösen konnten.

Als die beiden in der Küche ankamen würden sie auch schon erwartet.

„Ah, die zwei Schlafmützen kommen auch mal runter. Guten Morgen ihr beiden Frühstück ist schon längst fertig und Ron und Hermine sind auch schon alleine unterwegs." sagte Molly Weasley und tischte den beiden Frühstück auf.

Nach dem Frühstück, wobei sich beide gegenseitig gefüttert hatten, richtete Molly sich an Harry

„Harry was habt ihr beide eigentlich heute vor?"

„Nun eigentlich hatte ich mir gedacht mit Ginny einen kleinen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu machen, vorausgesetzt du mochtest mich begleiten Ginny?"

„Natürlich komme ich mit, was dachtest du denn." gab Ginny ihn zur Antwort.

„Harry hör mir bitte zu. Kannst du mir bitte einen gefallen tun wenn du schon mal dort bist?"

„Aber natürlich, was denn."

Molly reichte ihm einen Umschlag, auf dem Harry die Anschrift von Gringotts erkennen konnte, und sagte:

„Harry ich weiß das wirklich ernst von dir gemeint war, aber annehmen kann und werde ich es nicht. Ich habe dir dein Verließ wieder überschrieben und deine noch ausstehende Erbsache ist auch noch offen.

Da ich deswegen nicht bei Gringotts war, da ich mir sicher war dass du wiederkommen würdest, musst du das selber regeln. „

„Mrs Weasley ich..." Harry wollte gerade protestieren, doch Mrs. Weasley hinderte ihn daran.

„Harry, erstens nenn mich Molly. Du gehört ja schließlich schon lange zur Familie, und zweitens hast du das Verließ auch nur an uns überschrieben, damit für die Beerdigung, die ja nicht nötig war, und für uns gesorgt ist."

„Aber..."

„Nein, Harry nimm es zurück. Außerdem dulde ich keine Widerworte." sagte Molly und ihr Blick ließ Harry verstummen.

„Also gut. Wie sie.. Wie du willst Molly, ich werde das Verließ zurücknehmen." gab er ihr zur Antwort und flüsterte so leise dass es keiner hören konnte dazu: „Vorerst."

„Dann währe das ja geklärt. Wann wollt ihr beide den los?"

„Ich hatte mir gedacht gleich nach dem Frühstück dort hin zu gehen. Oder willst du lieber später gehen Schatz?" richtete Harry seine Frage an Ginny.

„Nein, lass uns los. Je früher wir gehen desto mehr haben wir etwas davon."

„Na dann los." sagte Harry und gab Ginny noch einen Kuss.

Da Harry und Ginny nicht apparieren wollten gingen sie zum Kamin und reisten mit Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel um von dort aus in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen wandte Ginny sich an ihren Freund:

„Und? Wo sollen wir als erstes hingehen?"

„Am besten erledigen wir erst die Arbeit und dann kommt das vergnügen. Gehen wir zuerst zu Gringotts." sagte Harry und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin damit sie sich bei ihm einhaken konnte.

„Okay, danach haben war alle Zeit der Welt für uns" antwortete sie und hakte sich ein.

Auf dem weg zur Bank gingen beide eng aneinander geschmiegt durch die Winkelgasse. Die umstehenden Leute richteten zwar ihre Blicke auf das Paar, grüßten sie mit einer freundlichen Geste, hielten sich aber ansonsten höflich zurück.

In der Bank angekommen gingen die beiden zielstrebig auf den Hauptschalter zu wo Leitende Kobold von Gringotts saß.

Dieser bemerkte das Paar und begrüßte sie:

„Ah, guten Tag Mr. Potter, Ms Weasley. Was kann ich für sie tun."

Harry begann und legte sein Anliegen vor:

„Guten Tag, zuerst dieser Brief hier ist von Molly Weasley. Könnten sie dies bitte zuerst bearbeiten. Dann bin ich noch wegen einer Erbangelegenheit hier."

„Ah ja, gut, bitte folgen sie mir. Dies können wir in meinem Büro erledigen." sagte der Kobold und führte Harry und Ginny zu seinem Büro.

Dort angekommen ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Bitte setzen sie sich." er wies auf zwei Stühle die vor dem Schreibtisch erschienen waren.

Der Kobold setzte sich und Kritzelte etwas auf einem Pergament herum. Dann wandte er sich an Harry.

„Nun Mr Potter, die überschreibung ihres Verließes ist soeben erfolgt. Kommen wir nun zu den Erbangelegenheiten."

„Was, Erbangelegenheiten? Ich dachte es würde nur ein Erbe ausstehen." sagte Harry etwas verwirrt.

„Nein, laut Unterlagen sind sie Erbe der Familie Potter und Erbe ihres Paten Sirius Black."

„Oh." sagte Harry, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ginny schien zu spüren wie es ihn ging und nahm seine Hand. Er erwiderte des Druck.

„Also" begann der Kobold. „fangen wir mit Mr Blacks Testament an. Laut Unterlagen vermachte ihr Pate ihnen das Haus am Grimmauldplatz mit der Nr.12. Zu guter letzt vermachte er ihnen ein Verließ mit Gold im Wert von 20.000 Galleonen."

Harry musste schlucken denn nun kamen die Gefühle vom Tod seines Paten wieder hervor. Ginny die immer noch seine Hand hielt wechselte die Hand und legte ihren arm um seine Schulter. Dies schien ihn etwas zu beruhigen.

„Kommen wir nun zum Testament der Familie Potter. Ihre Eltern James und Lily Potter vermachen ihnen ihr Haus in Godric´s Hollow und ein weiteres unbebautes Grundstück in Godric´s Hollow.

Des weiteren vermachten sie ihnen ein Großverließ mit Schmuck und anderen Wertgegenständen im Wert von ca. 200.000 Galleonen und ein weiteres Großverließ mit Gold im Wert von 2 Millionen.

Das währe dann alles. Nehmen sie das Erbe an Mr Potter?"

Harry konnte im Moment jedoch nicht antworten. Er saß wie versteinert da, genauso wie Ginny. Mit so einem riesigem Erbe hatten beide und vor allem Harry nicht gerechnet.

Ginny fing sich als erste wieder:

„Harry? Was ist geht es dir gut?" fragte sie doch Harry reagierte nicht. Deshalb versuchte sie es anders.

„Entschuldigen die bitte." richtete sie sich an den Kobold der noch immer ruhig auf eine Antwort wartete. Sie beugte sich zu Harry hinüber und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Harry wurde so aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft.

Nach einigen Minuten fuhren die beiden erschrocken auseinander, da sie ein leichtes Räuspern hörten. Sie blickten in die Richtung von wo sie das Räuspern vernommen hatten und sahen den Kobold der immer noch ruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch sah.

„Oh, Verzeihung." sagten beide gleichzeitig und wurden rot.

„Oh, kein Problem. Aber wie lautet nun ihre Antwort Mr. Potter. Nehmen sie ihr Erbe an?" sagte der Kobold mit freundlicher Stimme.

„Ja natürlich. Ich nehme an." kam von Harry als Antwort.

„Sehr gut. Wir haben und erlaubt ihr kleines Verließ ihrem Großverließ hinzuzufügen. Nun bitte unterschreiben sie noch kurz hier. Dann währe alles erledigt."

Nachdem Harry unterschreiben hatte fragte der Kobold:

„Danke. Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?"

„Ja zuerst hätte ich gerne einen Beutel mit 100 Galleonen. Dann hätte ich noch eine Bitte. Das kleine Verließ welches sie zu beginn umgeschrieben haben. Bitte überschreiben sie den Betrag der darin war wieder an Molly Weasley. Das währe dann alles."

„Wie sie wünschen."

„Aber Harry, du weist doch dass Mum das nicht will." sagte Ginny etwas verwirrt.

„Ach Schatz, das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann. Deine Familie hat mich all die Jahre immer wie einen Teil der Familie behandelt, fast so wie ihr richtiges Kind. Ihr habt auch in den schwierigsten Zeiten zu mir gehalten. Ich möchte mich nur etwas erkenntlich zeigen. Ich werde Molly schon überzeugen können."

„Harry, du bist verrückt. Mum wird durchdrehen. Aber das ist wirklich lieb von dir. Du denkst immer erst an andere. Darum liebe ich dich so sehr."

„Ich liebe dich auch sehr." wieder versanken beide in einem Kuss, aus welchen sich beide jedoch schnell lösten um den Kobold nicht weiter von seiner Arbeit abzuhalten.

„Auf wiedersehen Mr Potter, Ms Weasley. Schönen Tag noch." verabschiedete der Kobold Harry und Ginny.

Als sie die Bank verließen fragte Harry:

„Na, was ist. Hast du Lust auf ein Eis?"

„Gerne, teilen wir uns auch eins?"

„Aber klar, wie du willst." Er nahm Ginny an der Hand und sie schlenderten in Richtung Eiscafé.


	15. In der Winkelgasse II

**Ende des Krieges**

**15. Kapitel – In der Winkelgasse II**

_Als sie die Bank verließen fragte Harry:_

„_Na, was ist. Hast du Lust auf ein Eis?"_

„_Gerne, teilen wir uns auch eins?"_

„_Aber klar, wie du willst." Er nahm Ginny an der Hand und sie schlenderten in Richtung Eiscafé._

Während Harry und Ginny Hand in Hand durch die Winkelgasse zum Eiscafé gingen fiel ihnen auf wie voll es geworden war.

„Endlich ist es hier wieder so wie früher. Alle erledigen ihre Besorgungen ohne Angst haben zu müssen und alle Ladenbesitzer haben ihre Geschäfte wieder geöffnet."

sagte Ginny und lehnte ihren Kopf auf Harry´s Schulter.

Harry ließ ihre Hand los, legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und antwortete:

„Ja, seit der Krieg vorüber und Voldemort endlich Geschichte ist, ist es hier viel schöner geworden. Die Leute können wieder glücklich und sorgenfrei leben."

„Ja das können sie und wir endlich auch. Ich liebe dich Harry." sagte Ginny und sah ihn in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Ginny." auch er sah ihr in die Augen und gab ihr eine leichten Kuss auf die Stirn, da sie am Café angekommen waren.

Sie setzen sich an einen Tisch am Fenster. Ginny nahm sofort auf Harry´s schoß platz, doch er beschwerte sich nicht.

„Guten Tag, was kann ich ihnen bringen?" fragte ein Kellner der gerade erschienen war.

„Ähm, würdest du gerne haben, Schatz?" fragte Harry

„Hmm, weiß nicht"

„Ah, dürfte ich ihnen die Spezialität des Hauses bringen, ein Eisbecher speziell für Paare."

„Gerne, vielen Dank." antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

Während sie auf das Eis warteten hielten sich einfach nur fest und genossen die nähe des anderen.

„So hier unser Spezial Eisbecher für Liebespaare. Wünsche guten Appetit."

Nachdem Harry und Ginny den Eisbecher serviert bekommen hatten begannen sie sich gegenseitig mit dem Eis zu füttern, und sich nach ca. jedem 3. Löffel zu küssen.

Da ihnen das Eis sehr gut schmeckte war der Becher für den Geschmack der beiden viel zu schnell leer.

„Schade, schon leer. Sollen wir noch einen bestellen?" fragte Harry seine Freundin.

„Das Eis war zwar sehr lecker, aber lieber nicht zu viel davon."

„Okay, wir können ja noch mal wiederkommen." sagte Harry und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Verzeihung, wir würden gerne zahlen."

Der Kellner kam und brachte die Rechung, welche Harry sofort zahlte. „Hat es ihnen geschmeckt? Ich hoffe doch sehr."

„Ja, das war sehr lecker, wir kommen bei nächster Gelegenheit noch mal wieder."

sagte Harry, nahm Ginny bei der Hand und verließ den Laden.

Währenddessen fragte Ginny:

„Was wollen wir jetzt machen Harry, wo gehen wir jetzt hin.?"

Der Kellner der die beiden eben bedient hatte und ihnen nun die Tür aufhielt bekam große Augen als er hörte wen er gerade bedient hatte.

„Oh mein Gott, Mr. Potter." sagte er leise. „Vielen dank und beehren sie uns bald wieder."

Harry der froh war dass der Kellner es nicht laut heraus geschrien hatte, hob die Hand zum Abschied und verließ mit Ginny das Café.

„Ich weiß was wir machen könnten, wir könnten doch noch mal nach Gringotts und uns das Verließ mit den Gegenständen ansehen und sehen was wir dort finden. Hast du Lust oder willst du was anderes machen?" wendete Harry sich an seine Freundin.

„Klar hätte ich Lust, aber willst du das nicht alleine machen, ich meine das sind schließlich alles persönliche Dinge deiner Familie."

„Nein, ich fänds schön mit der Person die am meisten liebe diese alten Sachen zu durchsuchen. Also gehen wir?"

„Ach Harry, ich liebe dich auch" gab sie ihn als Antwortet und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Sie betraten wieder die Bank und gingen auch wieder zum gleichen Schalter, wo sie auch schon von Kobold, der sie vorher schon bedient hatte freundlich empfangen wurden.

„Oh, Mr Potter, Ms Weasley, ich bin erfreut sie wider zu sehen. Was kann ich diesmal für sie tun?"

„Hallo, wir würden uns gerne in meinem Wertsachenverließ etwas umsehen. Hier der Schlüssel."

„Wie sie wünschen Mr Potter." sagte der Kobold und klingelte einmal mit einer kleinen Glocke, welche vorne auf dem Tresen stand. Kurz darauf erschien ein anderer Kobold.

„Bring bitte Mr Potter und Miss Weasley zu diesem Verließ."

„Ja Sir. Bitte folgen sie mir."

Harry und Ginny folgten dem Kobold zu einem Aufzug und stiegen ein.

„Nanu, keine Schlitten fahrt zu den Verließen?" fragte Harry den Kobold.

„Nein Mr Potter. Die Großverließe sind besser geschützt und deshalb auch nur per Aufzug zu erreichen." antwortete der Kobold freundlich.

Unten angekommen betrat der Kobold gefolgt von Harry und Ginny eine kleine rundliche Halle mit ca. 10 in der Wand eingelassenen Türen.

„So Mr Potter, diese beiden Verließe sind ihre." der Kobold zeigte auf zwei Türen links neben dem Aufzug. „das linke Verließ ist ihr Goldverließ, das rechte das ihrer Wertgegenständen. Sie wollten zu den Wertgegenständen?"

„Ja." Antwortete Harry knapp.

Der Kobold ging zur Tür, steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloß und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ein kleines Symbol um die Schutzzauber zu lösen.

„So, bitte sehr, lassen sie sich Zeit, ich warte solange im Aufzug." sagte der Kobold und entfernte sich von Ihnen.

„Okay dann wollen wir mal." sagte Harry und ging mit Ginny an der Hand durch die Tür. Als sie eingetreten waren staunten beide nicht schlecht.

Das ganze Verließ war voll mit Wertvollen Gegenständen. An den Wänden standen viele Truhen und etliche kleine Schatullen waren in einem kleinem Regal angeordnet. Einige Truhen waren offen und ließen einen Blick auf etliche goldene Trinkbecher und verschiedene Pokale zu.

In einer Ecke entdeckte Harry eine Kiste und öffnete sie.

„Wow, Ginny schau mal, das wär doch was für Hermine. So viele Bücher und dazu noch sehr alte." Er zog ein großes Buch mit dem Titel, "Die Anfänge von Hogwarts" hervor. „Oh, das werde ich mal Hermine mitnehmen."

„Gute Idee, sie wird sich freuen." sagte Ginny und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Er schrumpfte das Buch und steckte es ein. Er sagte zu Ginny:

„Schatz, schau dich ruhig um ich schaue mal was ich in den kleinen Schatullen im Regal finde."

Harry hatte gerade die zweite Schatulle geschlossen als Ginny ihm zurief:

„Harry kam her das musst du dir ansehen."

Harry lief zu seiner Freundin, die eine weitere Kiste mit Büchern geöffnet hatte und ihm ein kleines rotes Buch hinhielt.

Er nahm das Buch und ihm kamen die Tränen:

„Ginny, das ist ein Tagebuch meiner Mutter, und die anderen Bücher. Das sind auch Tagebücher von Mum und Dad und etliche Fotoalben.

Diese Kiste lasse ich am besten gleich zum Fuchsbau bringen dann können wir uns heute Abend einige der Alben ansehen."

Die beiden durchsuchten noch zahlreiche Truhen und Kisten wobei Harry sich eine kleine Kette einsteckte, den er Ginny später schenken wollte. Auch viel sein Blick auf einen schonen Ring der mit einem leuchtend grünen Stein besetzt war und rötlich-golden schimmerte. Auch ihn stecke er ein, denn ihm war ein Gedanke gekommen, den er später vielleicht Wirklichkeit werden lassen würde. Beides bemerke Ginny nicht.

Auf einmal Stieß Harry auf zwei wunderschöne Ringe in Rot-Goldenem Farbton, dessen Inschrift ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Ginny bemerke dies und fragte:

„Harry, was ist los? Was hast du?"

„Ginny schau mal, siehst du die Inschrift dieser Ringe?"

„Ja, für LP "für immer meine Größte Liebe" von JP, und für JP "für immer meine größte Liebe" von LP. Harry sind das?"

„Ja Ginny, das sind die Eheringe meiner Eltern, aber wie kommen sie hierher? Am besten ich frage Remus wenn ich ihn sehe. Aber die Ringe lasse ich erst mal hier."

Den Gedanken den Harry eben hatte war durch diese Ringe nun noch fester in seinem Kopf verankert.

Sie durchsuchen alles noch eine Weile, bis Harry meinte dass es bald Zeit fürs Mittagessen sei und Molly sicher schon auf sie warten würde.

Beim verlassen des Verließes wiesen sie den Kobold an die Kiste mit den Fotoalben zum Fuchsbau zu schicken. Danach verließen sie die Bank und gingen wieder zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Auf halbem Weg machte Harry halt und sagte:

„Hey Schatz, was meinst du, sollen wir uns vorher noch den Quidditschladen ansehen?"

„Aber immer Harry."

„Dann los, komm." sagte er und zog Ginny in den Laden.

Sie schauten sich die neuesten Artikel an und blieben bei dem neuesten Rennbesenmodell hängen. Da Ginny begeistert auf den Besen starrte merkte sie nicht wie Harry sich von ihr entfernte und auf den Verkäufer zuging.

„Guten Tag, was k.. Oh guten Tag Mr Potter, eine ehre sie in meinem Laden begrüßen zu dürfen, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Guten Tag, ich interessiere mich für diesen neuen Rennbesen."

„Ah ja das ist die erweiterte Version des Feuerblitzes, der Feuerblitz 2. Er ist schneller und wendiger als sein Vorgänger. Außerdem beschleunigt er schneller, jedoch liegt er trotzdem ruhiger in den Kurven und lässt sich auch bei hoher Geschwindigkeit leicht steuern."

„Ist wirklich interessant, ich brauch sowieso einen neuen Besen."

„Oh gute Wahl soll ich ihnen einen holen?"

„Nein, warten sie," begann Harry zu flüstern. „Ich hätter gerne drei Stück.."

„Drei Stück..." fragte der Verkäufer sprachlos.

„Psst, nicht so laut, sie soll es nicht hören." zischte Harry und deutete auf seine Freundin, die immer noch fasziniert den Besen begutachtete.

„Aber Mr. Potter, dieses Modell ist sehr teuer. Ein einzelner Besen kostet 1.000 Galleonen."

„Ja, aber das ist es mir wirklich wert. Könnten sie mir die Besen bis ca. 15.00 Uhr schicken? Das Gold lasse ich ihnen dann zukommen."

„Wie sie wünschen Mr Potter. Die Lieferung wird um 15 Uhr bei ihnen eintreffen. Die Eulen werden sie schon finden."

Harry hatte gerade einen Scheck für die Bezahlung ausgestellt, als Ginny zu ihn kam.

„Ah, vielen Dank für die Information, vielleicht schaue ich irgendwann noch mal rein.

Widersehen" sagte er dem Verkäufer der ihn Verstanden hatte.

„Alles klar, schönen Tag noch"

Als sie den Laden verlassen hatten sagte Ginny:

„Hast du diesen Besen gesehen Harry, einfach Spitze."

„Ja, ich habe den Verkäufer danach gefragt." Er erklärte ihr die Neuerungen des Besens und sie war völlig begeistert.

„Wow, wirklich ein hammer Besen, ein muss für jeden guten Quidditschspieler, aber leider viel zu teuer." Harry konnte erkennen dass sie wegen der Finanziellen Situation ihrer Familie traurig war.

Harry beugte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihr die traurigkeit nahm, und diesen Kuss genauso Leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sich beide nach Luft ringend voneinander.

„Ich liebe dich Ginny, mehr als alles andere."

„Ich liebe sich auch sehr Harry."

„Ich glaube wir sollten zurück zum Fuchsbau, Molly wird noch ungeduldig." sagte Harry und nahm Ihre Hand.

„Ja, lass uns gehen."

Sie lehnte sich an ihn und sie gingen in Richtung des Scherzartikelladens der Zwillinge. Dort war jedoch nur Lee Jordan, ein Freund und Mitarbeiter der beiden , vorzufinden.

„Oh, hallo Harry, hallo Ginny. Tut mir Leid Fred und George sind nicht hier, sie wollten zum Essen in den Fuchsbau." begrüßte Lee die beiden.

„Ah, danke Lee. Können wir euren Kamin benutzen?" fragte Harry.

„Nur zu, machts gut." Antwortete Lee und Harry und Ginny reisten per Flohpulver zurück zum Haus der Weasley´s wo sie bereits mit dem Mittagessen erwartet wurden.


	16. Glücklicher Nachmittag

**Ende des Krieges**

**16. Kapitel – Glücklicher Nachmittag**

_Harry und Ginny reisten per Flohpulver zurück zum Haus der Weasley´s wo sie bereits mit dem Mittagessen erwartet wurden._

„Na endlich, wir dachten schon ihr kommt gar nicht mehr." wurden die beiden von Molly begrüßt.

„Entschuldige Molly, wir haben nicht auf die Zeit geachtet." entschuldigte Harry ihr verspäten.

„Ach schon okay. Setzt euch die anderen sind auch schon da."

Harry ging mit Ginny in die Küche, wo schon Fred und George, Bill und Fleur, Charley, Arthur, Ron und Hermine und sogar Luna und Neville saßen und anscheinend nur auf sie gewartet hatten.

Nach dem Mittagessen, es war kurz vor 15 Uhr, fragte Ron in die Runde:

„Hey, wie wärs, wer hat Lust auf ne Runde Quidditsch?"

Die Zwillinge, Bill, Charley, Neville, Ginny, Harry und sogar Luna fanden die Idee super. Fleur und Hermine wollten lieber zuschauen.

Harry bemerkte nach einem Blick auf die Uhr jedoch: „Ähm, Ron, habt ihr vielleicht noch einen Besen für mich übrig?"

Ron war etwas verwirrt: „Klar Harry, haben wir, aber warum nimmst du nicht deinen Feuerblitz?"

„Nun ja, während meiner Abwesenheit in den letzten Wochen wurde er leider von einem Querschläger getroffen. Der Fluch hat leider vollkommen Zerstört."

„Oh, tut mir Leid."

Nachdem sich alle Umgezogen hatten war Harry der letzte der nach unten kam. Kurz bevor man hinaus gehen wollte, die Zwillinge hatten draußen schon alles vorbereitet, kam Fred mit einem Brief auf Harry zu gerannt:

„Harry, hier der Brief ist für dich, außerdem drehen draußen noch drei andere riesige Waldeulen ihre Runde und warten wohl auf dich, denn den Brief haben sie zwar fallen gelassen, die Pakete die sie dabei haben wollen sie uns jedoch nicht geben."

„Ah, danke Fred" er nahm den Brief und las ihn. Es war lediglich eine Lieferbestätigung für die Besen die Harry bestellt hatte.

„Was ist los Harry." fragte Fred der Harry´s grinsen sah.

„Werdet ihr gleich sehen. Komm."

Draußen angekommen landeten sofort alle drei Eulen vor Harry und setzten ihre Pakete ab.

„Harry, was haben dir die Eulen da gebracht." fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Gleich. Zuerst Hermine komm mal her ich habe etwas für dich." wandte er sich an Hermine.

„Was denn Harry?"

Harry holte das Buch aus seiner Tasche und vergrößerte es. „Hier, für dich. Ich hoffe du kannst was damit anfangen."

Hermine, die das Buch an sich genommen hatte, bekam große Augen. Als sie die erst Seite aufgeschlagen hatte, sagte sie:

„Harry, wo hast du diese Buch her."

„Nun, ich war mit Ginny heute morgen in der Winkelgasse bei Gringotts und habe das Erbe der Potters und von Sirius angenommen.

Dieses Buch und noch viele andere alte Bücher waren in einem Warenverließ das ich geerbt habe und wo wir den ganzen Vormittag drin rum gestöbert haben. Wieso?"

„Harry dieses Buch ist sehr alt, sehr sehr alt. Und schau dir mal die Autoren an."

„Ich weiß wer dieses Buch geschrieben hat. Die Gründer von Hogwarts."

„Ja aber dann weist du auch dass es sehr Wertvoll ist."

„Ja, aber so groß interessiere ich mich nicht dafür. Eigentlich dachte ich mir dass du es eher gebrauchen könntest. Daher schenke ich es dir."

Alle in der Runde waren sprachlos. Hermine erlangte als erst ihre Sprache zurück.

„Harry, das kann ich nicht annehmen. Es ist zu wertvoll."

„Nein, Hermine, nimm es"

„Aber Harry.." versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen.

„Nichts aber, ich schenke es dir und ich will keine widerworte hören. Du hast es verdient. Seit meinem ersten Jahr hast du mich immer wieder vor Gefahren bewahrt. Und auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen hast du zu mir gehalten obwohl es sehr gefährlich war.

Außerdem hast du nach der Schlacht dafür gesorgt dass ich Ginny wider in meinen Armen halten kann. Dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar und so will ich mich erkenntlich zeigen."

„Oh Harry danke." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und fiel Harry um den Hals.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte keiner an die drei Pakete gedacht, welche immer noch hinter ihnen lagen. Doch nun waren die Zwillinge auf die Idee gekommen sich die Pakete aus der nähe zu begutachten, natürlich nur mit den Augen.

„Hey Fred, dieses Logo auf der Verpackung, kommt dir das nicht auch bekannt vor?"

fragte George seinen Bruder.

„Ja, natürlich, das ist doch das Logo des Quidditschladens in der Winkelgasse, oder nicht."

Ginny die das Gespräch der Zwillinge mitbekommen hatte blickte nun auch auf die Pakete. Da kam ihr auch schon ein Gedanke.

„Hmm, die lange der Pakete erinnern mich an was, und dann noch das Logo des Quidditschladens wo ich heute mit Harry war, moment mal." dachte sie und rief:

„Harry!"

„Ja was gibt es mein Schatz?"

„Hast du etwa ... Wenn es das ist was ich glaube, finde ich bist du verrückt geworden." sagte sie leicht verwirrt und leicht wütend.

„Ich weis nicht was du meinst mein Schatz." sagte Harry leicht grinsend, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Du weist was ich meine Harry. Heute in der Winkelgasse im Quidditschladen, hast du bevor wir gegangen sind noch mit dem Verkäufer gesprochen. Außerdem hast du den Laden verlassen ohne etwas zu kaufen. Das fand ich da schon komisch."

Harry gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte:

„Tja, eigentlich wollte ich das ja anders machen, aber die beiden sind mir ja irgendwie zuvor gekommen."

„Hey" kam es synchron von den Zwillingen.

Harry ging grinsend zu den Paketen und öffnete eines. Die Reaktionen der anderen hatte er erwartet. Sie waren genauso sprachlos wie vorhin.

„Harry, ist das wirklich...?" fragte Ron seinen Freund.

„Ja, dies ist der neue Feuerblitz 2. Ich habe ihn tatsächlich heute morgen bestellt."

„Der wahnsinn." kam es von Fred und George.

„Ach ja, noch etwas. Ron, Ginny. Diese beiden sind für euch." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und die anderen beiden Pakete öffneten sich und zwei weitere Besen schwebten auf Ron und Ginny zu.

Beide waren, wie es zu erwarten war, völlig überrascht von der Aktion ihres Freundes.

„Harry, das können wir unmöglich annehmen." sagte Ron und hielt Harry den Besen hin.

„Fängst du jetzt auch an. Wie ich eben Hermine schon gesagt habe hast du mir in der Vergangenen Zeit immer beigestanden und bist seit dem ersten Jahr mein bester Freund.

Und du Ginny, durch dich und deine Liebe habe ich das letzte Jahr und den Krieg überhaupt erst durchgestanden. Bitte tut mir den gefallen, nehmt sie an."

Ron zog Harry in eine Freundschaftliche Umarmung und sagte:

„Vielen dank Harry, du bist der beste Freund den man haben kann."

Ginny jedoch fiel Harry so stürmisch um den Hals dass dieser mit ihr hinten über kippte.

„Ach Harry, manchmal bist du echt verrückt. Aber dafür liebe ich dich so sehr. Danke." sagte die und beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sie lösten sich erst wieder als sie ein Räuspern horten, welches von den Zwillingen kam.

„Entschuldigt die Unterbrechung, aber wollten wir nicht Quidditsch spielen?"

„Oh, ja stimmt ja. Hatte ich glatt vergessen." gab Harry zur Antwort.

Nachdem die Mannschaften so aufgeteilt waren, dass wegen der neuen Besen trotzdem noch ein Gleichgewicht herrschte, konnte endlich Gespielt werden.

Es spielten in der ersten Mannschaft: Harry, Neville und die Zwillinge gegen sie zweite Mannschaft welche aus Luna, Bill, Charley und Ginny bestand. Ron hatte sich bereit erklärt den Hüter gegen beide Teams zu spielen. Hermine und Fleur wollten dem Spiel nur zusehen.

Das Spiel dauerte lange. Als es schließlich Zeit zum Abendessen war und sie alle von Mrs Weasley gerufen wurden beendeten sie das Spiel unentschieden. Dennoch hatten alle ihren Spaß gehabt. Vor allem Harry, der sich seit beginn des Krieges nicht mehr so glücklich gefühlt hatte.

Zum Abendessen erschienen auch Lupin und Tonks, welche von Molly eingeladen worden waren.

Während des Essens fiel Harry etwas ein wonach er Remus fragen wollte. Da er neben ihm saß fragte er ihn sofort.

„Ähm Remus, ich hätte da eine Frage." begann Harry.

„Ja, was denn Harry."

Harry begann ihm von heutigem Tag zu erzählen:

„... außerdem haben wir neben einigen Tagebüchern meiner Eltern und etlichen Fotoalben die Eheringe von Mum und Dad gefunden. Nun frage ich mich wieso sie ihre Ringe nicht getragen haben."

Remus überlegte kurz und fragte dann:

„Waren diese Ringe in einem Rot-Goldenem Farbton mit Inschrift?"

„Ja, das waren sie"

„Nun das waren nicht die echten Eheringe. Die Echten haben sie getragen und es waren nur schlichte goldene Ringe mit derselben Inschrift. Diese Ringe im Verließ jedoch das sind die Trauringe, welche sich James und Lily bei ihrer Hochzeit angesteckt hatten.

Diese Ringe sind nur Zeremonieringe welche nur zu Hochzeiten oder anderen großen Anlässen getragen werden."

„Oh, danke Remus. Hättest du Lust mit uns demnächst die Fotoalben durchzusehen?"

„Aber natürlich, gerne Harry."

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedeten sich die Zwillinge, Luna und Neville, sowie Charley, Bill und Fleur von den anderen.

Harry und Ginny waren auf dem Weg ins Bett als Ginny auf die Idee einer gemeinsamen Dusche kam, welcher Harry begeistert zustimmte.

Nach der Dusche, die wieder ca. eine Stunde gedauert hatte, lagen Harry und Ginny zusammen in Ginny´s Bett und Kuschelten miteinander.

Nach einer Weile sah Ginny zu Harry auf. Er konnte in ihrem Blick etwas verlangendes erkennen.

„Harry, nur so eine Frage. Was würdest du davon halten da weiterzumachen wo wir eben unter der Dusche aufgehört haben?"

Harry schien die Frage seiner Freundin richtig zu verstehen und sagte:

„Liebend gerne, aber natürlich nur wenn du es wirklich willst. Ich möchte dich zu nichts zwingen, Schatz."

„Das weiß ich. Natürlich will ich." sagte sie und gab ihn einen Kuss welchen er leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

In dieser Nacht kamen beide sich so nah wie noch nie zuvor. Anschließend lagen beide erschöpft und mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen nebeneinander und Harry hatte seine Ginny im Arm.

„Ich liebe dich Ginny, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt."

„Ich liebe dich auch sehr, Harry."

Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht, gaben sich noch einen Kuss und schliefen kurze Zeit später eng umschlungen ein und vielen jeweils in einen schönen Traum.


	17. Eine kleine Geste

**Ende des Krieges**

**17. Kapitel – Eine kleine Geste**

Ginny erwachte am nächsten Morgen aus einem wundervollem Traum da ihr der Geruch von frischem Toast in die Nase stieg. Verschlafen öffnete sie ihre Augen und ihr Blick fiel auf ein kleines Tablett welches neben ihr auf einem Stuhl stand.

Als sie ein Geräusch, wie das umblättern einer Buchseite, hörte hob sie ihren Blick. Was sie anschließend sehen konnte brachte ihr ein lächeln ins Gesicht.

Auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett saß Harry und blätterte in einem kleinem Buch, auch er hatte ein lächeln auf den Lippen, aber sie konnte auch leichte Anzeichen von Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen.

Leise richtete sie sich auf und schlich leise sie konnte auf Harry zu. Dieser schien jedoch so in das Buch vertieft zu sein dass er sie nicht bemerken würde.

Als sie dicht hinter ihm war konnte sie über seine Schulter einen Blick in das Buch werfen. Es war ein Fotoalbum, wahrscheinlich eines welches sie aus Harry´s verließ mitgenommen hatten. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Bild welches eine Seite füllte. Auf diesem Foto konnte sie Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und James und Lily Potter mit einem kleinem Baby, wobei es sich um Harry handeln musste, auf dem Arm erkennen. Sie alle lächelten den Betrachter des freundlich und glücklich an.

Harry betrachtete gerade ein Bild aus einem der Fotoalben auf dem seine Eltern, Remus, Sirius und er selber als Baby abgebildet waren und ihn anlächelten,als er einen unverwechselbaren wundervollen Geruch wahrnahm.

Er wusste sofort dass es seine Ginny war. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte begrüßte er sie.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz, schön geträumt?" fragte er und hob den Blick und drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können und ihr einen Kuss zu geben.

„Oh, guten morgen. Woher wusstest du dass ich hinter dir stehe. Ich habe extra versucht leise zu sein."

„Nun, ich habe es gespürt, außerdem habe ich deinen wundervollen Duft wahrgenommen." sagte er stand auf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich

Als sich beide voneinander gelöst hatten, fragte Ginny:

„Wie lange sitzt du schon da und blätterst in den Alben. Und vor allem warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Also, ich hatte wieder die Idee dich mit einem Frühstück überraschen und hab mich wieder leise raus geschlichen. Doch als ich wieder oben war und du immer noch so friedlich geschlafen hast, wollte ich dich nicht wecken.

Ich habe mich schließlich hingesetzt und dich erst eine weile beobachtet. Du scheinst einen schönen Traum gehabt zu haben, denn du hattest ein wirklich süßes lächeln auf den Lippen.

Da ich dich deswegen nicht aus diesem Traum raus reißen wollte, habe ich mir eins der Alben genommen und mir die Bilder angesehen."

„Das war wirklich süß von dir. Ich hatte nämlich wirklich einen schönen Traum. Von uns beiden. Ach, und du hast wirklich wieder Frühstück gemacht?"

„Ja, hab ich. Für meine große Liebe tue ich das doch gerne."

„Danke Harry, dann komm lass uns frühstücken."

Nach einem leckerem Frühstück ließ Ginny sich seufzend nach hinten auf ihr Bett fallen. Harry der neben ihr saß beugte sich zu ihr runter und fragte:

„Was ist los Schatz?"

„Hm? Was?"

„Ich habe gefragt was du hast. Du sahst gerade so nachdenklich aus."

„Ach, ich habe nur gerade an letzte Nacht gedacht. Das war wirklich schön." sagte sie mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.

Harry lächelte auch und sagte: „Ich fand es auch schön. Ich liebe dich Ginny."

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry." beide verfielen wieder in einen langen Kuss. Als beide sich nach Luft ringend voneinander lösten fragte Ginny

„Duschen wir wieder gemeinsam?"

„Aber klar, wie du willst." antwortete Harry ihr und ging mit ihr zusammen ins Bad.

Nach ihrem üblichen Duschprogramm wollten beide hinunter in die Küche, doch Harry hielt Ginny kurz auf.

„Ginny, warte mal, ich hab noch was für dich."

„Ja, was denn Harry?"

„Mach mal die Augen zu."

Ginny schloss die Augen und die Spüre wie Harry sich hinter sie stellte und ihr etwas um den Hals legte.

„Und nun mach die Augen wieder auf."

Ginny öffnete ihre Augen wieder und blickte direkt in einen kleinen Spiegel den Harry ihr hinhielt.

Sie konnte ein kleine Kette sehen die um ihren Hals hing. Sie nahm es in die Hand und schaute es sich genauer an. An der kleinen goldenen Kette hing ein leicht ovaler Anhänger, der je nachdem wie man ihn hielt entweder rötlich oder aber auch golden schimmerte. Sie konnte auch eine kleine eingravierte Figur erkennen.

Bei näherem hinsehen sah sie dass es sich bei der Figur um einen Löwen handelte der in seinem Maul einen Rubin trug, welcher in dem Anhänger eingelassen war. Der Löwe ähnelte dem Löwen auf dem Gryffindor Banner. Über den Löwen war auch noch ein kleiner Schnatz eingraviert.

„Und wie gefällt er dir?"

„Oh Harry, der Anhänger ist wunderschön. Vielen dank." sagte sie und viel ihn um den Hals.

„Gern geschehen, ich wusste sofort dass er dir gefallen würde. Aber eins gibt's noch. Mach den Anhänger mal auf."

Ginny löste sich von ihn und öffnete den Anhänger. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei kleine Fotos. Auf dem einen konnte sie Harry erkennen wie er sie im Arm hielt und sie sich glücklich in die Augen sahen.

Das andere Foto zeigte ebenfalls sie selber, wie sie mit Harry, Ron Hermine und Hagrid vor Hagrid´s Hütte standen und ihr zuwinkten und anlächelten.

„Oh, wie schön." kam es von ihr.

„Freut mich dass es dir gefällt, natürlich kannst du die Bilder auch noch ändern wenn du willst."

„Nein, das ist wundervoll so wie es ist. Danke." sagte sie und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich. Er erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten fragte sie mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wo hast du den überhaupt her? Als wir in der Winkelgasse waren sind wir doch in keinen Juwelier gegangen."

„Aus meinem Verließ, ich habe ihn dort gefunden und sofort eingesteckt."

„Aha, nochmal vielen dank Harry, ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz."

Beide gingen hinunter in die Küche. Dort trafen sie auch auf Ron und Hermine.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden." begrüßte Harry die beiden.

„Morgen Harry, morgen Ginny." erwiderten Ron und Hermine.

„Ah, kommt ihr beiden auch endlich runter?" fragte Mrs Weasley, die gerade in die Küche gekommen war.

„Och, wir sind schon etwas länger wach, wir haben oben gefrühstückt. Harry war wieder so lieb und hatte Frühstück gemacht."

„Aha, und was habt ihr heute so vor?" fragte Molly in die Runde.

Harry war der erste der Antwortete:

„Eigentlich habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich mal nach Godrics Hollow gehen könnte."

„Godrics Hollow? Was willst du denn da?" fragte Ginny.

„Nun, wie du weist habe ich dort das Haus meiner Eltern und ein weiteres Grundstück geerbt. Außerdem wollte ich auf dem dortigen Friedhof das Grab meiner Eltern aufsuchen. Während und nach dem Krieg hatte ich ja keine richtige Gelegenheit dazu.

Willst du mitkommen Schatz, natürlich nur wenn du Lust hast."

„Aber ja, ich habe schon Lust mir mal dein Heimatdorf anzusehen." gab Ginny zurück.

„Okay, und was ist mit euch beiden, Ron und Hermine. Kommt ihr mit?"

„Natürlich! Wenn du willst." kam es von beiden wie aus einem Mund.

„Also gut, dann lasst uns aufbrechen."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle fertig um aufzubrechen. Sie wollten gerade zur Tür hinaus aus Harry sich noch mal an Ginny wandte:

„Ähm Ginny, gehst du mit den beiden schon mal bis zur Appariergrenze, ich habe da noch etwas mit Molly zu klären."

„Hä, was hast du de..." wollte Ron fragen, doch er wurde von Ginny unterbrochen. Sie hatte verstanden was Harry wollte.

„Klar mein Schatz, wir gehen schon mal. Kommst du Hermine? Und du Bruderherz kommst jetzt auch mit." sagte sie und zog ihren Bruder am Ärmel nach draußen.

„Ähm, Molly könnte ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"

„Aber natürlich Harry, was gibt es denn?"

„Molly, ich muss mit dir etwas besprechen was mit am Herzen liegt. Ich bitte dich hör mir zu und bitte warte bis ich mein Anliegen beendet habe."

Molly schien etwas verwirrt sagte jedoch: „Okay Harry, was bedrückt dich?"

„Nun, ich weiß dass du es nicht willst, aber bitte nimm es an." Er zog einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn ihr.

Sie blickte auf den Umschlag und sah am sich darauf befindlichem Siegel dass es ein Brief von Gringotts war. Sie ahnte sofort worauf Harry hinaus wollte und wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte.

„Ach Harry, ich..." sie wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

„Molly bitte. Dass du es nicht annehmen willst hast du mir schon so oft gesagt, aber in dem Punkt werde ich nicht auf dich hören. Ich möchte damit dir und einer Familie danken. Seit ich in die Zaubererwelt gekommen bin habt ihr mich normal behandelt, ihr habt mich so gesehen wie ich bin und nicht als den "Auserwählten".

Ihr habt immer zu mir gehalten, egal was über mich gesagt wurde und ihr habt auch zu mir gehalten obwohl gerade das eine sehr große Gefahr für euch war.

Du weist durch Voldemort hatte ich keine glückliche Kindheit und bin ohne Eltern aufgewachsen. Doch seit ich eure Familie kenne haben du und Arthur mich behandelt als ob ich euer Sohn wäre und eure Kinder wie eines ihrer Geschwister.

Ihr habt mir das gegeben was ich bis zu meinem 11. Geburtstag nicht hatte, das Gefühl eine Familie zu haben. Ich habe mich bei euch immer geborgen gefühlt und ihr seit wie eine Familie für mich geworden. Wie meine Familie.

Daher bitte ich dich, nimm das Verließ an. Mir bedeutet es nichts. Ihr, ich meine damit die Familie Weasley und meine Freunde bedeuten mir mehr als alles Gold das ich besitze. Ich bitte dich Molly tu mir diesen Gefallen."

Molly hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie war von dem was Harry gerade gesagt hatte so gerührt dass sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr halten konnte.

Sie zog Harry in eine Umarmung und sagte:

„Oh Harry, das hat mich gerade wirklich tief im Herzen gerührt. Ja du hast es geschafft mich um zu stimmen, ich nehme es an, weil du es bist. Das was du gerade gesagt hast war wirklich lieb von dir und ja wir sehen sich schon lange als Teil unserer Familie.

Außerdem sehe ich wie glücklich du meine kleine Ginny machst. Ihr beide seit wirklich ein schönes Paar. Ich würde mich wirklich von Herzen freuen dich vielleicht irgendwann als Schwiegersohn zu sehen. Vielen dank Harry."

Sie ließ Harry los, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte hörte er die Stimme von Arthur, auch er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er hatte das Gespräch wahrscheinlich mitbekommen.

„Ach Harry, du bist wirklich ein guter Junge. Ich muss meiner Molly in allen Punkten recht geben. Komm her."

Auch von ihn wurde Harry umarmt. Als er losgelassen wurde sagte Harry:

„Vielen danke euch beiden. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Nun, ich muss jetzt los, sonst fragen sich die drei wo ich so lange bleibe. Also bis heute Abend. Tschüß."

„Bis heute Abend, aber passt auf euch auf."

Ginny, Hermine und Ron warteten schon sein ca. 15 Minuten auf Harry. Als sie gerade wieder ins Haus gehen wollten sah Ginny ihn kommen. Sie lief auf ihn zu und konnte schon an seinem lächeln erkennen dass er Erfolg gehabt hatte. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und sah ihm in die Augen.

Als er zur Bestätigung nickte, gab sie ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, welchen er ebenfalls leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Nach einiger Zeit hörten sie ein leises Räuspern und lösten sich voneinander. Als sie in die Richtung schauten von wo es gekommen war sahen sie eine leicht rötlich angelaufene Hermine und Ron, der Gerade den Himmel beobachtete.

„Oh, Verzeihung. Ich hatte euch vergessen. Also dann kommt gehen wir nach Godrics Hollow."

Die vier gingen über die appariergrenze hinaus um zu apparieren. Ginny wurde von Harry in die Arme genommen, da sie noch nie dort gewesen war und nicht wusste wo Godrics Hollow liegt.

Nachdem alle bereit waren, verschwanden sie auch schon und tauchten im nächsten Moment am Rand eines kleinen Dorfes auf.


	18. Godrics Hollow

**Ende des Krieges**

**18. Kapitel – Godrics Hollow**

_Nachdem alle bereit waren, verschwanden sie auch schon und tauchten im nächsten Moment am Rand eines kleinen Dorfes auf._

Als die vier sich vergewissert hatten, dass sie niemand gesehen hatte gingen die in das Dorf hinein. Ron hatte Hemines Hand in seine genommen und Ginny hatte sich bei Harry eingehakt.

„Das ist also Godrics Hollow?" fragte Ginny und ließ ihren Blick schweifen.

„Ja, hier bin ich geboren und habe ein Jahr gelebt. Bis Voldemort kam."

Ginny hörte die Traurigkeit seiner Stimme und drückte seine Hand. Daraufhin beruhigte Harry sich wieder.

„Ach ja lasst eure Zauberstäbe versteckt oder zaubert nur wenn es unbedingt Notwendig ist. In Godrics Hollow sollen fast nur Muggel leben."

Die vier gingen eine weile durch das Dorf bis sie an einem kleinem Marktplatz ankamen. Hier waren einige Leute, die ihren Erledigungen nachgingen.

In der Mitte des Platzes konnten sie eine Statue entdecken. Sie gingen auf sie zu und starrten mit großen Augen darauf, denn die Statue zeigte Lily und James Potter mit dem kleinem Harry.

Ginny war die erste die sich aus ihren Gedanken lösen konnte und wandte sich an Harry.

„Harry, sind das nicht deine Eltern und du?"

„Ja, das sind sie. Aber seit wann steht hier eine Statue von ihnen und warum. Und wieso haben wir sie nicht bei unserer Horkruxsuche gesehen als wir schon hier waren?"

„Nun, ich glaube wir hatten damals keine Zeit uns groß umzusehen oder haben sie einfach übersehen." sagte Hermine „und warum sie hier steht.. sieh mal auf den Sockel der Statue."

Alle richteten ihren Blick auf den Sockel und konnten eine Tafel mit einer Inschrift erkennen.

**- In gedenken an die Opfer der großen Katastrophe vom 31. Oktober 1981 während Halloween. Diese Statue wurde zur Erinnerung an diese Opfer und der Familie Potter errichtet. **

**Das Dorf trauert um den Verlust von Lily und James Potter. **

**Zwei ehrliche und freundliche Menschen. **

**Möge ihr Sohn Harry James Potter, einziger überlebender der Potters, trotz dieses Verlustes eine glückliche Kindheit haben**

**Sie werden uns fehlen. - **

**In tiefer Trauer Frank Jones, Bürgermeister von Godrics Hollow**

Allen vieren standen Tränen in den Augen. Harry hatte Ginny in seine Arme genommen und Ron Hermine.

„Sie scheinen wirklich beliebt gewesen zu sein." sagte Ginny mit trauriger Stimme.

Sie schrecken zusammen als sie eine Stimme sagen hörten. „Oh, ja. Die Potters waren wirklich beliebt hier in Godrics Hollow. Sehr ehrliche Leute und immer freundlich. Schrecklich was damals passierte."

Als sie sich von ersten schrecken erholt hatten fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Was genau ist denn passiert, hier steht nur etwas von einer großen Katastrophe."

Ihre drei Freunde hatten verstanden was Hermine vorhatte, sie wollte versuchen herauszubekommen wie der Anschlag auf die Potters für die Muggel damals abgelaufen war und für was sie es heute hielten.

Der Mann der vor ihnen Stand schaute die vier leicht irritiert an und sagte.

„Das wissen sie nicht, das weiß doch wohl jeder, James und Lily Potter sind damals ermordet worden. Von Voldemort."

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine starrten den Mann vor ihnen erschrocken an. Wie konnte er das wissen. Hier lebten doch nur Muggel, oder etwa doch nicht.

Als der Mann die Gesichter der vier sah wusste er dass etwas nicht stimmte und murmelte zu sich:

„Oh je. Das ist nicht gut. Das sind wohl Muggel." Dann etwas lauter zu ihnen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber das muss jetzt sein, es tut auch nicht weh." und wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen.

Hermine, welche die Bewegung des Mannes sah, hielt ihn davon ab:

„Halt warten sie bitte. Ein Vergessenszauber wird nicht nötig sein." sie zeigte ihm ihren Zauberstab.

„Oh wie ich sehe sind sie eine Hexe, und die anderen wohl auch." als die anderen drei nickten sprach er weiter. „Aber warum wissen sie nicht was sich hier ereignet hat und wer Voldemort war. Kommen sie nicht aus England?"

„Doch wir kommen aus England und wir wissen was hier geschehen ist und wer Voldemort war, sehr gut sogar. Ich wollte bloß sichergehen. Wir dachten hier würden bloß Muggel leben." sagte Hermine.

„Ah, nein hier leben viele Zauberer und Hexen und die Muggel die hier leben wissen von uns, sagen aber niemandem etwas. Gut, aber wo habe ich meine Manieren. Mein Name ist Frank Jones, ich bin der Bürgermeister von Godrics Hollow und sie sind?"

„Ähm, wir.. ja wir sind..." Hermine konnte ihm nicht antworten da die von jemandem unterbrochen wurde. Ein Mann kam auf sie zu gerannt, vom Aussehen her offenbar der Arzt des Dorfes.

„Hey Frank alles in Ordnung bei dir, und wer sind diese Leute hier?" auch er wollte gerade einen Zauberstab ziehen.

„Ah Alfred, schon dich zu sehen. Ja alles in Ordnung. Steck das Ding weg, es sind keine Muggel.

„Ah, dann ist ja gut." sagte der Mann.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Alfred Bones, er ist der Arzt hier im Dorf. Und das hier sind.. ach ja wer sind sie denn nun?"

Der Arzt blickte nun auch genauer auf die Fremden und im stockte der Atem. Dann wandte er sich an den Bürgermeister.

„Oh, mein Gott. Frank hast du in letzter Zeit keine Zeitung gelesen? Sieh mal genauer hin."

„Zeitung? Alfred was hast du denn auf einmal, willst du mir sagen dass..." er blickte auch nun genauer auf auf die vier, welche erschrocken wirkten. „Oh Gott du hast recht, sie sind es wirklich. Aber das heißt ja auch dass sie... Oh ha, es ist mir eine Ehre sie hier in Godrics Hollow begrüßen zu dürfen. Vor allem sie Mr Potter. Es freut mich sie hier zu sehen, willkommen zurück. Oh, und mein Beileid."

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine war diese Situation etwas peinlich. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet hier auf Zauberer zu stoßen.

„Hm, danke." sagte Harry leise und gab den Bürgermeister und anschließend dem Arzt die Hand. Die drei anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Nun Mr Potter, Mr und Miss Weasley und Miss Granger, was verschafft uns die Ehre ihres Besuches hier in Godrics Hollow?" fragte Mr. Jones.

„Also ich bin mit meinen Freunden hergekommen um das Grab meiner Eltern zu besuchen. Außerdem habe ich vor kurzen das Erbe meiner Familie angetreten und bin auch wegen dem Haus meiner Familie hier." sagte Harry.

„Ah, wenn das so ist folgen sie mir bitte, wollen sie zuerst zu Friedhof oder zum Haus?" fragte Mr. Jones.

„Könne sie uns erst zum Haus bringen, danach können wir dann in ruhe das Grab besuchen und uns so dabei das Dorf genauer ansehen."

„Aber natürlich, bitte hier entlang. Alfred kommst du auch?" wandte der Bürgermeister sich an Mr. Bones.

„Nein, lass mal. Ich muss eh wieder in meine Praxis. Machen sie es gut Mr. Potter und ihre Freunde ebenfalls." erwiderte er.

„Ja, bis dann." sagte die vier gleichzeitig.

Ginny hatte sich bei Harry eingehakt und Hermine bei Ron. Gemeinsam folgen sie Mr. Jones durch das Dorf. Die Dorfbewohner die die kleine Gruppe sahen begannen zu flüstern, andere ältere erkannten Harry am aussehen, da er James so ähnelte, und hatten Tränen in den Augen.

Am ende der Straße fiel der Blick von den vieren auf ein großes wunderschönes weißes Haus, das von einem kleinem Holzzaun umgeben war. Als sie vor dem Holztor stehen bleiben sagte Mr. Jones:

„Willkommen am Haus der Familie Potter."

Harry und die anderen waren sprachlos. Sie hatten das Haus als baufällig in Erinnerung, nicht als ein fast neues Haus.

„Ähm, das Haus war doch fast komplett Zerstört, als wir während des Krieges hier waren kam es mir so vor." sagte Harry leicht verwirrt.

„Ja, das war es auch, aber nach dem Fall Voldemorts, als wir wieder hierher kamen, fanden wir dass es Ihrer Familie keine Ehre machen würde.

Deshalb haben wir es zusammen restauriert und auch innen alles so gelassen wie es war. Anschließend haben wir das Haus unter Denkmalschutz gestellt um dafür zu sorgen dass es als Andenken erhalten bleibt und niemand es betritt.

Aber sie und ihre Freunde dürfen das Haus natürlich betreten. Wenn sie es wollen kann ich den Denkmalschutz auch aufheben."

„Nein, lassen sie es so. Es ist besser so. Ich möchte mich nur mal umsehen und vielleicht ein paar Sachen mitnehmen."

„Wie sie wollen Mr Potter. Das ehrt uns." sagte Mr. Jones

„Ähm eine Frage noch, bei Gringotts wurde mir auch noch von einem leerem Grundstück berichtet, welches ich geerbt habe. Wo befindet sich dieses?" fragte Harry.

„Ah, ja. Es ist das Grundstück gleich rechts." er zeigte auf eine riesige unbebaute Wiese, worauf hin alle wieder sprachlos waren. Das Grundstück war doppelt so groß wie das worauf das Haus der Potters stand.

„Wow" kam es von alles vier gleichzeitig.

„Ähm, steht dieses Grundstück auch unter Denkmalschutz, Mr Jones?"

„Nein, sie können es bebauen wenn sie wollen. Wir haben es nur die ganzen Jahre gepflegt. Wenn sie wollen bieten wir ihnen auch unsere Hilfe an."

„Vielen dank. Aber im Moment habe ich eine bleibe."

Mr Jones blickte auf die zwei Pärchen, als sein blick auf Harry und Ginny traf, sagte er leicht in Erinnerungen schwelgend:

„Hm, wie Lily und James. Mr Potter sie und Ihre Freundin erinnern mich sehr stark an Ihre Eltern. Die beiden sahen fast genau so aus als sie hierher gezogen waren.

Um ehrlich zu sein könnte man glauben sie stehen wirklich vor mir. Nur die Augenfarben sind vertauscht."

„Danke" kam es von Harry.

„Okay, dann lass ich sie mal alleine. Wenn sie mich brauchen, ich bin wieder am Marktplatz. Fragen sie einfach nach mir." sagte der Bürgermeister und ging wieder in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

Eine weile schauten sich die zwei Pärchen das Haus noch von außen an bis Harry sich an seine Freunde wandte:

„Was ist, sollen wir hinein?"

Als die drei nickten öffnete Harry das Tor des Zauns und betrat zusammen mit Ginny an der Hand den Vorgarten des Hauses. Ron und Hermine folgten den beiden.

„Wirklich gut gepflegter Vorgarten, die Dorfbewohner haben sich wirklich mühe mit dem Haus gegeben." sagte Hermine als alle ihren Blick über den kleinen Blumengarten vor dem Haus schweifen ließen.

Sie folgten einem gepflasterten Weg und erreichten die Haustür. Harry hatte gerade seine Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt um sie zu öffnen, als in seinem Kopf eine Stimme ertönte.

{{ Willkommen im Haus der Potters. Sei gewarnt Fremder. Über diesem Haus liegt ein Schutzzauber, nur der rechtmäßige Erbe der Familie Potter oder ein wahrer Potter kann das Haus unbeschadet betreten.

Zum Beweiß deiner Berechtigung zum betreten dieses Hauses lasse etwas deines Blutes auf die Türklinke Tropfen.

Bist du berechtigt so kannst du und die denen du Vertraust ungehindert eintreten. Wenn nicht erwartet dich eine Strafe von der dich nur der befreien kann der diesen Schutzzauber ausgesprochen hat. Und nun, entscheide.}}

Harry ließ die Klinke los und wandte sich an seine Freunde:

„Oh, hört zu. Ich weiß das klingt jetzt etwas verrückt, aber das Haus hat mich gerade Gewarnt. Nur ein wahrer Potter oder der rechtmäßige Erbe der Potters kann durch einen Bluttest das Haus unbeschadet betreten. Deshalb muss ich erst allein das Haus betreten. Danach kann ich euch erst hereinbeten."

Seine Freunde blickten ihn zwar leicht irritiert an, nickten aber. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und fügte sich eine kleine Schnittwunde zu und ließ das Blut auf den Türgriff tropfen. Sofort erklang wieder die Stimme in seinem Kopf:

[[Ah, der lang ersehnte Erbe der Familie Potter. Harry James Potter, ein wirklich wahrer Potter. Ich freue mich sie in ihrem Haus willkommen zu heißen. Sie und ihre Vertrauten dürfen das Haus nun betreten.}}

Harry wande sich nun wieder seinen Freunden zu:

„Alles okay. Wir können nun eintreten."

Harry nahm Ginny an der Hand und führte sie ins Haus. Ron, der Hermines Hand hielt folgte den beiden.

Nachdem sie das Haus betreten hatten, staunten die vier bei dem was sie sahen nicht schlecht, da sie sich nun in einer großen Eingangshalle befanden.


	19. Im Haus der Potters

**Ende des Krieges**

**19. Kapitel – Im Haus der Potters**

_Nachdem sie das Haus betreten hatten, staunten die vier bei dem was sie sahen nicht schlecht, da sie sich nun in einer großen Eingangshalle befanden. _

Sie standen einige Minuten so da und blickten sich in der Halle um. Es war ein großer Raum mit ca. 15 Metern Länge und Breite. Der Boden war abwechselnd mit schwarzen und weißen Fliesen belegt. Die Wände waren in einem leicht dunklen rot gehalten und in einigen Abständen mit goldenen Säulen, welche bis zur Decke reichten, verziert.

An den Wänden waren etliche Bilderrahmen zu erkennen, doch die Bewohner dieser Gemälde waren nicht mehr darin. Man konnte aber unter den Bildern die Namen der dazugehörigen Personen lesen und diese gehörten alle zur Familie Potter.

Gegenüber des Eingangs war eine Treppe mit weißem Holzgeländer, welche in den nächsten Stock führte. An den Seiten waren jeweils zwei Türen die zu anderen Bereichen des Hauses führten.

Schließlich durchbrach Hermine die Stille:

„Wow. Ist wirklich schön hier. Wenn die Eingangshalle schon so beeindruckend ist, wie sieht dann der Rest des Hauses aus?"

„Ich weiß es leider nicht. Damals war ich noch zu klein. Sollen wir uns mal umsehen?" antwortete Harry.

Als alle nickten gingen sie auf die am nächsten liegende Tür zu und betraten daraufhin die Küche des Hauses.

Sie war in einem leichten dunklem weißton gehalten und die Arbeitsplatten waren aus teurem Marmor. In einer Wand war ein kleines Loch eingelassen, es diente als Durchreiche in einen anderen Raum, der wohl als Esszimmer diente. Neben der eigentlichen Küche stand ein etwas größerer dunkler Eichentisch mit 6 Stühlen, welcher wohl bei den Mhlzeiten benutzt wurde.

An dem Wanden hingen viele verschiedene Töpfe und Pfannen. Bei näherem hinsehen konnte man einige Dinge erkennen mit denen weder Harry noch Hermine gerechnet hatte.

„Harry, sieh mal. Hier steht auch eine Mikrowelle und das hier, das ist eine Spülmaschine. Ich dachte Zauberer kennen so etwas nicht." sagte Hermine.

„Hm, du hast recht, aber Moment. Stimmt ja, wieso bin ich nicht gleich drauf gekommen. Meine Mutter war schließlich Muggelstämmig, bestimmt wollte sie nicht ohne diese Dinge auskommen und wollte wohl auch dass ich nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt aufwachse, sondern auch in der Muggelwelt.

Am Eingang habe ich mich schon über die elektrischen Lampen gewundert. Außerdem sehe ich hier in der Küche auch einige andere Steckdosen. Hier muss es also Strom geben." bemerkte Harry.

„Ähm, könntet ihr Zwei uns bitte aufklären, was ist eine Mikrowelle und was ist eine Spülmaschine?" fragte Ron der die beiden beobachtet hatte.

Nachdem Hermine Ron und Ginny aufgeklärt hatte was es mit den Dingen auf sich hatte und sie erstaunt waren was es alles bei den Muggeln gab, sagte Harry:

„Und, sollen wir weiter?"

„Aber klar." kam es von den anderen.

Sie gingen durch eine Tür neben der Durchreiche und betraten das Esszimmer. Es war riesig, wahrscheinlich doppelt so groß wie die Eingangshalle.

„Wow, ist die groß, war bestimmt so etwas wie eine Art kleiner Festsaal." bemerkte Ginny.

In der Mitte der Raumes stand ein sehr großer Eichentisch an dem bestimmt an die 20 Personen platzt fanden. Über dem Tisch hing ein goldener Kronleuchter. An den Wänden hingen, wie in der Eingangshalle verschiedene Gemälde, welche jedoch ebenfalls leer waren. In einer Ecke stand neben einem alten Schallplattenspieler ein Bücherregal mir einige Schallplatten und Büchern.

An der anderen Wand stand eine alte Kommode aus hellem Holz. Beim öffnen kam wertvolles Silberbesteck und altes Porzellan zum Vorschein.

„Oh das ist wirklich edles Festbesteck und sehr alt dazu." sagte Ron als er in die Kommode sah.

Als Ron seinen Blick auf die Stellplatte der Kommode richtete vielen ihm einige Bilder ins Auge. 

„Oh, Harry schau mal. Hier sind einige Bilder von deinen Eltern."

„Echt, lass mal sehen." Harry schaute sich die Bilder genauer an und tatsächlich. Auf einigen Bilder waren seine Eltern zu sehen. Mal mit ihm als Baby, dann mit dem ganzen Orden, mal nur James mit Remus und Sirius und schließlich Harry´s Eltern, die sich in den Armen hielten und zu ihm blickten und friedlich lächelten.

Wahrend Harry und die anderen sich die ansahen, hatte Harry Ginny seine Arme von hinten um den Bauch gelegt und sie hatte sich an ihn gelehnt. Dann viel Hermines Blick auf die beiden und sagte:

„Hey, wisst ihr noch was Mr Jones vorhin gesagt hat, über Harry´s Eltern und dass Harry und Ginny fast genau so aussehen? Er hatte wirklich recht. Seht mal dieses Bild hier." Sie zeigte auf das Bild wo James und Lily friedlich lächelten.

Harry und Ginny hatten sich im Moment genauso im Arm wie die beiden.

„Hey, stimmt Hermine. Kaum ein unterschied. Außer dass die Augenfarben vertauscht sind. Harry hat grüne und Ginny braune Augen und Harry´s Vater hatte braune und seine Mutter grüne." sagte Ron, der sich seine Schwester und seinen besten Freund genauer angesehen hatte.

„Wow, sie haben recht, die Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich groß." sagte Harry nachdem er sich das Bild genauer angesehen hatte und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss, welchen sie erwiderte.

Nach einigen Minuten in denen sich beide nicht voneinander lösen konnten hörten sie ein leises Räuspern. Als sie sich umsahen erblickten sie Ron der sich sehr für die Decke zu interessieren schien und Hermine die leicht rötlich aussah.

„Oh, entschuldigt. Sollen wir weiter?" sagte Harry.

Die vier öffneten die nächste Tür und fanden dort eine Treppe, welche in den Keller des Hauses zu führen schien. Unten angekommen fanden sie sich in einem riesigen Raum wieder der anscheinend als Lobor benutzt worden war.

Der Raum war dunkel gehalten und es standen gerade mal ein Schreibtisch mit vielen Pergamentblättern darauf und in der Mitte des Raumes hing an einer Eisenkette ein großer Kessel.

An den Wänden standen etliche Schänke und Regale, in denen viele verschiedene Tränke vorhanden waren. Hermine, welche in einen der Schränke gesehen hatte sagte:

„Unglaublich, seht euch mal all die Zutaten hier an. Okay einige davon sind nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, aber allein die Menge. Dieses Labor ist genauso ausgerüstet wie das in Hogwarts, wenn nicht noch besser."

„Ja, das war wohl das Labor meiner Mutter. Professor Slughorn hatte mir mal gesagt, dass meine Mutter seine Beste Schülerin in Zaubertränke bei ihn gewesen war. Gerade das Fach indem ich am schlechtesten bin. Muss ich wohl von meinem Vater haben, er war so schlecht in Zaubertränke." sagte Harry.

„Na ja, egal. Kommt gehen wir wieder hoch."

Wieder oben angekommen durchquerten sie wieder die Eingangshalle und öffneten die nächste Tür. Der Raum den sie jetzt betraten war für Hermine der wundervollste Ort des ganzen Hauses. Sie hatte die Bibliothek entdeckt.

„Hey Hermine, das hier ist doch was für dich." sagte Ginny als sie den Raum betraten.

Hermine strahlte als sie die vielen Bücher sah. Am liebsten hätte sie sich hingesetzt und gelesen. Doch Harry, Ginny und Ron konnten sie überzeugen die Bibliothek wieder zu verlassen. Als Harry jedoch sah dass Hermine etwas enttäusche war sagte er zu ihr:

„Hey, wenn du willst kommen wir demnächst noch mal her und du kannst den ganzen Tag hier verbringen."

Hermine fiel ihm vor Freude um den Hals: „Oh, Harry. Das ist lieb von dir. Danke."

„Kein Problem" grinste er und die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Gleich neben der Bibliothek fanden sie das Arbeitszimmer von Harry´s Vater. Es war in einem leichtem rotton gehalten. Es befand sich ein Schreibtisch mit vielen Büroakten darin. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand ebenfalls noch ein kleiner Bilderahmen von Lily mit dem kleinen Harry im Arm.

Auch hier waren etliche Bücher welche für die Aurorenarbeit nützlich waren. Der Boden war mit hellem Parket verlegt.

Das letzte Zimmer im Erdgeschoss war das Wohnzimmer. Als sie es betraten fiel ihnen sofort die weiße Couchgarnitur auf, welche um einen kleinen Glastisch herum standen. Am Kamin stand ein großer roter Ohrensessel in dem bequem 2 Personen platz hatten um an einem Feuer zu entspannen.

Über dem Kamin standen noch weitere Bilder. Als Harry sie sich genauer ansah fing er an zu grinsen und sagte:

„Hey Ginny. Also als Baby warst du ja richitg suß."

Ginny und Ron blickten ihn verwirrt an und Hermine kam auf Harry zu um sich ebenfalls das Bild, welches er meinte, anzusehen.

Auch sie fing an zu grinsen und sagte:

„Oh, Harry hat recht. Du hast aber auch süß ausgesehen Ron."

„Was meint ihr damit, woher wollt ihr wissen wie wir damals ausgesehen haben." meinte Ron und kam mit seiner Schwester zu den beiden.

„Ganz einfach seht her." sagte Harry und zeigte ihnen das Bild.

„Hey da ist ja unsere Ganze Familie drauf." sagte Ginny und musste lächeln.

Auf dem Bild war die ganze Familie Weasley zu sehen. Offenbar war das Bild kurz nach Ginny´s Geburt gemacht worden, denn alle waren noch sehr jung und Ron war gerade mal 1 Jahr alt und Ginny höchstens 3 Monate.

Als Hermine sich im Zimmer weiter umsah und gerade die Couchgarnitur genauer betrachtete fiel ihr ein etwas länglicher schwarzer Stab zwischen den Kissen auf. Als sie ihn aufgehoben hatte, hielt sie einen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Ähm, Harry. Schau mal:" sagte sie und zeigte Harry den Stab.

Harry nahm ihr den Stab aus der Hand und sagte:

„Unglaublich, Hermine das ist der Stab meines Vater. Er wurde nach dem Angriff nicht gefunden. Wo war er?"

„Ich habe ihn zwischen den Sofakissen gefunden." sagte sie und zeigte auf das Sofa.

Als hätte Ginny die kommende Traurigkeit Harry´s bemerkt, hatte sie sich hinter ihn gestellt, ihre Arme um seinen Bauch gelegt und ihren Kopf auf seinen Rücken gelegt. Sofort wurde Harry etwas ruhiger.

„Harry, alles okay?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Ja, jetzt ja. Mir kam nur gerade der Gedanke dass sich mein Vater vollkommen unbewaffnet Voldemort entgegen gestellt hat." sagte er traurig.

Dann drehte er sich um und hatte Ginny im Arm und sagte:

„Der Gedanke daran macht mich zwar traurig, aber mit euch fallt es mir leichter. Vor allem mit dir mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry." antwortete sie und verwickelte ihn wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Etwas später lösten sie sich wieder und Harry fragte:

„Hier unten scheinen wir fertig zu sein. Sollen wir nach oben?"

Als alle nickten gingen sie durch die Eingangshalle zur Treppe in den nächsten Stock. Oben fanden sie sich in einem weiß gestrichenem Gang wieder.

Hinter der ersten Tür befand sich das Bad. Es war mir weißen Fliesen ausgelegt und hatte hellblaue Wände. Das Bad war groß, es hatte eine große Wanne, in der gut 3 Personen platz hatten, zwei Waschbecken und eine Dusche.

Als die vier das nächste Zimmer betraten bekamen sie große Augen. Sie hatten ein großes Schlafzimmer betreten.

„Wirklich schön, das wahr wohl das Schlafzimmer deiner Eltern, oder?" fragte Ginny, die sich bei Harry eingehakt hatte und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Ja, das war es." Antwortete er ihr und sie sahen sich um.

Das Zimmer war in den Gryffindorfarben, rot-gold, gehalten, der Boden war mit Parkett ausgelegt und in der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein großes Himmelbett. Auch das Bett war mit dunkelroter Bettwäsche bezogen, welche eine goldene Musterung aufwies.

Neben dem Bett standen auf jeder Seite ein kleiner brauner Nachttisch mit Lampe und , Harry und Ginny erschaken leicht als sie Hermine, welche eine Tür im Schlafzimmer geöffnet hatte, nach ihnen rief:

„Oh Gott, schaut euch dass mal an." sagte sie, dann verschwand die in der Tür.

Als die drei zur Tür kamen stürmt Ginny ihrer Freundin hinterher während Ron und Harry kurz aufstöhnten. Hermine hatte einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank entdeckt.

Der Schrank war voll mit alten Klamotten, größtenteils von Harry´s Mutter.

„Hey ihr beiden kommt ihr, wir wollen weiter." rief Ron den Mädchen zu, die kurz darauf kamen.

Vor dem nächsten Zimmer stockte Harry, da er sich an dieses Zimmer erinnern konnte.

„Harry, was hast du?" fragte Ginny.

„Es ist nichts, nur ich kenne dieses Zimmer. Es war meins."

„Oh, sollen wir erst in ein anderes Zimmer?"

„Nein, wenn du in meiner nähe bist schaff ich das schon."

Sie betraten das Kinderzimmer und blickten sich um. Hier gab es sehr viel Spielzeug, welches in einer Ecke lag. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand eine kleine Wiege und direkt daneben ein kleiner Laufstall. Es standen auch ein Schrank und eine Kommode dort, in denen aber nur Babykleidung war. Die Wände des Zimmers waren hellblau und teilweise mit gemalten Bilder versehen.

„Wirklich schon." sagte Ginny und drückte Harry´s Hand fester, da sie gemerkt hatte dass Harry sich hier nicht so wohl fühlte. „Alles in Ordnung Harry?"

Durch den Druck den Harry an seiner Hand spürte beruhigte er sich und sagte:

„Ja mir geht es gut. Es ist nur, das Zimmer soll nach dem Anschlag vollkommen Zerstört worden sein. Aber es ist als ob hier nie etwas passiert ist."

„Wahrscheinlich haben die Dorfbewohner die das Haus renoviert haben auch dieses Zimmer wieder hergerichtet." sagte Hermine.

„Ja das glaube ich auch. Kommt gehen wir weiter." sagte Harry.

Die vier erkundeten auch den Rest der Hauses und fanden noch zwei Gästezimmer, welche dem Schlafzimmer der Potters ähnelten. Auch fanden sie drei leer stehende Räume. Für sie hatten Harry´s Eltern wohl keine Verwendung gefunden.

Nachdem sie das Haus vollständig erkundet hatten, sagte Harry:

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt ins Dorf gehen und etwas essen, ich habe vorhin im Vorbeigen ein kleines Restaurant entdeckt. Es ist eh schon fast 18.00 Uhr und wir wollten ja auch noch zum Friedhof."

Nachdem Harry seinen Satz beendet hatte konnten sie auch schon Ron´s Magen hören, was allen reichte um Harry´s Vorschlag anzunehmen. Sie verließen das Haus, Harry verschloss es magisch und sie gingen zurück ins Dorf und suchten das Restaurant um zu essen.

Es war ca. 19.00 Uhr und es wurde schon langsam dunkel, wofür einige Wolken verantwortlich waren. Es würde wohl bald anfangen zu regnen. Die vier hatten sich satt gegessen und begaben sich auf die Suche nach dem Friedhof. Nachdem sie den Restaurantbesitzer gefragt hatten kamen sie auch schnell zu ihrem Ziel.

Am Friedhof angekommen standen sie vor einem Großen Eisentor. Sie betraten den Friedhof und mussten erst einmal das Grab Suchen. Ron und Hermine suchten auf der linken hälfte und Harry und Ginny auf der rechten.

Nach ca. 10 Minuten Suche wurden Harry und Ginny von Hermine gerufen. Sie und Ron hatten das Grab gefunden.

Bei den beiden angekommen standen die vier vor einem großem Grabstein aus feinstem Marmor. Harry konnte eine Inschrift darauf erkennen.

_**{{ James und Lily Potter**_

_**Gestorben am 31. Oktober 1981 Halloween.**_

_**Ehrliche und freundliche Menschen**_

_**Beste Freunde und wundervolle Eltern**_

_**Viel zu früh von uns gegangen**_

_**In unseren Herzen werden sie immer bei uns sein. }}**_

Harry ging in die Knie und er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ginny kniete sich neben ihn und legte ihm ihre Arme um den Hals und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter um ihn zu trösten.

Als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte sagte er:

„Hallo Mum, Hallo Dad, ich kann euch eine gute Nachricht überbringen. Ich habe es geschafft, Voldemort ist endlich tot, ich habe den Kampf gegen ihn überlebt und habe nun, wenn auch nach einigen Problemen und dämlichen Aktionen von mir, die große Liebe gefunden und kann nun mit ihr und meinen Freunden ein glückliches und friedliches Leben beginnen.

Ich vermisse euch sehr. Ich liebe euch. Euer Harry. Nun ich muss wieder los, aber ich komme bald wieder."

Er stand auf, blickte noch einmal auf den Grabstein und drehte sich dann zu seinen Freunden, die inzwischen auch Tränen in den Augen hatten.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als:

„Hey ihr, was macht ihr da an dem Grab, wer seit ihr, ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen."

rief eine Stimme ihnen zu.

Sie drehten sich um und erblickten zwei in Umhängen gehüllte Gestalten, die ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten und auf sie zu kamen. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine starrten die Gestalten erschrocken an. Genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich der Himmel und es begann leicht zu regnen, wobei der Regen immer heftiger wurde.


	20. Merkwürdiges Verhalten

**Ende des Krieges**

**20. Kapitel – Merkwürdiges Verhalten**

Sie drehten sich um und erblickten zwei in Umhängen gehüllte Gestalten, die ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine starrten die Gestalten erschrocken an. Genau in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich der Himmel und es begann leicht zu regnen, wobei der Regen immer heftiger wurde.

Während sich die zwei Gestalten dem Grab näherten standen die vier wie erstarrt da und blickten auf sie. Harry war der erste der sich aus seiner starre löste und sich seinen Freunden bemerkbar machte. Als sie sich ihm zu wandten flüsterte er:

„Okay, Ich weiß nicht ob die beiden eine Gefahr sind oder nicht, aber mir ist eine Idee gekommen. Auf mein Zeichen hin apparieren wir direkt zu den beiden und umstellen sie. Ron und ich übernehmen die große Gestalt und ihr beiden die kleine.

Ron, du apparierst hinter sie und hälst sie fest, während ich mich vor sie stelle. Hermine du tust es Ron bei der kleineren gleich, genau so wie Ginny mir. Ich werde die beiden erst mal ausquetschen, aber passt auf, wenn ich noch ein Zeichen gebe schocken wir sie gemeinsam. Ich glaube damit werden sie nicht rechnen. Okay, dann los."

Als alle nickten, zahlte Harry innerlich bis drei und sagte: „Los, jetzt:"

Sie waren kurz verschwunden, was die beiden Gestalten so verwirrte dass sie stehen blieben. Doch bevor sie etwas tun konnten tauchten die vier direkt bei ihnen auf und überwältigten sie. Ron und Hermine hatten einen Arm um den Hals ihrer Gestalt gelegt und hielten ihren Zauberstab in ihren Rücken, während Harry und Ginny mit gezogenen Stäben vor Ihnen standen.

„Keine Bewegung, dann passiert nichts." sagte Harry einem ersten Ton. „Los durchsuch sie." richtete er sich an Ginny.

Ginny ging von der einen Gestalt zur anderen und durchsuchte sie. Anschließend übergab die Harry zwei Zauberstäbe, die sie gefunden hatte.

„Hier sonst sind sie unbewaffnet."

„Zieht ihnen die Kapuzen vom Kopf, damit ich ihre Gesichter sehen kann."

Ron und Hermine zogen die Kapuzen herunter, doch die zwei gestalten die Harry sah kannte er nicht. Er konnte lediglich erkennen dass es ein Mann und eine Frau war.

„Okay, wer seit ihr, was wollt ihr hier und wieso fragt ihr was wir an diesem Grab zu suchen haben." fragte er den Mann.

Als der Mann Anstalten machte zu antworten, schnitt Harry ihm das Wort ab:

„Warte bevor du antwortest. Wähle deine Worte mit bedacht. Aber zuerst will ich dir doch sagen was ich hier will. Also erstens sollte ich eigentlich euch fragen was ihr bei diesem Grab wollt. Dies ist mein Familiengrab, hier liegen meine Eltern begraben. Ich habe das Recht hier zu sein."

„Äh,..." der Mann wollte etwas sagte, doch Harry schritt dazwischen.

„Ruhe, lass mich ausreden. Wie gesagt, ich habe das Recht dieses Grab zu besuchen. Ich glaube aber nicht dass ihr das Recht dazu hat. Ich kenne euch nicht und habe euch noch nie auf irgend welchen Bildern mit meinen Eltern gesehen.

Also sagt, wer seit ihr. Freunde wohl weniger, schließlich hattet ihr eure Kapuzen so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, als wolltet ihr dass man euch nicht erkennt. Los redet."

„Harry beruhige dich, ja wir wollten nicht dass uns jemand erkennt, ..." sagte die Frau, wurde jedoch wieder unterbrochen.

„So, und warum nicht, was habt ihr zu verbergen? Ihr seit doch wohl nicht etwa Todesser die ich übersehen habe und ihr wolltet uns bloß rein legen?"

„Todesser, Harry sag mal spinnst du, schau mich an, dann zeige ich dir wer ich bin."

sagte die Frau zu Harry, denn der hatte bis jetzt nur auf den Mann geachtet.

Als Harry seinen Blick zur Frau wandte sagte er:

„Okay, zeige uns wer du bist, aber pass auf und keine fal..." Harry brach seinen Satz ab, denn er bekam große Augen. Vor einen Augen veränderte sich die Frau. Ihre Haare welche vorher noch eine schwarze Farbe hatten wurden nun zu einen lilaton.

Nicht nur Harry bekamen große Augen, Ron Hermine und Ginny ging es nicht anders. Kurze Zeit später blickte Harry in das Gesicht einer Bekannten Person. Vor ihn stand nun Tonks, welche natürlich sofort von Hermine losgelassen wurde. Auch Ginny senkte ihren Stab.

„Oh, T.. Tonks, entschuldige. Aber ich wusste nicht dass du es bist. Aber wer bitte ist der Mann neben dir, ihn kenne ich nicht." sagte Harry.

„Kein Problem Harry, aber könnte ich bitte meinen Zauberstab wieder haben, dann kann ich euch zeigen wer das ist."

„Oh, natürlich. Ich wollte nur sichergehen. Hier bitte."

Als Tonks ihren Stab hatte schwang sie ihn einmal und richtete ihn auf den Mann neben ihr. Nun verwandelte sich der Mann ebenfalls, offenbar hatte ein Tarnzauber auf ihm gelegen. Zum Vorschein kam niemand anderes als Remus Lupin, welcher natürlich sofort von Ron losgelassen wurde. Auch er bekam seinen Stab ausgehändigt.

„Oh Gott, Remus, Tonks es tut mir Leid dass ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen bin. Wer außer euch würde wohl sonst hier her kommen. Entschuldigt bitte dass wir euch für eine Gefahr gehalten haben."

„Ist schon okay Harry. Aber könnten wir bitte ins trockene gehen, wir sind zwar schon nass bis auf die Knochen, aber ich möchte trotzdem nicht weiter im Regen stehen." sagte Remus.

Die sechs gingen in Harry´s Elternhaus und Hermine wendete bei jedem erst mal einen Trockenzauber an. Dann Zauberte sie für jeden noch einen Tee und die setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Danke dass wir uns hier aufwärmen dürfen Harry." sagte Remus.

„Schon okay. Ist das mindeste was ich jetzt tun kann. Schließlich haben wir euch im Regen stehen gelassen." sagte Harry.

„Och, nicht so schlimm. Wir hätten uns ja denken können dass du auch hier sein könntest. Aber mit der Aktion eben haben wir nicht gerechnet."

„Entschuldige nochmals. Wir habe euch nicht erkannt."

„Wir euch anfangs ja auch nicht, erst als ihr zu uns appariert seit und du mir deinen Zauberstab unter die Nase gehalten hast. Ich muss schon sagen das war einen gelungen Strategie. Selbst Tonks hat es nicht bemerkt und die ist schließlich Auror."

„Ach Remus, den hier hat Hermine gefunden. Ist das wirklich Dad´s Stab?"

Er nahm den Stab entgegen, schaute sich in genauer an. Dann sagte er:

„Ja, es ist James´ Zauberstab, nach einem Tod wurde er nicht gefunden, wo hast du ihn gefunden Hermine?"

„Auf der großen Couch zwischen den Kissen." antwortete Hermine.

„Ahh, ja so war James, der hat seinen Stab ständig verlegt. Aber das zeigt auch wie sehr er dich und deine Mutter geliebt hat. Er war so um eure Sicherheit besorgt dass er ich ohne Stab Voldemort entgegengestellt hat." seufzte Remus und hatte Tränen in den Augen, genau wie Harry.

Doch beiden wurden von ihren Freundinnen getröstet. Remus wurde von Tonks in den Arm genommen und Ginny hatte Harry umarmt.

Nachdem sie den Tee ausgetrunken hatten machten sich alle auf den zum Fuchsbau. Tonks und Remus hatten beschlossen das Grab ein anderes mal zu besuchen. Sie apparierten zum Fuchsbau.

Dort angekommen fragte Harry Remus und Tonks welche neben im erschienen waren.

„Nanu, ihr auch hier, gibt es was besonderes?"

„Nein, aber Molly hat uns zum Abendessen eingeladen."

Sie betraten das Haus, wo sie schon erwartet wurden.

„Ah da seit ihr ja. Pünktlich auf die Minute. Das Essen ist gerade fertig." sagte Molly und umarmte die sechs.

Während des Essen unterhielten sich alle über den Ausflug nach Godrics Hollow. Außerdem musste Harry das Dorf und das Haus beschreiben, da einige noch nie dort waren.

Noch während des Erzählens kam eine Eule durch das Küchenfenster geflogen und ließ sich vor Remus nieder, der sie überrascht musterte.

Die Eule steckte ihm ihr rechtes Bein entgegen damit Remus den Brief, den die Eule überbrachte, annehmen konnte. Direkt nachdem der Brief losgebunden war flog die Eule davon.

Remus sah sich den Brief genauer an und konnte das Siegel des Ministeriums erkennen.

Erstaunt öffnete er den Brief und stellte fest dass bis auf seinen Namen und den Absender, der Brief kam von Moody, das Pergament leer war. Es stand aber auch noch ein kleiner Satz darauf:

_**/ An Remus Lupin,**_

_**Remus, diesen Brief wirst nur du lesen können. Kein anderer kann den Inhalt des Briefes lesbar machen. Tippe ihn mit deinem Stab an und der Brief wir nur für dich sichtbar. **_

_**Moody. /**_

Remus blickte das Pergament verwirrt an, wieso schickte Moody ihm einen geheimen Brief.

Er tippte den Brief mit seinem Stab an und las ihn. Alle anderem im Raum blickten Remus neugierig an seit er die Eule empfangen hatte. Sein verhalten verwunderte sie, denn während des lesens wurden seine Augen immer größer und er schien blass zu werden. Schließlich erhob er sich eilig und versuchte in einem normalen Ton etwas zu sagen:

„Äm, tut mir Leid Molly, aber ich muss euch jetzt verlassen, mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen und das kann nicht bis morgen warten. Also einen schönen Abend noch.

Ach, Schatz. Ich weiß nicht wann ich heute Abend nach Hause komme, also warte nicht wenn es später wird. Ich liebe dich." sagte er anschließen noch zu Tonks und lief aus dem Haus und apparierte.

„Was war das denn gerade? So habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt." fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung, aber warum hat er es uns nicht gesagt. Was verheimlicht er uns?" sagte Tonks.

„Na ja, vielleicht ist es nichts und es sagte es uns später. Oder er sagte es dir und du gibst uns Bescheid." sagte Molly zu Tonks.

Dann widmeten sich alle wieder dem Essen und Harry erzählte weiter. Als er zuende berichtet hatte sagte er noch.

„Nun, ich habe mir während des Ausfluges etwas überlegt. Da ich ja dort neben dem Haus meiner Eltern noch ein leeres Grundstück geerbt habe, habe ich mir überlegt auf diesem Grundstück ein Haus zu bauen und wenn es fertig ist dort einzuziehen. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch Molly, mir gefällt es mir wirklich und ich bin gerne bei euch zu Gast, aber irgendwann muss ich etwas Eigenes finden und dort leben.

Außerdem müsste das Haus ja erst mal geplant und gebaut werden, was einige Zeit dauert und bis dahin werde ich ja noch hier bleiben, wenn ich euch nicht zur Last falle."

„Ach Harry, du fällst uns doch nicht zur Last. Wir freuen uns wenn du da bist. Natürlich können wir verstehen, dass du deinen Zukunft nun planen willst." sagte Molly und Harry schien erleichtert dass alle Verständnis hatten.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen alle ins Bett, da es schon spät war und alle müde vom Ausflug waren.

Harry und Ginny lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett, als Ginny fragte:

„Harry, willst du wirklich ein Haus in Godrics Hollow bauen?"

„Ja, das habe ich vor, aber keine Angst, das hat noch Zeit."

„Ja das hat es, aber auch wenn es steht kommst du doch mal für ein paar Tage her oder ich zu dir."

„Hmm, eigentlich hatte ich eine andere Idee. Ich dachte mir da es ja noch eine weile dauert, dass du anschließend zu mir ziehst, vorausgesetzt du willst dort mit mir leben."

„Das fragst du noch. Natürlich würde ich gerne mit dir dort leben. Aber dafür müssten wir erst mal meine Mutter überzeugen."

„Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken, ich bin sicher sie erlaubt es. Schließlich sieht will sie ja auch dass du glücklich bist, und außerdem bist du volljährig und wir können ja noch damit warten es ihr zu sagen bis das Haus steht. Was meinst du schatz?"

„Ja, das ist wohl das beste." Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite um Harry in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie versank in seinen Augen und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich. „Ich liebe dich Harry." sagte sie.

„Ich liebe sich auch Ginny, du bist mein ein und alles." erwiderte er.

Kurz darauf schliefen sie eng umschlungen ein. Harry hatte sich jedoch vorher etwas in den Kopf gesetzt. Morgen würde er den nächsten Schritt machen.


	21. Der nächste Schritt oder doch nicht?

**Ende des Krieges**

**21. Kapitel – Der nächste Schritt oder doch nicht**

_Kurz darauf schliefen sie eng umschlungen ein. Harry hatte sich jedoch vorher etwas in den Kopf gesetzt. Morgen würde er den nächsten Schritt machen._

Harry war noch mitten in einem Traum von Ginny als er spürte wie sich etwas im Bett bewegte. Bevor er die Augen öffnen konnte spürte er zwei zarte Hände auf seiner Brust und als er die Augen schließlich öffnete blickte er direkt in die wundervollsten Augen die er je gesehen hatte.

Er lächelte seine Freundin an, die sich schräg auf ihn gelegt hatte und ihn nun liebevoll anlächelte. Er zog sie zu sich und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Als sie sich lösten fragte Ginny::

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz, gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, mit dir immer, und du?"

„Wundervoll, am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Tag mit ihm Bett liegen bleiben und mit dir Schmusen, aber das geht leider nicht." gab sie ihm zur Antwort.

„Ach, ja und warum nicht. Wenn du es doch willst bleib doch einfach liegen."

„Leider geht es nicht. Ich habe noch was vor. Aber jetzt steh du erst mal auf, heute hab ich dir Frühstück gemacht."

„Echt, na dann steh ich auf, wenn du dir schon die mühe machst mich damit zu überraschen."

Ginny rollte von ihm herunter und Harry stand auf. Als sein Blick wieder auf seine Freundin fiel sagte er:

„Hey, du bist ja schon fertig angezogen. Schade ich hatte mich so auf eine gemeinsame Dusche mit dir gefreut."

„Ja, ich mich eigentlich auch aber heute nicht und jetzt lass uns essen."

Sie setzen sich aufs Bett und Frühstückten. Dabei saß Ginny auf Harry´s Schoß und ließ sich von ihm füttern.

Nach beendetem Frühstück ging Harry ins Bad und duschte kurz. Vorher sagte er allerdings.

„Geh ruhig schon mal runter. Ich dusch kurz und komm dann nach."

Nachdem Harry fertig war, und sich neu angezogen hatte, nahm er das Tablett mit in die Küche. Dort angekommen wurde er schon von Mrs. Weasley begrüßt:

„Guten Morgen Harry, gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, habe ich." sagte er und stellte das Tablett auf die Spüle und versah es mit einem Reinigungszauber.

„So, wie war das eben, du sagtest du hättest heute schon was vor und bist deshalb schon so früh fertig gewesen." sagte Harry und schlang seine Arme und Ginny´s Hüfte und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.

Ginny legte ihre Arme um Harry´s Nacken und sagte:

„Also ich hatte vor heute mit Hermine eine kleine Tour durch die Winkelgasse zu machen. Nur wir beide ganz unter uns Frauen."

„Ah verstehe, da hab natürlich nichts zu suchen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß aber tut mir einen Gefallen. Komm bitte schnell zurück, ich habe heute noch etwas mit dir vor."

„Aha, und was genau hast du vor?"

„Das erfährst du wenn ihr wieder da seit."

„Ach komm schon" sagte sie, blickte ihm in die Augen und küsste ihn.

Harry jedoch wurde diesmal nicht wie sonst weich und sagte:

„Sorry, aber das verrate ich nicht. Aber je länger du versuchst es aus mir heraus zu quetschen, desto langer musst du auf meine Überraschung warten."

„Okay, dann bis heute Nachmittag." Sie küssten sich noch einmal leidenschaftlich und lösten sich anschließend voneinander. Danach verließ Ginny mit Hermine den Fuchsbau und verschwanden.

„So und was hast du heute mit meiner Schwester vor Harry." fragte Ron der gerade neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Nun, ich dachte da an ein kleines Picknick zu zweit am See. Aber genaueres muss ich mir noch überlegen. Und du hast du Lust ne Runde zu fliegen?"

„Aber klar." bekam er als Antwort.

Währenddessen in der Winkelgasse:

Hermine und Ginny waren gerade in den Tropfenden Kessel appariert und hatten den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse durchquert als Ginny fragte:

„Was glaubst du was Harry vorhat, Hermine?"

„Keine Ahnung, du bist seine Freundin, du kennst ihn in solchen Dingen besser."

„Ja, aber du kennst ihn länger und hast mehr mit ihm unternommen."

„Schon, aber das waren keine Sachen die man seiner großen Liebe macht, das waren oft gefährliche Sachen. Am besten du bleibst geduldig und lässt dich überraschen."

„Ja, du hast recht. Okay was wollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich erst eine Apotheke aufsuchen." sagte Hermine und wurde dabei leicht rot.

„Oh, bist du etwa erkältet oder wa... oh, verstehe. Ist es das was ich glaube?"

„Ja ich brauch Zutaten für einen Verhütungstrank. Der Wirkt langer und schützt besser."

„Da hast du recht. Da komm ich gleich mit. Meine Zutaten gehen mir eh zuneige und ich muss heute noch einen neuen einnehmen, da der alte seine Wirkung verloren hat und ich beim nächsten mal in diesem Punkt keine Überraschung erleben will."

„Kann ich verstehen. Komm da drüben ist die Apotheke."

Nachdem die beiden ihre Einkaufe in der Apotheke erledigt hatten gingen sie etwas in der Winkelgasse herum.

„Hey, Lust auf ein Eis? Ich kenne ein gutes Eiscafé." fragte Ginny.

„Klar wo ist es?"

„Dort drüben." Ginny zeigte auf ein Café auf der Rechten Seite.

Nachdem Hermine und Ginny mit ihrem Eis fertig waren machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Quidditschladen.

„Hermiene, kommst du mit in dem Quidditschladen? Ich will für Harry und mich jeweils ein neues Besenpflegeset besorgen."

„Okay, dann kann ich für Ron auch gleich eins mitnehmen."

Nachdem sie den Laden wieder verlassen hatten begaben sie sich zum Laden der Zwillinge um von dort aus zum Fuchsbau zu flohen. Während die dorthin liefen sagte Hermine: „Wow, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet. Der Verkäufer hat uns die Sets einfach so gegeben."

„Nun, ich glaube der Verkäufer hat sich an mich erinnert. Als Harry die Besen bestellt hat war ich ja dabei. Wahrscheinlich hat er weil Harry gleich drei Besen gekauft hat die Sets einfach als Kundenbonus draufgelegt. Ist doch super."

„Ja, da hast du recht."

Sie betraten den Laden der Zwillinge und flohten zum Fuchsbau.

Ca. eine halbe Stunde nachdem die Mädchen gegangen waren landeten Ron und Harry wieder auf festem Boden. Sie hatten sich mit ihren Besen richtig aus getobt und hatten die Besen auch nun besser unter Kontrolle.

„Geh du zuerst duschen Ron, dann kann ich mir schon mal Gedanken über nachher machen."

„Alles klar."

Als Ron im Haus verschwunden war rief Harry:

„Dobby" kurz darauf erschien der kleine Hauself.

„Harry Potter hat gerufen, was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun?"

„Hallo Dobby, ich habe eine kleine bitte an dich. Ich möchte mit Ginny nachher wenn sie zurück kommt, einen schönen Nachmittag am See verbringen und anschließend ein kleines romantisches Picknick mit ihr machen um endlich den nächsten Schritt zu machen."

„Harry Potter will Miss Weasley also endlich einen Antrag machen? Dobby wird sich um alles kümmern, wenn Harry bereit ist wird das Picknick bereit sein."

„Gut am besten du bereitest einfach eine Decke und einige Kerzen unter großen Eiche vor."

„Aber, ja. Wie Harry Potter es wünscht."

„Danke, aber vorher möchte ich dir noch den Ring zeigen. Warte ich habe ihn hier irgendwo."

Harry durchsuchte all seine Taschen, doch der Ring blieb verschwunden.

„Hat Harry Potter ein Problem? Dobby kann vielleicht helfen."

„Nein, schon gut Dobby. Wahrscheinlich ist er oben. Danke dass du mir hilfst."

„Dobby hilft Harry Potter doch gerne." dann war Dobby verschwunden.

Als Dobby verschwunden war rannte Harry ins Haus die Treppen hinauf. Er rannte direkt in Ginny´s Zimmer, wobei er fast Ron über den Haufen rannte. Harry kniete sich vor seinen Koffer und begann ihn zu durchsuchen.

„Verdammt, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Wo ist er nur?" sagte er zu sich selbst während er seinen komplette Kofferinhalt im Zimmer verteilte.

Als er ihn im Koffer nicht finden konnte suchte er unter dem Bett.

„Vielleicht da drunter. Nein nichts."

Er durchsuchte alle die Orte in Ginny´s Zimmer wo er seine Sachen hatte, Ginny´s Sachen brauchte er nicht zu durchsuchen da er den Ring eh nicht dort hinlegen würde wo Ginny ihn zufällig finden würde.

„Hier im Zimmer ist er nicht, vielleicht bei Ron, obwohl ich glaub ja nicht dass ich nach dem Besuch in der Winkelgasse dort war."

Harry rannte in Ron´s Zimmer und blickte sich um. Als er dort nichts fand eilte er wider hinunter und traf auf Ron.

„Ron, wo wäscht deine Mutter die schmutzige Wäsche ich glaube ich hab was wichtiges in meiner alten Hose gelassen."

„Eigentlich immer draußen, sie belegt die Wäsche mit einem Reinigungszauber, der den Schmutz verschwinden lässt. Aber wenn du was in der Tasche gelassen hast kannst du nur hoffen dass Mum vorher deine Sachen durchsucht hat, denn normalerweise müssen wir das selber machen. Wenn nicht haben wir halt pech gehabt."

Harry wurde leicht blass, dann rannte er in die Küche zu Molly.

„Ah, hallo Harry. Was ist los, du bist ja so blass und auch noch vollkommen außer Atem." sagte Molly als sie ihn sah.

Harry holte er mal tief Luft und sagte:

„Molly wo hast du meinen Umhang von Gestern?"

„Hm, ah ja. Den hab ich eben nach draußen gebracht und zusammen mit der anderen Schmutzwäsche mit einem Reinigungszauber belegt. Warum.?"

„Ich habe was verloren und hatte gehofft es doch noch im Umhang zu finden. Aber wie es scheint ist es jetzt ja wohl weg." sagte Harry leicht geknickt.

Molly lächelte ihn an und fragte:

„Das muss dir ja sehr wichtig sein, wenn du schon so traurig dreinschaust."

„Ja Molly, es ist mir sehr wichtig. Aber wie es Aussieht muss ich es wohl neu besorgen. Ich kann nur hoffen es nochmal so zu bekommen oder wenigstens so ähnlich. Am besten flohe ich schnell zur Winkelgasse."

Harry wollte gerade den Kamin betreten als Molly ihn festhielt.

„Harry, bleib mal einen Moment hier."

„Ja, was gibt es Molly."

„Harry, ich freu mich wirklich. Ich konnte gerade wirklich sehen wie wichtig dir das ist. Aber an eins hast du nicht gedacht. Nämlich dass ich vor der Wäsche immer die Taschen kontrolliere."

Harry war für einen Moment verwirrt, bis ihm einfiel was Molly meine.

„Äh, du meinst..."

„Ja, Harry. Hier." sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte ein kleines Schwarzes Kästchen in der Hand. „Du solltest wirklich besser aufpassen."

Harry starrte auf das Kästen. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Äm, Molly, ich also eh." stotterte er.

„Ach Harry, warum so schüchtern. Ich weiß was dieser Ring für eine Bedeutung haben soll. Außerdem habe ich vorhin dich und Dobby gehört."

„Oh, Molly ich..."

„Harry, keine Angst. Arthur und ich wissen wie sehr du und Ginny euch lieben. Du weißt auch dass wir uns darüber freuen. Außerdem habe ich dir vor ein paar Tagen schon einmal gesagt dass wir dich gerne als Schwiegersohn haben wollen."

„Also bist du nicht sauer dass ich euch nicht gefragt habe?"

„Wieso sollte ich. Harry, du und Ginny, ihr seit beide volljahrig. Okay ihr seit gerade mal 18 und 17 Jahre alt. Aber wir sehen dass ihr glücklich seit. Wieso sollten wir euch im Weg stehen."

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Nicht nur dass er den Ring wieder hatte, nein, Arthur und Molly waren damit einverstanden, dass er Ginny einen Antrag machte.

„Danke Molly. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

„Uns auch Harry." antwortete sie und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. Dann sagte sie:

„Ach ich bin richtig glücklich. Gleich zwei meiner Kinder machen den nächsten Schritt ins richtige Leben."

„Was, zwei. Soll das heißen dass Ron..." fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja, Harry ich auch. Ich habe Hermine gestern Abend gefragt und sie hat ja gesagt."

„Oh, Ron.. äh, Glückwunsch."

„Danke, aber was ist los Kumpel? Ach so, keine Sorge. Ich freu mich auch für euch."

„Echt?"

„Ja, ich sehe doch wie glücklich du meine Schwester machst. Was soll ich da noch gegen sagen."

„Danke Ron, das von dir zu hören freut mich sehr."

„Schon gut, aber denk dran was ich schon mal gesagt habe." sagte Ron ernst.

„Ja, natürlich. Keine sorge, ich lass sie nicht mehr alleine. Ich hoffe nur das nachher alles gut geht."

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Sie wir bestimmt ja sagen."

„Na dann, was hältst du davon wenn unsere Damen wieder da sind, den Rest des Tages am See zu verbringen."

„Klar aber willst du nicht lieber allein mit ihr sein? Ich meine wir würden doch nur stören."

„Och keine Sorge. Wenn es soweit ist, gebe ich dir ein Zeichen. Dann kannst du dich mit Hermine aus irgendeinem Grund zurückziehen und dann sind wir ungestört."

„Okay so machen wir es. Ich frag mich nur wo unsere Liebsten so lange bleiben."

„Wohl noch beim Einkaufen. Da fällt mir ein ich muss auch noch in die Winkelgasse. Willst du mit?" fragte Harry Ron.

„Da die beiden, wenn sie wieder da sind eh noch Zeit zum Auspacken brauchen. Wieso nicht."

Gerade als er zu ende gesprochen hatte zischte es im Kamin und Hermine kam aus den grünen Flammen und wenig später als es erneut zischte, erschien Ginny.


	22. Die Entscheidende Frage

**Ende des Krieges**

**22. Kapitel – Die entscheidende Frage**

_Gerade als er zu ende gesprochen hatte zischte es im Kamin und Hermine kam aus den grünen Flammen und wenig später als es erneut zischte, erschien Ginny._

Kaum war Ginny aus dem Kamin wurde sie schon von Harry umarmt.

„Na mein Schatz wie war euer Ausflug?"

„Ganz gut, wir haben alles bekommen was wir brauchten und wie war es für dich so ganz alleine hier?" fragte Ginny und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Och, ging so. Bis auf einen kleinen Rundflug war nichts los." Von der stressigen Suche, dem Gespräch mit Molly und seinen Plänen wollte er ihr natürlich nichts verraten.

„Hm, ich hoffe du kommst noch etwas ohne mich aus, Hermine und ich müssen noch etwas erledigen."

„Ist okay, Ron und ich wollten eh noch kurz einen kleinen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machen."

„Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß. Ach ja, in den Quidditschladen braucht ihr eigentlich nicht mehr, falls ihr das vor hattet. Wir waren schon dort und haben für Ron, dich und mich je ein Pflegeset für die Besen besorgt. Der Verkäufer hatte mich erkannt und uns die Sets kostenlos gegeben."

„Oh, toll. Danke dass war eine Sache weswegen ich dahin wollte." sagte Harry und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, welchen sie natürlich sofort erwiderte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten blickten sie sich noch einige Zeit in die Augen bis Harry sich von den Augen seiner Freundin lösen konnte.

„Vielen dank mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry."

Dann ging zu Hermine hinüber und nahm sie in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung und sagte zu ihr: „Glückwunsch Hermine." und ging Richtung Kamin und ließ eine leicht verwirrte Hermine zurück.

Anschließend verabschiedete er sich noch von Ginny und sagte: „Bis gleich, lange werden wir nicht brauchen."

„Ja, bis nachher." antwortete sie und ging mit Hermine noch oben.

Harry und Ron bestiegen den Kamin und flohten zum Tropfenden Kessel. Dort angekommen begrüßten sie kurz Tom den Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels und durchquerten sie Passage zur Winkelgasse.

Währenddessen im Fuchsbau:

Ginny und Hermine waren gerade in Ginny´s Zimmer angekommen als Ginny fragte:

„Was war denn mit dem gerade los?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er ist dein Freund, du müsstest es wissen."

„Leider nicht, aber wozu hat er dir denn Gratuliert, bis zu deinem Geburtstag dauert es doch noch."

Hermine überlegte und schließlich kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie seufzte:

„Oh, Ron."

„Was hat mein Bruder damit zu tun?" fragte Ginny leicht irritiert.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und sagte:

„Okay, da Harry es anscheinend weiß, kann ich es dir ja jetzt auch sagen."

„Was sagen, Hermine?"

Anstatt etwas zu sagen hielt sie einfach ihre Hand zu Ginny hinüber und zeigte ihr einen kleinen Silberring.

Erst schien Ginny nicht zu verstehen was ihre Freundin meinte, doch dann bekam sie große Augen und fragte:

„Hermine ist es das wofür ich es halte?"

Mit einem kleinem glücklichem Lächeln nickte sie ihrer Freundin zu, welche einen kleinen Freudenschrei ausstieß und ihr um den Hals fiel.

„Oh, Hermine, ich freu mich für dich. Aber seit wann?"

„Er hat mich gestern Abend gefragt, er hat mich in den Wald geführt, wir haben uns die Sterne angesehen und dann hat er mich gefragt."

„Wow, ich da kann man ja nur nochmal Gratulieren." sagte Ginny und umarmte Hermine nochmal.

„Okay, jetzt sollten wir aber mal da weiter machen wo wir eigentlich anfangen wollten."

„Okay, dann gib mir mal meine Zutaten für den Verhütungstrank. Wenn ich ihn jetzt aufsetzt kann ich ihn kurz bevor ich ins Bett gehe einnehmen."

Hermine gab ihr ihre Tüte und Ginny setzte den Kessel auf. Anschließend begannen sie ihre Tränke zu brauen und sich zu unterhalten bis die Jungs zurück kämen.

In der Winkelgasse:

„So und was willst du nun hier Harry?" fragte Ron als sie das Portal zur Winkelgasse hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Nun, eigentlich nur zwei Dinge. Zuerst muss ich einen Juwelier aufsuchen und dann zu den Zwillingen.

„Hä? Juwelier, ich dachte du hast einen Ring?"

„Ja, aber ich will noch etwas eingravieren lassen. Das machen Zauberer doch auch oder muss ich dafür ins normale London?"

„Keine Sorge das kannst du ruhig hier machen lassen, ich weiß auch wo, komm ich zeige dir den Juwelier bei dem ich den Ring für Hermine gekauft habe."

„Danke." sagte Harry und folgte Ron.

„Aber warum willst du zu Fred und George?"

„Nun, ich brauch die beiden für nachher. Wenn sie es schaffen, sollen sie mir ein spezielles Feuerwerk erstellen und loslassen."

„Ah, schöne Idee. Ich bin sicher die schaffen das."

Sie betraten den von Ron erwähnten Juwelier und wurden sofort begrüßt:

„Guten Tag die Herren, wie kann ich ihnen helfen? Oh, Mr Weasley, freut mich sie wieder zu sehen. Ich hoffe doch dass alles gut gegangen ist." sagte ein älterer Mann, der anscheinend der Juwelier war.

„Guten Tag. Ja, es hat wunderbar geklappt, sie hat ja gesagt."

„Ah, das freut mich für sie. Was kann ich denn diesmal für sie tun?"

„Oh, für mich nichts, aber Harry hier, hat ein anliegen und da sie gute Arbeit leisten habe ich sie ihm empfohlen."

„Oh, danke für ihr Vertrauen Mr Weasley. So nun, was kann ich für sie tun Mr Potter?"

„Also, ich möchte heute Abend meiner großen Liebe ebenfalls einen Antrag machen und da ich schon einen Ring habe, wollte ich sie fragen ob sie womöglich etwas eingravieren könnten."

„Aber sicher Mr Potter, das ist kein Problem. Haben sie den Ring dabei?"

„Aber ja." Harry zog das schwarze Döschen heraus und reichte sie dem Juwelier.

„Oh, ein wirklich wunderschönes Stück. Hmm, das wird kein Problem sein in die Innenseite etwas einzugravieren. Was soll den eingraviert werden?"

„Ja, könnten sie bitte: / Für meine Größte Liebe, in ewiger Liebe, Harry./ eingravieren?"

„Aber natürlich, einen Augenblick bitte." sagte der Juwelier und ging in sein Hinterzimmer.

Als er nach ca. 20 Minuten zurückkehrte sagte er:

„So, fertig. Ich hoffe es ist zu ihrer Zufriedenheit?"

Harry nahm den Ring und blickte in die Innenseite. Er konnte die Inschrift sehr gut erkennen. Sie war nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht zu klein eingearbeitet. Die Schrift war einfach perfekt und schimmerte leicht bläulich, damit man sie besser sehen konnte.

„Wow, einfach perfekt. Der wird ihr sicher gefallen. Vielen Dank. Sehr gute Arbeit."

„Das freut mich Mr Potter. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück und alles Gute."

„Danke, ihnen auch alles Gute."

Harry bezahlte und ging anschließend mit Ron wieder auf die Straße der Winkelgasse.

„Hast du was dagegen wenn du allein zu den Zwillingen gehst, ich will mich trotzdem noch im Quidditschladen umsehen. Ich komme dann nach."

„Aber klar, bis später. Ich warte dann im Laden."

Während Ron in Richtung Quidditschladen ging betrat Harry den Laden der Weasley-Zwillinge. Es waren heute ausnahmsweise nicht sehr viele Kunden im Laden, was Harry nur Recht war.

„Oh, hallo Harry, was verschafft uns die Ehre deines Besuches? Hey Fred komm her Harry ist da.!" sagte George und rief nach seinem Bruder, welcher auch sofort kam.

„Hi, Harry," begrüßte ihn Fred.

„Hey ihr beiden. Ich habe ein kleines Anliegen. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir helfen."

„Klar komm mit ins Hinterzimmer. Hey Lee pass mach mal kurz allein weiter. Das hier dauert wahrscheinlich länger." rief Fred.

Die drei Betraten das Hinterzimmer des Ladens und setzten sich auf drei Sessel, die um einen Tisch herum standen.

„Also Harry, was ist. Womit könne wir dienen." grinste George Harry an.

„Nun, ich habe zuerst eine Frage an euch. Könnt ihr Feuerwerk mit selbst ausgesuchter Schrift herstellen?"

„Aber natürlich Harry. Keine große Sache." sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Aber wozu brauchst du es, ich meine so ein Feuerwerk bestellt man nicht einfach so." sagte George.

„Es ist so, ich brauch das Feuerwerk für einen ganz besonderen Anlass."

„So und für welchen." fragten die Zwillinge mit einem wissenden grinsen.

„An eurem grinsen erkenne ich dass ihr etwas Ahnt und ich muss euch sagen ja, euer Gedanke stimmt. Ich habe vor Ginny einen Antrag zu machen."

„Freut uns dass du diesen Schritt gehen willst Harry." sagte Fred und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

„Und wann hast du vor die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen?" fragte George und trank ebenfalls.

„Heute Abend." sagte Harry und bekam gleich zwei Ladungen Wasser ins Gesicht, da sich die Zwillinge verschluckt und Harry das Wasser entgegen gespuckt hatten.

„Was, heute Abend? Weiß Mum denn bescheid?"

„Ja, sie weiß es. Und Ron auch." sagte Harry und Zauberte sich trocken.

„Oh, und wie hat Ron regiert, als du es gesagt hast? Wir wissen ja wie Ron in solche Dinge bei Ginny reagiert."

„Och, er hat sich richtig für uns gefreut. Außerdem ist er mir einen Tag voraus, denn..."

„WAS? Ron hat Hermine wirklich einen Antrag gemacht?" fragten beide.

„Ja, und sie hat ja gesagt."

„Echt krass. Unser kleiner Bruder wird endlich erwachsen." sagte Fred.

„Ach ähm, könnten wir wieder zum eigentlichen Thema kommen. Könnt ihr mir so ein Feuerwerk bis heute Abend nach Sonnenuntergang machen?"

„Aber klar, kein Problem."

„Gut, Danke. Ich habe auch schon eine Idee. Ich will ihr den Antrag am See machen. Ich möchte dass ihr euch auf der anderen Uferseite bereithaltet und auf ein Zeichen von mir das Feuerwerk mit der Schrift startet.

Wenn ich ihre Antwort habe, bekommt ihr ein zweites Zeichen dann hätte ich gerne dass am Himmel ein Herz mit unseren dieser Inschirft erscheint. Bekommt ihr das hin Jungs?" Er hielt ihnen einen Zettel hin.

„Klar, mach dir keine Sorgen. Überlas das uns. Kümmer du dich nur darum dass du den Antrag nicht versaust." sagte George lächelnd.

„Also gut. Und was die Bezahlung angeht. Ihr kö..."

„Vergiss es Harry. Wir nehmen von dir kein Gold an. Betrachte es einfach als Hochzeitsgeschenk, genau so ein Feuerwerk bei eurer Hochzeit. Okay?" sagte Fred ernst.

„Hm, na gut." sagte Harry.

Kurz darauf erschien Ron im Hinterzimmer und fragte:

„Na ihr drei. Alles geklärt?"

„Ja, ich habe was ich wollte."

„Ah, da ist ja unser kleines Brüderchen. Na bist endlich erwachsen geworden und hast dich getraut Hermine zu fragen?" fragte Fred.

„Hä, ach Harry du hast es ihnen gesagt? Ja, ich habe sie gefragt und was dagegen?"

„Nicht im geringsten Ron. Wir freuen uns." sagte Fred.

„Okay. Da ja jetzt alles geklärt ist, könne wir ja jetzt zum Fuchsbau. Also bis heute Abend, ich verlass mich auf euch."

Dann bestiegen Harry und Ron den Kamin und flohten zum Fuchsbau.

Dort angekommen wurden sie auch sofort von ihren Freundinnen leidenschaftlich Begrüßt. Als sich beide Pärchen voneinander gelöst hatten fragte Harry:

„Wie wärs wenn wir den Rest des Tages am See verbringen. Einfach entspannen und bis zum Abendessen nichts tun."

Ron der von Harry´s Plan wusste stimmte natürlich zu. Auch Hermine und Ginny gingen auf Harry´s Vorschlag mit Freuden ein.

Die vier Freunde verbrachten bis zum Sonnenuntergang ihre Zeit am See. Als Harry in den Augenwinkeln sah wie die Zwillinge gerade das Haus verließen blickte er zu Ron der die beiden ebenfalls gesehen hatte. Da die Sonne fast verschwunden war hatten die Mädchen nur auf den Sonnenuntergang geachtet. Dann sagte Ron:

„Mine, kommst du bitte mit. Ich möchte dir noch etwas wichtiges Zeigen."

„Hmm, warte noch etwas. Die Sonne ist noch nicht ganz untergegangen."

„Ach, komm schon, es ist wichtig." sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss woraufhin sie nachgab und ihm folgte.

Als die beiden verschwunden waren sagte Harry:

„Ginny, auch ich mochte dir etwas zeigen. Komm." er zog sie hoch und führte sie zu der großen Eiche, wo eine Decke ausgebreitet war und einige Kerzen in der Luft schwebten

Sie setzten sich drauf und Ginny fragte: „Was willst du mir zeigen Harry?"

„Nun, von hier aus kann man die Sterne besser beobachten."

Die Sonne war untergegangen und die ersten Sterne waren schon zu sehen. Ginny hatte sich zwischen Harry´s Beinen niedergelassen und sich an ihn gelehnt.

Harry fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte:

„Ginny, ich bin so froh dass wir zusammen sind. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry."

„Weist du Ginny, ich bin wirklich Glücklich. Der Krieg ist endlich vorbei, Voldemort ist tot und wir sind endlich wieder, wenn auch nach einigen Fehlern meinerseits, wieder zusammen.

Die Zeit während des Krieges habe ich dich sehr vermisst. Manchmal wär ich am liebsten wieder zurückgekehrt und hätte dich am liebsten einfach in die Arme genommen und dir gesagt wie Leid es mir tut und wie sehr ich dich liebe.

Aber ich habe durchgehalten, doch als ich dich nach der Schlacht endlich in die Arme nehmen wollte habe ich eine Fehler begannen und nicht aufgepasst. Sonst wäre Malfoy sicherlich nicht in der Lage gewesen dich anzugreifen.

Als ich dich da hab liegen sehen, war für mich eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Ich dachte wirklich ich hätte dich verloren und begann wieder den Fehler nicht richtig auf mein Herz zu hören und ging Fort und verletzte dich wieder, wie damals an Dumbledors Grab.

Doch als ich endlich erfahren hatte dass du lebst und ich dich endlich wieder in meinen Armen halten konnte war für mich klar dass ich dich nie wieder alleine lassen wollte.

Durch dich habe ich wieder einen Grund nach vorne zu sehen und mir Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen. Durch deine Liebe zu mir bin ich richtig Glücklich und ich bin froh dich als meine große Liebe zu haben.

Als wir uns wieder in den Armen hatten habe ich dir das Versprechen gegeben dich nie mehr allein zu lassen. Diese Versprechen werde ich so gut wie möglich einhalten und dich nie mehr alleine lassen oder Verletzen.

Ich liebe dich über alles Ginny. Du bist meine größte Liebe und mir mehr wert als alles andere auf der Welt. Du machst mich einfach Glücklich. Ich liebe dich."

Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen und sagte:

„Harry für mich bist du auch meine größte Liebe und ich bin ebenfalls froh dich zu haben. Durch deine Liebe zu mir bin so Glücklich wie noch nie und so lange dies so ist, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir auch so verliebt und Glücklich bleiben. Ich liebe dich Harry." sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Harry zog vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab und sagte:

„Aber weist du wodurch du mich noch Glücklicher machen könntest mein Schatz?"

„Durch was denn?" fragte sie und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.

„Indem du mir hierauf eine Antwort gibst." sagte Harry und schickte mit seinem Zauberstab rote Funken in die Luft, welche für die Zwillinge das Zeichen waren los zulegen.

Ginny blickte den Funken verwirrt nach und bekam große Augen als sie auf einmal ein großes Feuerwerk aufleuchten sah, welches eine Frage bildete, mit der sie so schnell nicht gerechnet hatte.

Nun stand im Himmel über dem See in großen leuchtenden Buchstaben geschrieben:

"Liebe Ginny, du bist meine größte und einzigste Liebe.

Du bist für mich das größte auf der Welt.

Ich will nie mehr ohne dich sein.

Daher frage ich dich.

Willst du mich heiraten?

Dein Harry."


	23. Die Antwort

**Ende des Krieges**

**23. Kapitel – Die Antwort **

_.Nun stand im Himmel über dem See in großen leuchtenden Buchstaben geschrieben: _

"_Liebe Ginny, du bist meine größte und einzigste Liebe. _

_Du bist für mich das größte auf der Welt. Ich will nie mehr ohne dich sein._

_Daher frage ich dich. Willst du mich heiraten? Dein Harry."_

Ginny starrte mit großen Augen und leicht offenem Mund auf die Sätze im Himmel. Ihr traten tränen in die Augen, mit vielem hatte sie gerechnet, doch nicht mit einem Antrag von Harry.

Ihr Herz schlug sehr schnell, sie spürte so ein großes Glücksgefühl wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. In Gedanken wiederholte sie ständig den einen Satz:

„Ja, ja, natürlich will ich, oh, Gott ich glaubs nicht er hat mich wirklich gefragt. Ja ich will."

Da Ginny diesen Satz jedoch nur in Gedanken aussprach und nicht daran gedacht hatte laut zu sprechen, trat nach einigen Minuten ohne dass er eine Antwort erhalten hatte ein trauriger Ausdruck in Harry´s Augen.

Kurz vorher:

„Was ist denn los Ron, was willst du mir Zeigen.?"

„Warte, gleich. Jetzt liegt es erst mal an Harry. Hoffentlich stottert er nicht rum und schafft es ein einem Rutsch."

„Was liegt jetzt an Harry. Was ist los Ron, sag es endlich:"

Statt einer antwort nahm er ihre Hand, blickte auf ihren Ring und spielte leicht damit.

Als Hermines blick auf ihre Hand viel und sie sah dass Ron mit ihrem Verlobungsring spielte, wusste sie was er meinte.

„Oh Gott Ron. Macht er es wirklich, macht er Ginny einen Antrag?"

„Ja, das hat er vor. Schau gleich in den Himmel, Harry hat extra ein spezielles Feuerwerk bei Fred und George bestellt."

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte schossen aus Harry´s Richtung rote Funken. Kurz darauf erleuchtete das Feuerwerk den Himmel.

Nach einigen Minuten jedoch sagte Ron: „Hey, irgendwas stimmt nicht. Wo bleibt das zweite Zeichen? Harry wollte doch, bleich nach Ginny´s Antwort noch mal Funken losschicken für den zweiten Teil des Feuerwerks."

Noch bevor Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, rief Ron:

„Na endlich, sie hat ja gesagt." es schossen Funken in die Luft und kurz darauf erschien ein weiteres Feuerwerk.

Bei Fred und George:

„Halt dich bereit Fred, gleich nach Harry´s Zeichen lassen wir die Raketen los."

„Klar George. Achtung da. Auf drei 1 2 3. Los." sie zündeten die Raketen und warteten auf das zweite Zeichen.

Das grinsen der beiden legte sich nach einiger Zeit, da immer noch keine Funken erschienen waren.

„Was geht da vor, wo bleibt das Zeichen?" fragte Fred verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung, glaubst du etwa sie lehnt ab?" meinte George besorgt.

„Nein, spinnst du? Oh na endlich da oben. Los feuer frei." und der letzte Teil des Feuerwerks flog in den Himmel.

Wieder bei Ginny und Harry:

In Harry´s Augen trat ein trauriger Blick. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was war los, wollte sie nicht, hatte er was falsches Gesagt, hatte er einen falschen Zeitpunkt gewählt, war es zu früh. Schließlich sagte er zu Ginny in einem traurigen Ton:

„I.. Ist schon gut Ginny. Wenn du noch nicht bereit dazu bist kann ich das verstehen. Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf. Vielleicht ist es einfach noch zu früh, aber denk daran ich werde warten. Wenn du willst warten wir damit noch ein paar Jahre. Ich will dich zu nichts Zwingen, ich hoffe das weist du. Ich liebe dich sehr."

Die Traurigkeit in Harry´s Stimme riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Sofort wurde ihr klar dass sie noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Sie blickte nun direkt in Harry´s Augen und konnte einen leichten Tränenschimmer erkennen. Dann sagte sie:

„Oh, Harry natürlich will ich. Ja ich will dich heiraten. Ich will mit dir eine Familie gründen, am liebsten gleich hier. Es tut mir Leid dass ich nicht direkt geantwortet habe, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich war bloß in Gedanken.

Ich war gerade nur so unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass mir die Worte gefehlt haben um zu Antworten. Harry ich liebe dich und du machst mich richtig Glücklich damit dass du mich zur Frau haben willst. Ja, ich will dich heiraten, von ganzem Herzen."

„Oh, Ginny, ich bin so Glücklich. Für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich ich hätte etwas falsch gemacht. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und ich bin richtig Glücklich das du ja gesagt hast."

Sie blickten sich in die Augen und verfielen in einen sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie lösten sich kurz und Harry sendete ein zweites mal rote Funken in den Himmel.

Daraufhin erschien ein weiteres Feuerwerk und es bildete sich ein riesiges Herz in dessen Mitte „Ginny und Harry in ewiger Liebe" stand.

„Wow, wunderschön das war wirklich ein sehr schöner Antrag Harry, ich liebe dich."

„Ich freu mich dass es dir gefallen hat mein Schatz. Aber ich habe noch etwas für dich." sagte Harry und zog das kleine Kästchen aus der Tasche.

„Noch etwas" sagte Ginny und richtete ihren Blick auf das Kästchen das Harry ihr entgegen hielt und öffnete. „Oh, Harry der ist ja wunderschön. Oh Harry das ist echt.. wow. Danke ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, sehr sogar. Schau dir die Inschrift an."

Ginny drehte den Ring so dass sie die Inschrift lesen Konnte. Der Text fiel ihr durch den leichten blauschimmer sofort ins Auge. Sie las die Inschrift laut vor:

**/ Für meine Größte Liebe, in ewiger Liebe, Harry./**

Ihr kamen wieder Tränen und blickte ihrem Verlobten nun in die Augen. Sie reichte ihm den Ring damit er ihn ihr anstecken konnte. Er nahm ihre Hand und streifte ihr sanft den Ring über den Finger.

Anschließend gab er ihr einen Kuss auf den Ring, blickte ihr in die Augen und zog sie an sich um sie anschließend in einen langen Kuss zu ziehen.

Während des Kusses legte sie sich auf die Decke und blieben einige Zeit aneinander liegen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schmiegte Ginny sich an ihren Verlobten, welcher seinen Arm um sie legte und sie festhielt, und beobachteten eine Weile den Himmel und Genossen einfach die nähe des anderen.

Nach ca. 10 Minuten fiel Harry der ruhige und gleichmäßige Atem seiner Verlobten auf. Er blickte zu ihr und stellte fest dass Ginny eingeschlafen war.

Einerseits wollte er sie schlafen lassen, da sie im diesem Moment so glücklich aussah und er es genoss sie in seinen Armen zu halten. Andererseits, so sagte er sich, währe es besser sie aufzuwecken, da wahrscheinlich alle anwesenden im Fuchsbau, vor allem Molly, schon ungeduldig waren und sich womöglich schon fragten wo sie blieben.

Nach kurzer Überlegung entschied er sich seine Verlobte zu wecken. Er strich ihr sanft eine ihrer Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesiicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn und sagte leise zu ihr:

„Schatz, komm wach auf."

Ginny regte sich und blickte leicht verschlafen zu ihm hoch. Als sie sein lächeln sah begann sie ebenfalls zu lächeln und fragte:

„Was ist los?"

„Hey, du bist eingeschlafen. Ich wollte dich ja eigentlich schlafen lassen, da du so glücklich ausgesehen hast, aber ich glaube wir sollten langsam wider ins Haus gehen."

„Warum, ich finde es ganz schön hier." sagte sie und gab ihn einen Kuss, welchen er erwiderte.

„Ja, ich finde es auch schön hier, aber ich glaube die anderen, vor allem deine Mutter, werden schon voller Ungeduld auf uns warten. Es währe besser wenn wir uns auf den Weg machen. Wir könne ja später in unserem Zimmer da weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben. Was hältst du davon, mein Schatz?" er gab ihr noch einen Kuss der sie dazu überreden sollte.

„Okay, du hast mich überzeugt." antwortete sie und beide erhoben sich.

Eng aneinander geschmiegt gingen sie zurück zum Fuchsbau. Harry hatte einen Arm um Ginny´s Hüfte gelegt und ihr Kopf ruhte auf Harry´s Schulter.

Sie öffneten die Küchentür und betraten den Fuchsbau. Kaum waren sie durch die Tür getreten wurden beide in eine heftige Umarmung gezogen und zwar von niemand anderem als von Molly Weasley, welche freudig schluchzte:

„Oh Kinder, ich freu mich so für euch. Meine kleine Ginny wird erwachsen und heiratet. Oh, Harry ich bin wirklich glücklich dich als zukünftigen Schwiegersohn zu sehen. Jetzt gehörst du vollkommen zur Familie."

Als sie von den beiden ab ließ sagte Harry leicht außer Atem:

„Danke Molly, auch ich bin glücklich dich als zukünftige Schwiegermutter zu haben."

„Auch ich freue mich dich in unserer Familie und als Schwiegersohn zu sehen Harry." sagte Arthur welcher auch in der Küche stand und nun beide umarmte.

Anschließend traten Ron und Hermine auf das frisch Verlobte Paar zu. Erst wurde Harry, dann Ginny von Hermine umarmt, welche freudig und mit Tränen in den Augen sagte:

„Oh ich freu mich so für euch beide. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Dann kam Ron, umarmte seine Schwester und klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter: „Alles gute euch beiden. Ich freu mich wirklich für euch, ihr gehört einfach zusammen."

„Danke Ron, es freut mich wirklich das von dir zu hören. Dir auch vielen dank Hermine." sagte Harry.

„Ja, danke Hermine. Und danke auch dir Bruderherz, es bedeutet mir sehr viel dass du dich für uns freust und dich nicht dagegen stellst."

„Hey, keine Sorge Schwesterchen, ich sehe doch dass du und Harry glücklich miteinander seit. Warum sollte ich euch dann noch Steine in den Weg legen."

Daraufhin wurde Ron von seiner Schwester umarmt und bekam anschließend von Hermine einen Kuss.

Als letztes kamen die Zwillinge, welche beide ein großes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatten.

„Wir gratulieren euch. Wir hoffen dass euch unser Feuerwerk gefallen hat." sagten die beiden gleichzeitig und umarmten die beiden.

„Ja vielen dank euch beiden dass ihr mir geholfen habt, ihr habt wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Danke Jungs." gab Harry zur Antwort.

„Harry hat recht. Manchmal seit ihr beide wirklich nervig, aber das war wirklich wunderschön, das Feuerwerk und Harry´s Ansprache haben den Antrag wirklich schön gemacht. Dafür danke ich euch sehr." sagte Ginny und umarmte ihre Brüder erneut.

„War doch selbstverständlich. Schließlich bist du unsere Schwester. Auch wenn du ebenfalls hin und wieder nervst." sagte die Zwillinge.

Als alle Harry und Ginny zur Verlobung gratuliert hatten sagte Molly:

„Harry, Ginny was haltet ihr davon wenn wir morgen eine kleine Feier veranstalten. Dort könnt ihr und Ron und Hermine den anderen eure Verlobung bekannt geben."

Nach kurzem überlegen stimmten beide Paare ein.

„Gut dann werde ich morgen früh einiges zu tun haben. Ihr vier jedoch werdet nichts tun. Ihr werdet morgen erst mal ausschlafen."

Die vier stimmten murrend zu, da sie lieber nicht mit Molly diskutieren wollten.

Plötzlich ploppte es Laut und Dobby war in der Küche aufgetaucht und sagte:

„Und Dobby wird Mrs Weasley zur Hand gehen." Dann fiel er Harry und Ginny um den Hals und sagte:

„Dobby ist so froh, Dobby freut sich richtig für Harry Potter und seine Verlobte. Dobby wünscht ihnen beiden und Mr Weasley und Miss Granger ebenfalls alles Gute."

„Vielen dank Dobby." sagte Harry.

„So und jetzt setzt euch, es gibt gleich Abendessen." sagte Molly.

Sie setzen sich an den Tisch, wobei Ginny auf Harry´s Schoß plaz nahm. Doch bevor Molly auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte hörte sie ein schnipsendes Geräusch und schon erschien auf den Tisch das Abendessen.

Als Molly verwirrt auf den Tisch starrte, mussten Harry und seine Freunde sich zurückhalten um nicht zu los zu lachen. Schließlich sagte eine kleine Stimme:

„Bitte sehr, das Essen ist serviert. Dobby hat sich die Freiheit genommen schnell etwas zuzubereiten." sagte Dobby, der immer noch in der Küche stand.

„Aber Dobby das war nicht nötig, das hätte ich auch selber geschafft." sagte Molly zu Dobby.

„Nein, Dobby tut das sehr gerne, Dobby wird sich heute und morgen um das wohl von Harry Potter und seiner Familie und seiner Freunde kümmern. Gönnen sie sich einfach etwas ruhe Mrs Wesley, Dobby regelt schon alles." sagte er zu Molly.

„Na schön aber nur wenn ich morgen wenigstens ein paar Dinge erledigen kann."

Dobby nickte und alle begannen zu essen, wobei Ginny von Harry und Hermine von Ron gefüttert wurden.

Als alle fertig gegessen hatten, ließ Dobby den Tisch sauber werden und Harry sagte zu seiner Verlobten:

„Schatz was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns fertig machen und uns den Rest des Abends zurückziehen?"

„Sehr gerne Harry." antwortete sie und verabschiedete sich mit Harry von den anderen.

Harry und Ginny hatten gerade ihre gemeinsame Dusche beendet und waren gerade dabei sich gegenseitig abzutrocknen, als Ginny fragte:

„Harry, ich habe da eine kleine bitte, könntest du mir gleich ein Entspannungsmassage geben? Bitte Schatz." dabei drehte sie sich um und schaute ihn in die Augen und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Dagegen konnte Harry nichts mehr sagen:

„Liebend gerne mein Schatz, du hast mich überzeugt." er zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie ebenso leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten zogen sich ihre Bademäntel über. Ginny wollte schon das Bad verlassen als Harry sie leicht am Arm festhielt. Kurz darauf schie Ginny überrascht auf, da Harry sich gebückt hatte und ihr einen Arm um den Rücken und den anderen Arm hinter ihre Beine gelegt hatte und sie hoch gehoben hatte.

„Harry was machst du da?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Nun, das siehst du doch. Ich trage meine Verlobte auf Händen und bringe sie jetzt ins Bett." gab er ihr zur Antwortet und hatte ebenfalls ein grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Dann mach mal." sagte Ginny und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Harry brachte seine Verlobte in ihr Zimmer und legte sie auf ihr Bett wo sie sich ihres Bademäntels entledigte ebenso wie Harry, der sich nun neben sie gesetzt hatte.

Anschließend versiegelte er noch die Tür mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes und legte noch einen Stillezauber über das Zimmer.

Ginny hatte sich schon auf den Bauch gedreht und sagte:

„Na dann mein Schatz, ich warte."

Harry begann sie zu massieren, erst massierten er ihren Nacken, dann ihren Rücken wanderte anschließend ihre Beine entlang. Während der Massage konnte Harry an den Lauten seiner Verlobten erkennen dass ihr diese Massage gut tat.

Er arbeitete sich wieder nach oben und als er wieder ihren Nacken erreicht hatte, begann er sie im Nacken zu küssen. Ginny die bemerkt hatte was Harry vorhatte, sagte:

„Das hat gut getan Harry, das möchte ich demnächst öfters haben."

„Kein Problem, du musst es nur sagen." sagte er und küsste sie weiter.

„Warte mal." sagte Ginny und Harry löste ich kurz von ihr.

Ginny drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog Harry wieder an sich. Sie verfielen in einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich nach Luft ringend voneinander lösten, blickten sie sich liebevoll in die Augen.

Als Ginny ihrem Verlobten leicht zunickte, verstand er sofort was sie wollte. Er begann sie von Hals an mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Beide verwöhnten den anderen eine ganze weile bis sie schließlich erfüllt und erschöpft aneinander geschmiegt in den Armen des Anderen lagen und sich in die Augen sahen.

„Das war wundervoll Harry, ich liebe dich, du machst mich richtig glücklich." sagte Ginny.

„Ich liebe dich auch Ginny, auch ich fand die letzten Stunden richtig wunderschön und ich bin richtig froh darüber dass meine kleine Überraschung so gut geklappt hat."

„Ja, dein Antrag war wirklich schön, das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ich freu mich richtig."

„Ich mich auch mein Schatz. Wir sollten jetzt besser schlafen, auch wenn wir morgen ausschlafen können und ich möchte mit dir gemeinsam aufwachen. Ich liebe dich Ginny und ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht und angenehme Träume." sagte Harry und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Mit dir zusammen werde ich die haben Harry, dir auch angenehme Träume. Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie kuschelten sich eng aneinander und schliefen kurz darauf ein. Doch Ginny hatte bevor sie in einen schönen Traum viel das Gefühl irgendetwas vergessen zu haben.

"Naja, wird schon nicht so wichtig sein." sagte sie sich in Gedanken und schlief ein.


	24. Erste Planungen und eine Feier

**Ende des Krieges**

**24. Kapitel – Erste Planungen und eine Feier **

_/ Harry stand vor dem Rednerpult in der großen Halle in Hogwarts. Hinter dem Pult stand Professor McGonagall und hielt eine Rede, von der Harry obwohl er direkt vor ihr stand kein einziges Wort hörte. Er blickte sich in der Halle um und staunte nicht schlecht, da die Halle festlich geschmückt war._

_Er drehte sich um und konnte hunderte von Leuten in der Halle erkennen die auf Stühlen saßen welche all ein Richtung des Pultes standen. Lediglich ein Gang von 3 Metern breite war freigelassen worden und mit einem langen roten Teppich versehen worden._

_Als er den Blick nach rechts schweifen ließ erblicke er Ron der festlich angezogen war, aber sichtlich nervös schien. Harry sah wie Ron in Richtung Halleneingang sah und blickte ebenfalls dorthin. _

_Harry staunte, denn auf dem Teppich kam ihnen Hermine entgegen, welche ein weißes Kleid an hatte. Harry erkannte es sofort als Hochzeitskleid. Als Hermine bei den beiden angekommen war stellte sie sich neben Ron und nahm Ron´s Hand. _

_Nun fiel Harry´s blick wieder auf den Gang und erblickte Ginny, auch sie trug ein, in Harry´s Augen schönes Hochzeitskleid. Als er sie sah, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst dass es sich hierbei um einen Traum handeln musste, schließlich hatte er sich ja erst am Tag zuvor mit Ginny Verlobt. _

_Aber er wollte diesen Traum nicht beenden, also ließ er es geschehen. Als Ginny ihn erreicht hatte und sich neben ihn gestellt hatte blickte er ihr in die Augen und konnte sehen wie glücklich sie war. _

_Dann merkte er wie McGonagall erneut das Wort erhob und sich an Ron und Hermine wandte. Harry sah wie zuerst Ron nickte und auch anschließend Hermine erfreut nickte. Dann richtete McGonagall sich an ihn und Ginny. Er merkte wie er nickte und dabei etwas sagte, doch hören konnte er immer noch kein Wort. Als McGonagall sich an Ginny wandte wurden die Bilder für Harry unscharf und die Halle verschwand vor seinen Augen. /_

Er hörte eine Stimme und merkte sich etwas neben im leicht regte. Dann hörte er ein klopfen und wie Ginny etwas rief. Dann sagte er:

„Hmm, ich hoffe derjenige der mich gerade aus einem so schönen Traum geweckt hat, kann mir sehr gute Gründe dafür nennen." dann öffnete er langsam die Augen und blickte direkt und die wunderschönen Augen seiner Verlobten.

„Morgen mein Schatz, gute Gründe kann ich dir sofort nennen." sagte Ginny und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, schlagartig war er wach und erwiderte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich.

„Ja, das ist ein sehr guter Grund, aber trotzdem find ich es schade dass der Traum an der schönsten Stelle abgebrochen wurde." sagte er leise ins Ohr als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„So was genau hast du denn so schönes geträumt?" fragte sie neugierig.

Harry grinste sie an und erzählte ihr von seinem Traum.

„... und gerade als du antworten solltest verschwand die Szene und ich horte das klopfen an der Tür und sah anschließend deine wunderschönen Augen."

„Wow, das war wirklich ein schöner Traum."

„Allerdings, aber was war das eben an der Tür?"

„Das war Mum, wir sollen endlich aufstehen und runter kommen um bei den Feiervorbereitungen helfen."

„Was, wie viel Uhr haben wir es denn?"

„Nun, es ist schon zwölf Uhr Mittags und die Feier soll um ca. 16 Uhr beginnen."

„Ach her je. So spät. Dann müssen wir wohl oder über aufstehen, obwohl ich eigentlich lieber mit dir hier liegen bleiben würde und die letzte Nacht mit dir einfach wiederholen würde." sagte er und blickte seiner Verlobten in die Augen.

Ginny grinste ihn an und sagte:

„Das Gestern war wirklich toll und wir sollten das ganze demnächst wieder machen, aber nicht jetzt, denn wenn wir nicht gleich unten sind kommt Mum und holt uns und dann kann sie auch keine verschlossene Tür aufhalten.

Oder willst du dass sie mittendrin rein platzt wenn wir gerade miteinander schlafen?"

„Och wieso denn nicht, auf ihr Gesicht bin ich gespannt."

„Harry." rief sie und musste dann lachen.

„Ist ja gut. Lass uns aufstehen. Aber warte mal."

„Was denn?"

„Mir ist da gerade ein Gedanke gekommen, wegen meines Traums. Was hältst davon wenn wir es genauso machen wie ich es eben geträumt habe. Natürlich nur du das willst und die anderen dabei mitmachen."

„Hm, Doppelhochzeit mit Ron und Hermine und die Trauung in Hogwarts? Das währe so wunderschön. Ja ich finde die Idee super. Nur müssten wirklich alle mitmachen vor allem Ron und Hermine."

„Dann lass uns die beiden Fragen gehen." sagte Harry und stand auf.

Diesmal duschten beide, wenn auch nur widerwillig getrennt, da beide ihre Vorschläge so schnell wie möglich mit Ron und Hermine besprechen wollten.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche war Ginny leicht in Gedanken, sie versucht sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie Gersten Nacht das Gefühl hatte etwas vergessen zu haben, doch es blieb erfolglos, sie kam nicht darauf. Sie beschloss es erst mal auf sich beruhen zu lassen, wenn es wichtig war würde es ihr schon wieder einfallen.

Als sie die Küche betraten wurden sie schon von Molly erwartet:

„Na endlich. Unsere künftiges Ehepaar ist endlich erwacht. Kommt esst etwas und dann ab nach draußen und helft. Dobby hilft zwar schon mit, doch Hermine und ich wollen nicht dass er alles alleine machen muss."

„Guten morgen" kam es von beiden.

„Wir gehen sofort raus, aber bevor wir helfen müssen wir etwas dringendes mit Ron und Hermine besprechen." sagte Harry, nahm Ginny bei der Hand und ging mit ihr nach draußen.

Im Garten herrschte schon reges treiben. Fred und George, Ron und Hermine und auch Dobby waren fleißig am Arbeiten.

„Hey Ron, Hermine, könnt ihr mal kurz kommen. Wir müssen da etwas besprechen."

rief Ginny.

Die vier setzten sich etwas abseits an einen kleinen Tisch und Ron und Hermine schauten die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

„Also" begann Harry. „Bevor wir zu eigentlichen Thema kommen, muss ich euch etwas berichten."

Er erzählte den beiden von seinem Traum und beide fanden den Traum ebenso schön wie Ginny.

„Und durch diesen Traum ist mir ein Gedanke gekommen. Aber zuerst wollten wir euch fragen für welches Datum ihr euch entschieden habt an dem ihr Heiraten wollt."

fragte Harry.

Hermine gab ihm Antwort:

„Ja, wir hatten uns gedacht im Sommer zu heiraten nach deinem Geburtstag Harry und zwar noch dieses Jahr. Das ist zwar schon in 4 Monaten, aber wieso sollen wir noch warten. Warum fragst du?"

„Wie gesagt, ich hatte durch den Traum eine Idee und Ginny war begeistert als ich ihr davon erzählt habe. Also meine Frage ist ob wir diesen Traum nicht in die Tat umsetzten."

„Du meinst dass wir am gleichen Tag heiraten sollen, also eine Doppelhochzeit und die Trauung soll, wenn es geht in der großen Halle in Hogwarts stattfinden. Hm, was meinst du Ron?" sagte Hermine.

„Also ich finde die Idee wundervoll. Und du?" gab Ron zur Antwort.

„Ich bin davon begeistert. Das währe wirklich toll wenn das klappen würde. Nur wann wollen wir denn?"

„Am besten so wie Hermine gesagt hat, nach meinem Geburtstag. Dann währe die Schule sowieso leer." sagte Harry.

„Außerdem könnten wir uns dann den Hochzeitstag besser merken." sagte Ron.

„Ja das auch." entgegnete Harry und alle begannen zu lachen.

„Dann ist es also beschlossen. Nach Harry´s Geburtstag wird die Doppeltrauung stattfinden egal ob in Hogwarts oder nicht?" fragte Ginny.

Alle nickten und gingen zurück um den Rest vorzubereiten.

Nachdem alles vorbereitet war, mussten sich alle etwas beeilen um sich um zuziehen, da es schon 15.30 Uhr war und die Gäste bald ankommen würden. Die vier zogen sich lediglich frische normale Kleidung an, es sollte ja eigentlich nur eine kleine Feier für Freunde und Familie sein und nicht großes.

Um kurz vor 16 Uhr standen die beiden Paare, die Zwillinge und Molly und Arthur schon im Garten und warteten auf die ersten Gäste.

Den Garten hatte man nicht allzu sehr geschmückt, es war nur etwas aufgeräumt worden und waren vier lange Tische zu einem Viereck zusammengestellt worden.

Die Uhr zeigte fünf Minuten vor 4 als es im Haus drei mal zischte und drei Personen aus dem Haus kamen. Es waren Charley und Bill mit seiner Frau Fleur.

„Hallo alle zusammen, wie geht es euch. Was ist eigentlich der Anlass zu dieser Feier?" fragte Charley und wurde mit den anderen freudig empfangen.

„Hallo schön euch zu sehen, aber den Grund der Feier erfahrt ihr erst wenn alle da sind." sagte Harry.

„Kommt mit in den Garten. Dort haben wir schon alles vorbereitet. Wir warten nur noch auf die anderen Gäste." sagte Molly und ging voran in den Garten.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren, nach Molly´s Aussage, alle erwarteten Gäste eingetroffen. Neben Charley, Bill und Fleur, den anderen Weasleys und Harry und Hermine waren auch noch Remus und Tonks, Kingsley, Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Flitwick, Hagrid, Viktor Krum und Neville und Luna gekommen. Alastor Moody war verhindert gewesen und konnte nicht kommen.

Alle hatten bei der Begrüßung die selbe frage gestellt. Alle wollten den Anlass der Feier wissen, doch alle vier vertrösteten sie auf nachher.

Als alle an den Tischen saßen erhob sich Harry und richtete das Wort an die Gäste:

„Hallo alle zusammen, vielen Dank für euer kommen. Ihr wundert euch sicher was der Grund zu dieser Feier ist, doch muss ich euch noch bitten etwas Geduld zu haben. Zuerst hat Molly mit der Hilfe von Dobby, ein leckeres Essen vorbereitet. Nach dem Essen erfahren sie den Grund.

„Dobby du kannst jetzt auftragen." rief Harry den Elf zu. „Ich wünsche euch allen erst mal guten Appetit." Keine Sekunde später waren alle Gäste mit Essen und Getränken versorgt.

Während des Essens konnten beide Paare an den leisen Gesprächen der Gäste erkennen dass sie alle Vermutungen für den Anlass aufstellten. Als Harry an der leise zunehmenden Lautstärke der Gespräche erkennen konnte dass alle Gäste ihr Mahl beendet hatten warf er einen Blick auf Ron, Hermine und Ginny, welche ihm alle zunickten.

Dann stand er auf und schlug leicht mit seinem Zauberstab gegen sein Glas. Augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche und alle Blicke ruhten auf Harry.

„Gut, da nun alle für das was wir euch jetzt zu sagen haben gut gestärkt sind, wollen wir euch nicht länger hinhalten."

„Ja, wir feiern hier heute zwei ganz besondere Anlässe." sagte Ron der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte.

Beide nicken sich zu und Harry sprach weiter: „Hiermit möchte ich euch die Verlobung zuwischen Ginny und mir.."

„und ich die Verlobung zwischen Hermine und mir bekannt geben." beendete Ron und beide zogen ihre Verlobten an der Hand aus den Stühlen.

Die Reaktionen darauf hatten die vier nicht erwartet, alle anwesenden waren aufgestanden und klatschten und beglückwünschten die beiden Paare. Lediglich Remus, war noch sitzen geblieben, er hatte gerade mit einem kleinen Hustenanfall zu kämpfen denn er hatte sich an seinem Getränk verschluckt und Tonks kümmerte sich um ihn.

„Remus, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir oder ist es was erstes?" fragte Harry und grinste ihn an.

Remus hustete noch ein paar mal und sagte dann:

„N.. Nein, alles in Ordnung, ich habe mich bloß verschluckt, dass ist alles."

„Na dann ist ja gut." sagte Harry

Als Remus sich voll erholt hatte stand auch er auf und sagte: „Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, ihr habt mich und wahrscheinlich viele anderen damit sehr überrascht. Ich hatte ja mit vielen Gründen für diese Feier gerechnet, wie z.B. dass ihr wegen Voldemorts Niederlage feiert, oder weil du Harry und Ginny wieder ein Paar seit. Doch gleich eine Verlobung und das gleich zweimal, das haut mich echt um.

Ich kann nur sagen ich freu mich für euch. Auch wenn ich finde dass es etwas zu früh ist, aber ihr seit Volljährig und ihr liebt euch. Nochmals alles Gute von mir." Dann stimmte er wieder Applaus an.

Als dieser sich gelegt hatte sagte Harry:

„Ich und auch die anderen danken euch dass ihr das so gut aufgenommen habt. Und vor allem dir Remus danke ich. Aber eins ill ich dir noch sagen. Ja, wir sind noch sehr jung und hätten alle Zeit der Welt für so wichtige Entscheidungen, aber ich sehe das so, warum sollen wir denn noch warten, wir haben nichts mehr zu befürchten, die Gefahr durch die dunkle Seite ist beendet. Außerdem lieben wir uns sehr.

Also warum sollen wir, wenn wir uns absolut sicher sind dass wir es wirklich wollen und uns so sehr lieben, damit warten den nächsten Schritt in eine gemeinsame Glückliche Zukunft zu machen."

Remus sah aus als dachte er gerade über etwas wichtiges nach, dann begann er laut zu lachen, was alle verwunderte. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte,sagte er:

„Entschuldigt bitte, aber Harry, ich muss dir sagen diesen Satz habe ich schon mal gehört. Damals waren es James und Lily die uns genauso ihre Verlobung und Heiratspläne bekannt gegeben haben. James hatte damals haargenau das gleiche wie du gesagt Harry. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich und auch auf die anderen und ich bin sicher James, Lily und auch Sirius währen ebenfalls Stolz auf dich."

„Vielen Dank Remus, das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich..." weiter kam Harry nicht, da er sah wie sich gerade je eine Eule vor Remus und Kingsley niederließ er ein leises seufzen von Remus und ihn ein leises "nicht schon wider" murmeln hörte.

Als Remus den Brief gelesen hatte blickte er zu Harry und sah dass dieser wusste dass er jetzt wieder ohne große Angabe von Gründen verschwinden würde.

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte sagte Remus: „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann euch nicht sagen warum ich wieder los muss. Nun, ich wünsche euch noch eine Schöne Feier." er blickte zu Kingsley und beide apparierten.

„Was zum Teufel soll das, das ist schon das zweite mal dass er sich so verhält, und dann auch noch Kingsley. Tonks hat er dir vielleicht schon etwas gesagt?"

Als diese den Kopf schüttelte seufzte Harry. Doch dann wurde er von Prof McGonagall angesprochen:

„Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, erst mal möchte ich euch auch im Namen des Lehrerkollegiums gratulieren. Dann habe ich noch eine frage die sicherlich alle anwesenden hier brennend interessiert. Wann gedenkt ihr denn zu heiraten?"

Hermine gab ihr die Antwort:

„Nun, Prof. McGonagall, ..."

„Ach Hermine, nenn mich Minerva. Erstens seit ihr nicht mehr auf Hogwarts und außerdem seit ihr Volljährig, warum sollten wir und nicht duzen, für euch drei gilt übrigens das gleiche."

„Okay, nun Minerva, wir haben das natürlich schon besprochen und wir haben vor noch dieses Jahr im Sommer, also nach Harry´s Geburtstag zu Heiraten. Wir dachten an eine Doppelhochzeit."

„Das ist ja wunderbar."sagte Minerva.

„Ja, nur sind wir noch nicht endgültig fertig mit dem Ort der Trauung. Wir hatten uns etwas sehr schönes gedacht, aber dafür benötigen wir ihre Einwilligung."

„Meine Einwilligung? Was habe ich mit dem Ort eurer Hochzeit zu schaffen?" fragte die Professorin verwirrt.

„Nun,ja, es ist so dass wir uns gedacht dort zu heiraten, wo alles begonnen hat, wo wir zu Freunden wurden und wo wir uns lieben gelernt haben. Nämlich in Hogwarts, um genauer zu sein in der großen Halle, insofern sie Einverstanden sind."

„Natürlich bin ich einverstanden. Es ehrt uns sehr dass sie sich für ihre Trauung diesen Ort ausgesucht haben."

„Und noch etwas haben wir auf dem Herzen, bin ich richtig informiert dass sie als Direktorin der Schule das Recht haben Trauungen durchzuführen?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, dieses Recht hat jeder Schuldirektor."

„Dann fragen wir sie, würden sie uns die ehre erweisen und zu trauen Minerva?"

„Sie, wollen wirklich das ich eure Trauung vollziehe?" fragte sie gerührt.

Als sie ein vierfaches „Ja" als Antwort hörte, sagte sie:

„Es ist mir eine Ehre und auch ein vergnügen euch vermählen zu dürfen. Ja ich mache es."

„Vielen dank Minerva. Dann währe das wichtigste ja geklärt." sagte Harry.

Dann erhob sich Prof McGonagall und sagte: „Ein hoch auf unsere zwei jungen Paare." und erhob ihr Glas und prostete ihnen zu.

Es wurde noch einige Stunden ausgelassen gefeiert und nach einigen Stunden verließen Harry und Ginny die Feier und machten sich auf den Weg ins Bett.

Da sie sehr müde und auch leicht angetrunken waren fielen sie, erschöpft nebeneinander ins Bett, und Harry legte seine Arme um seine Verlobte.

Nach einen jeweiligen „ich liebe dich" wünschten sie dem anderen schöne Träume und schliefen eng umschlungen, mit den Gedanken an ihre Hochzeit ein.


	25. Letzte Besorgungen und ein freudiges

**Ende des Krieges**

**25. Kapitel – Letzte Besorgungen **

**und ein freudiges Ereignis **

Inzwischen waren etwas mehr als drei Monate vergangen und der Tag der Hochzeit der beiden Paare rückte immer näher. Die Zeit war für alle sehr schnell vergangen, da alle ziemlich beschäftigt waren.

Vor 2 Monaten hatte Harry damit begonnen in Godrics Hollow das Haus zu planen und zu bauen, in welches Ginny und er nach ihrer Hochzeit, so bald es fertig war, einziehen wollten. Bei der Planung und des Baus hatte Harry viel Unterstützung erhalten. Harry hatte bei der Planerstellung eine genaue Kopie seines Elternhauses gewünscht. Der Bürgermeister des Dorfes hatte ihn mit Freuden jede Hilfe angeboten die er brauchen würde.

Auch viele andere halfen bei dem Bau des Hauses u.a. einige Leute des Phönixordens und auch etliche von Harry´s Freunden. Der Bau des Hauses kam gut vorran, doch wurden die Arbeiten wegen der näher rückenden Hochzeit vorerst eingestellt, da es sonst zu stressig für alle werden würde.

Nun war die Zeit so weit fortgeschritten dass es nur noch drei Wochen bis zur Hochzeit waren und beide Paare noch einige Besorgungen machen mussten.

Es war Nachmittag und alle vier saßen am Küchentisch und überlegten welche Dinge heute zu erledigen waren.

„Also, es sind nur noch drei Wochen, und wir, also Ginny und ich werden uns heute unsere Kleider besorgen, und ihr beide werdet euch auch neu einkleiden." sagte Hermine.

„Ähm, Hermine, das ist nicht mehr nötig, Ron und Ich haben schon Anzüge. Remus hat uns welche besorgt." sagte Harry.

„Oh, schön dass wir das auch mal erfahren, aber na ja. Dann könnt ihr euch ja schon mal um die Einladungen kümmern. Die sind schon fertig, müssen aber noch verschickt werden. Ich habe mit Minerva gesprochen, ihr könnt dafür die Schuleulen verwenden."

„Okay." sagte beide.

„Gut, um die Hallendekoration, brauen wir uns nicht zu kümmern, da wir in Hogwarts heiraten, wollten Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Flitwick das dekorieren der Halle übernehmen.

Um das Hochzeitsessen brauchen wir uns auch keine Gedanken mehr zu machen, das erledigt Molly und wir dabei von Dobby und den anderen Hauselfen von Hogwarts unterstützt.

Die anschließende Feier wird auch in der großen Halle stattfinden. Mit ein paar Zaubern ist dies kein Problem.

Als Trauzeugen haben wir Bill und Charley gewählt, welche auch schon mit Freuden zugestimmt haben. Und die Brautjungfern sind Luna und Tonks.

( Harry hatte Remus mit Absicht nicht gefragt, da Harry leicht wütend auf ihn war, da Remus in den vergangenen Monaten noch ca. 5 mal ohne guten Grund verschwand und auch auf Harry´s bitte ihn zu sagen warum er ständig weg musste hatte Remus ihn nicht wirklich geantwortet.)

Okay, dann haben wir bis auf die Kleider und die Blumensträuße alles. Dann schlage ich vor, dass Ginny und ich, Luna und Tonks einen Tripp in die Winkelgasse machen, ich habe dort einen Laden gesehen."

Alle stimmte Hermine zu und standen auf. Ron und Harry apparierten nach Hogsmeed um dann zum Schloss zu gehen. Während Hermine und Ginny zusammen mit Molly und Mrs Granger, (Hermines Eltern waren etwas früher aus Australien zurückgekehrt nachdem sie von der Verlobung ihrer Tochter erfahren hatten) erst Luna und anschließend Tonks zum Kleiderkauf abholten.

In Hogsmeed angekommen wurden Ron und Harry auch schon von Hagrid erwartet, der die beiden zum Schloss bringen sollte.

„Hi Hagrid." begrüßten beide ihren alten Freund.

„Ron, Harry, schön euch zu sehen. Kommt Minerva erwartet euch schon."

Während die drei den weg vom Dorf zum Schloss entlang gingen, plauderten sie über die vergangenen Jahre und Hagrid freute sich dass Harry und Ron nun endlich ihre große Liebe heirateten.

Am Eingang des Schlosses kam ihnen auch schon Prof. McGonagall entgegen und Hagrid verabschiedete sich von den beiden, nachdem Harry ihm noch eine Einladung in die Hand gedrückt hatte, und ging wieder zu seiner Hütte.

„Ah, guten Tag. Harry, Ron wie kann ich euch beiden helfen?" frage McGonagall.

„Guten Tag Minerva. Ron und ich sind hier weil wir die Hochzeitseinladungen verschicken wollten und wir dafür ja die Schuleulen benutzen dürfen, da Hedwig, Erol und Pig das alleine nicht schaffen würden." sagte Harry.

„Ja, natürlich, ihr kennt ja den Weg zur Eulerei und es sind genug Eulen da, damit alle Einladungen auf einmal verschickt werden können."

Nachdem die beiden die Eulen losgeschickt hatten, gingen sie noch zu Hagrid um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und etwas Tee zu trinken.

Nach zwei Stunden begaben sich beide wieder auf den Weg nach Hogsmeed um von dort aus wieder zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren.

Nachdem die Jungs verschwunden waren, holten Molly, Hermine und Ginny, Luna und Tonks ab um anschließend zu Hermines Eltern zu apparieren.

Dort angekommen wurden sie schon von Mrs Granger empfangen:

„Hallo alle zusammen. Hermine, schön dich zu sehen." sagte sie und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Also gut sollen wir dass los?"

„Ja, aber wohin, Molly gibt es in der Winkelgasse denn ein Geschäft für Hochzeitskleider?" fragte Hermine.

Bevor Molly antworten konnte sagte Mrs Granger:

„In die Winkelgasse? Ich wüsste da ein schönes Geschäft in London. Dort habe auch ich damals mein Kleid gekauft."

„Das währ ja super. Was meinst ihr?" fragte Hermine.

Ginny, Luna und Tonks nickten und auch Molly konnte durch Ginny davon überzeugt werden in einem Muggelgeschäft nach den Kleidern zu suchen.

Die Gruppe apparierte zum Tropfenden Kessel, von wo aus sie das normale London aufsuchten.

Nachdem sie ca. 15 Minuten gelaufen waren, hielt Mrs Granger vor einem kleinem Geschäft.

„So hier ist es, soweit ich weiß hat dieses Geschäft hier eine große Auswahl an sehr schönen Kleidern." sagte Mrs Granger.

„Na dann, sollen wir reingehen?" fragte Hermine.

Als alle nickten, ging Hermine voran und betrat gefolgt von den anderen den Laden. Sofort kam auch schon eine Verkäuferin auf die Gruppe zu und Begrüßte sie:

„Guten Tag die Damen, was kann kann ich für sie tun?"

Mrs Granger übernahm das Wort:

„Guten Tag, wir sind auf der Suche nach Braukleidern, für diese beiden Damen hier." sie zeigte auf Hermine und Ginny, welche sofort vortraten.

„Ah, wie schön. Alles Gute." sagte die Verkäuferin und sah sich die beiden Mädchen genauer an. Dann sagte sie:

„Hm, ja... Einen kleinen Moment, auf den ersten Blick habe ich womöglich schon etwas für sie." dann ging sie in den hinteren Teil des Geschäftes.

Als sie wieder kam schob sie einen kleinen rollbaren Kleiderständer mit einigen Kleidern darauf vor sich her.

„Nun, bitte schauen sie mal diese Kleider durch, ich glaube sie werden ein Kleid finden das ihnen gefällt, wenn nicht habe ich auch noch andere."

Ginny und Hermine gingen zu dem Kleiderständer und betrachteten die Kleider.

„Wenn ihnen eines der Kleider gefällt, nehmen sie es ruhig von Ständer um sich damit im Spiegel zu betrachten." sagte die Verkäuferin.

Hin und wieder zogen Ginny und Hermine ein Kleid heraus und betrachteten sich im Spiegel um es danach anschließend wieder auf zu hängen.

Nach einer Stunde, die Verkäuferin hatte noch drei andere Rollwagen geholt, rief Hermine:

„Genau das, das ist das richtige. Das möchte ich haben."

Das Kleid was weiss, hatte aber einen leichten cremefarbenen Ton, es war schulterfrei und aus Seide.

„Bist du dir sicher Hermine, willst du nicht nochmal nachsehen?" fragte Mrs Granger ihre Tochter.

„Nein, das hier und kein anderes. Darf ich es anprobieren?" fragte Hermine die Verkauferin.

„Aber ja, dort drüben ist eine Umkleidekabine."

5 Minuten später kam Hermine wieder aus der Kabine heraus. Das Kleid stand ihr wirklich gut. Es betonte ihre Figur und fiel bis zu den Knocheln.

„Oh, ja wirklich wunderschön." sagte Mrs Granger.

„Ja ich nehme es ." sagte Hermine glücklich.

„Gute wahl. Es steht ihnen wirklich gut. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch ein Kleid für sie." sagte die Verkäuferin zu Ginny.

Ginny suchte mit der hilfe von Hermine, welche sich wider umgezogen hatte weiter. Nach 10 weiteren Minuten stand Ginny vor dem Spiegel und rief nun:

„Ich habs, das Kleid soll es sein. Darf ich es gleich anprobieren?"

„Nur zu."

Als Ginny wieder aus der Kabine kam konnte sie nur ein vielfaches „wow" hören. Sie ging wieder zum Spiegel und besah sich.

Ihr Kleid war ebenfalls weiss, auch schulterfrei, ging ihr ebenfalls bis zu den Knöcheln und hatte im Bauchbereich war ein hellgrünes Band mit einer kleinen Schleife eingearbeitet.

Auch das untere Ende des Kleides war mir einem hellgrünen Band versehen. Das Kleid war ebenfalls aus Seide und auch bei ihr betonte es ihren Körper.

„Du siehst wirklich toll aus Ginny." sagte Molly zu ihrer Tochter.

„Ja, das Kleid ist genau das richtige. Ich nehme es." sagte Ginny an die Verkäuferin gerichtet.

„Ähm, sind sie sich sicher, es nicht gerade Preiswert. Um ehrlich zu sein es ist eines der teuersten Kleider die ich hier habe."

„Ja, ich bin mir absolut sicher." sagte Ginny in einem sicherem Ton und ging wieder in die Kabine.

Als sie wieder herauskam fragte die Verkäuferin:

„Also schön, die Passenden Schuhe und den Passenden Schleier bringe ich ihnen dann gleich. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun?"

Hermine gab ihr zu antwort:

„Ja, wir benötigen außerdem noch zwei Kleider für diese beiden Damen hier, sie sind die Brautjungfern." sie zeigte auf Luna und Tonks, welche vorgetreten waren.

„Aber natürlich."

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatten auch Luna und Tonks ihre Kleider, welche den Kleider der Bräute ähnelten.

Nachdem Mrs Granger für Hermine bezahlt hatte und auch Luna und Tonks bezahlt hatten war Ginny mit bezahlen an der Reihe.

„Hier bitte, ich hoffe doch dass sie diese Karte annehmen." sagte Ginny und reichte der Verkäuferin eine Karte. Harry hatte Ginny seine Kreditkarte von Gringotts gegeben, mit der sie auch in der Muggelwelt einkaufen konnte.

Harry hatte es nach reichlicher Überredungskunst doch endlich geschafft, sich durch zu setzten den Großteil der Hochzeit zu bezahlen. Dies beinhaltete auch die Brautkleider, doch Mr und Mr Granger sowie Hermine selber hatten darauf bestanden wenigstens das Kleid und das was dazu gehörte für Ihre Tochter zu bezahlen.

„Ok, mal sehen. Gringotts Bank... Harry Po.." sie stockte und warf einen erneuten Blick in die Runde. „Oh, mein Gott wo habe ich nur meine Augen. Es ist mir wirklich eine Ehre sie hier als Kunden zu haben."

„Was ist los, kennen sie etwa meinen Verlobten?" fragte Ginny leicht verwirrt.

„Ihn kennen, meine liebe, wer kennt ihn nicht, den der Voldemort besiegt hat."

Alle waren jetzt wirklich irritiert. Hermine war die erst die sich wieder fing:

„Ähm, woher wissen sie davon, sind sie etwa eine Hexe?"

„Ich, nein. Leider nicht, ich bin nur eine Squib. Aber es freut mich trotzdem dass sie gerade mein Geschäfte aufgesucht haben.

Aber wo waren wir stehen geblieben. Ach ja die Karte. Keine Sorge die Akzeptiere ich, einen Moment. So fertig, das Geld wird vom Verließ ihres Verlobten abgebucht."

„Okay, vielen Dank. Auf wiedersehen." sagte Ginny.

„Ja, auf wiedersehen und alles Gute."

Als die Gruppe den Laden verlassen hatte gingen sie wieder zum Tropfenden Kessel. Dort angekommen sagte Molly.

„Okay, ich muss los, wir sehen uns dann ja später zu Hause." sie umarmte ihre Tochter und ging dann zum Kamin um zum Fuchsbau zu flohen.

Anschließend verabschiedete sich auch Tonks und so blieben nur noch Ginny, Luna, Hermine und ihre Mutter übrig.

„Nun, ich sollte dann auch mal gehen. Soll ich die Kleider mit nach Hause nehmen, ich glaube dort sind sie vor den Jungs besser versteckt als im Fuchsbau." fragte Mrs Granger.

„Ja, das ist eine Gute Idee. So wie ich Harry und meine Brüder kenne würden sie sich auf die Suche danach machen." sagte Ginny.

Hermine apparierte mit ihrer Mutter kurz nach Hause, dann wieder alleine zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.

„Okay, sollen wir noch ein Eis essen gehen." fragte Hermine.

Luna stimmte zu, dich Ginny meinte:

„Ich weiß nicht, mir ist irgendwie so komisch. Ich glaub ich lass es lieber."

„Ach komm, das ist bestimmt nur weil wir seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen haben." sagte Hemrine.

„Okay. Dann lass uns gehen."

Die drei gingen in die Winkelgasse und setzten sich an einen Tisch im Eiscafé und bestellten sich etwas.

Ginny hatte schon nach dem ersten Löffel ein Komisches Gefühl, doch nach dem fünften wurde ihr so schlecht, dass sie schnell aufstand und zur Toilette rannte. Luna und Hermine blicken ihn besorgt hinterher, wobei Hermine leicht geschockt war, denn ihr war gerade ein Gedanke gekommen.

Als Ginny wieder zurück kam war sie leicht blass, und Hermine fragte:

„Ginny ist alles okay?"

„Ja, alles okay. Mir war nur wieder kurz übel."

„Wieder?" fragte Luna.

„Ja, seit einiger Zeit ist mir öfters übel."

„Hm, aber warum, ..." Hermine hielt inne den ihr Gedanke von vorhin hatte sich womöglich bestätigt.

„Was hast du Hermine?" fragte Ginny.

„Ginny, mir ist gerade etwas klar geworden was auch für dich wichtig ist."

„Was denn Hermine."

„Ich habe letztens meine Sachen aufgeräumt, unter anderem habe ich einige alte Tränke die ich noch hatte aussortiert und dabei ist mir ein Trank aufgefallen der eigentlich nicht dabei sein sollte. Es war ein Verhütungstrank.

Zuerst dachte ich, ich hätte den Trank auf Vorrat gebraut, doch das geht ja nicht, da dieser Trank schnell unbrauchbar wird. Jetzt ist mir klar geworden warum der Trank übrig war." sie sah dabei Ginny direkt in die Augen.

Ginny´s Augen wurden größer und wurde noch etwas bleicher.

„Hermine, du meist doch nicht etwa, dass..."

„Doch Ginny, ich glaube dass es deiner war. Ich frage dich jetzt, hast du den Trank auch jede Monat genommen?"

„Natürlich habe ich das, hältst du mi..." sie stoppte, denn ihr war gerade etwas klargeworden.

„Was ist Ginny?" fragte Hermine.

„Oh, mein Gott. Du hast womöglich recht. Am Abend nach Harry´s Antrag haben Harry und ich miteinander geschlafen und als wir später eingeschlafen sind hatte ich das Gefühl irgendetwas vergessen zu haben.

Ich dachte mir dass es nichts wichtiges sei, und wenn dass es mir wieder einfallen würde. Aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe vergessen den Trank zu nehmen. Oh, Hermine, was soll ich jetzt tun."

„Versuchs mal hiermit." sagte Luna mit einem leichtem lächeln und hielt ihr eine kleine Schachtel entgegen.

„Was ist das Luna?" fragte Ginny.

Bevor Luna antworten konnte, hatte Hermine die Schachtel an sich genommen und sagte:

„Luna wo hast du den her, das ist ein Schwangerschaftstest der Muggel."

„Ich weiß, ich habe mal davon gehört. Dann habe ich mir mal einen Besorgt um ihn für den Fall der Fälle zu haben."

„Oh, danke Luna. Am besten wir apparieren zu mir nach Hause und meine Mutter erklärt dir dann wie das hier funktioniert. Das ist etwas was sie besser kann als ich."

Sie bezahlten und apparierten zu Hermines Eltern. Dort angekommen fragte Mrs Granger etwas verwirrt. 

„Oh, was macht ihr denn hier, gibt es ein Problem?"

„Hoffentlich nicht Mum, tust du uns bitte einen gefallen und erklärst Ginny bitte wie man das hier anwendet." sie gab ihrer Mutter die Schachtel.

„Oh,je." seufzte sie. „Na dann komm mal mit."

Als beide nach einigen Minuten zurückkehrten hatte Hermines Mutter eine ziemlich aufgelöste Ginny im Arm. Ein einziger Blick auf ihre Mutter, welche ihr zunickte, verriet Hermine was los war. Selbst Luna hatte die Situation erkannt und war nun ernst beim Thema dabei.

„Oh, weh. Und was willst du nun machen Ginny?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nur dass ich Schwanger bin. Oh Gott das ist viel zu früh, ich dachte dass wir uns damit noch ein paar Jahre Zeit lassen. Oh Gott wie soll ich das Mum beibringen und vor allem was wird Harry sagen?" schluchzte sie und wurde nun von Hermine in den Arm genommen.

„Ich bin sicher dass wenn wir alle mir Molly reden sie sich für sich freuen wird. Und Harry, der wird so glücklich sein wie noch nie." sagte Hermine.

„Bist du sicher. Was wenn er im Moment kein Baby will."

„Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher Ginny. Wenn du es ihm sagst, platzt der vor Freude. Das wahr doch schon immer sein größter Traum. Eine eigene Familie zu haben. Du musst es ihm nur sagen."

„Da hast du recht. Ich sag es ihm heute Abend. Doch Mum und den anderen sagen wir es erst nach der Hochzeit, das soll für die anderen eine kleine Überraschung werden. Daher bitte ich euch, bitte sagt niemandem etwas."

Die drei versprachen es. Anschließend machte Mrs Granger den Vorschlag eine Freundin der Familie anzurufen, welche Frauenärztin war, und sich einen die Schwangerschaft 100 %ig bestätigen zu lassen und Ginny stimmte zu.

Nach dem Besuch bei der Frauenärztin, welche die Schwangerschaft Ginny´s bestätigte, unterhielten sich die vier Frauen noch eine weile, bis Luna sich verabschiedete. Anschließend machten sich auch Hermine und Ginny wieder auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau.

Nach dem Abendessen, gingen Harry und Ginny duschen, diesmal jedoch nicht lange. Im Zimmer versiegelte Ginny erst mal die Tür und legte einen Stillezauber drauf.

Harry hatte dies bemerkt und fragte:

„Schatz was ist los, du hast doch etwas, du bist schon den ganzen Abend irgendwie so abwesend. Komm du kannst es mir sagen. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

Harry hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, und sah seine Verlobte an.

„Harry ich muss dir was sagen, ich kann nur hoffen dass du nicht sauer wirst."

„Hey, Ginny, du weist ich könnte nie sauer auf dich sein, Ich liebe dich doch."

„Harry ich... ich.." sie begann zu weinen und Harry lehnte sich mir dem Stuhl nach hinten um an ein Taschentuch zu kommen um es ihr zu geben.„..ich bin Schwanger."

Als Harry diese drei Worte hörte vergaß er dass er eigentlich nach einem Taschentuch greifen wollte und vergaß auch sich fest zu halten. Er kippte mit dem Stuhl nach hinten.

„Ahh.." war das einzige was er sagen konnte bevor er umkippte.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung. Ist dir was passiert." fragte Ginny, die sofort zu ihr gesprungen war.

„Oh, mein Kopf. Ja alles okay." sagte er und stand auf, wobei er sich von Ginny helfen ließ. „Aber habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Hast du gesagt, du bist Schwanger?" er sah seine Verlobte direkt in die Augen.

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, damit sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen musste und sagte: „Ja, habe ich, ich hatte nach deinem Antrag vergessen den Trank zu nehmen. Du bist jetzt bestimmt sauer."

Harry hob ihren Kopf so an dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Dabei blickte sie direkt in seine leuchtenden grünen Augen, in welchen Tränen zu sehen waren.

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Anschließend sagte er:

„Ginny ich bin doch nicht sauer, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr. Du machst mich richtig glücklich."

„Ehrlich? Du freust dich."

„Ja, Ginny, ja. Es macht mich unglaublich glücklich. Das ist schon immer mein größter Traum gewesen. Eine eigene Familie zu haben und jetzt wird sich dieser Traum erfüllen.

Wir werden heiraten, ich werde Vater. Was will ich mehr. Mit dir und dem Baby habe ich nun endlich eine Familie. Du machst mich so glücklich. Ich liebe dich und unser Kind. Mehr als alles andere."

„Oh, Harry ich bin so froh. Ich bin so erleichtert, dass du dich freust. Ich liebe dich auch." sie küssten sich wieder leidenschaftlich.

„Wer weiß es denn noch?" fragte Harry als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Nur Hermine, Luna und Hermines Mutter. Harry tust du mir einen gefallen?"

„Jeden mein Schatz, jeden, du musst mir sagen welchen."

„Können wir erst nach der Hochzeit verkünden dass ich Schwanger bin. So ist es für alle eine größere Überraschung und ich kann mir länger überlegen wie ich es meinen Eltern beibringe."

„Natürlich, wie du willst, dann nach der Hochzeit, auch wenn den Drang es laut hinaus zu schreien unterdrücken muss."

„Danke Harry."

„Schon gut. Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt besser schlafen gehen. Was meinst du?"

„Ja, ich bin auch müde und es war ein harter Tag, erst die Kleider suche und dann auch noch zu erfahren dass ich Schwanger bin."

Beide zogen sich um und legten sich eng aneinander ins Bett. Harry hatte einen Arm um Ginny gelegt und seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch. Sie wünschten sich noch eine gute Nacht und schöne Träume und schliefen kurz darauf mit einem lächeln im Gesicht ein.


	26. Die Hochzeit

**Ende des Krieges**

**26. Kapitel – Die Hochzeit**

Auch die restliche Zeit bis zum Hochzeitstermin verging wie im Flug. Alles war vorbereitet und alle die von Ginny´s Schwangerschaft wussten hatten ihr Versprechen gehalten und niemandem etwas gesagt.

Da es nur noch eine Stunde bis zur Trauung war, hatten sich Ron und Harry sowie Hermine und Ginny, getrennt voneinander, in zwei Zimmern nahe der großen Halle umgezogen und warteten.

Bei Ron und Harry:.

Beide waren etwas nervös, schließlich würde beide gleich ihre große Liebe heiraten.

„Hoffentlich geht gleich alles gut und ich gerate nicht ins Stottern." sagte Ron und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug mit einer weißen Fliege. Außerdem hatte er eine festliche weiße Schärpe, welche von der linken Schulter quer hinunter lief. An dieser Schärpe war ein weißer Halfter angebracht in dem sein Zauberstab steckte.

„Mein Gott Ron, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen, du schaffst das." sagte Harry der nahe der Tür stand. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, mit roter Fliege und sein Kragen, seine Ärmelenden, wie die Knopfreihe seines Anzugs waren rot-golden verziert. Auch er trug eine ähnliche Schärpe wie Ron sie trug, in der sein Zauberstab war.

Jedoch anders als bei seinem Freund trug Harry noch etwas besonderes. Er hatte an seinem Gürtel einen kleinen Haken an dem er ein kleines silbernes, mit Rubinen besetztes Schwer trug. Es war das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor. Er hatte es von Prof. McGonagall für die Zeremonie bekommen.

Sie hatte ihm gesagt dass sie ein Gespräch mit Dumbledores Porträt hatte und er das Schwert auf Wunsch von Dumbledore tragen sollte.

„Ich hoffe du hast recht, den es währe sehr peinlich auf der eigenen Hochzeit zu Stottern. Wie..." Ron wurde unterbrochen, denn die Tür ging auf und Remus kam herein.

„So ihr beiden, es geht gleich los. Minerva ist bereit. Ich soll euch holen. Na seit ihr soweit?"

„Nun, eigentlich nicht wirklich, aber los, gehen wir." sagte Ron.

„Nun, ich bin bereit." sagte Harry und sah Remus direkt in die Augen.

Als würde er verstehen was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte, sagte Remus:

„Hey, tut mir Leid dass ich so oft ohne Grund verschwunden bin, aber keine Sorge, heute bleibe ich auf jeden Fall."

„Hoffentlich. Aber gut lasst uns gehen." sagte Harry und ging mit Ron und Remus in die große Halle.

Als sie die Halle betraten ging Remus sofort auf seinen Platz in der ersten Reihe, wo sich anschließend auch Tonks niederlassen würde. Ron und Harry blickten sich in der Halle um.

Die Professoren McGonagall und Flittwick hatten sich große Mühe gegeben die Halle zu dekorieren.

Die Haustische waren verschwunden und dafür hatte man in der Mitte der Halle einen roten Teppich ausgerollt, der vom Eingang bis hin zum Rednerpult reichte. An den Seiten des Teppichs waren weiße Stühle aufgereiht und am Ende des Teppichs über dem Rednerpult, wo die Trauung vollzogen werden sollte, war ein großer weißer Bogen aufgebaut worden, der mit vielen Blumen versehen war.

Von der Decke des Halle, genau über der Stelle wo die Hochzeitspaare stehen sollten, hingen zwei rot-goldene Banner auf denen die Namen der beiden Paare, in goldener Schrift standen.

Auch der Rest der Halle war etlichen Blumen und Verzierungen versehen worden.

Auf den Stühlen hatten auch schon die Hochzeitsgäste Platz genommen. Es waren fast alle eingeladenen erschienen. Darunter auch die gesamte DA, das gesamte Lehrerkollegium von Hogwarts, viele von denen die damals bei Harry´s Suche beteiligt waren, wie Cho Chang, Viktor Krum, Gabrielle Delacour. Oliver Wood und viele andere.

Vom Phönixorden war jedoch nur der Führungsstab anwesend, wie Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Remus Lupin, was Harry sehr verwunderte, aber weiterhin keine Beachtung schenkte.

Ron und Harry waren am Rednerpult angekommen, wo sie schon von den Trauzeugen, Bill und Charley, erwartet wurden.

Kurz darauf erschien auch Prof. McGonagall und lächelte die beiden an.

„Nun ihr beiden, seit ihr bereit für den nächsten Schritt?"

Als beide nickten, erschien Dobby neben McGonagall und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Ah, liebe Gäste, Ron und Harry, wie mir gerade mitgeteilt wurde, sind die Bräute nun bereit. Wir können also beginnen." Harry und Ron wurden nun augenblicklich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und blickten nun zum Eingang.

Dann begann eine Hochzeitsmusik der Muggel zu spielen, welche durch Hermines Vorschlag genommen wurde.

Bei Hermine und Ginny:

Hermine und Ginny waren nicht so nervös wie die Jungs. Sie waren überglücklich dass heute ihr großer Tag war, dass sie heute heiraten würden.

„Ach Hermine, ich bin so glücklich, gleich heirate ich Harry, bin gleichzeitig Schwanger, ich weiß gar nicht was ich jetzt noch groß sagen soll." sagte Ginny welche sich noch etwas fertig machte.

Sie hatte ihre Harry offen gelassen und nach hinten hängen. Nur zwei Strähnen fielen noch vorne und umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Hermine hingegen hatte ihr Haar hochgesteckt, doch auch bei ihr fielen Strähnen über die Seiten ihres Gesichts.

„Ich auch nicht, aber glaubst du unsere Jungs bekommen das hin ohne zu Stottern?" fragte Hermine.

„Bei Harry mach ich mir keine großen Sorgen, aber ob mein Bruder ruhig bleibt, keine Ahnung."

„Okay, was anderes, wie gehen wir noch vorne?" fragte Hermine.

„Wie währe es so, du gehst zuerst und wenn du vorne bist, komme ich hinterher. Dann haben die Gäste länger was von uns."

„Hey gute Idee. So machen wir es."

Dann ging die Tür auf und Tonks betrat das Zimmer:

„Okay, meine Damen, es geht los. Seit ihr bereit?"

„Ja, sind wir." sagte Hermine.

„Ja, Mine, geht als erste, ich komm dann wenn sie vorne steht."

„Alles klar, dann los." sagte Tonks und die drei gingen zur großen Halle.

„Oh, geht schon mal vor, ich habe meinen Anhänger vergessen." sagte Ginny und lief ins Zimmer zurück.

Tonks stellte sich neben Luna, beide sollten vorgehen und so das kommen der Bräute ankündigen, und Hermine ging zu ihren Vater, der neben Arthur stand. Beide warteten auf ihre Töchter um sie nach vorne zu bringen.

„Na meine kleine, bereit?" fragte Mr Granger.

„Ja, ich bin so froh."

„Ja, ich auch und deine Mutter und ich sind auch sehr stolz auf dich." er umarmte seine Tochter.

„Wo bleibt denn eigentlich meine Ginny?" fragte Arthur.

„Sie hat einen Anhänger vergessen und holt ihn gerade. Aber sie kommt gleich. Da wir sowieso einzeln noch vorne wollen und sie also Zeit hat bis ich vorne bin, brauchst du nicht beunruhigt zu sein."

„Dann ist ja gut."

Als sie die Hochzeitsmusik hörten, gingen Luna und Tonks los. Nach ein paar sekunden folgte Hermine mit ihrem Vater.

Wieder vorne bei Ron und Harry

Die Musik begann zu spielen und Ron und Harry blicken augenblicklich, wie alle anderen in der Halle, zum Eingang. Da beide etwas höher standen konnten sie über Luna und Tonks schauen, welche voran gingen.

In kurzen Abstand zu den beiden konnte Ron seine Hermine erkennen. Er musste schlucken, da sie unglaublich aussah. Sie hatte ein lächeln aufgesetzt, welches er erwiderte.

Auch Harry fand dass sie toll aussah, doch für ihn zählte nur die nächste Frau die gleich in der Halle erscheinen würde und die er gleich heiraten würde.

Vorne angekommen übergab Mr Granger seine Tochter an seinen künftigen Schwiegersohn und ging anschließend zu seiner Frau, welche Tränen in den Augen hatte, und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Wow, du siehst unglaublich aus Hermine." sagte Ron und nahm ihre Hand.

„Danke." sagte diese und lächelte ihn an.

Dann richteten sich alle Blicke wieder erwartungsvoll zum Eingang der Halle. Doch als Ginny nach der abgesprochenen Minute nicht erschien, legte sich ein verwirrter Ausdruck in die Gesichter der drei. Unter den Gästen gab es schon leises getuschel.

Hermine konnte im Eingang einen verwirrten und besorgten Mr Weasley sehen, der immer wieder in ihre und die Richtung aus der seine Tochter kommen sollte blickte.

„Was ist los, wo bleibt sie?" fragte Harry. Er war verwirrt und auch besorgt.

„Sie wollte nur schnell ihren Anhänger holen, den sie vergessen hatte und sofort kommen, aber vielleicht musste sie ja auch noch mal auf die Toilette." gab Hermine ihm zu Antwort.

„Ja, kann gut sein." sagte Harry und blickte zu Arthur und nickt ihm zu um ihn etwas zu beruhigen.

Als Ginny nach weiteren 5 Minuten nicht erschienen war kam in der Halle großes getuschel auf. Auch Harry, Ron, Hermine, sowie Prof, McGonagall und Bill und Charley wurden nun auch nervös und fragten sich wo Ginny blieb.

Schließlich rief Harry nach Dobby:

„Dobby!" und der Elf erschien.

„Ja, was kann ich für Harry Potter tun?"

„Dobby, Ginny ist noch nicht da, sie wollte eigentlich schon hier sein. Geh in das Zimmer der Mädchen und sieh nach."

Dobby verschwand ohne Worte und Harry blickte nervös in die Runde er sah zwar dass Remus und Moody sich unterhielten, ignorierte dies aber. Als Harry zum Eingang sah, sah er wie Dobby gerade bei Arthur vorbei lief und Harry rannte auf den Elf zu.

„Dobby was ist."

„Sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer und auf einer der nahen Toiletten war sie auch nicht. Aber Dobby hat diesen Umschlag im Zimmer der Mädchen gefunden und dabei lag das hier."

Dobby hielt Harry den Umschlag und eine Kette entgegen. Als er beides in der Hand hatte erkannte er sie Kette als die die er Ginny geschenkt hatte.

Harry riss besorgt den Umschlag auf und sah dass das Stück Pergament leer war. Er zog seinen Stab und hielt ihn über das Blatt. Es erschien ein Text auf dem Blatt und er begann zu lesen.

**/ Hallo Potter,**

**Ich habe etwas von dir das du sicher schon vermisst. Oder soll ich sagen jemanden. Ich wundere mich dass ich mir hierdurch deine Aufmerksamkeit holen muss, denn ich dachte man würde dich über mich unterrichten. **

**Ich dachte dein Wolfsfreund und das alte Einauge hätten so viel vertrauen in dich.**

**Da dies ja nicht der Fall zu sein scheint, habe ich mich für diese Methode entschieden.**

**Wenn du deine kleine Freundin wiedersehen willst komme zum Ort der Auferstehung meines Herren. Aber komm alleine. Ich will nun endlich meine Rache an dir nehmen.**

**Ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde.**

**LM. /**

Während Harry den Brief las wurde er bleich. Seine Gedanken rasten – Ginny entführt, LM kann nur Lucius Malfoy sein – Wolfsfreund und Einauge – Remus und Moody.

Harry überkam eine riesige Wut auf die beiden. Deshalb das komische Verhalten von Remus und sein Verschwinden ohne Grund. Deshalb war kaum einer von Orden hier.

Harry hielt sich seinen Zauberstab an den Hals und sprach einen Sonorus-Zauber, damit er von allen Gehört wurde und rief:

„**REMUS! MOODY! WO SEIT IHR?"** alle in der Halle zucken vor Schreck zusammen und blickten Harry an.

Er blickte sich in der Halle um und sah Remus der gerade in ein Gespräch mit Moody und Kingsley vertieft war und ihn nun erschrocken anstarrte. Harry lief auf ihn zu und löste den Sonorus.

„Remus gibt es etwas das du mir zu sagen hast." sagte Harry erst in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Nein Harry, wie kommst du darauf."

„Ihr vielleicht Moody, Kingsley?" fragte Harry jetzt beide.

Als beide verneinten sagte Harry. „Wie ihr wollt." und zog eine Galleone aus seiner Tasche und tippte sie mit seinem Stab an was die drei irritierte.

Auch den Gästen schien Harry´s Verhalten merkwürdig. Als dann aber einige der DA-Mitglieder aufstanden und erschrocken in Harry´s Richtung blicken wurde es lauter in der Halle.

Als sie Zwillinge nach vorne zu Ron, Hermine und McGonagall liefen, Ron und Hermine hatten ihre Münzen wegen der Hochzeit nicht dabei, und aufgeregt mit ihnen Sprachen, waren alle besorgt.

„Hey ihr beiden, warum steht ihr hier so rum." fragte Fred.

„Genau, und was ist mit Harry los. Er hat gerade die gesamte DA einberufen." sagte George.

„Was hat er?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Wir haben keine Münzen dabei. Aber warum tut er das. Oh nein es ist wegen Ginny. Ganz sicher." sagte Hermine und lief mit Ron, Minerva, Bill und Charlay und den Zwillingen zu Harry.

Als die Gäste das sahen wurde es schlagartig still in der Halle, denn alle wollten hören was die Gruppe zu besprechen hatte.

Wieder bei Harry und Remus:

„Harry was ist los, was hat diese Münze zu bedeuten und warum hast du eben so gebrüllt?" fragte Remus.

„Ach sei still Remus" sagte Harry gereizt.

„Harry, was ist, was habe ich dir ..." weiter kam Remus nicht denn Harry fuhr ihn an.

„**WARUM REMUS; WARUM HAST DU MIR NICHT GESAGT DASS MALFOY GEFLOHEN IST; HAST DU SO WENIG VERTRAUEN IN MICH."**

„Harry woher..."

„**Durch einen Brief von ihm. Was glaubst du warum Ginny nicht hier ist und ich so wütend auf dich bin."**

„Was? Willst du mir..."

„**JA GENAU DAS WILL ICH DIR SAGEN. Er hat sie entführt**." Dann drehte Harry sich um und rief wieder per Sonorus:

„**DA Führung zu mir."**

„Also wie viele? Wie viele hat er unter sich? Los sag schon!"

„Höchstens zehn, aber... Harry was soll das, du willst doch nicht..."

„**Oh doch Remus, ich gehe sie holen. Mit der DA und keiner vom Orden wird mich dabei begleiten und du erst recht nicht. Du wolltest meine Hilfe nicht, jetzt will ich deine nicht."**

Er wendete sich der DA zu.

„Also Malfoy ist entkommen. Er hat Ginny entführt."

„Was, oh Gott." sagte Hermine. Ron und die anderen wurden bleich. Harry hörte einen Aufschrei und sah dass Molly in Ohnmacht gefallen war und Arthur sich um sie kümmerte.

„Ja, also ich brauch 20 Leute, Malfoy hat ca. 10 unter sich. Dobby, mit wie vielen kannst du teleportieren?"

„Dobby kann die 20 Leute mitnehmen."

„Gut. Du wirst uns dann zum Friedhof in Little Hangleton bringen, dort ist er. Dort wirst du über alle außer mir eine Unsichtbarkeitszauber legen und auf mein Zeichen wieder lösen."

„Ja Sir"

Als die Gruppe, welche aus den ihm, den Zwillingen, Ron, Hermine, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Cho, Viktor, Gabrielle, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan und ein paar anderen, bestand bereit war, die Mädchen unter ihnen hatten sich schnell mit einem Zauber umgezogen, versuchte Remus noch einmal Harry zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Harry, hör zu, das ist Wahnsinn, du kannst doch nicht..."

Harry wurde wieder wütend und packte Remus am Kragen:

„**NEIN REMUS. JETZT HÖRST DU MIR ZU. ICH SAG ES DIR NUR EINMAL. SOLLTE DEN BEIDEN AUCH NUR DAS GERINGSTE PASSIERT SEIN, LERNST DU MICH KENNEN. HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN."**

Er ließ Remus los und sagte zu den übrigen DA Leuten:

„Und die Restliche DA, sorgt dafür dass sich keiner, besonders nicht diese drei da absetzten kann um uns dazwischen zu funken."

Während Harry mit Dobby und den anderen Richtung Ausgang ging fragte Remus:

„Harry hast du das gerade so gemeint wie du es gesagt hast, dass mit den „beiden"?"

„**Ja, habe ich."** sagte Harry gereizt, schritt durch das Tor und ließ einen geschockten Remus und eine ebenfalls geschockte Hochzeitsgesellschaft zurück.


	27. Der Friedhof

**Ende des Krieges**

**27. Kapitel – Der Friedhof**

„_Harry hast du das gerade so gemeint wie du es gesagt hast, dass mit den „beiden"?"_

„_**Ja, habe ich."**__ sagte Harry gereizt, schritt durch das Tor und ließ einen geschockten Remus und eine ebenfalls geschockte Hochzeitsgesellschaft zurück._

Remus starrte noch kurze Zeit auf den leeren Eingang und rief:

„Kingsley, Moody, los hinterher!"

Die drei rannten zur Tür, doch kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichten fiel sie zu und verriegelte sich Automatisch.

„Nicht so schnell ihr drei. Ich glaube ihr habt uns einiges zu erklären." rief eine ziemlich wütende Prof, McGonagall, welche soeben die Tür verschlossen hatte und auf die drei zuging.

„Minerva, ich bitte dich, wir müssen ihnen hinterher." sagte Moody.

„Oh, nein, wir werden gar nichts tun und vor allem ihr drei nicht. Diesmal muss ich Harry wirklich recht geben. Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht. Warum habt ihr Harry nicht davon in Kenntnis gesetzt und warum habt ihr mich nicht informiert, ich bin schließlich auch ein führendes Ordensmitglied. Habt ihr so wenig Vertrauen in Harry und uns?"

„Ach Minerva," sagte Remus. „Natürlich Vertrauen wir euch, es ist nur so gewesen, dass wir Harry erst mal da heraus halten wollten. Er hat schon genug getan und soll sein Leben genießen, ohne Kampf und Angst. Und was dich betrifft, hätten wir dich eingeweiht, hättest du bestimmt nicht vor ihm so tun können als ob nichts wär. Du hättest es ihm gesagt.

Ich weiß ja dass es falsch war, aber ich wollte nur sein bestes."

„Sein bestes? Das beste was ihm seit langem passiert ist wurde vorhin entführt und ich hoffe, vor allem im Interesse von euch dreien, dass er Ginny wohlbehalten zurückholen kann."

In diesem Moment kam Molly, welche sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte auf Remus zu.

„Allerdings, ich das hoffe ich auch. Sollte ihr etwas passiert sein, wird Harry dein kleinstes Problem sein. Hast du mich verstanden? Das gleiche gilt auch für euch beide."

Während Minerva und Molly den dreien ins Gewissen geredet hatten, waren nun auch Arthur, Bill und Charley zu ihnen getreten und Bill erhob das Wort.

„Mal was anderes Remus. Habe ich Harry eben richtig verstanden? Hat er gesagt wenn den "beiden" etwas passiert ist?"

„Ja hat er. Aber was hat er damit gemeint, er hat doch gesagt dass Ginny entführt wurde und sonst keiner. Oh Gott, ich glaube ich weiß was er meinte. Kann es vielleicht sein dass.." sagte Remus geschockt.

„Was Remus, was meinst du.. Oh je willst du uns gerade sagen dass Ginny..." fragte Bill als er von Mrs Granger unterbrochen wurde.

„Ja, der Gedanke von ihm ist der richtige. Ginny ist tatsächlich Schwanger. Aber es wundert mich dass keiner von euch etwas davon weiß, vor allen keiner aus ihrer Familie."

In der ganzen Halle konnte man die Verwunderung der Gäste über die Nachricht über Ginny´s Schwangerschaft vernehmen aber auch Besorgnis wegen der entführung.

„Was, unsere Tochter ist Schwanger? Aber warum hat sie nichts gesagt?" fragte Molly.

„Tja, das ist eben unsere Schwester." sagte Charley. „Bestimmt wollte sie es uns erst nach der Hochzeit sagen, sozusagen als Überraschung."

„Aber warum weist du davon?" fragte Arthur Mrs Granger, welche allen anwesenden das erzählte, was auch sie von ihrer Tochter wusste und was anschließend passiert war.

„Dann können wir jetzt nur noch abwarten und hoffen dass Harry sie findet und wohlbehalten zurückbringt."sagte Molly, welche von ihrem Mann festgehalten wurde.

„Oh, das wird er, du kennst doch Harry. Er schafft das, außerdem ist er nicht allein." sagte Arthur um seine Frau und die anderen zu beruigen..

„Macht euch mal keine Sorgen, Harry hat das Glück auf seiner Seite." sagte Prof. Slughorn, der nun neben Prof. McGonagall stand.

„Wie meinst du das Horace?" fragte sie ihren Kollegen.

„Nun, vor beginn der Zeremonie war Harry bei mir gewesen und bat mich ihm etwas Felix Felicis zu geben, damit er beim anschließenden Hochzeitstanz gut dar steht. Das gleiche gilt auch für Ron, der aus dem selben Grund bei mir war."

„Dann stehen die Chancen wirklich gut." sagte Bill.

Währenddessen bei Harry:

Harry und seine Gruppe hatten gerade das Haupttor durchquert, als Harry stehen blieb und das Wort an seine Freunde richtete:

„Also gut, gleich nimmt jeder von euch die Hand eines anderen, dann wird Dobby über euch den Zauber legen und uns anschließend nach Little Hangleton bringen.

Aber vorher haben ich noch etwas für euch." er zog eine kleine Flasche aus seiner Tasche.

„Hey, du auch? Ich habe auch eine." sagte Ron und zog ebenfalls eine Flasche.

„Gut, Ron. Naja eigentlich hatten wir uns das für den anschließenden Tanz besorgt, aber das hier ist jetzt wichtiger. Jeder von euch wird nun einen Schluck hiervon Trinken. Keine Sorge, es ist Felix Felicis, der Glückstrank."

Erst tranken Ron, Harry und Hermine einen Schluck und reichten anschließend die Flaschen weiter. Als alle getrunken hatten, nahm jeder wie Harry es wollte die Hand seines nächsten.

Harry war kurz in Gedanken versunken als Ron ihn Ansprach: „Hey, keine Angst, ihr ist garantiert nichts schlimmes passiert, wir werden sie da raus holen."

„Ach Ron, ich hab halt große Angst, wenn den beiden nun doch was passiert ist. Ich hätte dieses Arschloch damals in Australien töten sollen als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte."

„Dann hast du eben jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu, glaub mir ich werde auch nicht zögern. Aber schnell was anderes, du sagtest vorhin schon „die beiden" und jetzt wieder. Was meinst..."

er brach ab, da er von Hermine einen Blick bekam der seinen Gedanken sofort in die Richtig Richtung lenkte. „Was? Oh, wirklich? Ist Ginny wirklich.."

„Ja Ron, sie ist Schwanger." sagte Harry besorgt. Von der ganzen Gruppe war besorgtes Luft holen zu vernehmen.

Dann sagte Harry:

„Also gut, Dobby wir sind bereit, du bleibst aber bitte auch solange unsichtbar, bis ich dir ein Zeichen gebe." dann nahm auch Harry eine Hand von Dobby und Sekunden später waren alle verschwunden.

Kurze Zeit später erschienen sie vor dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton. Harry ging zielstrebig auf Eingang zu während die anderen ihm folgten. Er wollte gerade das Tor öffnen als er jemanden hörte:

„Halt stehen bleiben, wer sind die, und was wollen sie hier?" fragte ein Mann mit blauem Umhang, der neben einem anderem Mann mit gleichem Umhang stand.

„Harry Potter, wer will das wissen?" fragte Harry

„Oh, Mr Potter verzeihen sie, wir haben sie nicht erkannt, wir sind vom Orden, wir haben einen Hinweiß erhalten, dass sich hier Schwarzmagier aufhalten sollen. Wir beide beobachten nun den Friedhof."

Harry spürte wie Wut in ihm hoch kroch. „So vom Orden, ja.?"

„Ja, wir..."

„Verschwinden sie, auf der Stelle. Jetzt werde ich hier übernehmen."

„Warum sollten wir?"

„Warum? Weil der Orden es nicht für nötig gehalten hat mich über Malfoy zu informieren und deshalb meine Verlobte, auf unserer Hochzeit, von Malfoy direkt aus Hogwarts entführt und hier festgehalten wird.

Gehen sie jetzt besser bevor ich mich vergesse und wagen sie es ja nicht einzugreifen. Auf die Hilfe des Ordens kann ich gut verzichten." sagte Harry wütend und marschierte durch das Tor.

Als die beiden Männer ihm jedoch folgten, ließ Harry sie mit einem schwenker seines Stabes erstarren.

„Vom Orden ja klar. Im Moment ist jeder hier für mich ein potenzieller Todesser. Die sammeln wir später ein, jetzt los aber seit vorsichtig."

Harry ging voran und lief geradewegs auf den Grabstein der Familie Riddle zu. Als er näher heran kam konnte er etwa 10 in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten erkennen und in der Mitte von ihnen erkannte er einen blonden Mann. Lucius Malfoy.

Harry noch näher kam weiteten sich seine Augen. Dort am Riddlegrab sah er sie. Malfoy hatte Ginny an den Grabstein der Riddles gefesselt. Sie wurde wie er damals beim Turnier von der Statue festgehalten.

Auch sie hatte ihn gesehen und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, entweder um ihn nicht zu verraten, oder weil sie nicht konnte. Harry konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

Harry machte eine leichte Handbewegung, was das Zeichen für seine Freunde, welche immer noch unsichtbar waren, war sich zu verteilen. Dann nickte er seiner Verlobten zu, damit sie sich etwas beruhigte und sagte dann.

„So Malfoy, du wolltest mich, jetzt bin ich hier."

Lucius drehte sich um und sagte:

„Ah, Potter. Endlich da? Hast wohl deine kleine Freundin gesucht. Oder sollte ich sagen Verlobte, denn so wie ich sehe hab ich euch anscheinend bei eurer Hochzeit gestört."

„Malfoy, lass sie gehen, du willst sie doch gar nicht. Du willst doch nur mich."

„Ja, dich will ich. Aber warum sollte ich nicht noch etwas mit ihr spielen?" fragte er lachend und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny.

„Malfoy ich warne dich, wenn du ihr etwas tust, wirst du es bereuen."

„Oho, große Worte Potter. Aber wie willst du mich daran hindern? Schau dich um, ich habe ein gutes Dutzend Todesser hier, und du bist alleine. Du hast keine Chance."

„Harry Potter ist nicht allein. Dobby ist auch hier." sagte Dobby der gerade neben Harry sichtbar wurde.

Lucius blickte den Elf an und fing an zu lachen.

„Glaubst du wirklich dass du mich und die anderen nur mit diesem kleinen Wicht besiegen kannst?"

„Okay Dobby, wie vorhin besprochen und dann befreist du Ginny und beschützt sie." flüsterte Harry zu Dobby, welcher leicht nickte und wieder unsichtbar wurde.

„Hat dich nun auch deine letzte Hilfe verlassen Potter?"lachte Malfoy.

„Und wenn ich werde nicht verlieren, komm schon Malfoy. Kämpfe."

„Wie du willst, und ihr haltet euch erst mal raus. Er gehört mir." rief Lucius seinen Todessern zu und ging auf Harry zu.

„Okay dann geht es **JETZT LOS**!" rief Harry laut aus, was das Zeichen für Dobby war.

Lucius und die anderen Todesser hatten kaum die Gelegenheit sich zu wundern, als sie schon von allen Richtungen Flüche herkommen sahen und bevor sie reagieren konnten waren die ersten 5 Todesser schon außer Gefecht waren.

Lucius war verwirrt, er sah auf einmal ca. 20 Zauberer die wie aus dem nichts erschienen waren, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte musste er einem Schockzauber ausweichen der in seine Richtung geschossen wurde.

„Na Malfoy, wie du siehst bin ich nicht alleine und jetzt komm." rief Harry ihm entgegen. „Stupor"

Malfoy jedoch wich aus und rief: „Crucio" und traf.

Doch Harry machte der Folterfluch nichts aus und sagte:

„Hast du es immer noch nicht bemerkt, der Cruciatus nützt dir nichts. Das müsstest du doch noch aus Australien wissen." dann griff er weiter an.

Währenddessen war Dobby bei Ginny angelangt und war dabei sie zu befreien:

„Miss Weasley keine Sorge. Dobby ist hier. Dobby macht sie los." sagte der Elf.

Als Ginny frei war, zog Dobby sie hinter den Grabstein und sagte: „Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben Dobby wird sie beschützen." als er sich umdrehte und schnell ein Schutzschild errichtete, da gerade ein Fluch in Ginny´s Richtung geflogen kam.

Der Fluch prallte am Schild ab und flog in eine andere Richtung.

„Danke Dobby, vielen Dank." sagte Ginny. Sie war erleichtert dass Harry und die DA sie so schnell gefunden hatten.

Inzwischen waren einige der Todesser außer Gefecht gesetzt worden sodass sich die DA in zweiergruppen zusammen tat, einer als Angreifer, der andere sollte für den Schutz sorgen, und so nun besser gegen die Todesser kämpften.

„Sectumsempra." rief Malfoy, doch Harry wich dem Fluch spielend aus, sodass der Fluch einen Grabstein hinter ihn zerstörte.

Harry reagierte darauf schnell und schoss ebenfalls den Klingenfluch auf Malfoy ab, der zu Harry´s Pech nur ein paar Haare verlor.

Während sich Harry und Malfoy weiterhin bekämpften, fielen immer mehr Todesser den Flüchen der DA zum Opfer. Zwar hielten sich die meisten mit ihrer Fluchwahl zurück, doch einige Todesser wurden auch von tödlichen Flüchen getroffen, welche hauptsächlich von Ginny´s Brüdern ausgingen.

Harry schleuderte Malfoy so viele unterschiedliche Flüche entgegen, dass dieser die Flüche nur abblocken konnte und selber nicht mehr angreifen konnte und so immer weiter zurückgedrängt wurde.

Dies war der einzigste Kampf der noch im gange war, die DA hatte alle Todesser außergefecht gesetzt, wobei etwa die häfte gefangen nehmen konnten. Harry hatte seinen Gegner inzwischen vielen gesagten und ungesagte Flüchen und Feuerbällen soweit zurückgetrieben dass beide nun an der Seite des Riddlegrabes kämpften.

Ron und Hermine waren gerade bei Ginny angekommen und fielen ihr um den Hals.

„Ich bin so froh dass ihr hier seit, ich hatte solche Angst." sagte Ginny weinend als sie von ihrem Bruder in den Arm genommen wurde.

„Die hatten wir auch Schwesterchen, aber jetzt ist alles gut. Du bist in Sicherheit und Malfoy wird gleich von Harry besiegt." sagte Ron und zeigte in die Richtung des letzten noch laufenden Kampfes.

„Sectumsempra" rief Harry und er hatte einen kleinen Erfolg. Der Fluch traf den Zauberstab von Lucius und zerteilte ihn.

Alle anderen jubelten und Malfoy sank auf die Knie. „Los Potter, bring es zu Ende. Töte mich."

„Oh, wenn sie wüssten wie gerne ich das täte, doch ihr Tod muss noch etwas warten." sagte Harry und ihm währenddessen seinen Stab unter das Kinn.

Dann schug er Malfoy hart mit der Faust uns Gesicht, sodass er rückwärts um fiel, drehte sich um und wies Neville an kurz auf ihn auf zu passen und rannte zu seiner Verlobten.

Bei ihr angekommen fiel sie ihm sofort weinend in die Arme:

„Ginny, geht es dir gut, bist du verletzt? Hat er dir irgendetwas getan, oder unserem Kind?"

„Nein, mir geht es soweit gut, er hat mir und unserem Kind nichts getan. Oh Harry ich hatte solche Angst."

„Die hatte ich auch, und zwar um euch. Angst euch beide zu verlieren. Aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut."

Er hielt Ginny im Arm und ließ sie erst mal weinen, während die anderen sich etwas entfernt um die beiden aufstellten um die Gegend zu sichern.

Auf einmal hörte Harry wie jemand einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß und sah dass es Neville war der gerade zu Boden gegangen war und Malfoy einen zweiten Zauberstab hatte und ihn auf Harry und Ginny gerichtet hatte.

„So Potter, es war ein Fehler mich nicht zu töten, jetzt werde ich deine kleine Freundin töten.** AVADA KEDAVRA**!"

Harry sah alles in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Er sah wie der grüne Strahl des Todesfluches auf ihn und Ginny zuraste, sah wie seine Freunde geschockt auf ihn zu rannten und ihn wohl doch nicht rechtzeitig erreichen konnten.

Harry reagierte nun sehr schnell. Kurz bevor der Fluch sie erreicht hatte drehte er sich mit Ginny im Arm so um dass er mit dem Rücken zum Fluch stand und Ginny geschützt war.

Er hörte wie die anderen seinen Namen riefen, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er sah seiner Verlobten in die Augen. Er konnte darin ihre Angst um ihn erkennen. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte sagte er zu ihr:

„Ich liebe dich. Dich und unser Kind." und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, welchen sie unter Tränen erwiderte.

Dann hatte ihn der Todesfluch erreicht.


	28. Nochmal Glück gehabt

**Ende des Krieges**

**28. Kapitel – Nochmal Glück gehabt**

„_Ich liebe dich. Dich und unser Kind." und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, welchen sie unter Tränen erwiderte. _

_Dann hatte ihn der Todesfluch erreicht._

Harry war noch immer dem Fluch zugewandt und hatte noch immer seine Verlobte im Arm während er sie leidenschaftlich Küsste. Er wusste dass er dem Fluch nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, also hatte er beschlossen diesen letzten schönen Augenblick mit seiner großen Liebe zu genießen.

Seine Freunde liefen immer noch auf die beiden zu und sahen geschockt wie sich der Todesfluch Harry immer weiter näherte.

Harry hörte nun das summende Geräusch des Fluches und bereitete sich auf den Aufprall und seinen Tod vor. Doch zu Harry´s erstaunen schlug Malfoy´s Todesfluch nicht wie erwartet in seinen Rücken ein.

Gerade als der Fluch in treffen sollte begann nämlich plötzlich der Rubin in Ginny´s Anhänger, welchen Harry sich vor dem Aufbruch umgehängt hatte, zu leuchten. Zur fast Zeitgleich reagierten auch die Rubine auf dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor, das Harry immer noch Trug.

Von Schwert und Anhänger strahlten auf einmal ein sehr helles Licht aus, welches Harry und Ginny umhüllte. Als der Todesfluch nun einschlug bildete sich ein Schutzschild vor den beiden, auf welches der Fluch traf. Der Fluch wurde vom Schild reflektiert und in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war zurückgeworfen.

Der Fluch wurde genau dort hin zurückgeworfen von wo er kam, zurück auf Lucius Malfoy. Dieser konnte gar nicht mehr Reagieren als er sah dass sein eigener Todesfluch auf ihn zuraste.

Da es unmöglich war diesen Fluch zu blocken, wurde Malfoy in die Brust getroffen. Er wurde einige Meter nach hinten geworfen und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen.

Dies beachtete im Moment jedoch niemand. Alle Augen waren auf Harry und Ginny gerichtet und alle waren geschockt. Als sich das Licht, welches die beiden umhüllte, wieder legte hörte man von allen ein aufatmen.

Harry bemerkte dass ihn der Fluch nicht getroffen hatte und wunderte sich:

„Was ist los? Was ist mit dem Todesfluch? Ich müsste doch eigentlich Tod sein."

„Harry, alles okay, ist dir was passiert?" fragte Ginny und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Ja, bei mir ist alles okay, warum weiß ich nicht. Aber was ist mit dir und dem Kind? Habt ihr was abbekommen?" fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, alles okay. Aber bitte, bitte tu so etwas nie wieder, ich hatte solche Angst. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, ich brauch dich doch und unser Kind auch." sagte sie und weinte an der Schulter ihres Verlobten.

„Ja, ich versprech es dir, ich wollte dich doch nur beschützen, ich wolle nur dass ihr in Sicherheit seit. Aber ich verspreche es dir."

„Was ist eigentlich passiert? Der Fluch hätte dich treffen müssen." fragte Ginny.

„Keine Ahnung, ich..."

„Harry, Ginny seit ihr okay?" fragte Hermine die gerade mit den anderen auf sie zu gerannt kam und beiden um den Hals fiel.

„Ja, wir sind okay. Auch wenn ich dir nicht sagen kann warum mir nichts passiert ist." sagte Harry zu ihr.

„Was war das denn eigentlich für ein Licht das euch umgeben hat?" fragte nun Luna.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung Luna. Du Vielleicht?" fragte er seine Verlobte, die den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber ich." sagte Hermine. „ich habe gesehen dass das Schwert von Gryffindor geleuchtet hat. Genauso wie dein Anhänger."

„Mein..." er zog den Anhänger aus seinem Hemd hervor. „Oh, Ginny´s Anhänger, den hab ich vorhin wohl umgehängt. Aber warum reagiert der zusammen mit dem Schwert?"

„Keine Ahnung, warum trägst du es überhaupt?" fragte Hermine.

„Nun, Minerva hat es mir vor der Zeremonie gegeben. Sie sagte mir es sei Dumbledores Wunsch gewesen dass ich es trage. Am besten frage ich sie wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind."

Dann hörten alle leichtes Stöhnen und schauten in die Richtung aus der es kam und sahen wie Neville versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Mein Gott, Neville!" rief Harry und rannte mit Ginny und den anderen zu ihm.

„Neville, alles okay?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, mir geht's gut. Aber was ist mit Malfoy, ich weiß nur noch dass ich einen Moment nicht aufgepasst habe und er einen zweiten Stab hatte und mich mit einem Sectumsempra angegriffen hat. Ich habe es allein den Felix Felicis zu verdanken dass er mich nur am Arm erwischt hat."

„Tot, er wollte Ginny töten, aber unser Freund hier hat sich in die Schussbahn gestellt um den Fluch abzufangen." sagte Ron.

„Was, aber er lebt doch noch, wie kann er den Fluch überlebt haben, okay er hat ihn schon mal überlebt, aber ..." sagte Neville verwirrt.

„Wir wissen es auch nicht, aber Ginny´s Anhänger, den Harry um den Hals getragen hatte und das Schwert von Gryffindor haben irgendwie verhindert dass der Todesfluch Harry trifft. Der Fluch wurde durch einen Schild auf Malfoy zurückgeschleudert." sagte nun Hermine.

„Vielleicht irgend ein alter Zauber. Ahhh, mein Arm. Könnten wir vielleicht zurück, Madam Pomfrey sollte sich das mal ansehen." meine Neville und hielt sich den Arm.

„Ja das sollten wir, Augenblick noch."sagte Harry. „Viktor, Oliver, Lee, ihr drei geht zum Tor und holt die beiden geschockten her, anschließend bringt ihr sie, und den Rest der Todesser zum Ministerium. Auch die Toten. Sagte ihnen aber auch dass es Dumbledores Armee war die sie gestellt haben."

Die drei nickten und verschwanden.

„Dobby, du bringst die anderen zurück nach Hogwarts, dort könnt ihr euch von Madam Pomfrey durch checken lassen. Außerdem werden sich die anderen, besonders Molly schon genug Sorgen machen. Lass sie nicht warten.

Ich werde inzwischen mit Ginny ins St. Mungo´s apparieren und uns dort untersuchen lassen. Wir kommen aber anschließend nach. Also los."

Als alle verschwunden waren sagte Ginny zu ihm.

„Aber Harry es geht mir gut."

„Ja, das glaub ich dir ja. Ich will nur auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Madam Pomfrey kann sich zwar um die anderen und um Nevilles Wunde kümmern, aber im Mungo´s können die Heiler besser sagen ob es dir und dem Baby gut geht und ob nicht doch etwas wegen dem Todesfluch, bei euch oder mir zurück geblieben ist.

Komm danach werden wir auch zurück ins Schloss gehen."

„Okay, aber was ist mit der Hochzeit?"

„Ich glaube im Moment denkt keiner mehr an eine Hochzeit, sondern nur daran ob es uns gut geht, ich glaube Minerva wird nichts dagegen haben wenn wir die Hochzeit etwas verschieben. Ich habe auch am Blick von Ron und Hermine gesehen, dass es ihnen genauso geht.

Außerdem glaube ich wir müssen uns gleich auch Molly´s fragen stellen." sagte Harry mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wie meinst du das, welchen Fragen?"

„Nun, ich habe bevor ich mit der DA aufgebrochen bin Remus quer durch die Halle angeschrien, da er mir das mit Malfoy verschwiegen hat. Ich habe mich auch verplappert, denn in meiner Wut habe ich ihm entgegen geschrien, dass wenn euch beiden was passiert, dass er mich kennen lernt.

Ich denke wenn sie die Richtigen Schlüsse ziehen, dann ist unser Geheimnis schon längst keines mehr."

„Oh."

„Ja, aber mach dir keine Gedanken. Komm, je schneller wir im St. Mungo sind, desto schneller sind wir auch wieder draußen." sagte Harry und nahm Ginny in seine Arme um anschließend mit ihr zu apparieren.

Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts:

Da immer keiner aus Harry´s Gruppe zurück ist und sie auch keine Nachricht geschickt haben, werden in der Halle alle anwesenden nervös.

„Langsam könnten sie doch mal zurück sein, oder wenigstens ein Zeichen senden dass alles okay ist." sagte Bill, der nervös auf und ab ging und immer wieder zu seiner Mutter sah, da diese sich ebenso viele Sorgen machte.

Auch Remus plagte sein Gewissen, er saß in Gedanken versunken auf einem Stuhl und starrte auf den Boden.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als die großen Türen der Halle aufgingen und Harry´s Gruppe, angeführt von Dobby, Ron und Hermine, die Halle betrat.

Schlagartig verstummten alle Gespräche und alle Blicke waren auf die ankommenden gerichtet. Einerseits waren sie froh dass sie wieder da waren, doch im nächsten Augenblick kamen wieder Gespräche auf, da man gerade Neville, gestützt von den Zwillingen, eintreten sah. Außerdem fehlten Harry und Ginny, was alle sehr besorgte.

Molly war die erste die auf die Gruppe zu gerannt kam.

„Oh endlich, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Aber was ist passiert, wo sind Harry und Ginny?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Molly, die beiden kommen gleich nach. Harry hat nur darauf bestanden in St. Mungos zu gehen und Ginny und sich dort untersuchen zu lassen, da er meinte dass Madam Pomfrey uns und Neville schon versorgen kann, aber bei ihm und Ginny wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen." sagte Hermine, als sie sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Eltern gelöst hatte.

„Was ist den genau passiert, ihr seht alle unversehrt aus, außer Neville." fragte Minerva, die jetzt dazu gekommen war.

Hermine, wurde leicht wütend als sie das Geschehen schilderte und sagte gereizt:

„Ja, uns ist nichts passiert. Das haben wir glücklicherweise Ron und Harry zu verdanken, da beide eine Flasche Felix Felicis hatten und allen etwas gegeben haben. Ansonsten währe Neville´s Verletztung schlimmer ausgefallen, wenn er nicht sogar von Malfoy getötet worden wäre."

Alle in der Halle sahen geschockt aus, dann meldete sich Remus zu Wort, was sich als Fehler herausstellte.

„Wieso wäre er beinahe von Malfoy getötet worden, ich dachte Harry wollte sich Malfoy vornehmen."

Hermine, sah ihn wütend an, ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und sagte laut:

„Halt du dich daraus Remus. Die Situation dort war schrecklich, Harry wäre dort beinahe drauf gegangen und das währe dann auch mit die Schuld von euch dreien."

„Oh, mein Gott! Was ist passiert?" fragte Molly und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Hermine begann zu erzählen, während Dobby nach einem kurzem Ohrenzucken verschwand.

„... als dann alle Todesser kampfunfähig oder Tod waren, war Harry immer noch mit Malfoy beschäftigt. Harry setzte ihn so sehr zu dass Malfoy immer weiter zurückgedrängt wurde und Harry schließlich ein Sectumsempra auf Malfoy schoss und den Zauberstab von Malfoy traf, welcher dadurch zerbrach.

Malfoy sank daraufhin auf die Knie und meinte Harry solle ihn nun töten. Harry jedoch verschob dies, befahl Neville Malfoy zu bewachen und rannte zu Ginny.

Nach einiger Zeit jedoch hörten wir wie jemand aufschrie und sahen dass Neville zu Boden ging. Malfoy hatte einen zweiten Zauberstab und griff Neville an, welcher durch Glück, da alle vorher Felix Felicis genommen hatten, nur am Arm verletzt wurde.

Mafloy richtete daraufhin seinen Stab auf Ginny und sprach den Todesfluch. Doch kurz bevor der Fluch sie erreichte, drehte Harry, der Ginny im Arm hatte, sich so dass er mit dem Rücken zum näher kommenden Fluch stand und Ginny geschützt war.

Aber anstatt auszuweichen zog er sie in einen Kuss, so als ob er sich verabschieden wollte. Doch gerade als der Fluch ihn treffen sollte, passierte etwas merkwürdiges."

Alle in der Halle waren nach Hermines aussage Geschockt. Harry wäre beinahe gestorben, weil er Ginny beschützen wollte.

Prof. McGonagall war die erste die sich wieder gefangen hatte und fragte:

„Was ist denn dann passiert?"

„Nun, als der Fluch Harry traf, begann plötzlich der Rubin in Ginny´s Anhänger, welchen Harry sich vor dem Aufbruch umgehängt hatte, zu leuchten. Gleichzeitig reagierte, das Schwert von Gryffindor.

Harry und Ginny wurden in ein Licht getaucht und um beide bildete sich ein Schild, der den Todesfluch abfing und genau auf Lucius Malfoy zurück warf und auch traf.

Als das Licht erlosch wunderte Harry sich dass er noch lebte. Anschließend sahen wir nach Neville und Harry schickte einige los die Todesser zum Ministerium zu bringen und uns hierher zurück. Er selber wollte mit Ginny zur sicherheit ins St. Mungos."

„Unglaublich, das Schwert hat auf den Anhänger reagiert? Da muss ich mich näher mit Albus unterhalten, am besten wenn Harry und Ginny wieder da sind und hier mit allen anderen." sagte die Professorin.

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, gingen die Hallentüren erneut auf und Harry betrat zusammen mit Ginny die Halle.

Vorher im St. Mungos:

Harry und Ginny tauchten in der Eingangshalle des St. Mungo Krankenhauses auf und gingen auf eine Gruppe von Heilern zu, welche in der Nähe des Empfangstresen standen. Die Heiler und Krankenschwestern, die Harry und Ginny sahen begannen untereinander zu tuscheln.

Harry konnte zwar einige Gesprächsfetzen, wie - das ist Harry Potter - , - was machen die beiden hier und das angezogen als wenn sie heiraten würden - , - da stimmt doch was nicht, das Mädchen sieht mitgenommen aus, und er sieht auch nicht gerade gut aus - , heraushören, doch er ignorierte sie und schritt weiterhin mit seiner Verlobten, welche er an sich gedrückt hatte und einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, auf die Heiler zu.

Kurz bevor sie die Heiler erreicht hatten bemerkten diese die beiden und kamen auf sie zu.

„Mr Potter, was ist passiert?" fragte einer der Heiler. Es war Mr Bones, der Arzt aus Godrics Hollow

„Guten Tag Mr Bones. Wir beide bräuchten dringend jeder eine Komplettuntersuchung, und schnell, aber nicht getrennt." sagte Harry leicht erschöpft aber bestimmend.

„Natürlich folgen sie mir bitte. Eine Schwester bitte in Raum eins."

Als Harry und Ginny mit dem Heiler im Untersuchungsraum angekommen waren und ebenfalls eine Krankenschwester eintrat, sagte Mr Bones:

„Nun, nehmen sie bitte erst mal Platz." anschließend fragte er: „Also was ist ihnen passiert? Sie sehen aus als kämen sie von ihrer Hochzeit, doch sie sehen auch aus als hätten sie einen Kampf hinter sich."

„Ja, da haben sie ins schwarze getroffen.." Harry erzählte ihm die Geschichte und als er geendet hatte blickte Mr Bones ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Sie.. sie haben einen Todesfluch abbekommen und trotzdem leben sie? Ich meine sie haben ihn zwar schon damals überlebt, aber ein zweites mal?"

„Ja das ist es ja gerade. Ich lebe nur durch den Schutz des Schwertes von Godric Gryffindor und eines Anhängers. Darüber muss ich mich jedoch noch in Hogwarts mit Professor McGonnagal besprechen.

Was ich eigentlich hier will ist dass sie uns beide gründlich untersuchen, ob wir gesund sind, oder etwas abgekommen haben."

„Hmm, ja verstehe. Nun gut dann beginne wir. Wer zuerst?" fragte er.

„Zuerst meine Verlobte. Ich will sichergehen dass es ihr gut geht. Vor allem da wir ein Kind erwarten."

„Oh, ja aber natürlich."

Ginny legte sich auf eine liege und zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Dann begann der Heiler sie mit seinem Zauberstab zu untersuchen. Nach ca 20 Minuten war die Untersuchung beendet und Mr Bones sagte:

„Ich kann sie beruhigen Mr Potter. Ihrer Verlobten und den Baby geht es gut. Ihre Verlobte hat lediglich leichte Kratzer, aber sonst nichts. Ich werden ihr noch einen Stärkungstrank geben, keine Sorge er schadet ihrem Kind nicht. Und nun zu ihnen Mr Potter."

Bevor Harry sich auf die Liege legte, er war zu verwunderung Ginny´s schon in Unterwäsche, sagte er zu Ginny, die gerade ihr Kleid wieder anziehen wollte:

„Hier, ich habe gerade Dobby gerufen und uns frische Sachen bringen lassen. Das Kleid und der Anzug, habe ich ihm mitgegeben. Er soll sie reinigen und reparierten. Dein Kleid war leicht kaputt und mein Anzug hat auch unter dem Kampf gelitten."

„Ah Danke." sagte Ginny und zog sich an.

Nach weiteren 20 Minuten war auch Harry untersucht und der Heiler sagte:

„Das ist beeindruckend Mr Potter. Sie haben außer einer kleinen Erschöpfung gar nichts. Es ist schon ein wunder dass sie den Todesfluch überlebt haben, aber dass sie trotz eines so schweren Kampfes keine Verletzungen haben ist unglaublich."

„Ich denke das lässt sich erklären. Bevor ich mit meiner Gruppe aufbrach haben alle etwas Felix Felicis genommen, welches ich eigentlich für den anschließenden Hochzeitstanz gedacht war."

„Was, du hast dir wirklich von Slughorn den Trank geben lassen nur um gut Tanzen zu können?" fragte Ginny.

„Ja, ich bin eben ein schlechter Tänzer. Außerdem war ich nicht der einzige der einen bekommen hat."

„So? Wer denn noch?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Ron." sagte er mit einem lächeln.

„Echt, mein Bruder auch?" fragte sie und fing an zu lachen.

„Ja" sagte er und richtete sich wieder an Mr Bones. „Eine Frage? Müssen wir hier bleiben, oder können wir gehen?"

„Nun laut Untersuchung geht es ihnen gut, was man ja auch sehen kann. Ich habe keine Einwände. Aber sie sollten sich trotzdem etwas schonen."

„Natürlich machen wir. Danke."

„Kein Problem, machen sie es gut und alles gute für ihre Hochzeit und bis demnächst." sagte er.

„Demnächst?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja, bis zur Geburt dauert es zwar noch, aber ich glaube sie wollen doch sicher dafür sorgen dass alles vorbereitet ist."

„Ja, sie haben recht. Wiedersehen."

Nachdem sich Harry angezogen hatte nahm er seine Verlobte an die Hand und sagte:

„Ich denke wir sollten zurück nach Hogwarts. Die machen sich schon Sorgen. Besonders Molly. Was meinst du?"

„Ja, lass uns gehen."

Sie gingen wieder in die Eingangshalle und apparierten vor die Appariergrenze des Schlosses.

Harry hatte seine Verlobte in den Arm genommen und einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt, genau wie sie. Dann gingen sie zum Schloss hinauf öffneten die Türen der großen Halle und traten ein.


	29. Erklärungen

**Ende des Krieges**

**29. Kapitel – Erklärungen**

_Harry hatte seine Verlobte in den Arm genommen und einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt, genau wie sie. Dann gingen sie zum Schloss hinauf öffneten die Türen der großen Halle und traten ein._

Als Ginny und Harry die große Halle betraten, verstummten augenblicklich alle Gespräche und alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet. Dann begannen Gäste die im Schloss geblieben waren und auch die die nu wieder da waren, zu jubeln und zu klatschen, da sie Glücklich waren dass Harry und Ginny wohl auf waren.

Während beide Arm in Arm auf die anderen zugingen, war Molly die erste die auf die beiden zu rannte und beide gleichzeitig in eine fest Umarmung nahm und dabei vor Glück, dass beiden nichts passiert war, weinte.

„Oh, ich bin so froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Seit ihr beiden denn auch in Ordnung?"

Ginny die auch weinte antwortete: „Ja Mum, wir sind in Ordnung. Wir kommen gerade aus dem St. Mungos und die Heiler sagen dass wir nichts haben."

Molly hatte beide nun losgelassen.

„Ja, bei mir allerdings, hat der Heiler, nachdem ich ihm den Vorfall geschildert hatte, es für ein Wunder erklärt dass ich noch lebe."

„Dann ist es wirklich wahr was uns Hermine eben erzählt hat. Dass du beinahe bei dem versuch Ginny zu beschützen gestorben währst?" fragte nun Minerva die mit den anderen auf Harry und Ginny zugegangen war.

„Ja, eigentlich währe ich jetzt tot. Malfoy hatte den Todesfluch auf Ginny geworfen und ich habe mich in die Schussbahn gedreht. Doch dank Ginny´s Anhänger und dem Schwert lebe ich noch. Wieso weiß ich aber nicht."

„Das können wir ja gleich besprechen. Ich wollte des wegen mit Albus Portrait sprechen. Ich werde es gleich holen, dann können wir alle mit ihn reden." sagte die Professorin.

„Jetzt aber mal was wichtigeres. Ginny mein Schatz, haben wir das vorhin richtig mitbekommen? Bist du wirklich Schwanger?" fragte Molly mit tränen in den Augen.

„Ähm, also ich…" sie wurde unterbrochen, da in diesem Moment die Hallentore auf schwangen und Viktor Krum, Oliver Wood und Lee Jordan, die die Todesser ins Ministerium überführen sollten, eintraten.

Als die drei näher kamen fragte Harry:

„Und habt ihr sie abgeliefert?"

„Ja, haben wir. Es sind jedoch nur 7 Gefangene Todesser. Der Rest also 5 sind tot. Ach ja, erinnerst du dich an die beiden Typen am Eingang des Friedhofes?" fragte Oliver.

„Ja, die die ich geschockt habe, weil sie und folgen wollten." Sagte Harry.

„Genau die. Das waren wirklich Ordensmitglieder."

„Oh, naja, ich hatte ihnen ja gesagt sie sollten verschwinden."

„Wie da waren zwei Ordensmitglieder?" fragte Minerva und blickte dabei Richtung Moody.

„Wie geht es euch denn?" fragte nun Viktor.

„Naja die Heiler des St. Mungos sagen dass uns nichts fehlt." Antwortete Harry.

„Dann ist ja gut."

„Ach ja. Was ist mit dir Neville? Wieder alles okay?" fragte Harry und blickte zu Neville, von dem gerade Madam Pomfrey abgelassen hatte.

„Ja, alles okay. Die Wunden sind wieder verheilt. Ich hatte einfach nur Glück."

Als Harry und die anderen ein räuspern hörten, drehten sie sich und sahen dass Mrs. Weasley immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Also, ihr wolltet doch gerade was sagen, als wir unterbrochen wurden."

Harry blickte Ginny in die Augen und beide wussten dass sie es jetzt sagen mussten. Harry nahm Ginny´s Hand und sie sagte:

„Eigentlich wollten wir bis nach der Hochzeit damit warten, aber ja, ich bin Schwanger."

Darauf hin wurden Ginny und Harry von Molly in eine Umarmung gezogen:

„Oh, Ginny ich freu mich für dich. Wann ist es denn soweit?"

„Das dauert noch, ich bin erst fast im vierten Monat. Aber danke Mum dass du dich freust, ich wusste nicht wie ihr darauf reagieren würdet, darum wollten wir es euch erst nach der Hochzeit sagen."

Anschließend wurden Harry und Ginny von vielen umarmt und beglückwünscht. Als Harry mit den Umarmungen fertig war, spürte er auf seinen Schulter Hände und als er sich umschaute, erblickte er die Zwillinge, welche ein grinsen auf den Lippen hatten.

„Glückwunsch Harry." sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Danke Jungs. Aber hört auf so zu grinsen."

Dann ging er Prof. McGonagall zu:

„Minerva, könnte ich dich bitte sprechen?"

„Natürlich Harry, aber ich glaube ich weiß was du willst."

„Echt?"

„Ja, du willst sicher mit Dumbledore reden, dass hatte ich auch schon vor gehabt, wollte aber warten bis ihr wieder da seit. Es geht sicher um das Schwert und den Anhänger."

„Ja, dann haben die anderen euch schon erzählt was passiert ist." sagte Harry.

„Ja, soll ich das Portrait holen?"

„Ja, ja schneller wir das geklärt haben, desto schneller brauchen wir uns hoffentlich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen."

„Gut dann bitte ich nun alle die das Gespräch mitverfolgen wollen sich zu setzen." sagte McGonagall.

Als alle saßen klatschte sie einmal in die Hände und vor den Rednerpult erschien ein Gestell in welchem das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore stand.

Sie vergrößerte das Bild etwas, damit alle genug sehen konnten und rief nach dem ehemaligen Direktor.

„Albus? Könntest du bitte in deinem Portrait erscheinen Albus?"

Als Dumbledore dann in seinem Bild erschien, setzte er sich in einen, im Bild gemalten Sessel und sagte:

„Hallo Minerva, du wolltest mich sprechen? Oh, wie ich sehe haben wir sehr viele Gäste. Was ist der Anlass?"

„Nun Albus, eigentlich war der Anlass ja eine Doppelhochzeit von Ron und Hermine und Harry und Ginny, aber es hat sich etwas ereignet, weswegen wir dich sprechen wollten." sagte die Professorin.

„Ah, dann erst mal herzlichen Gluckw..."

„Nein, nein Professor." fiel Harry ihm ins Wort. „Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet."

„Nicht? Aber warum? Was ist eigentlich mit euch passiert? Ich sehe gerade dass einige von euch ziemlich mitgenommen aussehen."

„Ja, Professor es ist etwas passiert. Es ist so dass Ginny während der Hochzeit entführt wurde und zwar von Lucius Malfoy, welcher entkommen war." sagte Harry und blickte Richtung Remus und Moody.

„Oh. Sind sie denn alle okay, oder ist jemandem etwas passiert?"

Jetzt war es Hermine, die zu reden begann bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte:

„Ja Professor, es ist jemandem etwas passiert..." sie erzählte Dumbledore die Geschichte bis zu dem Punkt an dem sie Neville´s Aufschrei gehört hatten.

„Nun, da hatte sie aber eindeutig Glück Mr Longbottom." richtete er sich an Neville.

„Glück?" schnaubte dieser. „Ja, das war pures Glück. Aber nur wegen Felix Felicic, welches wir von Ron und Harry bekommen hatten.

„Ich nehme an dass Malfoy danach von Harry besiegt wurde?"

„Besiegt? Professor, Harry währe beinahe gestorben. Malfoy hatte ihn fast getötet." schrie Ginny ihren ehemaligen Direktor an.

Harry nahm sie in die Arme damit sie sich beruhigte.

„Wie meinen sie dass Miss Weasley?"

Jetzt richtete sich wieder Hermine an Dumbledore:

„Es war schrecklich Professor. Nachdem Malfoy Neville mit seinem zweiten Zauberstab kampfunfähig gemacht hatte sprach er den Todesfluch auf Ginny. Keiner von uns war nahe genug dran um es zu verhindern.

Bis auf Harry, er war bei Ginny und hatte sie immer noch im Arm. Aber was macht er, anstatt sie zur Seite zu stoßen hält er sie fest im Arm und dreht sich in die Fluchrichtung um sie und ihr Kind zu schützen und selber den Fluch abzufangen."

„Wie bitte, das hast du doch nicht wirklich gemacht Harry, oder? Ach, doch du hast es gemacht. Ich kenne dich schon lang genug um zu wissen dass du so etwas tun würdest."

„Ja, er hat es gemacht. Er hat sich einfach mit mir im Arm umgedreht und gesagt dass er mich und unser Kind liebt und hat mich in einen Kuss gezogen." erwiderte Ginny. Ihr waren wieder Tränen gekommen, welche Harry jedoch wegwischte und sagte:

„Ja, ich hatte in diesem Moment nur den Gedanken dich und unser Kind zu schützen, an mich habe ich nicht gedacht." sagte Harry zu ihr.

„Moment Harry, habe ich richtig gehört, sagtest du gerade euer Kind?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, sir. Ginny ist Schwanger, wir erwarten ein Baby." sagte Harry freudig.

Dumbledore lächelte und sagte: „Nun, herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden, aber kommen wir nun zu etwas wichtigerem. Wie hast du es geschafft den Fluch zu überleben?"

„Wissen sie Sir. Gerade das ist der Punkt. Ich weiß es nicht. Laut Aussage der anderen haben wir überlebt, weil in dem Moment als der Fluch mich treffen sollte, der Rubin in Ginny´s Anhänger, den ich mir vor unserem Aufbruch umgehängt hatte, anfing zu leuchten und darauf hin das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor auf den Anhänger reagiert hat.

Wir wurden in ein helles Licht gehüllt und der Todesfluch prallte an einem Schild ab und flog zurück und traf Malfoy in die Brust."

„Unglaublich. So etwas ist mir noch nie zu Ohren gekommen. Moment mal. Das Schwert hat auf den Anhänger reagiert sagtest du. Könnte ich den Anhänger mal sehen?"

Harry, Schwert und Anhänger immer noch bei sich trug, zog den Anhänger von seinem Hals und zeigte hielt ihn näher an das Bild.

Dumbledore blickte den Anhänger an und bekam große Augen.

„Professor was ist los? Kenne sie den Anhänger?" fragte Harry.

„Ob ich ihn kenne? Harry mein Junge, wo hast du ihn her?"

„Ich habe diesen Anhänger in einem Großverließ mit den Wertsachen meiner Familie in Gringotts gefunden. Ich fand sofort, dass dieser Anhänger Ginny stehen würde. Ich nahm ihn mit und habe ihn ihr später geschenkt. Warum?"

„Nun, Harry, dieser Anhänger ist nicht einfach nur ein schönes Schmuckstück. Er ist von Godric Griffindor. Er hatte ihn zu seiner Zeit Rowena Ravenclaw als Liebesbeweis geschenkt."

„Echt, aber warum hat er uns beschützt?" fragte Ginny.

„Es war Liebe. Im dem Moment als der Fluch Harry traf, war eure Liebe so stark wie damals die Liebe zwischen Godric und Rowena. Er hatte den Anhänger mit einem starkem Schutzzauber versehen um sie vor Gefahr zu schützen. Und sollten sie zusammen in Gefahr sein würde der Anhänger und das Schwert beide beschützen."

„Oh, Gott. Heißt dass, hätte ich Ginny den Anhänger nicht geschenkt, wäre ich jetzt tot?" fragte Harry geschockt.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Möglich wäre es." sagte Dumbledore bedrückt.

Harry nahm Ginny in die Arme, da diese wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte, gab ihr zur Beruhigung einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte:

„Keine Angst mein Schatz, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. So etwas wird zum Glück nicht mehr passieren. Jetzt sind wir zusammen, ich habe es dir versprochen, und wir werden eine glückliche Familie. Ohne Angst dass etwas passieren wird."

Ginny beruhigte sich wieder und Harry sagte:

„Nun Professor Dumbledore, wie es aussieht haben wir es ja eigentlich ihnen zu verdanken, dass wir noch leben."

„Wie meinst du das Schatz?" fragte Ginny und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Ja, es ist nämlich so, dass ich das Schwert, auf Wunsch von Ihnen Professor, vor der Zeremonie von Minerva erhalten hatte." erklärte Harry.

„Das Stimmt schon Harry, aber ich wollte bloß dass du es zur Zierde trägst." antwortete ihm Dumbledore.

„Ja, und dafür danken wir ihnen Professor. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt was ich für sie oder Hogwarts tun kann, sagen sie bitte."

„Ja Harry, da gibt es tatsächlich etwas das du tun könntest." sagte er und versuchte Harry nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja was denn Professor? Was kann ich tun?"

„Harry ich muss dir etwas sagen aber versprich mir bitte nicht gleich aus zu rasten."

Als Harry verwirrt nickte sprach er weiter:

„Nun Harry, ich weiß dass du wütend aus Remus und die anderen bist, aber bitte verzeihe ihnen. Dass sie dir nichts von Malfoy gesagt haben, das war meine Schuld.

Ich hatte die drei bei einem ihrer Gespräche belauscht und ihnen gesagt dass sie dich erst mal außen vor lassen sollten. Du hattest schon zu viel durch gemacht.

Dass so etwas dabei herauskommt, damit habe selbst ich nicht gerechnet. Harry, zuerst wollte Remus dich einweihen, aber ich habe ihn überredet es nicht zu tun. Wir wollten für dich nur dein bestes, vor allem Remus wollte nur dein bestes.

Währst du auf der Stelle los gezogen um Lucius Malfoy zu jagen, und hättest du es nicht geschafft und währst ums Leben gekommen, er hätte es nicht ertragen."

Harry seufzte und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann blickte er sich um und konnte Remus, welcher in Gedanken zu sein schien, auf den Stühlen in der ersten Reihe sehen.

Harry nahm Ginny´s Hand und ging mit ihr auf Remus zu. Dieser bemerkt die beiden gar nicht, so sehr war ein Gedanken.

Er legte Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter und räusperte sich. Remus erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und sah hinauf:

„Harry." Sagte er teils traurig, teils ängstlich wieder angebrüllt zu werden.

„Remus, ist das wahr was Dumbledore gerade gesagt hat?" fragte Harry ruhig.

„Ja Harry es ist wahr. Weist du, du bist der einzige der mir noch geblieben ist der mir sehr viel bedeutet. Gut ich habe Tonks, aber du Harry bist der vorerst letzte der Potters.

Ich habe schon James, Lily und auch Sirius verloren. Hätte ich dich auch noch verloren, das hätte ich nicht verkraftet.

Ich hatte dir von Malfoy nichts erzählt weil ich wirklich nur wollte, dass du endlich deine Ruhe hast und dir nichts passiert. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen." Sagte Remus und hatte tränen in den Augen.

Harry und Ginny ging es nicht anders. Harry ließ schließlich ihre Hand los und sagte:

„Ja, Remus ich weiß jetzt dass du es nur gut gemeint hast. Ich verzeihe dir, unter einer Bedingung. Versprich mir dass du so etwas nie wieder machst."

„Ja, Harry. Versprochen." gab er zur antwort und beide umarmten sich.

Als beide von einander abließen fragte Remus:

„Und du Ginny, kannst du mir auch verzeihen?"

„Ja, auch ich verzeihe dir. Außerdem ist uns zum Glück nichts passiert."

„Vielen dank. Ich bin wirklich froh. Aber es gibt da ja noch etwas was ich vergessen habe."

„Was denn?" fragten beide.

„Ich muss euch ja noch gratulieren. Dafür dass ihr ein Kind erwartet. Also alles Gute. Ich freu mich für euch."

„Vielen Dank Remus." Sagte Harry. „Ja vielen Dank." kam von Ginny.

Dann vernahmen alle wie sich nun Professor McGonagall zu Wort meldete:

„Nun, da dies ja geklärt ist, habe ich eine frage. Was gedenken sie nun zu tun. Wie sieht es nun mit der Hochzeit aus?"

„Ah, ja da war doch was. Ich glaube da müssen wir uns, erst mal kurz mit Ron und Hermine beraten." Sagte Harry.

Die beiden Paare verließen kurz die große Halle um sich zu beraten. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis sie wieder die Halle betraten und sich vorne an Prof. McGonagall wandten.

„Nun, wie sieht es aus. Worauf haben sie sich nun geeinigt?"

Hermine war es die antwortete:

„Nun, Minerva, es ist so dass wir sie fragen wollten ob wir die Hochzeit um eine Woche verschieben könnten. Wir sind alle von der Rettungsaktion ziemlich erschöpft. Außerdem sollen Harry und Ginny sich laut den Heilern ausruhen.

Eigentlich wollten wir fragen ob wir denn dann auch noch hier die Hochzeit abhalten dürften?"

„Aber natürlich. Das ist kein Problem. Das nächste Schuljahr beginnt erst in einem Monat und wir können ja alles bis zur Hochzeit so lassen wie es ist."

Alle vier freuten sich über die positive Nachricht und bedankten sich bei ihr.

Dann richtete sich die Professorin an die Gäste:

„Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit." Dann übergab sie Harry das Wort.

„Liebe Gäste, wir freuen uns dass ihr heute alle erschienen seid. Doch durch die vor kurzem geschehen Ereignisse haben Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Ich beschlossen die Hochzeit um eine Woche zu verschieben.

Wir müssen und alle erst mal von heute erholen. Ich hoffe ihr habt dafür Verständnis."

Molly war die erst die etwas sagte:

„Aber natürlich haben wir dafür Verständnis. Ist doch klar dass ihr erst mal Ruhe braucht." Alle anderen Gäste stimmten zu.

„Danke. Dann haben wir noch etwas entschieden. Wir vier haben uns gedacht, dass du Remus, ebenfalls Trauzeuge für beide Paare sein kannst. Natürlich nur wenn du es willst."

„Ihr wollt das wirklich? Ja, ich möchte. Vielen Dank euch allen." Sagte Remus der wider Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Ja, das möchten wir. Wir danken euch. Und wir freuen uns euch nächste Woche wieder zu sehen." Sagte Harry.

Nach und nach verließen alle die Halle bis mir noch Harry, Prof. McGonagall, Familie Granger und die Weasleys anwesend waren.

Gerade ale auch sie sich verabschieden wollten, kam Hedwig angeflogen und ließ sich auf Harry´s Schulter nieder. Sie hatte einen Brief bei sich.

„Na, mein Schöne, was bringst du mir denn? Ah ein Brief."

Er nahm den Brief von ihrem Bein und blickte auf den Absender.

„Nanu, der Brief ist vom Bürgermeister von Godrics Hollow, was er wohl will?" sagte er zu den anderen und öffnete den Brief.


	30. Eine Überraschung

**Ende des Krieges**

**30. Kapitel – Eine Überraschung**

_Er nahm den Brief von ihrem Bein und blickte auf den Absender._

„_Nanu, der Brief ist vom Bürgermeister von_ _Godrics Hollow, was er wohl will?" sagte er zu den anderen und öffnete den Brief._

„Was scheit er Harry?" fragte Hermine.

Harry hatte den Brief nun auseinander gefaltet und las ihn vor, damit seine Freunde den Inhalt des Briefes hörten.

**/ Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,**

**zuerst einmal wünsche ich ihnen, ihrer Verlobten und ihren Freunden, auch im Namen des Dorfes gute Besserung. Mr Bones hat mich über den Zwischenfall bei ihrer Hochzeit informiert.**

**Ich war jedoch erleichtert zu hören dass es ihnen und ihrer Verlobten gut geht. **

**Auch möchte ich ihnen, auch wieder in Namen des Dorfes, zur Schwangerschaft ihrer Verlobten gratulieren.**

**Nun aber zum eigentlichen Anliegen weswegen ich ihnen schreibe.**

**Ich habe mit ihnen eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu klären. Ich würde mich freuen sie und ihre Verlobte, und auch wen immer sie mitbringen, morgen Nachmittag um 13.00 Uhr hier in Godrics Hollow auf dem Marktplatz begrüßen zu dürfen.**

**Bis morgen und eine erholsame Nacht.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Frank Jones**

**Bürgermeister von Godrics Hollow /**

„Hm, was das wohl für eine Angelegenheit ist?" fragte Ginny als Harry zu ende gelesen hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, das werden wir ja morgen sehen. Wie währs wollt ihr auch mit, Ron, Hermine?" fragte Harry.

„Gerne." Antworteten beide.

„Und ihr wollt ihr auch mit?" fragte Harry die Weasley´s und Mr und Mrs Granger.

„Wenn ihr uns dabei haben wollt? Gerne." Sagte Mrs Granger.

„Gut, und sie Minerva?"

„Nein, ich habe noch genug zu tun. Gehen sie mal ihren Familien." Sagte die Professorin.

„Und ihr beiden Remus, Tonks kommt ihr mit?" fragte Harry.

„Aber gerne Harry." Sagte Remus erfreut.

„Gut, da dass ja nun geklärt ist schlage ich vor wir gehen zurück zum Fuchsbau." Sagte Molly.

Alle stimmten zu und begaben sich dann auf den Weg nach draußen um nach Hause zu apparieren. Mr und Mrs Granger wurden, nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, von Dobby nach Hause gebracht.

Im Fuchsbau angekommen machte Molly allen etwas zu essen. Nicht viel da sie allen ansehen konnte dass sie nur noch ins Bett wollten.

Als Harry und Ginny fertig waren begaben sie sich nach oben.

„Wir gehen uns dann mal fertig machen und dann ins Bett." Sagte Ginny in die Runde und ging mit Harry, welcher ihre Hand genommen hatte, nach oben.

Bevor sie jedoch zu Bett gingen, duschten beide noch kurz gemeinsam und machten sich fertig..

Bevor Ginny jedoch das Bad verlassen konnte hatte Harry sie schon von hinten gepackt und unter einem überraschten Aufschrei von ihr, hochgehoben, sodass sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen hatte und ihm in die Augen sah.

„Harry was machst du da, der Heiler hat doch gesagt wir sollen uns ausruhen und uns nicht zu sehr anstrengen." Sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich streng mich doch gar nicht an mein Schatz. So viel Kraft um dich zu trage habe ich noch, außerdem, was gibt mir mehr Kraft als dich in meinen Armen zu halten, dir in die Augen zu sehen und dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich und unser Kind liebe."

„Ich liebe dich auch, dich und unser Kind." Dann zog sie ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sagte sie: „Und jetzt komm, bring mich ins Bett. Ich bin müde, es war ein stressiger Tag."

Er ging mit ihr in ihr Zimmer und legte sie in ihr Bett. Anschließend legte er sich hinter sie nahm sie wieder in die Arme und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Sie genossen einen Moment die Stille im Zimmer und die nähe des anderen, dann brach Ginny Stille und drehte sich um so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Harry?"

„Ja, was gibt es mein Schatz?"

„Danke." Sagte sie und Harry blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür dass du mich gerettet hast, bevor mir oder dem Baby etwas passiert ist. Ich liebe dich."

Harry lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Dafür musst du dich doch nicht bedanken mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich, da ist das doch normal dass ich dich retten wollte.

Eigentlich muss ich dir dankbar sein."

„Wieso?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nun, eigentlich habe ich dich gar nicht verdient, ich muss dir dankbar sein dass du mich liebst."

„Harry…" sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Nein, es stimmt aber. Nach all dem was ich dir zugemutet habe. Zuerst habe ich dich nach Dumbledores Tod verlassen, weil ich glaubt dass es für dich sicherer wäre, und habe dir dadurch nur weh getan. Dann nach der Schlacht als ich geglaubt hatte dich verloren zu haben, bin ich ohne nachzudenken losgezogen und habe dich wieder allein gelassen.

Aber du liebst mich immer noch, und du hast mich sehr glücklich als du meinen Antrag angenommen hast und als du mir erzählt hast dass ich Vater werde hab ich mich vor Glück gerade zu überschlagen.

Ich dachte jetzt können wir endlich glücklich sein, doch was passiert? Du wirst auf unserer Hochzeit entführt. Und das wieder nur wegen mir, weil ich Malfoy damals in Australien nicht getötet hatte und er sich an mir rächen wollte.

Aber du bist bei mir und du liebst mich, trotz allem. Du hast mir mit deiner liebe sogar das Leben gerettet. Nur durch unsere Liebe zueinander und zu unserem Kind, haben der Anhänger und das Schwert reagiert und uns vor dem Todesfluch gerettet.

Für diese Liebe bin ich dir unendlich dankbar. Ich liebe dich Ginny von ganzem Herzen."

Ginny hatte Tränen in den Augen und antwortete:

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry. Ich liebe euch beide mehr als alles andere."

Dann versanken beide in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Als beide sich nach einiger Zeit lösten sah Harry seiner Verlobten in die Augen und fragte:

„Und dir geht es wirklich gut? Mit dir und dem Baby ist auch alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich hatte zwar unglaubliche Angst dass er mir oder dem Baby etwas antun würde, aber dank dir und den anderen ist nichts passiert und dafür danke ich dir."

Nach einen weitern Kuss schliefen beide eng umschlungen ein.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen als er leichte Bewegungen in seinen Armen spürte. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte direkt in die wundervollen Augen seiner Verlobten, die ihn anscheinend beobachtet hatte.

Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen „Guten Morgen Kuss" und sagte:

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz, gut geschlafen?"

„Mit dir zusammen schlaf ich immer gut." Antwortete sie ihm und beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten warf Harry einen blick auf den Wecker, der neben dem Bett stand, und fluchte leise auf.

„Auch herrje, schau mal wie spät es ist Ginny. Es ist schon halb zwölf. Wir wollten doch um 13 Uhr nach Godrcs Hollow."

„Oh, warum hat Mum uns denn nicht geweckt?"

Beide standen auf, machten sich fertig. Bevor sie jedoch hinunter gingen hielt Harry seine Verlobte zurück.

„Warte mal, ich muss dir noch was geben. Dreh dich mal mit dem Rücken zu mir."

Sie drehte sich um und merkte wie Harry ihr etwas kühles um den Hals legte. Als sie hinunter blickte, sah sie dass Harry ihr den Anhänger wieder umgehängt hatte.

„Harry, bist du dir sicher dass ich weiter tragen soll? Ich meine er ist von Gryffindor gewesen. Er ist zu wertvoll."

„Und wenn schon, ich habe ihn dir geschenkt, weil ich dich liebe. Mir ist egal von wem der Anhänger stammt oder wie viel er Wert ist. Ich möchte dass du ihn trotzdem weiter trägst. Außerdem haben wir schließlich diesem Anhänger unser Leben zu verdanken." Während er das sagte hatte er seine Hände um ihren Bauch gelegt und sein Kinn leicht auf ihre Schulter gelegt.

„Hm, ja du hast recht. Danke. Ich lieb dich auch." Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss und beide gingen hinunter in die Küche.

Unten angekommen sahen sie dass alle anderen, die mit nach Godrics Hollow wollten schon länger wach sein mussten. Nachdem sie alle begrüßt hatten fragte Harry:

„Molly warum hast du uns nicht geweckt? Es ist schon spät."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich war heute morgen schon bei euch, aber ihr habt so friedlich ausgesehen und eure Gesichter haben vor Glück gestrahlt, da wollte ich euch einfach nicht wecken. Außerdem wollte ich euch nach Gestern ausschlafen lassen damit ihr euch erholen konntet."

„Danke Molly." Sagte Harry

„Ja, danke Mum." Kam von Ginny und beide wurden von Molly erst mal umarmt und anschließend zum frühstücken aufgefordert.

Als beide fertig waren, beide hatten kräftig zugelangt, was bei Ginny an der Schwangerschaft lag und bei Harry daran lag dass er von Vortag her einfach hungrig war und so wieder stärkte, machten sich alle bereit um per Portschlüssel nach Godrics Hollow zu reisen.

Der Portschlüssel brachte die Gruppe direkt auf den Marktplatz des Dorfes, welcher zum erstaunen aller festlich geschmückt war. Lange brauchten Harry und die anderen nicht zu warten, denn nach ein paar Minuten erschienen schon Mr Jones, der Bürgermeister und Mr Bones, um die neuen Gäste zu begrüßen.

„Ah, guten Tag Mr Potter. Schön dass sie gekommen sind. Ich hoffe ihnen und ihrer Verlobten geht es wieder besser?"

„Guten Tag Mr. Jones, Mr Bones. Ja uns geht es besser. Ich hoffe ihnen geht es auch gut. Was ist eigentlich hier los, hier ist es so festlich geschmückt." Sagte Harry.

„Danke, uns geht es auch gut. Nun wir feiern heute im Dorf unser Sommerfest, welches wir früher schon gefeiert haben. Sie und ihre Begleitung können gerne mitfeiern wenn sie wollen." Gab Mr. Jones zur antwort.

Harry blickte zu den anderen welche ihm freudig zunickten. Dann sagte er:

„Aber gerne, wir nehmen ihre Einladung mit Freuden an. War dieses Fest der Grund für ihren Brief?"

„Oh, nein Mr Potter. Der Grund für das Treffen ist ihr Haus."

„Was ist mit dem Haus?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nun, eigentlich hatten wir uns vorgenommen sie damit nach ihrer Hochzeit zu Überraschen, aber wir haben uns dazu entschieden ihnen es heute schon mitzuteilen. Die Arbeiten an ihrem Haus sind beendet. Sie können wenn sie wollen sofort einziehen."

Alle waren überrascht, damit hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet. Nach einiger Zeit sagte Harry:

„Wow, sie haben wirklich weitergearbeitet? Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll außer Danke."

„Keine Ursache. Wollen sie es sehen?" fragte der Bürgermeister.

Als alle nickten begabe sie sich auf den Weg zum Haus.

Dort angekommen staunten sie nicht schlecht. Das Haus war tatsächlich fertig und sah haargenau so aus wie Harry´s Elternhaus.

„Wir haben uns erlaubt sie Einrichtung Ihres Elternhauses zu kopieren und das neue Haus genauso einzurichten. Ich hoffe dies war in ihrem ermessen?" sagte Mr Jones.

„Ja, herzlichen Dank Mr Jones, und natürlich auch dem ganzen Dorf." Sagte Harry. Anschließend richtete er sich an seine Begleiter: „Na, was meint ihr, sollen wir es uns ansehen?"

Nachdem er von allen ein bestätigendes Nicken erhalten hatte betrat er mit Ginny, die sich bei ihm eingehackt hatte, gefolgt von den anderen das Haus und begann eine kleine Besichtigungstour für die die das Haus noch nicht von innen kannten.

Sie hatten das Haus in einer Stunde besichtigt und waren sich einig, dass es eine gelungene Überraschung war.

„Es freut mich dass es ihnen gefällt. Bleibt nur noch eines. Bitte folgen sie mir in den Garten." Sagte der Bürgermeister und schritt gefolgt von Mr Bones Richtung Garten.

Zuerst waren alle etwas verwirrt, was sollte sie schon außer einer riesigen Rasenfläche erwarten, da sie von Außen nichts gesehen hatten, doch als alle den Garten betreten hatten bekamen alle Große Augen.

Vor ihnen stand ein Quidditschfeld, welches ungefähr so groß war wie das in Hogwarts.

„Ach du meine Güte, kann mich mal einer Kneifen, ich glaub ich träume." Sagte Harry erstaunt

„Mich bitte ebenfalls." kam ebenfalls von Ginny.

Die Zwillinge blickten sich kurz an, nickten sich zu und schlichen sich an Harry und Ginny an. Anschließend kniffen sie die beiden, nicht all zu stark, in den Arm.

„Aua!" riefen beide und rieben sich die gekniffene Stelle.

„Mensch habt ihr sie noch alle?" fragte Harry sauer.

„Müsst ihr beiden immer alles wörtlich nehmen?" fragte nun Ginny.

Die Zwillinge grinsten bloß und sagte gleichzeitig: „Ja, müssen wir."

„Nun, Mr Potter. Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen." sagte Mr Jones.

„Ja, es ist wundervoll. Aber auf den Plänen war es nicht eingezeichnet."

„Da haben sie recht Mr Potter, aber bei den Plänen fanden wir einige Pergamente mit Zeichnungen. Wir sachte uns, da das Feld nicht in den Plänen verzeichnet war, dass sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatten eines bauen zu lassen.

Wir wollten ihnen eine Freude machen und sie damit überraschen, sozusagen als Hochzeitsgeschenk, vom gesamten Dorf."

„Wow. Vielen dank. Ich weiß nicht was ich noch sagen soll. Nur danke. Auch an das restliche Dorf." sagte Harry und Ginny dankte ihm ebenfalls.

„Nun, ich glaube sie brennen sicherlich darauf das Feld ein zu weihen." sagte der Bürgermeister.

Harry sah ihn verwundert an: „Woher wissen sie das?"

„Ganz einfach, ich kannte schließlich ihren Vater. James Potter war schließlich auch so vernarrt in diesen Sport. Außerdem glaube ich dass es ihren Freunden nicht anders geht, wenn ich in deren Gesichter blicke."

Harry blickte sich um und musste grinsen. Fast alle sahen Harry fragend an. Selbst Bill und Charley schienen spielen zu wollen.

Er dachte kurz nach, und rief dann nach Dobby, welcher auch gleich erschien.

„Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun?"

„Dobby, bitte geh zum Fuchsbau und hol meinen Besen und die Besen der Zwillinge, von Ron, Bill und Charley. Fleur, du auch?" Sie verneinte. „Okay, dann Dobby, nur..."

Er brach ab, da Harry gerade Ginny´s Duft wahrnahm und er spürte wie sie ihre Arme um seinen Bauch schlang. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Er hatte versucht aus Sorge und Vorsicht wegen der Schwangerschaft zu umgehen.

„Harry bitte, ich will auch.." sagte sie leicht flehend.

Er drehte sich so um dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Dann jedoch musste er innerlich mit sich kämpfen um nicht nach zu geben, da er bei ihrem Blick schnell nachgab.

„Hmm, ich weiß nicht...," er wandte sich an Mr Bones der ebenfalls noch anwesend war. „Mr Jones, was meinen sie? Ich denke auf die Meinung eines Arztes wird sie hören."

„Was meinst du Harry?" fragte Mrs Weasley. „Ginny du willst doch nicht etwa...?"

„Doch Mum, ich will fliegen." sagte sie bestimmend.

„Doktor?" fragte Harry.

Mr. Bones der den beiden die ganze Zeit zugesehen hatte, grinste und sagte:

„Nun, ich denke ihre Verlobte wird mit Sicherheit ein nein nicht akzeptieren. Also für kurze Zeit habe ich keine Bedenken. Eine halbe Stunde, mehr nicht und nicht zu wild."

Ginny sah ihn dankend an und blickte Harry wieder in die Augen.

„Ich kann dich ja eh nicht davon abhalten, also gut ne halbe Stunde. Dobby, dann bitt auch den Besen meiner Verlobten."

Dobby nickte und verschwand. Ginny viel Harry um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Sie führen auseinander, als sie ein Räuspern hörten. Es war Ron der Harry andeutete nach unten zu sehen.

Als Harry nach unten blickte sah er dass Dobby die Besen schon geholt hatte. Er nahm seinen und gab Ginny ihren.

„Also, dann lassen wir sie nun alleine. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn sie anschließend zu Gast bei unserem Sommerfest währen." sagte Mr Jones.

Nachdem alle zugestimmt hatten, verabschiedeten sich Mr Jones und Mr Bones und Harry und der Rest spielten etwas Quidditsch, während Hermine und die die nicht spielen wollten sich anderweitig beschäftigten.

Nach dem Spiel verbrachten alle noch einen schönen Tag auf dem Fest des Dorfes.

Am frühen Abend hatten Harry und Ginny sich schon verabschiedet. Sie wollten bis zur Hochzeit im neuen Haus schlafen. Ron und Hermine blieben auf Wunsch der beiden ebenfalls, zur Freude Hermine´s, da diese sich sofort in der Bibliothek, welche vom alten Haus ins neue gebracht worden war, vergrub.

Harry und Ginny waren gerade mit ihrer gemeinsamen Dusche fertig und hatten es sich schon im gemeinsamen neuen Bett Bequem gemacht. Harry hatte Ginny einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt und seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch. Sie hatte sich eng an ihn geschmiegt.

„Das war heute ein schöner Tag, findest du nicht?" sagte Ginny.

„Oh, ja voller guter Überraschungen."

„Ich liebe dich Harry, ich freu mich richtig auf nächste Woche. Hoffentlich geht es dann gut." meinte Ginny leicht besorgt.

„Ich freu mich auch mein Schatz, mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird super werden. Ich liebe dich Ginny. Dich und unser Kind." dann gab er ihr noch einen Kuss und beide schliefen wenig später ein.


	31. Die Trauung

**Ende des Krieges**

**31. Kapitel – Die Trauung**

Die letzten Tage bis zur Hochzeit verging sehr schnell. Die ersten Tage hatten Harry und Ginny, ebenso wie Ron und Hermine in Godrics Hollow verbracht und sich einige schöne Tage gemacht.

Einen Tag bevor es zur Hochzeit nach Hogwarts gehen sollte, wurden Harry und Ron von ihren zukünftigen Frauen dazu aufgefordert Godrics Hollow zu verlassen und in den Fuchsbau zu ziehen.

Beide wollten zwar bei ihren Verlobten bleiben, doch mussten sie sich der Mehrheit beugen, da alle anderen ebenfalls darauf bestanden hatten. Schließlich war es Brauch dass der Bräutigam seine Braut vor der Hochzeit nicht zu sehen bekam und sie die letzte Nacht getrennt verbrachten.

Während die Männer sich im Fuchsbau aufhielten um für Harry eine kleine Party zu gegen, hatten die Frauen in Godrics Hollow eine eigenen Veranstaltung geplant.

Inzwischen war es später Abend und Harry und Ron hatten, nach einer ausgiebigen Feier, von ihren Freunden den eindeutigen Befehl erhalten sich ins Bett zu begeben um für den nächsten Tag ausgeruht sein. Schließlich sollten sie an dem wichtigsten Tag nicht vor Müdigkeit noch am Altar einschlafen oder gar ihre eigene Hochzeit verschlafen oder zu spät erscheinen.

Beide hatten sich nur widerwillig, mit der Begründung dass sie ohne ihr liebsten sowieso nur schwer einschlafen konnten.

In Godrics Hollow ging es nicht anders zu. Die Frauen hatten sich einen schönen Abend gemacht und über die Hochzeit und alle möglichen Dinge unterhalten bis auch sie der Meinung waren Ginny und Hermine für den morgigen Tag ins Bett zu schicken, welche genau die gleiche Begründung wie Ron und Harry vorlegten, warum sie nicht schlafen können würden.

Morgens im Fuchsbau:

Es war früher Morgen und Harry und Ron schliefen beide noch fest, als Remus die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete und eintrat um die beiden zuwecken.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden. Los aufstehen, es wird Zeit." Sagte er.

„Lass uns noch was schlafen Remus." Sagte Harry.

„Genau es ist noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen." Erwiderte Ron verschlafen.

„Zu früh? Wohl eher schon reichlich spät. Es ist schon 9.00 Uhr Morgens und wir müssen um 10.00 Uhr in Hogwarts sein, denn um 10.30 Uhr geht's los. Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht zu spät zu eurer eigenen Hochzeit kommen oder?" meine Remus und versuchte sie wach zu bekommen, was auch zur hälfte gelang.

Kaum hatte Remus das Wort Hochzeit ausgesprochen, saß Harry nämlich schon Kerzengerade im Bett und war hellwach.

„Was schon 9.00 Uhr! Oh Mist. Steh auf Ron." Rief Harry, sprang auf und lief ins Bad.

Ron jedoch murrte nur und drehte sich noch mal um, was von Remus mit einem seufzen begleitet wurde.

„Mein Gott, dass dieser Junge auch immer so schwer aus dem Bett kommt. Ron wach endlich auf. Die Zeit drängt." Sagte Remus und rüttelte ihn.

Allerdings zog Ron als antwort darauf sich nur die Decke über den Kopf. Harry der gerade wieder das Zimmer betrat und sah wie Remus versuchte Ron zu wecken, schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte zu Remus.

„So bekommst du ihn nie wach. Pass auf ich hab ne Idee. Du ziehst ihm gleich die Decke weg, dann komm ich. Er wird zwar sauer sein, aber ich will nicht zu spät zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit kommen."

Remus nickt und zog auf Harry´s Zeichen die Bettdecke von Ron weg und Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte: - Aquamenti – Schon landete ein kalter Wasserstrahl mitten in Rons Gesicht. Dieser war im gleichen Augenblick hellwach, sah aufrecht im Bett und meckerte herum.

„Tut mir Leid Ron, aber das musste sein. Ich möchte zu meiner Hochzeit pünktlich sein. Du etwa nicht?" sagte Harry.

Ron riss die Augen auf und sagte:

„Natürlich will ich pünktlich sein, aber warum musstest du mich so wecken?"

„Weil wir dich nicht anders wach bekommen konnten und es inzwischen 9.15 Uhr ist und wir um 10.00 Uhr da sein müssen."

„Mist." War Rons antwort bevor er aufsprang und sich fertig machte, ebenso wie Harry. Dobby hatte Harry´s Anzug wieder hinbekommen sodass er ihn erneut tragen konnte.

Als sie fertig waren rief Harry nach Dobby:

„Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun?" fragte der Elf.

„Kannst du und bitte nach Hogwarts bringen?" fragte Harry.

Dobby nickte und verschwand mit ihm, Ron und Remus Richtung Schloss. Alle anderen waren schon vor einer Stunde gegangen.

Bei den Frauen lief es anders ab. Bei ihnen musste niemand geweckt werden. Ginny und Hermine waren die ersten gewesen die vor Aufregung nicht mehr schlafen konnten und hatten alle anderen schon um 5.30 Uhr aus den Betten geworfen.

Die Frauen waren in der Zwischenzeit schon längst in Hogwarts angekommen und machten sich in ihrem Zimmer im Schloss zurecht.

Harry, Ron und Remus tauchen mit Dobby vor der großen Halle wieder auf. Es war auf die Sekunde gerade 10.00 Uhr geworden, also bloß noch eine halbe Stunde bis zur Trauung. Harry blickte sich um und sah dass Hagrid seltsamerweise allein an einer Wand stand.

„Hey Hagrid, was ist los? Warum stehst du hier so allein rum?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ne Harry, alles klar. Ich steh hier nur zur Vorsicht als Türwache." Er deutete auf eine Tür hinter sich.

„Was musst du denn bewachen?" Harry ging auf die Tür zu und wollte schon nach der Klinke greifen.

„Tut mir Leid Harry. Hier ist Zutritt verboten. Vor allem für euch beide." Sagte Hagrid.

„Warum denn?"

„Na das ist das Zimmer der Mädchen."

„Oh, verstehe. Aber warum musst du sie bewachen? Ist schon wieder etwas los?" fragte Harry.

„Ne Harry. Aber McGonagall und Dumbledore fanden es besser. Außerdem bleibt Tonks auch die ganze Zeit im Zimmer bei den beiden. Aber keine Sorge es ist nichts." Beruhigte er Harry.

„Harry, Ron es wird Zeit dass ihr in die Halle kommt. Minerva wird ungeduldig weil ihr noch nicht da seid." Sagte Remus zu den beiden.

„Oh, wir kommen." Dann gingen die drei, vorbei an Mr Weasley und Mr Granger, die ihre Töchter zum Altar führen würden. Beide nickten ihnen zu und schenkten ihnen ein lächeln.

Die drei gingen durch die Halle und bleiben vor dem Rednerpult stehen, an dem auch schon Bill, Charley und Prof. McGonagall warteten. Die Halle hatte sich seit letzter Woche nicht verändert.

Alles war so gelassen worden. Über den Rednerpult stand ein weißer Bogen über dem die rot-goldenen Banner mit den Namen der Hochzeitspaare hingen.

In der Mitte der Halle war immer noch der rote Teppich ausgelegt und die Stuhlreihen waren geblieben. Es waren bloß einige Stühle mehr dazugekommen, da nun der gesamte Phönixorden zugast war. Ebenso waren Mr Jones und Mr Bones mit ihren Frauen aus Godrics Hollow erschienen.

„Na endlich, da seid ihr ja." Bemerkte Charley und blickte dabei seinen jüngeren Bruder an.

„Ja ist ja gut. Ich bin halt nicht aus dem Bett gekommen." Sagte Ron genervt.

„Harry was ist, du siehst irgendwie blass aus." Sagte Bill.

„Ich bin nur etwas aufgeregt. Sonst nichts."

„Keine Sorge, das war ich damals bei meiner Hochzeit mit Fleur auch, aber das geht weg wenn sie die Halle betritt." Meinte Bill.

Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte sahen sie wie Hagrid die Hallentore hinter sich schloss und an seinen Platz ging. Kurz darauf begann eine Hochzeitsmelodie zu spielen und alle Blicke fielen wieder auf den Eingang, wo sich gerade die Türen wieder öffneten.

Im Zimmer der Mädchen:

„Und seid ihr beiden schon aufgeregt?" fragte Tonks.

„Etwas, aber ich bin auch überglücklich dass ich heute heirate." Sagte Hermine.

„Ich bin auch überglücklich Harry nun endlich zu heiraten. Ich kann nur hoffen das alles gut geht." Sagte Ginny.

„Hey, du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen. Malfoy ist tot und es sind keine Todesser mehr übrig. Dir wird nichts mehr passieren." Beruhigte sie Tonks.

„Ja, du hast recht Tonks. Also von mir aus kann es losgehen. Ich bin fertig." Sagte Ginny und stand auf.

Sie hatte wieder das Kleid an, welches sie schon letztes mal hatte. Es was weiß, schulterfrei, und aus Seide mit hellgrünen Bändern mit Schleife im Bauchbereich und am ende der Kleides.

Dobby hatte es geschafft es zu reparieren. Ihre Haare hatte sie offen gelassen und nach hinten gekämmt, sodass sie ihr über den Rücken fielen. Einzig zwei Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Um ihren Hals trug sie den Anhänger den sie von Harry bekommen hatte.

Bei Hermine war es nicht anders, sie trug ebenfalls wieder ihr cremfarbenes schulterfreies Seidenkleid. Sie hatte ihre Haar hochgesteckt, wobei auch bei ihr zwei Strähnen ihr Gesicht umrahmten.

Hermine und Ginny gingen zusammen mit Tonks und Luna, welche wieder die Brautjungfern waren, zur großen Halle. Hagrid lief vor ihnen her und zog die Hallentüren beim betreten hinter sich zu.

Hermine und Ginny waren mit Luna und Tonks davor stehen geblieben.

Mr Weasley und Mr Granger gingen auf ihre Tochter zu und sagte mit leichten tränen in den Augen:

„Ginny, meine kleine, du siehst wundervoll aus." Sagte Arthur.

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Auch du siehst toll meine kleine." Sagte Mr Granger zu seiner Tochter.

„Danke." kam von beiden und umarmten ihre Väter kurz.

Als beide sich aus den Umarmungen gelöst hatten ergriff Tonks das Wort:

„So, ihr seid bereit?" beide nickten. „Dann los"

„Also wie abgesprochen, erst du und wenn du die hälfte hinter dir hast komm ich?" fragte Ginny.

„Ja, also dann, es geht los." antwortete Hermine.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Handtasche und tippte einmal gegen die Tür. Sofort begann eine Hochzeitsmelodie zu spielen und die Türen zur großen Halle öffneten sich. Dann betraten Tonks und Luna als erstes die Halle. Schließlich folgten Mr. Granger mit Hermine und in einem kleinem Abstand Mr Weasley mit Ginny.

Vorne bei Harry und Ron:

Die Hochzeitsmusik begann zu spielen und die Türen der Halle öffneten sich. Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke in die Richtung der Türen.

Harry und Ron atmeten noch einmal tief durch, um ihre nervosität los zu werden, und richteten anschließend ebenfalls ihren Blick zum ende der Halle und sahen wie die Brautjungfern Luna und Tonks die Halle betraten.

Dann fielen ihre Blicke auf die Frauen auf die sie heute gewartet hatten um mit ihnen den Bund der Ehe zu schließen.

Als erstes schritt Hermine, welche von ihrem Vater geführt wurde, durch die Tür. Ron´s Blick blieb sofort auf seiner künftigen Frau gerichtet.

Er hatte sie zwar schon vor einer Woche, beim ersten Hochzeitsversuch in ihrem Kleid gesehen, doch verzauberte ihn ihr Anblick und ihr lächeln, welches sie ihn entgegen brachte so sehr, dass er seine nervosität abschüttelte und ihr ebenfalls ein glückliches lächeln schenkte.

Als Harry seine Ginny, welche in wenigen Minuten endlich seine Frau sein würde, sah war jegliche nervosität bei ihm schlagartig verschwunden und auch die winzige Sorge, dass wieder etwas passiert sein könnte, verflog als er sie an der Seite ihres Vaters sah, der vor Stolz strahlend, seine einzige Tochter zum Altar führte.

Als Ginny ihm freudig entgegen lächelte, erwiderte er dieses lächeln ebenso freudig und er fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich glücklich wie noch nie in seinem Leben, da er endlich ein einigermaßen normales Leben führen konnte. Mit Ginny an seiner Seite und schon bald zu dritt mit als kleine glückliche Familie.

Mr Granger war mit seiner Tochter nun vorne angekommen und über gab seine Tochter nun an Ron, der sie anstrahlte.

„Pass gut auf meine kleine Hermine auf." Sagte Mr Granger an Ron gerichtet.

„Das werde ich Mr Granger. Versprochen." gab Ron seinem Schwiegervater zur Antwort, nahm Hermines Hand und ging mit ihr die letzten Schritte zum Altar.

Dann war es an Harry es Ron gleich tu tun. Arthur Weasley war ebenfalls mit Ginny vorne angekommen. Er hatte leichte Tränen in den Augen als er seine einzige Tochter an seinen Schwiegersohn übergab.

„Achte bitte gut auf sie Harry." sagte Arthur und reichte Harry Ginny´s Hand.

„Natürlich Arthur, das werde ich." Gab Harry zurück und ging mit Ginny den letzten Schritt zum Altar.

Als beide Hochzeitspaare mit ihren Trauzeugen vor dem Altar standen, setzten sich Mr Granger, Mr Weasley und Luna und Tonks auf ihre Plätze. Mr Granger und Arthur zu ihren Frauen, Luna setzte sich in die erste Reihe neben Neville und Tonks ließ sich ebenfalls in die erste Reihe neben Molly nieder.

Dann ergriff Professor McGonagall das Wort und alle richteten ihren Blick nach vorne auf die Hochzeitspaare.

„Sehr geehrte Gäste, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, da heute diese beiden Paare sich das „Ja" Wort für die Ehe geben wollen.

Doch bevor ich ihnen jedoch die entscheidende Frage stelle, bitte ich darum dass sie ihrem Partner ihr Eheversprechen vortragen.

Mr Weasley, sie bitte zuerst."

Ron der schon leicht blass geworden war als er gehört hatte dass jeder ein Eheversprechen ablegen sollte wurde nun noch blasser. Das hatte er total vergessen, obwohl sie sich alle darüber unterhalten hatten.

Doch Ron nahm sich zusammen, holte tief Luft, blickte Hermine in die Augen, nahm dabei ihre Hand und sagte:

„Liebe Hermine, … um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht was ich sagen soll. Der heutige Tag ist für mich der schönste Tag den ich bisher hatte und nun mit dir hier vorne zu stehen und dich zu heiraten macht mich so glücklich dass mir ehrlich gesagt die Worte fehlen.

Ich weiß wir hatten nicht immer so eine glückliche Beziehung, erst konnten wir uns nicht leiden, dann hatten wir ständig Streit, dann kam der Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr. Dort hätte ich schon den Mut aufbringen müssen dich zu fragen, doch ich war zu eifersüchtig auf Krum, wobei ich ja weiß dass ich das nicht hätte sein müssen.

Dann kam das sechste Jahr, wo ich mich leider auf Lavender eingelassen hatte, was zum Glück ja schnell wieder vorbei war. Heute weiß ich dass ich es nur gemacht hatte um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Zum Glück hat sich das alles guten verändert. Die ständigen Streits die wir hatten waren auch etwas das ich nie wirklich gemocht hatte und es mir hinterher immer Leid tat.

Als wir dann nach der Schlacht endlich zusammen gefunden hatten war ich so glücklich und ich bin es natürlich immer noch. Ich weiß ich bin hin und wieder ein unsensibler Klotz und hätte ich früher gemerkt dass meine Gefühle für dich, die Gefühle der Liebe waren, hätte ich mich womöglich früher überwunden dir meine Liebe zu gestehen.

Bei einem bin ich mir jedoch vollkommen sicher und das ist meine Liebe zu dir. Ich bin so glücklich darüber dass du meinen Antrag angenommen hast und heute mit mir hier stehst.

Ich verspreche dir nun hier vor allen im Saal, dass ich dich immer lieben werde, ich schwöre dir immer treu und ehrlich zu dir sein und immer wenn du ein Problem oder sonst etwas haben solltest, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst. Ich werde für dich da sein, dich beschützen, und dir immer ein guter Ehemann sein, in guten und vor allem in schlechten Zeiten, auch wenn ich weiß dass die guten Seiten überwiegen werden.

Das verspreche ich dir, denn ich liebe dich Hermine und das wird auch immer so bleiben."

Als Ron geendet hatte schenke er ihr ein glückliches lächeln, da er sah dass Hermine leichte Tränen in den Augen hatte, außerdem vernahm er ein leichtes Schluchzen, welches von seiner und auch von Hermines Mutter kam.

„Und nun Miss Granger, bitte ihr Eheversprechen." sagte Prof. McGonagall.

Hermine die noch ganz gerührt von Ron´s Worten war, atmete erst einmal durch, sah ihm dann in die Augen und sagte:

„Ach mein lieber Ron, auch für mich ist es der schönste Tag im leben und ich bin wirklich überglücklich heute endlich mit dir hier zu stehen und deine Frau zu werden.

Ja wir hatten nicht immer so eine schöne Zeit, aber auch ich hab einige Fehler in dieser Hinsicht gemacht, die mir Leid tun.

Auch mir haben unsere ständigen Streitereien nicht gefallen und haben mir am Ende immer Leid getan, vor allem die Aktion im vierten Jahr mit Viktor. Das und auch dass ich mich ständig mit dir gestritten habe waren alles bloß versuche deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Im sechsten Jahr war ich wegen der Sache mit Lavender ein wenig traurig und auch eifersüchtig, doch ich hatte immer gehofft dass es vorbei gehen würde und du mich endlich bemerken würdest.

Auch ich hätte den Mut dazu aufbringen müssen dir meine Gefühle zu offenbaren, doch ich traute mich nie und als du dich dann von Lavender getrennt hattest machte ich mir wieder Hoffnungen. Doch dann brach der Krieg aus und wir mussten beide unsere Gefühle hinten anstellen.

Als du mir dann jedoch nach der Schlacht deine wahren Gefühle gezeigt hattest kamen auch meine Gefühle dir gegenüber wieder hoch und ich war überglücklich endlich mit dir zusammen zu sein.

Ein paar Wochen später überschlug ich mich innerlich vor Freude als du mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hattest und ich ihn voller Freude annahm und es gar nicht erwarten konnte endlich mit dir hier vor den Altar zu treten und deine Frau zu werden.

Ich liebe dich so wie du bist und ich finde nicht dass du ein unsensibler Klotz bist. Gerade das und manchmal auch kleinerer Streitereinen zwischen uns liebe an dir.

Auch ich verspreche dir heute, hier vor all den Leuten, dass ich dich immer lieben werde und dir ewig treu zu sein. Auch du, solltest du jeh ein Problem oder irgendetwas haben, komm zu mir und wir lösen es gemeinsam. Ich werde immer für dich da sein und dir eine gute Ehefrau sein, in guten und auch in schlechten Zeiten.

Das verspreche ich dir Ronald, ich liebe dich und das wird auch immer so sein."

Als sie fertig war konnte sie sehen dass ebenfalls leichte Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie schenkte ihm ebenfalls ein glückliches lächeln und blickte ihm weiterhin in die Augen, bis sie ein weiteres schluchzen vernahm. Wieder waren es Molly und ihre Mutter, denen nun die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Auch ihnen lächelte sie zu.

Nun ergriff die Professorin wieder das Wort:

„Vielen dank. Und nun kommen wir zu ihnen Mr Potter. Ihr Eheversprechen."

Harry hatte sich während der Versprechen von Ron und Hermine Gedanken über sein eigenes Eheversprechen machen können und wusste nun was er sagen wollte. Er atmete noch mal durch, nahm anschließend Ginny´s Hand. Dann blickte ihr in die Augen und begann:

„Meine liebe Ginny, heute ist für mich einer der schönsten Tage die ich bisher hatte. Und das waren nicht gerade viele. Heute ist endlich der Tag an dem wir uns das „Ja" Wort geben. Ich bin überglücklich dass du heute hier bei mir stehst und meine Frau werden willst.

Es ist viel passiert und ich habe viel falsch gemacht, was auch dazu geführt hat dass ich dich dadurch verletzt habe. Deswegen ist es für mich nicht selbstverständlich dass du mich, nach allem was sich ereignet hat, immer noch liebst.

Die ganze Zeit über, schon seit deinem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts, ist dir durch mich so viel zugestoßen. Zuerst war es in deinem ersten Schuljahr als du durch Voldemord in die Kammer des Schreckens entführt wurdest und du dabei beinahe gestorben währst und das nur damit er mich in seine Hände bekommt.

Dann hattest du mich in deinem vierten Jahr ins Ministerium begleitet um Sirius zu helfen und bist meinetwegen mit in die Falle von Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange geraten.

In deinem fünften Jahr sind wir dann nach dem Quidditschspiel und einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vor dem versammelten Gryffindorturm ein Paar geworden und es war für mich die erste glücklichste Zeit die ich hatte.

Doch leider war diese Zeit sehr kurz. Als Hogwarts angegriffen und Dumbledore getötet wurde musste ich mich schweren Herzens von dir trennen und mich meiner Aufgabe widmen die Horkruxe zu finden und Voldemord zu vernichten.

Damals war ich der festen Überzeugung dass wenn ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein würde dass du vor Voldemord und seinen Leuten in Sicherheit gewesen wärst.

Heute weiß ich dass es ein Fehler war dich damals verlassen zu haben. Ich hatte dich dadurch schwer verletzt und auch mir ging es nicht anderes, denn tief in meinem inneren wollte ich mit dir zusammen sein.

Hätte ich damals schon auf mein Herz gehört, vielleicht hätte ich schon früher bemerkt dass du etwas für mich empfindest und wir währen womöglich eher ein Paar geworden, doch bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem wir ein Paar geworden sind hatte ich zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf als solche Gefühle.

Damals hatte ich dich nur als Ron´s kleine Schwester gesehen, was mir heute Leid tut, denn für mich bist du meine größte und einzigste Liebe.

Dann kam die große Schlacht und als Voldemord endlich tot vor mir lag war ich erleichtert und unglaublich glücklich. Endlich hätten wir wieder zusammen sein können und miteinander glücklich werden können.

Doch es kam anders. Lucius Malfoy kam dazwischen und als du voller Freude auf mich zu gerannt kamst war ich so unachtsam dass ich ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, sodass er einen Angriff starten konnte, jedoch anstatt meiner Stellen fielst du ihm zum Opfer.

Als ich dich dann vor mir hab liegen sehen und dich nicht wach bekommen konnte, dachte ich es sei nun endgültig aus und ich hätte dich für immer verloren. Ich dachte in diesem Moment du währest tot. Was du zum Glück nicht warst, was ich leider nicht wusste.

Doch anstatt auf mein Herz zu hören folgte ich erneut meinem Kopf und ging fort um Malfoy zu jagen. Damit hatte ich dich wieder verletzt und dir Kummer bereitet.

Zum Glück, obwohl man es eigentlich nicht Glück nennen kann, fand ich Lucius dann in Australien, wo er sich leider schon mit Hermine bekämpft hatte und ich sie gerade noch retten konnte und Malfoy anschließend gefangen nahm.

Allein dass Hermine, Luna und Neville so hartnäckig waren und mir alles erzählen konnten kam ich wieder zurück und konnte dich endlich wieder in meine Arme nehmen. Da war ich unbeschreiblich froh und glücklich dass du am Leben warst.

Als du dann später meinen Antrag angenommen hattest und du sagtest dass du mich heiraten willst überschlug ich mich vor Freude. Dieses Gefühl wurde aber drei Monate später durch ein viel überwältigenderes Gefühl abgelöst, als du mir sagtest dass ich Vater werden würde.

Ich war so glücklich, endlich würde ich das erhalten was ich mir schon immer gewünscht hatte. Eine eigene Familie die ich nie hatte. Okay bis auf deine Familie, die mir, seit ich sie kenne, das Gefühl gegeben hatte ein Teil von ihnen zu sein. So sehe ich die Familie Weasley schließlich auch, als meine Familie.

Aber nun hätte ich eine eigene Familie. Mit dir als meine Frau und einem Kind. Doch an dem Tag an dem wir endlich Mann und Frau werden sollten brach erneut eine Welt für mich zusammen. Du erschienst nicht und Dobby brachte mir einen Brief in dem von deiner Entführung durch Malfoy die rede war.

Wieder einmal warst du und auch unser Kind allein wegen mir in Gefahr geraten. Glücklicher weise konnten wir dich und das Baby retten und Malfoy erledigen, auch wenn ich dabei beinahe mein Leben verloren hätte, hätte das Schwert und dein Anhänger uns durch unsere Liebe nicht gerettet. Doch dies währe mir egal gewesen, zumindest hattet ihr überlebt.

Nun, dafür dass du mich nach all dem immer noch liebst bin ich dir unglaublich dankbar und es macht mich glücklich heute neben dir stehen zu können und dich zu heiraten. Ich liebe dich und unser Kind mehr als alles andere. Deshalb verspreche ich dir hier und heute, vor allen anwesenden dass ich dich und unser Kind immer lieben werde und dir auf ewig treu sein werde. Ich verspreche euch zu beschützen und dir bei allem was dich Sorgt behilflich zu sein. Ich verspreche dir ein guter Ehemann und Vater zu sein und immer bei euch zu sein. In guten und in schlechten Zeiten.

Ich liebe dich Ginny, dich und unser Kind."

Er sah ihr in die Augen. Ihr liefen die Tränen bereits die Wangen hinunter und auch einige andere Gäste konnten sich nicht zurückhalten. Selbst bei Bill und Charley konnte man Tränen erkennen. Aber auch bei der sonst so ernsten Minerva McGonagall erkannte man einen leichten Tränenschimmer. Molly wurde sogar von Arthur im Arm gehalten. Sie war, neben Ginny, sichtlich am meisten von Harry´s Worten ergriffen.

Harry schenkte Ginny ein glückliches lächeln, welches wie sofort erwiderte. Dann meldete sich Prof. McGonagall erneut zu Wort:

„Und nun zum Schluss sie Miss Weasley. Ihr Eheversprechen."

Ginny atmete nun auch tief durch und sah Harry mit einem glücklichen lächeln in die Augen:

„Auch für mich ist dies einer der schönste Tag. Ja es stimmt, es ist viel passiert und trotzdem liebe ich dich Harry, denn du trägst an allem was sich ereignet hat nicht die geringste Schuld.

Ja, es hat weh getan nicht mit dir zusammen sein zu können, doch allein der Gedanke an dich und an deine Liebe haben mir die Kraft gegeben alles zu überstehen.

Als du mir den Antrag gemacht hattest war ich sprachlos, denn damit hatte ich nicht so schnell gerechnet. Aber du hast mich damit sehr, sehr glücklich gemacht.

Dann drei Monate später, als ich erführ dass ich schwanger sei, hatte ich natürlich Angst vor deiner Rektion, dass du noch kein Baby würdest haben wollen. Doch als du so überglücklich reagiert hast war ich froh und ebenfalls unbeschreiblich glücklich.

Bei der Entführung hatte ich Angst, natürlich, ich hatte Angst dass dem Kind etwas passieren könnte, doch du hattest mich rechtzeitig gefunden und gerettet. Während dieser Zeit hat mir die Liebe zu dir und unserem Kind die nötige Kraft gegeben.

Als ich jedoch den Todesfluch auf mich zurasen sah und sah wie du mich von dem Fluch weggedreht und dich in seine Richtung gedreht hattest, brach für mich eine Welt zusammen. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Jedoch wurdest du durch unsere Liebe zu uns und unserem Kind durch das Schwert und den Anhänger, den du mir glücklicherweise geschenkt hattest, gerettet.

Und heute mit dir hier stehen zu können und nun endlich deine Frau zu werden, erfüllt mein Herz mit so viel Glück dass ich es kaum beschreiben kann. Ich liebe dich Harry. Dich und unser Kind, mehr als alles andere.

Darum verspreche ich dir hier und heute vor all denen sie sich hier versammelt haben, dich auf ewig zu lieben und dir immer treu zu sein. Ich verspreche dir bei deinen Problemen und Sorge immer ein offenes Ohr zu haben und du mir alles erzählen kannst damit wir gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Ich verspreche dir eine gute Ehefrau und Mutter zu sein und immer bei euch zu sein, in guten und in schlechten Zeiten

Ich liebe dich Harry. Dich und unser Kind."

Beide sahen sich in die Augen und schienen darin zu versinken, bis sie sich, durch einige schluchzer, welche wieder von Molly kamen, wieder auf das eigentliche Geschehen konzentrierten.

Sie hielten ihre Hände ineinander Verschränkt und blickten ebenso wie Ron und Hermine zu Professor McGonagall, damit diese mit der Trauung fortfahren konnte.

Als diese die Blicke der beiden Paare bemerkte räusperte sie sich kurz und fuhr fort:

„Gut, da sie ja nun ihr Eheversprechen gegeben haben, fahren wir nun fort.

Ronald Weasley, willst du die hier anwesende Hermine Jane Granger zur Frau nehmen und sie lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit? So antworte mit „Ja, ich will!"

„Ja, ich will!" kam von ihm und blickte dabei Hermine in die Augen, welche ihn anstrahlte.

„Hermine Jane Granger, willst du den hier anwesenden Ronald Weasley zum Mann nehmen und ihn lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit? So antworte mit „Ja, ich will!"

„Ja, ich will!" hörte man Hermine sagen und auch sie blickte in die strahlenden Augen Ron´s.

Bill kam etwas nach vorne und gab Ron die Ringe, die sie sich gegenseitig ansteckten.

„Harry James Potter, willst du die hier anwesende Ginerva Molly Weasley zur Frau nehmen und sie lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit? So antworte mit „Ja, ich will!"

„Ja, ich will, von ganzem Herzen!" antwortete er und strahlte Ginny glücklich an, die ebenso glücklich schaute.

„Ginerva Molly Weasley, willst du den hier anwesenden Harry James Potter zum Mann nehmen und ihn lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit? So antworte mit „Ja, ich will!"

„Ja, ich will, ebenfalls von ganzem Herzen!" sagte sie strahlend während sie in Harry strahlend grünen Augen blickte.

Hier trat Charley hervor und reichte Harry die Eheringe. Auch sie steckten sich die Ringe gegenseitig an und steckten anschleißend die Zeremonieringe der Potters wieder vor den eigentlichen Ehering.

„Sollte jemand etwas gegen die Heirat dieser beiden Paare einzuwenden haben, möge er nun sprechen oder auf ewig schweigen." Sagte die Professorin und schwieg einige Sekunden.

„Schön, dann erkläre ich euch, kraft meiner Befugnis als Direktorin von Hogwarts, hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen ihre Braut nun küssen.

Daraufhin versanken beide Paaren in einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss wobei alle anwesenden den beiden frisch verheirateten Paaren applaudierten und vor Glück auch weinten.

Remus der Zwischen den Paaren stand und ebenfalls den Tränen nahe war, sprach einen kurzen Zauber und ließ über ihnen weiße und rote Rosenblätter herabfallen.

Als sich Harry und Ginny nach einem langem leidenschaftlichen Kuss voneinander gelöst hatten, sagte Harry:

„Ich liebe dich Ginny, dich und unser Kind mehr als alles andere."

„Ich liebe dich auch, dich und unser Kind."

Daraufhin versanken sie wieder in ein Kuss, doch lösten sich schnell wieder da plötzlich die Rubins der Zeremonieringe, die Rubine des Schwertes und der Rubin an Ginny´s Anhänger anfingen zu leuchten und die Halle in ein strahlend weißes Licht tauchen.

Als das Licht sich legte, trauten alle Anwesenden ihren Augen nicht, denn neben den Brautpaaren waren auf einmal vier in weißes Licht gehüllte Gestalten aufgetaucht, die alle nur zu gut kannten.


	32. Die Feier und weitere Überraschungen

**Ende des Krieges**

**32. Kapitel – Die Feier und weitere Überraschungen**

_Als das Licht sich legte, trauten alle Anwesenden ihren Augen nicht, denn neben den Brautpaaren waren auf einmal vier in weißes Licht gehüllte Gestalten aufgetaucht, die alle nur zu gut kannten._

Nachdem sich das Licht gelegt hatte, konnte man von vielen erstauntes gemurmel hören. Harry sah dass alle, selbst Ginny und Minerva in die gleiche Richtung schauten. Deshalb drehte er seine Kopf um selbst zu sehen was so interessant war und alle von der Hochzeit ablenkte.

Er hatte seinen Blick kurz zur Seite gewandt und traute seinen Augen nicht. Er sah vier Personen, die eigentlich nicht anwesend sein konnten. Vor Schreck drehte er sich komplett herum und stolperte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einen Schritt zurück und stand nun direkt neben Ginny, die ebenfalls große Augen hatte.

In Harry´s Kopf rasten die Gedanken, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er war wie erstarrt. Er blickte weiterhin auf die Gestalten, er hatte sie sofort erkannt und doch konnte er nicht glauben dass gerade seine Eltern, sein Pate Sirius und sein ehemaliger Direktor Albus Dumbledore erschienen waren.

Harry spürte wie Ginny seine Hand griff und drückte. Er erwiderte den Druck und stotterte:

„G..Ginny, siehst.. siehst du w.. was ich sehe? K..Kannst du sie a..auch sehen? T.. Träum ich, oder…." Seine Stimme versagte leicht.

Ginny, die seine Frage gehört hatte, hatte auch seine Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme erkannt. Sie drückte seine Hand fester und sagte mit fester Stimme:

„Ja Harry, ich sehe sie auch, und ich bin mir sicher das das hier kein Traum ist. Wir sind hier in Hogwarts, auf unserer Hochzeit und wir sind gerade zu Mann und Frau erklärt worden und nun sind die Geister deiner Eltern, von Sirius und von Dumbledore hier erschienen.

Sie hatte ihn so zu sich gedreht, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste. Als er ihre Augen sah, wusste er dass es wirklich so war. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte:

„Danke Schatz, du schaffst es immer wieder mir mut zu machen und mich zu überzeugen."

Er schenkte seiner Frau ein lächeln, welches sie erwiderte und beide wandten sich wieder den soeben erschienen Personen zu.

Auch die anderen hatten sich gefangen und Remus war neben Harry getreten und hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Bei Remus, ebenso wie bei Harry konnte man Tränen in den Augen erkennen.

Das Licht das die vier umgeben hatte war nun gänzlich erloschen und alle vier standen nun wartend, einige Meter entfernt, da und für alle schien es als währen sie nicht tot, sondern würden immer noch lebend vor ihnen stehen.

Während sich Dumbledore zurückhielt, kamen nun Sirius, James und Lily auf die anderen zu und lächelten ihnen entgegen.

Nun endlich konnte Harry seine sprachliche Sperre ablegen und fragte zögerlich:

„Mom, Dad, Sirius, seid ihr seid es wirklich, oder?"

„Ja, Harry wir sind wirklich hier. Du kannst deinen Augen ruhig trauen." Bekam er von Sirius die Antwort und seine Eltern nickten.

„A- Aber wie? Ich und die anderen, wir freuen uns sehr euch zu sehen, aber wie ist es möglich?" fragte er.

„Lass es mich erklären Harry." Sagte Dumbledore, der nun ebenfalls zu ihnen getreten war.

„Professor." Sagte Harry mit trauriger Stimme.

„Nun Harry, um es einfach zu machen, lass es mich so ausdrücken. Es war Liebe Harry."

Harry und die anderen blickten den ehemaligen Direktor verwirrt an, was diesen schmunzeln ließ.

„An euren Blicken kann ich erkennen dass ihr es nicht verstanden habt. Also es ist so wie ich es gerade sagte. Es war Liebe, eine Starke liebe. Um genau zu sein, es war deine Liebe Harry. Deine große Liebe zu Ginny.

In dem Moment, als ihr euch ein zweites mal geküsst hattet, war eure Liebe zu euch und eurem Kind so groß, dass sie, in Verbindung mit dem Rubinen, dir Harry deinen größten Wunsch erfüllten."

„Meinen größten Wunsch? Ja ich hatte mir wirklich gewünscht dass meine Familie am heutigen Tag dabei sein könnte, aber… wie meinten sie das mit den Rubinen?"

„Ja, die Sache ist die Harry, du weist ja seit kurzen dass der Anhänger deiner Frau von Gryffindor war, ebenso wie das Schwert, welches du gerade trägst. Eins jedoch wisst ihr mit Sicherheit nicht, nämlich dass auch die Zeremonieringe der Potters alte Erbstücke von Gryffindor sind."

Alle waren von Dumbledores Worten erstaunt und Harry und Ginny blickten auf die Ringe, welche immer noch an ihren Fingern steckten und die Rubine noch leicht rot glühten.

Als sie wieder aufblickten, erklärte Dumbledore weiter:

Kommen wir nun zu den Rubinen, einzeln besitzen sie schon eine hohe Magiekonzentration, befinden sich mehrere an einem Ort kann die Magie den momentanen Träger in wirklichen Notsituationen beschützen wenn der Träger in diesem Moment wahre Liebe empfindet. Dies habt ihr ja schon am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Aber diesmal waren alle sieben Rubine von Gryffindor an einem Platz. Die vier des Schwertes, der des Anhängers und die der Ringe. Zusammen haben sie eine so hohe Magiekonzentration, die es ermöglicht, ebenfalls in Verbindung mit wahrer Liebe, einen Herzenswunsch für kurze Zeit zu erfüllen."

Harry´s Blick wurde nun etwas trauriger und er fragte:

„Heißt das ihr bleibt nicht hier?"

„Nein Harry, tut mir Leid. Die Macht der Steine hat uns zwar unsere Körper wiedergegeben, jedoch nur für diesen Tag. Um Mitternacht ist der Zauber verflogen."

„Ah, ich verstehe." Sagte Harry.

„So und nun, sei nicht traurig, heute ist eure Hochzeit und da sollte man fröhlich sein. Außerdem habe ich schon längst gemerkt dass du dein Bedürfnis Sirius und deine Eltern endlich in die Arme zu fallen kaum noch unterdrücken kannst. Los geh Harry, sie warten schon."

Harry blickte mit Tränen in seinen Augen in die von Dumbledore. Hatte er richtig verstanden? Er konnte endlich seine Eltern kennen lernen? Konnte seine Eltern umarmen? Mit ihnen Reden? Danach sehnte sich sein Herz schon seit er sie im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte. Er sah wie Dumbledore nickte und blickte zu seiner Frau die immer noch neben ihm stand. Auch ihr liefen Tränen herunter, da sie Harry´s Gefühle förmlich spüren konnte.

Sie nickte und sagte: „Los Harry geh zu ihnen, du kannst es eh kaum noch erwarten. Also los." Dann gab sie ihm einen kleinen Schubs, damit er sich in Bewegung setzte. Sie konnte die Dankbarkeit und auch das Glück in seinen Augen sehen, was sie ebenfalls glücklich machte.

Durch Ginny´s kleinen Schubs war Harry nun endlich in der Lage auf seine Eltern und Sirius zu zu gehen. Ihm liefen die Tränen vor Glück die Wangen hinunter, da er endlich seinen Paten und seine Eltern, wenn auch bloß für einen Tag, wieder hatte.

Die letzten Schritte überwand er fast rennend und fiel Sirius, der ihm am nächsten stand, als erstes in die Arme.

„Oh, nicht so stürmisch Harry, du wirfst mich ja fast um." Bemerkte Sirius.

„Entschuldige, aber ich freu mich halt dich wider zu sehen. Ich habe dich so vermisst." Schluchzte Harry.

„Ich dich auch, aber wie ich sehe geht es dir inzwischen ja blendend." Grinste er seinen Patensohn an.

„Ja, inzwischen geht es mir wieder hervorragend." Sagte Harry und blickte kurz zu seiner Frau, die ihn mit tränen in den Augen anlächelte.

„Aber nun will ich dich nicht weiter in beschlag nehmen Harry, die zwei hinter mir warten schließlich schon voller Ungeduld und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir nicht anders ergeht."

Sirius ließ Harry los und drückte ihn zu seinen Eltern. Kaum hatte er Harry losgelassen, wurde er auch schon von Remus umarmt.

Dies bekam Harry jedoch nicht mit, sein Blick war nur noch auf seine Eltern gerichtet, denen er nun schluchzend um den Hals fiel und sie am liebsten nie wieder hergeben würde.

Das hatte er sich all die Jahre immer gewünscht, endlich seinen Eltern zu begegnen und sie einfach umarmen zu können. Dieses Gefühl war in diesem Moment einerseits fremd für ihn, andererseits auch sehr verstraut.

Nach einigen Minuten, wo sie sich nur umarmt hatten, ließen sie sich los und blickten sich in die Augen, in welchen bei allen dreien die Tränen schimmerten.

„Mum, Dad, ich freu mich so, ich kann es nicht wirklich in Worte fassen wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe euch endlich zu begegnen. Ich…" er brach ab da ihm wieder Tränen hinunter liefen.

Er wurde von seiner Mutter in die Arme genommen, wodurch er sich etwas beruhigte.

„Wir haben dich auch schrecklich vermisst mein Schatz. Es tut uns leid dass das passiert ist, du hattest so eine schreckliche Kindheit und dann der Kampf gegen Voldemort, wenn wir damals gestorben währen…" sie wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

„Nein Mum, ihr habt doch keine Schuld an dem was passiert ist. Die trägt ganz alleine Voldemort, aber ihr nicht. Ihr seid für mich gestorben und habt mir dadurch das Leben gerettet.

Durch dich Mum, durch deine Liebe konnte er mich nicht töten und du Dad, hast ihn solange Aufhalten können dass Mum mich retten konnte. Dafür danke ich euch. Ja, es hat Zeiten gegeben wo ich mir gewünscht hätte ihr wärt noch am Leben, aber ihr wart trotzdem die ganze Zeit bei mir, hier in meinem Herzen konnte ich eure Liebe spüren. Nein, ihr tragt keine Schuld."

Lily liefen Tränen hinunter, genau so wie James. Sie sagte:

„Danke Harry, es erleichtert uns das zu hören. Wir lieben dich und sind froh dass es dir nach all dem, trotzdem gut geht. Wir sind stolz auf dich mein Sohn."

„Ja, Harry, wir sind sehr stolz auf dich. Darauf dass du Voldemord besiegt hast und auf alles was du während deiner Hogwartszeit vollbracht hast. Wir konnten alles sehen und waren deswegen schrecklich in Sorge, aber nun ist alles vorbei und du kannst nun endlich ein normales Leben führen.

Du bist ein wahrer Potter und ein wahrer Rumtreiber. Ich liebe dich und bin stolz darauf dich als Sohn zu haben." Sagte James und umarmte seinen Sohn.

„Danke Dad. Ich liebe euch auch."

„Ach ja, wir haben zwar alles gesehen, aber ich glaube du solltest uns trotzdem noch jemanden vorstellen." Meinte James grinsend.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Harry leicht verwirrt.

„Na, hast du etwa vergessen warum wir hier sind? Heute ist deine Hochzeit und wir haben deine Frau noch nicht kennen gelernt."

Harry wurde leicht rot, er hatte für einen Moment alles um sich herum vergessen. Er drehte sich um und rief:

„Ginny, komm mal bitte, hier möchte dich jemand kennen lernen, Schatz."

Ginny, die sich bis jetzt das Geschehene nur angesehen hatte und sich gefreut hatte das Harry nun endlich die Gelegenheit hatte seine Eltern kennen zu lernen, erstarrte kurz als Harry sie zu sich rief.

Dann atmete sie jedoch kurz durch und ging auf ihren Mann und ihre Schwiegereltern zu.

Dort angekommen nahm Harry ihre Hand und lächelte ihr liebevoll zu. Sofort lächelte sie ebenfalls und blickte nun auf Harry´s Eltern, welche sie freundlich anlächelten.

„Mum, Dad, das hier ist Ginny." Sagte Harry.

„Guten Tag, Mr und Mrs Potter. Ich bin Ginerva Molly Weasley, nun Potter. Ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen." Sagte sie schüchtern, aber höflich.

„Wir freuen uns auch dich kennen zu lernen Ginny. Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, wir sind zwar tot, aber wir tun dir nichts." Meinte James grinsend.

Ginny lächelte daraufhin und Lily sagte:

„James hat recht. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Wir wissen wie sehr du und Harry euch liebt. Wir freuen uns für euch. Wir freuen uns dass Harry so ein nettes und freundliches Mädchen zur Frau hat und nun eine eigene Familie gründen kann. Ihr beide passt wirklich perfekt zusammen."

Harry grinste und Sirius, der nun bei ihnen stand fragte:

„Was grinst du denn so Harry?"

„Ach nur so. Ich dachte ihr habt alles gesehen was ich erlebt habe, dem scheint allerdings nicht so, denn das was ich gerade gehört habe klingt nicht so als ob ihr alles wüsstet.

Ihr müsst nämlich wissen das Ginny und ich schon etwas weiter sind als bloß mit der Planung einer Familie." Er lebte einen Arm um Ginny´s Seite und gab ihr einen Kuss. Beide lächelten James und Lily glücklich an.

Sirius glaubt sich verhört zu haben und blickte kurz zu Remus, der ihm grinsend zunickte. Dann blickte er wieder ungläubig zu Harry und Ginny.

James konnte ebenfalls nicht richtig glauben was er gehört hatte und fragte:

„Wie schon etwas weiter? W.. Wollt ihr e.. etwa damit sagen, dass…"

„Ja, Dad, ganau das will ich sagen. Ginny ist schwanger. Wir bekommen ein Kind." Antwortete ihm sein Sohn und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

James war sprachlos und Lily sagte:

„Wirklich? Oh, ich freu mich für euch." Dann nahm sie Harry wieder in eine Umarmung. Anschließend sagte sie:

„Und du auch Ginny, komm ich möchte wenigstens einmal meine Schwiegertochter umarmen." Damit zog sie auch Ginny in eine Umarmung.

Als Lily ihre Schwiegertochter wieder losgelassen hatte blickte sie zu James und fragte:

„Was ist los James, hast du nichts zu sagen?"

„Was soll ich denn noch sagen, außer dass ich mich sehr für euch freue. Man sieht halt dass er mein Sohn und auch ein echter Rumtreiber ist." Meinte er grinsend und umarmte beide ebenfalls.

„Nicht nur darin seid ihr beide euch ähnlich James." Sagte Remus.

„Wie meinst du das Moony?"

„Nun, ich meine damit, dass er auch deinen Geschmack was Frauen angeht von dir hat." Gab dieser zur antwort.

„Hä?" meinte James irritiert.

Lily die gemerkt hatte worauf Remus hinauswollte rollte mit dem Augen und Sirius der nun auch registriert hatte was gemeint war sagte:

„Krone, schau dir einfach mal deinen Sohn und seine Frau etwas genauer an und dann sag was dir auffällt."

James blickte zu seinem Sohn und anschließend zu Ginny und überlegte. Dann bekam er große Augen und sagte:

„Oh man, du hast Recht. Sie sehen beide fast genau so aus wie Lily und ich damals, bloß ihre Augen sind vertauscht. Unglaublich diese Ähnlichkeit."

Dann zog er Harry nochmals in eine Umarmung. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, blickte Harry zu Dumbledore und sagte:

„Ich danke ihnen Professor."

„Wofür denn, ich habe doch nichts getan."

„Doch Sir, sie haben mir schließlich das Schwert für die Hochzeit überlassen. Ohne dieses Schwert währen meine Eltern und Sirius jetzt nicht hier, auch wenn es nur kurz ist. Außerdem wurde ich nicht mehr leben wenn ich das Schwert auf dem Friedhof nicht gehabt hätte."

„Nun, das war wohl eher Zufall, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen dass sich alle Rubine von Gryffindor in deinem Besitz befinden. Aber egal, lassen wir das ruhen. Heute ist euer Tag, also sollten wir auch feiern."

Alle nickten und gingen wieder zu den anderen. Als sie fast angekommen waren gingen sie gerade an Fred und George vorbei, welche aufgestanden waren und sich nun vor James verbeugten.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?" fragte Ginny ihre Brüder. So hatte sie die beiden noch nie erlebt. „Ihr seid ja so still und vor allem mal höflich."

Beide ignorierten Ginny und wandten sich stattdessen James zu.

„Mr Potter, es ist uns eine große ehre heute auch den letzten der legendären Rumtreibern von Hogwarts kennen zu lernen." Sagten beide im Chor.

James grinste, gab beiden die Hand und sagte:

„Ah, Fred und George Weasley.. Freut mich auch euch kennen zu lernen. Hab von Sirius nur gutes von euch gehört. Ihr seid würdige Nachfolger von uns gewesen. Wie echte Rumtreiber." Dann fügte er noch leise hinzu: „Danke dass ihr die Karte des Rumtreibers gefunden und auch an Harry weitergeben habt. Ihr habt ihm damit sehr geholfen."

Beide grinsten sich an und waren stolz von einem der Rumtreiber gelobt worden zu sein. Jedoch wurden beide aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie Lee Jordan hörten der ihnen zu rief:

„Hey ihr beiden, freut mich ja sehr dass ihr einen weiteren Scherzmeister gefunden habt, aber was haltet ihr davon mir mal zu helfen, ich dachte wir haben gleich etwas vor."

Beide verstanden sofort und sagten:

„Entschuldigt, aber wir haben etwas vor zu bereiten, bleibt bitte drinnen, wir schicken Dobby wenn wir soweit sind." Dann verließen die drei gefolgt von einigen DA Leuten die große Halle.

Harry und alle anderen sahen ihnen nach und fragten sich was die beiden wohl vorhatten, doch kaum dass Harry seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richten konnte wurde er schon von Molly in eine heftige Umarmung gezogen.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny erging es nicht anders obwohl sich Molly bei ihrer Tochter, wohl wegen der Schwangerschaft, etwas zurückhielt.

„Oh, Kinder ich freu mich ja so. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Harry, Hermine, ihr wart zwar schon vorher ein unserer Familie, aber jetzt gehört ihr beide richtig dazu."

Nacheinander gratulierten ihnen alle anwesenden und kurze Zeit später erschien auch schon Dobby neben Minerva. Sofort richteten sich alle Blicke auf den Elfen der sagte:

„Die Zwillinge sagen Dobby soll Bescheid sagen, alle die wollen, sollen sich nach draußen in den Eingangsbereich begeben." dann war der Elf auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Harry blickte noch kurz auf die Stelle auf der Dobby gerade noch stand, dann blickte er zu seiner Frau und Ron und Hermine, welche ihm zunickten. Dann meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort:

„Nun, ich schlage vor, die Brautpaare, deren Eltern und deren Freunde begeben sich nach draußen, alle anderen bleiben hier. Ich habe eine Idee wie wir alle sehen können was die Zwillinge vorhaben.

Minerva, mein Vorschlag ist dass sie die Decke der Halle so verzaubern dass vir sehen können was draußen vorgeht."

„Gute Idee Albus, also dann, ab mit euch nach draußen. Währenddessen kümmern wir uns darum hier alles für die Feier um zu stellen." meinte die Professorin und verzauberte anschließend die Decke.

Als Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron den Eingangsbereich vor der Schule betraten, wurden sie schon von den Zwillingen und der DA erwartet.

Alle vier waren gerührt von dem was sie sahen. Vor ihnen standen die DA Mitglieder, sowie einige ehemalige Mitschüler und bekannte, wie Oliver, Viktor und Gabrielle. Sie hatten sich entlang eines roten Teppichs an beiden Seiten aufgestellt. Am Ende der Reihe standen die Zwillinge, die die beiden Paare angrinsten.

Harry ergriff Ginny´s Hand und Ron tat es ihm gleich und ergriff ebenfalls die Hand seiner Hermine. Sie wusstem dass sie nun den Teppich entlang zu schreiten hatten und auf Fred und George zugehen mussten.

Also setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Harry mit Ginny voran, gefolgt von Ron und Hermine. Gerade als sie den roten Teppich betraten hörten sie wie die Zwillinge Kommandos gaben.

„Eins." alle DA Mitglieder zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Zwei." die Stäbe wurden in Richtung Himmel erhoben.

„Drei." die ersten beiden sprühten funken, die nächsten beiden ließen Blütenblätter hinab regnen.

Während beide Paare den Teppich entlang gingen wiederholten sich die Zauber, jeweils einer links und einer rechts sprühte funken während die nächsten Blätter regnen ließen.

Dies ging so lange bis die Brautpaare bei den Zwillingen angekommen waren, welche immer noch grinsten.

„Im Namen von Weasley´s Scherzartikelladen, gratulieren wir euch herzlich zur Hochzeit und wünschen euch alles Gute." sagten beide im Chor. „Und nun hier unser Hochzeitsgeschenk an euch vier."

Die Zwillinge zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben in den Himmel und kurz darauf brach ein riesiges Feuerwerk hervor, welches in vielen verschiedenen Farben leuchtete.

Nach einigen Minuten, das Feuerwerk lief immer noch, schossen die Zwillinge jeweils eine weitere größere Rakete in den Himmel. Als diese explodierten bildeten sich zwei große leuchtende Herzen.

In dem einen stand:

**/ Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry und Ginny Potter / **

beide Namen waren durch zwei ineinander verschlungene Ringe miteinander verbunden. Und in dem anderen Herz stand:

**/ Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ron und Hermine Weasley /**

auch hier waren die Namen durch verschlungene Ringe verbunden.

Als die Herzen erschienen waren richteten sich natürlich alle Blicke darauf. Harry hatte Ginny einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und sie hatte ihrem Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

Bei Ron und Hermine war es genauso, sie hatte es sich bei Ron´s Schuler gemütlich gemacht während er seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

Kurz bevor die Herzen erloschen waren, versanken beide Paare in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und konnten sich erst nach einigen Minuten voneinander lösen.

„Vielen Dank Jungs, das war sehr schön. Danke auch an alle anderen hier." sagte Harry und Ginny, Ron und Hermine bedankten sich ebenfalls.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten begaben sich alle wieder in die Halle, wo schon alles um dekoriert worden war. Die Stühle waren verschwunden und auf der linken Hallenseite war vom Eingang bis vorne zum Rednerpult eine lange Tischreihe aufgestellt worden, an dem schon die Gäste platz genommen hatten. Lediglich die Stühle von denen die sich bis gerade draußen befunden hatten, waren noch nicht besetzt.

Der Rest der Halle, so wurde von McGonagall erklärt, sollte als Tanzfläche diesen. Harry und Ron blickten sich nervös an und Ron flüsterte Harry zu:

„Hey, man, ich habe vergessen mir ne neue Flasche Felix Felicis geben zu lassen. Was ist mit dir, du hast doch bestimmt eine oder?" fragte er voller Hoffnung.

„Sorry Kumpel, aber nein. Ich denke da müssen wir gleich einfach ohne tanzen. Keine Sorge es geht auch ohne." grinste er seinen Freund an.

„Was tuschelt ihr beiden denn da?" fragte Hermine die beiden.

„Ach nichts Hermine. Bloß dass wir diesmal nicht an Felix Felicis gedacht haben. Aber ich denke dass Ron und ich auch so später mit euch tanzen können."

Ginny und Hemrine schüttelten den Kopf und murmelten „Jungs."

Harry nahm Ginny an die Hand, welche ihn anlächelte, da beide wussten dass Harry nicht so gut tanzen konnte, aber es dennoch versuchen wollte.

Die Brautpaare und deren Eltern wurden zur Mitte der Tischreihe verwiesen um dort platz zu nehmen. Als alle saßen tauchte schon das Festessen auf und alle griffen erst mal zu und unterhielten sich einfach.

Als alle das essen beendet hatten stand Minerva auf und bat um Ruhe:

„Zu aller erst wünsche ich euch, auch im Namen des Lehrerkollegiums und des Orden alles Gute für eure weiter Zukunft. Dies führt nun auch zu einer Frage die ich euch vieren stellen will. Und zwar wie nun eure berufliche Zukunft aussehen wird."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Minerva, darüber habe ich mir noch keine richtige Gedanken gemacht. Ich hatte soviel mit Voldemort zu tun und anschließend mit meiner blöden Suchaktion auf Todesser dass mir so etwas nicht in den Sinn kam." gab Harry als erstes zur Antwort.

„Auch ich habe leider nichts. Aber ich dachte mir, zuerst einmal unser Kind zu bekommen und vielleicht danach etwas zu tun, aber an erster stelle würde ich mich um das Baby kümmern." sagte Ginny.

„Nun, ich hätte da etwas, was ich machen will. Ich habe es schon geklärt und ich werde nächsten Monat bei Fred und George im Laden anfangen." meinte Ron und Molly schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf, sagte aber nichts.

„Und Hermine, was ist mit dir?" fragte die Direktorin.

„Ähm, es hört sich zwar jetzt vielleicht merkwürdig an, aber auch ich habe noch nichts Aussicht. Es war in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel los."

Die Professorin begann zu lächeln, was die vier etwas verwirrte, dann sagte sie:

„Nun, in diesem Fall wir euch der Vorschlag den ich euch nun mache sicherlich erfreuen. Ich habe mich mit dem Minister und dem Lehrerkollegium unterhalten und wir bieten euch an zum neuen Schuljahresbeginn als Lehrer hier auf Hogwarts zu beginnen.

Sollten sie zustimmen hatte ich für Harry den Posten als Lehrer in Verteidigung für die dunklen Künste, für Hermine als Verwandlungslehrerin, ich habe mit der Tätigkeit als Direktorin genug um die Ohren, und wenn sie will, also wenn sie nach einem Jahr im Mutterschutz noch will, könnte Ginny Madam Hooch im Bereich Flugkunst und Schulquidditsch ablösen.

Madam Hooch möchte nun auch in den Ruhestand gehen und diese Stelle währe hervorragend für sie geeignet, da sie Quidditsch lieben und die Stelle auch nicht den ganzen Tag ausfüllt und wir sie rufen wenn wir sie benötigen, also könnten sie sich um ihr Baby kümmern und hier als Lehrerin arbeiten. Natürlich nur, wenn sie vier dies auch wollen."

Harry allerdings fragte:

„Aber Minerva, was ist mit der Ausbildung als Lehrkraft. Die müssten wir doch auch erst mal machen."

„In ihrem Fall nicht. Ich habe mit dem Minister gesprochen und er und auch das gesamte Lehrerkollegium ist der Meinung dass ihr alle keine Ausbildung benötigt, da ihr durch den Kampf gegen Voldemort schon viel gelernt habt. Also was sagen sie?"

„In diesem Fall, Minerva, ist es mir eine Ehre dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Ja ich bin dabei." sagte Harry.

„Ja ich auch. Allerdings erst ein Jahr später und wenn die Stelle dann noch frei ist.." sagte Ginny.

Ron der sich kurz mit den Zwillingen unterhalten hatte meldete sich kurz zu Wort:

„Professor, ich hätte da eine bitte."

„Ja und welche, aber eigentlich kann ich es mir schon denken." sagte sie.

„Nun, da meine Schwester erst ein Jahr aussetzten will, habe ich gedacht, damit sie die Stelle auch bekommt, dass ich sie dieses eine Jahr antrete und ihr so ermögliche anschließend die Stelle ohne Probleme zu übernehmen.

Ich würde danach einfach bei meinen Brüdern im Laden anfangen. Natürlich nur wenn es dem Lehrerkollegium und ihnen, Herrn Minister, recht ist."

Ron bekam von seinen Freunden komische Blicke zugeworfen, da sie sich ihn nicht so recht als Lehrer vorstellen konnten, auch Molly blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Wenn das wirklich ernst gemeint ist, dann haben wir nichts dagegen." meine Prof. McGonagall.

„Ja, das ist mein voller ernst. Ich will die Stelle dieses eine Jahr übernehmen." sagte Ron ernst.

„Na gut. Dann machen wir es so." sagte die Professorin mit einem lächeln.

„Danke." sagte Ron und wurde im nächsten Moment von seiner Schwester umarmt.

„Vielen dank Ron. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel das du das für mich tust."

„Hey, kein Problem Schwesterherz. Dafür sind Brüder doch da. Ich mach das doch gerne für dich."

Ginny umarmte ihn noch einmal und Molly hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Nun wandte Minerva sich Hermine, die immer noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, zu:

„Hermine, was sagst du. Nimmst du die Stelle an?"

„Ähm, das ist zwar ein tolles Angebot, und ich würde die Stelle liebend gerne annehmen, aber ich will wie Ginny noch ein gutes Jahr warten. Ich hoffe sie sind nicht allzu enttäuscht." sagte Hermine.

Nun, war es an den Lehrern erstaunt zu schauen. Hermine, die beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs schlug eine Lehrerposition aus und wollte auch noch ein Jahr darauf warten.

„Nun, Hermine ich wundere mich zwar, ab.." die Professorin brach ab, da sie gerade einen kurzen Blick auf Madam Pomfrey geworfen hatte die einen wissenden Blick hatte. Nun war auch ihr ein Gedanke gekommen, warum Hermine erst warten wollte.

„Oh, ja, ich akzeptiere die Entscheidung, da ich den Grund womöglich schon zu kennen glaube. Ist es das was ich vermute?"

Hermine wurde leicht rot und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Ginny die das Gespräch ebenfalls mitverfolgt hatte, bekam nach kurzer Denkpause große Augen. Sie schien die gleiche Vermutung zu haben. Ginny drückte Harry´s Hand der sie daraufhin anblickte und auch sofort an ihrem Blick erkennen konnte was gemeint war.

Hermine lächelte blickte Ron an und sagte:

„Nun, ich wollte es ja sowieso gleich bekannt geben. Ron, Mum, Dad, alle anwesenden, ich muss euch sagen... ich bin schwanger!"

Für einen Moment herrschte stille in der großen Halle. Mrs Granger hatte tränen in den Augen, genauso wie Molly. Mr Granger blickte etwas überrascht seine Tochter an und Ron blickte seiner Frau genau in die Augen. Ihm standen ebenfalls leichte Tränen in den Augen als er fragte:

„I.. Ist das wahr? Ich werde V.. Vater?"

„Ja, Ron wir bekommen ein Baby."

Nun ging es schnell. Ron stand auf uns zog Hermine mit sich hoch. Er packte sie und wirbelte mit ihr kurz im Kreis herum und sagte ihr:

„Oh, Hermine, ich freu mich so. Heute ist wirklich ein wunderbarer Tag. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch Ron."

Dann begannen alle zu klatschen und den beiden zu gratulieren. Beide wurden nun von von ihren Eltern und Schwiegereltern umarmt und beglückwünscht.

Als dies auch vollbracht war rief Professor McGonagall:

„So und nun bitte ich die Brautpaare auf die Tanzfläche für den Eröffnungstanz."

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine gingen zusammen zur Tanzfläche. Als die Musik zu spielen begann fingen beide Paare an zu tanzen. Harry und Ron gaben sich viel mühe dabei und es gelang ihnen auch ihren Frauen nicht auf die Füße zu treten sodass sie den Eröffnungstanz ohne Probleme überstehen könnten.

Nach dem Eröffnungstanz kamen auch andere Paare auf die Tanzfläche. Darunter waren auch Remus und Tonks, Harry´s Eltern, Luna und Neville und viele andere.

Nach einiger Zeit wurden Harry und Ginny auf einem Tanz unterbrochen, als James und Lily auf beide zutraten. Harry wusste sofort warum und fiel beiden in die Arme.

„Tut uns Leid mein Schatz, aber in 10 Minuten müssen wir wieder gehen." sagte Lily.

„Ist schon gut. Ich wusste ja dass ihr nicht ewig bleiben konntet. Ich hab mich unglaublich gefreut euch endlich kennen zu lernen und dass ihr heute auf unserer Hochzeit da wart." sagte Harry.

Dann kam Sirius und verabschiedete sich: „Nun Harry, es war schön dich wieder zu sehen. Machs gut."

„Vergiss nicht dass wir immer bei dir sind und dich lieben." sagte Lily.

„Das weiß ich. Danke für alles. Ach da fällt mir etwas ein. Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Eine frage, wie verhält es sich mit Geistern und Photos, erscheinen sie darauf oder nimmt der Apparat sie nicht wahr. Ich meine wenn es ein magischer Photoapparat ist."

„Hm, die Frage kann ich dir Leider nicht beantworten, da ich es leider nicht weiß."

„Hm, vielleicht sollten wir es einfach ausprobieren. Collin, kommst du mal?"

Harry rief nach Collin Creevy. Er war heute für die Hochzeitsfotos beauftragt worden. Da es in der Halle nun still war brauchte Harry auch nicht mehrmals zu rufen.

„Schon da Harry. Hab alles mitgehört. Ich weiß was du willst. Du willst jetzt schon einige Bilder mit euch und deinen Eltern drauf haben. Nun ich habe eh gerade den Film gewechselt, also könne wir es versuchen. Ich weiß aber nicht ob es klappt.

Zur Sicherheit können wir anschließend auch noch Bilder ohne sie machen, auf einem anderen Film. Okay? Die Bilder habe ich dann in zwei Minuten fertig gezaubert." erklärte Collin.

Harry stimmte zu und Collin schoss einige Fotos von ihm und seinen Eltern, mal nur er und sie, dann alle zusammen, dann er Ginny und Beide Elternpaare und noch einige weitere Bilder.

Danach beeilte Collin sich und kam nach einigen Minuten freudestrahlend angerannt:

„Harry ich habe wunderbare Nachrichten für dich. Es hat geklappt. Hier ich habe bloß drei der Bilder entwickelt und dies sind bloß Vordrucke der Bilder."

„Klasse Collin, vielen Dank. Gute Arbeit." sagte Harry glücklich. Jetzt hatte er einige weitere Bilder mit seinen Eltern und auch noch welche wo sie auf seiner Hochzeit waren.

Dann war der Zeitpunkt gekommen wo sie sich von Lily, James, Sirius und Dumbledore verabschieden mussten.

„Machs gut Harry." sagte Sirius.

„Vergiss nie dass wir dich lieben Harry." sagte James.

„Und mach nicht so viel Unsinn. Denk dran wir werden das sehen." sagte Lily und umarmte ihren Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter noch einmal.

Dann begannen alle vier leicht zu leuchten und wurden wieder von einem leichten Licht umgeben. Sie lächelten allen noch einmal zu und lösten sich auf.

Kurz blickte Harry traurig drein, aber dies legte sich schnell wieder. Er sah Ginny in die Augen. Sie schaute ihn mitfühlend an, doch er sagte:

„Keine Sorge Schatz, mir geht es gut. Komm lass und noch ne Runde tanzen und etwas weiterfeiern."

Sei wusste sofort dass er es ernst meinte und ihr nichts vormachte. So feierten sie noch den ganzen Abend und kehrten spät Abends glücklich nach Hause in Godrics Hollow zurück, wo sie nach kurzer Zeit glücklich und eng aneinander geschmiegt ein schliefen und sich auf eine wunderbare Zukunft freuten.


	33. Letzte Tage und erster Arbeitstag

**Ende des Krieges**

**33. Kapitel – Letzte Tage und erster Arbeitstag**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry, da ihm die Sonne direkt durch das Fenster ins Gesicht schien. Er bemerkte dass Ginny immer noch schlief und sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete sah er direkt in das Gesicht seiner Ginny, die selbst im Schlaf zu strahlen schien. Er selbst strahlte bei ihrem Anblick auch sofort, als ihm die gestrigen Ereignisse wieder vor Augen kamen.

Ja, gestern hatten er und Ginny sich endlich, in Hogwarts, das Ja-Wort gegeben. Es war wundervoll gewesen und zur größten Überraschung aller Harry´s Eltern, Sirius und Albus Dumledore für diesen Tag erschienen.

Nun war Harry wirklich glücklich. Er war nun mit seiner großen liebe verheiratet, hatte seine Eltern und seinen Paten noch einmal sehen können und zu guter letzt wurde er Vater. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte er noch mehr, beugte sich zum Bauch seiner Frau hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf diesen. Anschließend begann er über den Bauch zu streicheln.

Er hing seinen Gedanken nach und bemerkte nicht dass Ginny durch den Kuss und das Streicheln wach geworden war. Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile und sah dass er sich wirklich freute Vater zu werden, was sie ebenfalls glücklich machte.

Nach einigen Minuten sah Harry wieder zu ihr hinauf, da er bemerkt hatte dass sie wach war und ihn beobachtete.

Er sah ihr direkt in ihre strahlenden Augen und begann zu lächeln. Er richtete sich nun auf und legte sich nun wieder normal neben sie. Anschließend gab er ihr einen „guten Morgen" Kuss und sagte:

„Guten Morgen Mrs Potter gut geschlafen?"

„Unbeschreiblich gut. Naja, bis mich jemand wach gekitzelt hat." Sagte sie grinsend.

„Oh, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, ich war im Moment bloß so unbeschreiblich glücklich…"

Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und sagte: „Ist schon gut Harry, ich bin auch sehr glücklich. Wir sind nun verheiratet und werden bald Eltern. Außerdem fand ich das was du eben gemacht hast wirklich schön. Ich liebe dich Harry."

„Ich liebe dich auch Ginny." Beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander, blieben allerdings eng umschlungen im Bett nebeneinander liegen. Kurz darauf sagte Harry:

„Weißt du Ginny, irgendwie habe ich nicht die geringste Lust aufzustehen. Am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Tag einfach nur hier mit dir im Bett verbringen und gar nichts tun."

„Wirklich gar nichts tun?" fragte sie mit einem leichten grinsen im Gesicht.

„Okay, fast gar nichts." Gab Harry ihr zur Antwort, da er bemerkt hatte worauf seine Frau hinaus wollte.

„Ja, so geht es mir auch. Einfach einen angenehmen Tag nur für uns hier im Bett verbringen und sich um das wohl des anderen kümmern. Ein schöner Gedanke."

„Ja, nur leider wird es, so leid es mir tut, nichts daraus werden. Ich gut einer Woche fange ich in Hogwarts an und dafür muss noch einiges Vorbereitet werden und …"

Er wurde unterbrochen, da Ginny ihn einfach in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen hatte. Danach sagte sie:

„Ach komm schon Schatz, du kannst eh noch nichts dafür vorbereiten. Minerva wollte dir doch erst in zwei Tagen eine Liste schicken. Außerdem, wieso willst du dich auf dein Fach vorbereiten?

Du Unterrichtest Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste. Du hast Voldemort besiegt, keiner ist in diesem Bereich besser als du.

Außerdem ist heute der erste Tag nach unserer Hochzeit, da wird uns eh keiner Belästigen wollen. Keiner wird uns stören. Wir sind also heute vollkommen für uns alleine. Bitte Harry, bleib im Bett und verwöhn mich, mach mich glücklich und umgekehrt. Ja?"

Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an. Diesem Blick konnte er nicht widerstehen. Ein Blick in ihre wunderwollen Augen und er wurde schwach.

„Okay, du hast mich überzeugt." Er streichelte ihr über die Wange und sah ihr immer noch in die Augen. „Ja du hast Recht. Wir sollten die letzten Tage bevor ich nach Hogwarts gehe genießen. Also dann mein Schatz, komm h..."

Er wurde unterbrochen, als es an der Schlafzimmertür klopfte.

„Wer kann das denn sein?" fragte Ginny.

„Keine Ahnung. Die einzigen die direkt ins Haus können sind wir und Ron und Hermine. Aber die beiden werde es wohl nicht sein. Die werden sich wohl auch zurückgezogen haben.

Alle anderen müssten, wenn sie zu uns wollten sich an der Tür anmelden damit wir bescheid wissen. Aber die werden und hoffentlich wenigstens heute in Ruhe lassen." Sagte Harry.

Er richtete sich so auf, dass er im Bett saß und rief: „Herein!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und die beiden waren erstaunt aus sie sahen dass Dobby das Zimmer betrat.

„Dobby? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Guten Morgen Harry Potter Sir und Guten Morgen Mrs Potter. Dobby wünscht Ihnen alles gute zur Hochzeit. Dobby wollte nur bescheid sagen dass Frühstück fertig ist und zudem noch ein paar Eulen mit Geschenken eingetroffen sind." Sagte der Elf.

„Danke Dobby, aber nenn mich doch endlich einfach nur Harry und meine Frau brauchst du auch nicht so förmlich anzureden." Sagte Harry freundlich.

„Genau Dobby, du kannst mich ruhig mit Ginny anreden, okay?" meinte Ginny.

Dobby nickte und fragte: „Möchten Harry und Ginny Potter unten frühstücken, oder soll Dobby hier oben aufbauen?"

Harry blickte Ginny an und konnte an ihren Augen sehen was sie wollte. Er lächelte sie an und sagte:

„Gut Dobby, wir wollen uns heute einen gemütlichen Tag machen. Also bring bitte das Frühstück rauf. Du sagtest es seien auch einige Geschenke gekommen? Die bitte dann auch."

Dobby verschwand und Harry wandte sich wieder seiner Frau zu.

„So und was machen wir heute, ich meine außer im Bett bleiben und nichts tun?"

„Das sehen wir wenn es soweit ist, aber jetzt lass uns gleich erst mal frühstücken."

Sie zog ihn näher an sich ran und gab ihm einen leidenschaflichen Kuss, von dem sie sich erst wieder lösten als es erneut an der Tür klopfte und kurz darauf Dobby mit dem Frühstück das Zimmer betrat.

„Ich hoffe es schmeckt. Gebt bitte bescheid sollte noch etwas benötigt werden."

Dobby ließ noch einge Päckchen neben dem Bett erscheinen und verschwand anschließend.

Harry nahm das Tablett und setzte sich wieder zu Ginny ins Bett, die sich an ihn lehnte.

„Und nun Harry möchte ich dass du mich verwöhnst." sagte sie lächelnd.

Harry tat dies natürlich und machte ihr das Frühstück bereit, fütterte sie hin und wieder und gab ihr zwischendurch immer wieder einen Kuss.

Als sie das Frühstück beendet hatten und Dobby das Tablett abgeräumt hatte, widmeten sich die beiden den Geschenken zu die Dobby gebracht hatte.

Sie öffneten gemeinsam das erste Geschenk, es war ein großes Paket, welches von den restlichen Weasleys, Remus und Tonks und den Grangers zusammengelegt worden war.

Es beinhaltete ein Paar Babysachen, sowohl magische als auch normale Muggelsachen und einige Bücher mit Ratschlägen über Kindererziehung usw, welche, so dachten beide wohl von Molly beigelegt worden waren. Außerdem befand sich ein Brief darin, auf dem sich alle anboten, Harry und Ginny bei allen aufkommenden Problemen, ob bei Kind oder sonst irgend einem Problem, aus zu helfen und sie zu unterstützen.

Ginny lehte an Harry an und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Harry gab ihr einen Kuss und sagte: „Ja, wir haben schon eine Tolle Familie und wunderbare Freunde."

„Ja, das ist wirklich ein schönes Geschenk." antwortete Ginny.

Sie öffneten noch weitere Päckchen, in denen hauptsächlich alles mögliche für ihr Kind war, wie Kleidung aber auch Spielzeug. Nach einigen weiteren Geschenken mit Babysachen hielt Harry einen Brief mit dem Hogwartssiegel in der Hand.

„Hm, der ist von Minerva. Mal sehen, wahrscheinlich ist es wegen nächster Woche." sagte Harry und öffnete den Brief.

**/ Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,**

**als erstes wünsche ich Ihnen und Mrs Potter nochmals alles Gute zur Hochzeit und hoffe dass sie sich in der nächsten Woche entspannen können.**

**Nun, aber zum Grund meines Schreibens. Wie besprochen fangen Sie Mr Potter zu beginn des neuen Schuljahres, am 1 September als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts an. **

**Bitte erscheinen sie schon um 10.00 Uhr damit ich Ihnen Ihr Büro, und Ihre Räumlichkeiten zeigen kann und sie sich vorbereiten können.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. /**

Harry legte den Brief beiseite und blickte seiner Frau in die Augen wo er einen Ausdruck sah, den er gut kannte. Deshalb drückte er sie fest an sich und sagte:

„Keine Sorge Schatz, ich werde nicht in Hogwarts wohnen. Ich komme jeden Abend hierher nach Godrics Hollow, zu dir zurück. Versprochen. Die Wohnung in Hogwarts werde ich nur im Notfall, also wenn ich sehr viel zu tun habe, wie Prüfungen etc. benutzen. Aber dann werde ich dir vorher schon bescheid geben. Okay?"

„Ja, ich hatte schon befürchtet hier allein zu sein."

Harry zog sie in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss von dem sie sich nach einigen Minuten lösten.

„Sollen wir weiter machen? Es ist bloß noch ein Geschenk übrig." fragte Harry.

Als seine Frau nickte öffneten sie das letzte Päckchen und zum vorschein kamen zwei kleine Handspiegel. Dabei lag ein Bief.

/**/ Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mr und Mrs Potter zu Ihrer Hochzeit,**

**ich hoffe sie genießen die restliche freie Zeit und erholen sich etwas. Da Sie Mr Potter am 1 September nun als Lehrer anfangen und Ihre Frau wohl leider nicht so häufig sehen können und sie auch bald ein Kind erwarten habe ich mir überlegt ihnen diese Spiegel zu Schenken. **

**Es sind Zweiwegespiegel mit denen sie sich jederzeit erreichen können, sollte es ein Problem geben oder sonst etwas anliegen. **

**Einen dritten Spiegel habe ich, über den ich sie Mr Potter erreichen kann, wenn etwas sein sollte. **

**Ich werde sie im übrigen auch kontaktieren wenn die Geburt ihres Kindes beginnt und sie in Hogwarts sein sollten.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Alfred Bones**

**Heiler des St. Mungos**

**Arzt des Dorfes Gordics Hollow /**

„Hey, das ist wirklich klasse, so können wir uns auch zwischendurch sehen und ich muss nicht immer Hedwig schicken. So geht es schneller." sagte Harry.

„Ja, wirklich toll." sagte Ginny und schaute sich den Spiegel an. „Mr Bones!" sagte sie anschließend und Harry schaute sie irritiert an.

„Was ist mit Ihn Schatz?"

„Guten Tag Mrs Potter, wie ich sehe haben sie mein Geschenk bereits erhalten."

sagte Mr Bones, dessen Gesicht gerade im Spiegel erschienen war.

„Ja, vielen Dank dafür, es ist wirklich schön." sagte sie.

„Ja, danke Mr Bones." sagte nun auch Harry.

„Nun denn, dann wünsche ich Ihnen beiden noch ein paar schöne Tage. Wir sehen uns dann ja spätestens bei der nächsten Untersuchung. Bis dann."

Dann verschwand das Bild des Spiegels. Beide legten die Spiegel bei Seite und sorgten mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabes dafür dass das Geschenkpapier verschwand.

„So und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry und blickte Ginny dabei direkt in die Augen.

„Nun, da wir ja reichlich Zeit haben, würde ich vorschlagen wir nehmen erst mal ein schönes Entspannungsbad zu zweit. Was meinst du?" gab sie als Antwort.

Harry brauchte gar nicht zu überlegen, er lächelte sie einfach an und hob sie hoch. Dann trug er sie ins Bad, wo er sie absetzte und mit seinem Stab die Wanne füllte und anschließend hineinstiegen.

Harry hatte sich zuerst in Wanne gelegt während Ginny nach ihm zugestiegen war und sich mit dem Rücken an ihn gelegt hatte. Sie ließen sich Zeit und entspannten sich eng aneinander gelehnt in der Wanne. Ginny hatte ihren Kopf auf Harry´s Brust gelegt, während er ihr leicht über den Bauch strich und ihr anschließend eine leichte Entspannungsmassage gab.

Nach ca. 2 Stunden verließen sie die Wanne und trockneten sich gegenseitig ab. Anschließend beschlossen sie einen Spaziergang durch das Dorf machen und dabei auch noch das Grab von Harry´s Eltern einen Besuch abzustatten.

Das Paar kehrte erst am späten Nachmittag zurück und begaben sich sofort ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie es sich wieder auf dem Bett gemütlich machten.

Es ploppte kurz und Dobby stand vor dem Bett und fragte:

„Dobby wollte fragen ob sie etwas zu essen wünschen und ob Dobby hier servieren soll." fragte der Elf.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich an und sie nickte ihm zu. „Was hältst du von ein Paar Belegten Broten?" fragte er sie.

Sie nickte und und Dobby verschwand ohne dass Harry etwas sagen konnte, um nur einen Moment später mit einem kleinen Tablett mit Broten und einer Kanne Tee wieder aufzutauchen.

„Danke Dobby." sagte Harry und Dobby verschwand wieder.

Nach dem sie die Brote verzehrt hatten legten sie sich wieder aus Bett und Ginny zog Harry an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich voneinander lösten sah er ihr direkt in die Augen und er konnte erkennen dass sie mehr wollte.

So kam es dass sie sich nun voll und ganz dem anderen widmeten und sich gegenseitig verwöhnten bis sie schließlich erschöpft voneinander abließen.

„Das war schön, ich liebe sich Harry." sagte Ginny und schmiegte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Schatz. Dich und unser Kind." Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker, der mittlerweile schon 21.30. anzeigte.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir schlafen Schatz?" fragte er seine Frau.

Doch diese Antwortete nicht und als er zu ihr herunter sah, sah er dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und gleichmäßig atmete. Sie war eingeschlafen.

„Das bedeutet wohl ja." dachte Harry und löschte das Licht. Kurz darauf war auch er eingeschlafen.

So verging auch die letzte Woche. Harry und Ginny unternahmen viel alleine, ohne zu oft von Freunden oder Familie gestört zu werden. Sie genossen die letzten langen Tage die sie so lange gemeinsam verbringen konnten bis Harry nach Hogwarts musste.

Schließlich war es soweit, der 1. September war da und Harry machte sich gerade fertig um nach Hogsmeed zu apparieren.

Ginny wollte sich gerade von ihm verabschieden als Harry sie angrinste und sagte:

„Hey, ich hab da eine Idee. Komm doch einfach heute mit. Es ist eh nur die Einführung der Erstklässler und das Festessen. Außerdem will ich mit Minerva noch das mit der Wohnung klären. Da könntest du doch auch versuchen sie zu überreden. Was meinst du mein Schatz?"

„Echt? Und das geht? Ich würde liebend gerne mitkommen." sagte Ginny begeistert.

„Ich bin mir sicher das das geht. Und wenn nicht, bleibst du trotzdem." Ginny fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn.

„Bereit?" fragte er und als sie nickte drückte er sie fester an sich und apparierte nach Hogsmeed.

Sie tauchten direkt vor dem Lokal, den drei Besen, auf und machten sich aneinander eingehakt, auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss.

Als die beiden an der Eulerei vorbeigingen konnten sie erkennen dass jemand am Eingang der Holzbrücke stand und anscheinend auf sie wartete.

Sie kamen näher und erkannten Ron und Hermine, die sie auch schon begrüßten:

„Hi Harry, hallo Schwesterherz, da seid ihr ja." Ron kam auf Harry und seine Schwester zu und umarmte beide kurz. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und sagte:

„Hallo, ihr beiden. Hab mir schon gedacht dass ihr zusammen hier her kommt."

„Hallo. Na Ron bist du schon nervös? Immerhin wirst du gleich als Lehrer hier anfangen." Fragte Harry.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber was ist mit dir?" fragte er zurück.

„Nun ja, ich bin schon etwas nervös." gab Harry zu.

Seine Freunde und seine Frau sahen ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick an.

„Was?" fragte er schließlich.

„Also, Harry." begann Hermine. „Von dir zu hören dass du nervös bist, klingt etwas komisch. Vor allem da es sich um das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geht.

Ich meine, du warst in der Schule der Beste in diesem Fach, wir haben ein Jahr lang nach dunklen Gegenständen gesucht und versucht den Todessern zu entgehen und außerdem hast du Voldemort besiegt.

Also warum machst du dir Gedanken? Es gibt keinen Grund nervös zu sein."

„Sie hat recht Harry, du bist einfach der beste in diesem Gebiet. Du schafft das doch ohne Probleme." sagte Ginny und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und sagte: „Ja ihr habt recht, warum Gedanken machen."

Dann gab er Ginny einen Kuss und hauchte ihr ein „Danke" ins Ohr.

„Okay, wir sollten dann mal ins Schloss gehen, wir sollten Minerva nicht warten lassen." sagte Harry.

Sie ginge über die Brücke und erreichten das Schlosstor, wo sie bereits von Argus Filch, dem Hausmeister erwartet wurden.

„Ah, na endlich Potter, dachte schon sie kommen wieder zu spät." knurrte er den vieren entgegen.

„Guten Tag Mr Filch. Könnten sie uns bitte ins Schloss lassen. Wir sind leicht spät dran." sagte Harry freundlich.

„Hm, gut. Potter, Weasley, folgen sie mir. Nein, nur Mr Potter und Mr Weasley." sagte Filch grimmig als auch Ginny und Hermine durch das Tor gehen wollten.

„Mr Filch lassen sie meine Frau und Hermine durch. Oder wollen sie das lieber mit der Direktorin klären?" sagte Harry in einem Ton der keinen wiederspruch seitens des Hausmeisters dulden würde.

Filch knurrte etwas unverständliches und ließ auch Ginny und Hermine durch.

Als sie endlich am Schulleiterbüro angekommen waren, kam ihnen auch schon die Direktorin mit einem kleinen lächeln entgegen.

„Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, da sind sie ja. Und auch in Begleitung, das hatte ich mir gedacht dass sie ihre Frauen mitbringen."

„Hallo, Minerva, entschuldigen sie bitte, aber wir wurden unten aufgehalten." sagte Harry. „Filch wollte Ginny und Hermine erst nicht hineinlassen, hat sich aber überreden lassen."

„Aha, nun gut. Ich freue mich dass sie nun da sind. Dann kann ich ihnen nun ja ihr Büro und ihre Unterkünfte zeigen. Folgen sie mir." sagte sie.

Sie erreichten das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung und Prof. McGonagall sagte:

„Nun Mr Potter, hier ist ihr Klassenraum. Da sie sich hier ja auskennen, muss ich ihnen den Raum sicherlich nicht zeigen. Ihr Büro ist wie sie wissen ebenfalle in diesem Raum. Es ist das selbe wie damals Prof Lupin in ihrem dritten Jahr hatte.

Am Anfang des Schuljahres wird der Kamin in ihrem Büro an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, dann können sie von zu Haus aus hierher flohen.

Gut, dann gehen wir nun in den Lehrertrakt, dort befindet sich ihre Unterkunft, wo..."

weiter kam sie nicht da Harry sie unterbrach.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte dass ich sie unterbreche Minerva, aber wegen der Unterkunft habe ich ein Anliegen an sie."

„Und das währe?"

„Nun, ich würde gerne, wenn dies ginge, nach dem Abendessen zurück nach Godrics Hollow gehen und dort, bei meiner Frau die Nächte verbringen.

Ich möchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbringen und mich bis zur Geburt des Kindes für sie da sein. Dies geht allerdings nur wenn ich auch Abend bei ihr bin und nicht nur jedes Wochenende.

Ich verspreche Ihnen auch dass ich morgens Pünktlich zum Frühstück hier erscheinen werde.

Das Zimmer hier in Hogwarts würde ich dann nur in Ausnahmefällen benutzen, wie wenn ich viel zu tun habe, wie bei Prüfungen und ähnlichen Dingen.

Ich bitte sie, Minerva stimmen sie zu."

Er blickte der Direktorin direkt in die Augen, ebenso taten dies Ginny un ddie anderen beiden. Nach kurzen überlegen schüttelte sie den Kopf und seufzte:

„Hab ich denn eine Wahl Harry? Ich bin mir sicher sie würden sich, sollte ich nicht zustimmen, nachts heimlich auf den Weg machen, so wie sie es in ihrer Schulzeit schon getan haben, oder sie würden ihre Frau hierher holen.

Also gut, meinet wegen. Aber nur wenn sie wirklich pünktlich hier sind und guten Unterricht führen."

„Versprochen Minerva, vielen Dank." sagte Harry.

„Ja, danke." sagte auch Ginny.

Die Direktorin tat die jedoch mit einem Wink ab und wandte sich nun Ron zu.

„Nun zu Ihnen Mr Weasley. Da sie ja die Lehrstelle für Flugkunst und Quidditsch antreten, welche nur halbtags ist, oder wenn sie benötigt werden, wird ihnen kein Büro gestellt. Ihnen wird zwar eine Unterkunft gestellt, jedoch denke ich dass sie es genauso machen wollen wie Ihr Freund oder?"

„Ja, das hatte ich eigentlich vor." gab Ron zur Antwort.

„Nun gut. Dann stelle ich es Ihnen nun frei bis zur Begrüßung der Schüler hier im Schloß zu bleibe oder nach hause zu gehen. Aber ich möchte dass sie beide heute Abend da sind. Aber auch die Anwesenheit von Ihnen beiden, Ginny, Hermine, währe erwünscht.

Ich möchte den Schülern schließlich bekannt geben was auf sie zukommt. Also dann, bis heute Abend."

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten verbrachten die vier die restliche Zeit damit sich noch mal in Hogwarts und den Ländereien umzusehen und den Tag zu genießen.

Inzwischen waren die Schüler angekommen und die Häuserverteilung abgeschlossen. Der letzte Erstklässler hatte sich gerade an seinen Tisch gesetzt, als sich Prof. McGonagall erhob und das Wort an die Schüler richtete:

„Liebe Schüler, bevor ich das Abendessen eröffne, habe ich ihnen noch etwas mit zu teilen. Wie sie sicherlich schon bemerkt haben sitzen hier ein paar neue Gesichter vor ihnen.

Es hat sich eine kleine Änderung bei den Lehrkräften ergeben. Zum einen wird Madam Hooch in den Ruhestand gehen und ihr Lehramt an einen anderen Lehrer abgeben. Er wird das Fach Flugkunst unterrichten und der neue Quidditschschiedsrichter und Spielorganisator sein. Die Stelle übernimmt nun Professor Ronald Weasley."

Ron erhob sich und die Schüler applaudierten. Man konnte aber auch leises gemurmel hören.

Dann erhob die Direktorin wieder das Wort:

„Prof. Weasley wird allerdings nur ein vielleicht anderthalb Jahre unterrichten. Danach wird er das Fach an seine Schwester übergeben die er vertreten wird. Sie kann im Moment nicht Unterrichten, da sie ein Kind erwartet und nach dieser Zeit die eigentliche Lehrerin sein wird. Ich stelle nun die kommende Professorin Ginerva Potter vor."

Auch Ginny erhob sich und durch den Applaus konnte man deutliche Verwunderung und die Frage „Potter?" hören.

„Kommen wir nun zum Fach Verwandlung. Ich selbst werde dieses Jahr dieses Fach unterrichten, werde es allerdings ebenfalls in ein bis anderthalb Jahren abgeben, da ich mit den Pflichten als Direktorin genug zu tun habe.

Die neue Lehrerin die mich ersetzen wird, kann dieses Jahr aus den gleichen Gründen wie Mrs Potter nicht unterrichten, auch sie erwartet ein Kind. Ich stelle nun vor. Mrs Hermine Weasley."

Als der Applaus verstummte begann sie erneut:

„Jetzt noch ein letzter neuer Lehrer. Er wird das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Mache von Ihnen kennen ihn aber ich bin sicher alle haben schon von ihm gehört.

Das Fach Verteidigung wird geführt von Professor Harry Potter."

Als Harry sich erhoben hatte war die ganze Halle erfüllt mit Jubelschreien und Applaus. Als die Direktorin die Schüler wieder Beruhigt hatte, sagte sie:

„Da dies nun geklärt ist, Guten Appetit." dann erschien das Essen.

Nachdem alle Schüler das Abendessen beendet hatten und auch der letzte Schüler die große Halle verlassen hatte verabschiedeten sich die beiden Paare , nicht ohne dass Harry und Ron der Direktorin nochmals versicherten am nächsten morgen pünktlich zu sein, und machten sich auf den Weg in Harry´s Büro um von dort aus nach Hause zu flohen.

Harry und Ginny flohten gemeinsam als letztes und entstiegen wenig später den grünen Flammen in ihrem Kamin in Godrics Hollow. Ginny schlang Harry ihre Arme um den Hals, blickte ihm in die grünen Augen und sagte:

„Schatz ich möchte jetzt mit dir gemeinsam duschen und anschließend eine kleine wohltuende Massage von dir. Machst du das?"

„Aber immer. Du musst es nur sagen."

Nach der gemeinsamen Dusche gab Harry ihr die versprochene Massage. Als er merkte dass sie eingeschlafen war ließ er von ihr ab und legte sich zu ihr. Er legte sich dicht an seine Frau und legte einen Arm um ihren Bauch, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und schlief wenig später ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry durch einen kleinen Weckzauber auf. Er entzog sich vorsichtig der Umarmung Ginny´s, um sie nicht zu wecken und machte sich für seinen ersten Arbeitstag fertig, duschte, zog sich an und ging dann anschließend noch mal zu Ginny und gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich bin heute Abend wieder da mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich." sagte er und bekam von ihr ein kleines lächeln und ein leises grummeln zu hören.

Er ging leise aus dem Schlafzimmer und stieg in den Kamin um in seinem Büro wieder auf zu tauchen.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle und nahm am Lehrertisch platz, begrüßte seine Kollegen und Frühstückte erst einmal.

Anschließend begab er sich zu seiner ersten Stunde. Er nahm einige ihm bekannte Geheimgänge und kam auch vor seine Schülern am Verteidigungsraum an. Gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte erschienen sie auch schon.

Seine erst Stunde hatte er mit Schülern des dritten Jahrgangs und zu seinem Glück und Pech waren es Gryffindor und Slytherin.

„Guten Morgen, bitte treten sie ein und nehmen sie platz." sagte Harry und die Schüler begaben sich ohne große Probleme, selbst die Slytherins, auf ihre Plätze.

Als alle saßen lehnte Harry sich an das Lehrerpult und blickte erst einmal in die Runde und wandte sich dann an die Klasse:

„Hallo, liebe Schüler, ich denke mal ich brauche mich hier nicht wirklich jemandem vor zu stellen, aber ich tue es trotzdem. Also ich bin Harry Potter und von nun an ihr Lehrer in diesem Fach."

Er machte eine kleine Pause und sah sich seine Schüler, die alle aufmerksam da saßen und aufpassten, an. Selbst die Slytherins hörten ihm zu und machten keinerlei anstalten den Unterricht zu stören.

„Nun, da dies meine erste Stunde ist habe ich mir vorgenommen, da wir jetzt bloß eine einzelne Stunde haben, einen kleinen Test zu schreiben, um zu testen was sie können und wobei sie noch Hilfe brauchen.

Da ich sehe dass ihnen einige Fragen auf der Zunge liegen die nicht wirklich mit dem Unterricht zu tun haben, bitte ich sie diese erst einmal zurück zu halten. In der nächsten Einzelstunde werde ich diese Beantworten. Nun allerdings bitte ich sie diese Fragebögen auszufüllen."

Er schwang einmal seinen Zauberstab und einige kleine Stapel Blätter flog auf die Schüler zu und bei jedem legte sich ein Exemplar auf den Tisch.

„Auf mein Zeichen können sie beginnen und sollten sie vor ende der Stunde fertig sein heben sie die Hand, ich sammle Ihren Test ein und sie können dann den Raum verlassen und den Rest der Zeit für sich nutzen.

Also dann, los geht´s."

Die Schüler begannen ihre Blätter aus zu füllen und Harry blickte auf seine Schüler und erinnerte sich an seine Zeit hier als Schüler und an seine jetzige Zukunft mit seiner großen Liebe als seine Frau und der baldigen Geburt seines Kindes.

Als es dann klingelte sah er dass fast alle Schüler geblieben waren und geschlossen ihren Test abgaben.

Ja jetzt konnte der normale Teil seines Lebens als Lehrer in Hogwarts beginnen.


	34. Eine glückliche Zukunft und Epilog

**Ende des Krieges**

**34. Kapitel – Eine glückliche Zukunft**

**und Epilog**

_Ja jetzt konnte der normale Teil seines Lebens als Lehrer in Hogwarts beginnen._

So vergingen die Monate und die Geburt des Kindes von Harry und Ginny rückte immer näher. Harry hatte Wort gehalten und war jeden Abend zurück nach Godrics Hollow gegangen und hatte sich um Ginny gekümmert und so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbracht.

Da der Zeitpunkt der Geburt immer näher kam hatte Harry den Zweiwegespiegel, den er von Dr. Bones erhalten hatte, wenn er in Hogwarts war ständig bei sich um bei einer eventuellen Benachrichtigung sofort aufbrechen konnte, was er mit Prof. McGonagall schon besprochen hatte.

Nun war es gerade Mittag und in Hogwarts fand gerade das Mittagessen statt, welches auch schon dem ende zu ging. Anschließend hatte er eine Doppelstunde mit einem vierten Jahrgang aus allen vier Häusern.

Der Beruf als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machte Harry Spaß und er wurde von den Schülern hoch geschätzt, da sein Unterricht bei allen Schülern gut ankam und sich alle Schüler in seinen Stunden anstrengten und so gut wie nie störten.

Harry beendete das Mittagessen und begab sich zu seinem Klassenraum um dort auf die Schüler zu warten, die auch keine 5 Minuten Später auftauchten. Für diese Doppelstunde hatte Harry sich etwas überlegt und als alle Schüler ihn ansahen und darauf warteten eingelassen zu werden sagte er:

„Hallo, alle zusammen. Heute werden wir einen etwas anderen Unterricht abhalten. Wir werden heute nicht hier im Klassenzimmer sein. Nein heute möchte ich mit Ihnen raus aufs Gelände und dort den Unterricht abhalten. Also bitte folgen sie mir."

Mit Begeisterung folgten sie Ihrem Lehrer nach draußen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ein Lehrer den Unterricht draußen abhielt, abgesehen von Kräuterkunde und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe.

Harry führte seine Klasse auf eine Wiese nahe Hagrids Hütte und drehte sich als sie angekommen waren zu ihnen um.

„Gut, bitte kommt etwas näher zusammen und macht es euch erst mal auf dem Rasen gemütlich, wir müssen ja nicht die ganze Zeit stehen bleiben. Also da heute das Wetter mitspielt und es auch noch so schönes Wetter ist habe ich mir für die heutige Stunde überlegt euch den Partonus bei zu bringen."

Die Schüler freuten sich dies zu hören, schließlich war der Patronus-Zauber einer der Zauber die Ihr Verteidigungslehrer am besten beherrschte und es schwer ist diesen zu erlernen, und den Schülern war bewusst dass Ihr Lehrer es ihnen zutraute diesen Zauber zu erlernen.

Die Schüler hören ihm Aufmerksam zu während er erklärte:

„Also, der Patronus-Zauber ist nicht gerade ein leicht zu erlernender Zauber. Aber wenn man ihn beherrscht ist er in vielen Situationen nützlich. Augenblick." Harry konzentrierte sich und rief: „Expecto Patronum" und sein Patronus in Gestalt eines Hirsches erschien.

„Hauptsächlich wird der Patronus dazu verwendet um Dementoren ab zu wehren. Was diese Kreaturen bewirken und Anrichten können wissen sie ja."

Die Schüler nickten und Harry fuhr fort:

„Ein Patronus wird durch eine glückliche Erinnerung oder einen glücklichen Gedanken erzeugt, auf den sich der Anwender dieses Zaubers in dem Moment, in dem er den Spruch – Expecto Patronum – spricht, sehr stark konzentrieren muss.

Je glücklicher die Erinnerung ist desto Stärker ist der heraufbeschworene Patronus. Ist der Zauber ausgeführt nährt sich der Dementor von der glücklichen Erinnerung im Patronus und nicht vom Zauberer oder der Hexe selbst.

Anfangs ist es schwer diesen Zauber aus zu führen und bei den Anfängen erscheint meist nur ein silberner Nebel oder eine formlose Lichtgestalt. Beherrscht man den Zauber jedoch und schafft es seine Erinnerung in den Patronus zu schicken, dann kann man einen gestaltlichen Patronus beschwören.

Die Gestalt des Patronus kann viele Formen haben, sind jedoch bei jedem Verschieden. Es hängt von vielen Dingen ab in welcher Gestalt der persönliche Patronus erscheint und auch bleibt. Ah, ja Mr Miller, sie haben eine Frage?"

„Ja, Professor, aber ich hoffe dass sie nicht allzu persönlich ist. Ihr Patronus hat die Gestalt eines Hirsches. Ich würde gerne wissen wieso." fragte der Schüler.

Harry grinste und blickte auf seine Patronus. Dann sagte er:

„Nun mein Junge, dies ist zwar eine persönliche Frage, aber ich werde sie dennoch beantworten. Also ich denke sie kennen alle meine Geschichte, und wie ich das erst mal mit Voldemort zu tun hatte?" Als alle nickten sprach er weiter.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich die Gestalt meines Patronus meinem Vater, James Potter, zu verdanken. Sie wissen ja was damals passierte, aber was sie nicht wissen ist das mein Vater ein Animagus war und welche Gestalt er hatte."

„Hirsch?" hörte Harry ein Mädchen fragen.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Seine Gestalt war ein Hirsch und als ich damals in meinem dritten Schuljahr den Patronus erlernte war er meine glücklichste Erinnerung, daher hat mein Patronus die Gestalt eines Hirsches.

Also gut. Haben sie noch weitere Fragen, wenn nicht machen wir weiter. Der Patronus ist allerdings nicht nur zur Abwehr von Dementoren geeignet, nein, man kann ihn auch als Nachrichtenüberbringer nutzen. Er... Ja Mrs Miller?"

„Professor, entschuldigen sie bitte dass ich Sie unterbreche, aber ich hab da gerade ein komisches Geräusch gehört."

„Ein Geräusch? Nun wir sind hier draußen in der freien Natur und da gibt es schon mal das ein oder andere Geräusch." sagte Harry freundlich.

„Nein, Professor" sagte ein Mädchen rechts von Harry. „Ich hab es auch gehört und ich kenne dieses Geräusch irgend woher. Da schon wieder, ein leises Brummen, aber es ist da."

„Ein Brummen?" fragte Harry und sah sich um.

„Ja Professor. Oh jetzt weiß ich glaub ich was das für ein Geräusch ist Professor. Es klingt ungefähr so wie mein Spiegel."

„Spiegel? Was meinen Sie?"

„Mein Zweiwegespiegel, mit dem kann ich mich Abends immer mir meiner Freundin unterhalten wenn wir wieder in unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen sind." gab das Mädchen zur Antwort.

Harry sah seine Schülerin an und wurde kurz bleich als ihm bewusst wurde was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Oh, Gott der Spiegel." rief Harry und lief zu seiner Tasche die er an einen nahe gelegenen Baum gelegt hatte. Seine Schüler blickten ihm irritiert hinterher.

Als er seine Tasche erreicht hatte zog er sofort den kleinen Handspiegel hervor und rief:

„Hallo, hallo, ist da wer?"

Im selben Augenblick erschien im Spiegel das Gesicht von Remus der erleichtert wirkte Harry endlich erreicht zu haben.

„Harry na endlich. Wir versuchen schon dich seit 10 Minuten zu erreichen. Komm schnell ins St. Mungos Harry, es ist soweit. Ginny bekommt das Baby. Beeile dich und sag Ron bescheid. Los." dann was sie verschwunden.

Harry blickte noch kurz auf den Spiegel, ehe er sich erhob und sich aufgeregt an seine Schüler wandte:

„Okay. Ich hab nicht viel Zeit. Kurz der Unterricht fällt für heute aus. Prof. McGonagall wird ihnen alles erklären. Mr Miller, sie laufen zum Quidditschfeld und Suchen Professor Weasley. Sagen sie ihm einfach dass ich sie geschickt habe. Er wird es schon verstehen.

Und sie Mrs. Willson suchen die Direktorin auf und berichten ihr das gleiche. Auch sie wird verstehen. Also los."

Dann zog Harry einen kleinen Modellbesen aus seiner Tasche, der wie sein Feuerblitz aussah. Er lies ihn auf seine normale Größe wachsen und flog von seinen verwirrten Schülern davon in Richtung Schloss.

Harry lief durch die Gänge zu seinem Büro und rannte dabei Fast Neville über den Haufen. Er hatte vor kurzen bei Professor Sprout als Gehilfe angefangen.

„Entschuldige Neville, aber ich habs eilig. Muss ins St. Mungos." rief er seinem Freund zu, der wissend nickte.

In seinem Büro angekommen warf er Flohpulver in den Kamin und flohte ins

St. Mungos.

Zur gleiche Zeit auf dem Quiddischfeld gab Ron eine Stunde für Erstklässler und zeigte Ihnen gerade wie sie sich auf dem Besen halten konnten als eine Schülerin aufgeregt auf die Gruppe zu gerannt kam.

„Mrs Willson, was ist los, warum sind sie nicht im Unterricht, ist irgendwas passiert?" fragte Ron und stieg vom Besen.

„Professor, ich ... ich muss etwas sagen." sagte das Mädchen nach Luft ringend.

„Ganz ruhig. Luft holen, ausatmen und dann sagen sie was los ist."

Sie holte tief Luft und sagte:

„Professor Potter schickt mich, ich weiß nicht warum, aber er ist gerade Richtung Schloss geflogen. Vorher hat er noch mir jemandem durch einen Zweiwegespiegel gesprochen."

„Was! Oh je, es geht los. Okay. Unterricht beendet Tun sie mir einen Gefallen und räumen sie mit den Schülern die Besen weg. Ich muss nämlich auch los. Danke"

Ron rannte los und ließ seine Schüler allein mit der Viertklässlerin zurück. Als Ron die Grenze der Ländereien erreicht hatte apparierte er nach Hogsmeed in die drei Besen und flohte ebenfalls zum Krankenhaus.

Harry stieg eilig aus den grünen Flammen und rannte auf direktem Weg auf die Empfangsdame zu, wo er Luft holend und nervös sein Anliegen hervor zu bringen versuchte.

„Guten Tag, sie wünschen?" fragte sie Hexe am Empfang.

„Tag... Muss... Frau... Baby.. wo ist .. Mrs Ginny ... Potter.?" stotterte Harry ungeduldig.

„Wie bitte, ich habe sie nicht richtig verstanden. Zuerst mal wer sind sie? Was genau wollen sie?"

Harry wurde etwas wütend, da die Hexe vor ihm ihn nicht erkannte. Dann sagte er etwas lauter:

„Ich bin Harry Potter und muss jetzt sofort zu meiner Frau. Sie bekommt gerade unser Kind. Also wo ist sie?" Alle umstehenden hatten sich zum Empfang herumgedreht und zu sehen wer so laut war.

„Mr Potter, oh das tut mir leid ich.." sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Jetzt sagen sie schon wo sie ist. Welches Zimmer, welche Abteilung. Ich habe keine Zeit."

Die Frau wollte gerade etwas sagen als beide eine Stimme hörten die sagte:

„Mensch Harry wo bleibst du denn, komm jetzt Ginny ist da drüben." Es war Charley der gerade einen Gang entlang lief. Er hatte anscheinen durch andere mitbekommen dass Harry angekommen war.

Harry lief ihm hinterher und sah im Gang die Ganze Familie Weasley, Remus und Tonks und Hermine, die alle vor einer Tür standen und warteten.

Molly war die erst die Harry sah und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, aus der Harry sich jedoch schnell wieder löste.

Er ging zügig auf die Tür zu und wollte sie öffnen, doch die Tür bewegte sich kein Stück. Er klopfte doch es kam keine Reaktion.

„Wir müssen draußen warten keiner darf rein. Anordnung der Heiler." sagte Remus der merkte dass Harry unbedingt rein wollte.

Dann kam Harry eine Idee. Er zog seinen Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn sich über.

„Harry du willst doch nicht.." begann Hermine.

„Doch ich werde da rein gehen und ihr beistehen, egal was die Heiler sagen." hörten die anderen Harry´s Stimme.

Dann konzentrierte er sich auf Ginny und apparierte so leise er konnte hinter die Tür.

Immer noch unter dem Umhang verborgen ging er seiner Frau die auf einer Liege lag um der einige Heilerinnen standen. Auch Mr. Bones konnte Harry erkennen.

Harry stellte sich an das Kopfende und strich ihr über ihr Haar und flüsterte ihr dabei ins Ohr:

„Schatz, ich bin da. Du schaffst das."

Ginny die ihn gehört hatte griff seine Hand die auf ihrer Schulter ruhte. Dies allerdings blieb Mr. Bones nicht verborgen. Ihm wurde klar was hier los war.

„Hm, na gut Mr Potter. Sie können bleiben. Aber bitte machen sie sich wieder sichtbar."

„Okay." sagte Harry und nahm grinsend den Umhang ab.

Währenddessen erschien auch Ron auf dem Gang und fragte:

„Sorry das ich erst jetzt komme. Nanu, wo ist Harry, ist er noch nicht da?"

Hermine die von Ron in den Arm genommen wurde sagte:

„Doch er ist schon da. Er ist bei ihr."

„Na dann ist ja gut."

Wenig später hörten sie hinter der Tür lautes Babygeschei und sofort wandten sich alle Blicke zur Tür, in der Hoffnung dass sie bald aufgehen würde.

Nach endlosen unruhigen Minuten für Harry und anstrengenden Minuten für Ginny vernahm Harry endlich den ersten Schrei eines Neugeborenen. Er blickte sofort zu den Heilern und sah dass eine Heilerin Ginny gerade ein kleines Bündel in die Arme legte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Mr und Mrs Potter. Sie haben ein Mädchen zur bekommen. Es ist alles in Ordnung." sagte Mr Bones. „Haben sie schon einen Namen für ihre Tochter?"

Harry und Ginny blickten immer noch auf ihre Tochter und als sie ihr in die Augen sahen wussten sie sofort welchen Namen sie ihr geben würden. Sie hatte die gleichen Augen wie ihr Vater. Das gleiche strahlende Grün.

Harry und Ginny blickten sich an und sahen dann zu Mr. Bones auf und sagten gleichzeitig: „Lily"

Dann sagte Harry: „Ihr Name soll Lily Potter sein. Nach meiner Mutter. Sie hat genau die gleichen Augen wie sie und ich."

Mr Bones nickte und beide konnte leichte Tränen in seinen Augen sehen. Dann ging er mit den anderen Heilern durch eine zweite Tür in ein Nebenzimmer. Lediglich eine Heilerin blieb im Raum.

„Alles okay Schatz?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, alles okay. Bin zwar müde aber auch überglücklich."

„Ich bin auch glücklich. Ich liebe dich und Lily." er gab beiden einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Willst du schlafen oder soll ich die anderen holen?"

„Nein hol die anderen. Danach kann ich mich ausruhen. Hol aber bitte erst Mom und Dad herein. Danach in kleinen Gruppen die anderen. Aber bitte bleib bei mir."

„Keine Sorge ich bleibe bei dir."

Harry nahm ihr die kleine Lily aus den Armen und ging mit ihr zur Tür und trat hinaus. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet.

„Hey, darf ich euch jemanden vorstellen. Hier ist Lily Potter."

Sofort scharrten sich alle um ihn und Lily. Die meisten hatten Tränen in den Augen, vor allem Molly und Remus.

„Molly, Arthur, ihr beiden sollt zuerst zu Ginny. Danach die anderen. Aber nicht alle gleichzeitig."

Er ging mit Molly und Arthur wieder ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben seine Frau und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Die kleine Lily hatte er wieder in Ginny´s Arme gelegt.

Nacheinander kamen alle ins Zimmer und beglückwünschten die beiden. Zum Schluss waren Remus und Tonks an der Reihe. Lily lag nun in einer kleinen Wiege neben Ginny´s Bett und Remus und Tonks standen daneben und beobachteten das Baby.

Harry saß immer noch neben Ginny auf dem Bett und beide beobachteten Remus und Tonks. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und als Ginny nickte sagte Harry:

„Remus, Tonks kommt mal bitte zu uns."

Beide kamen und Remus fragte: „Was gibt es Harry."

„Remus, Tonks wir haben uns etwas überlegt und zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Daher wollten wir euch beide fragen, wollt ihr beiden, Remus und Tonks, Lily´s Paten sein?"

Remus und Tonks waren überrascht. Mit dieser Frage hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

„Meint ihr das ernst? Ihr wollt uns als Paten haben?" fragte Remus mit tränen in den Augen.

Als Harry und Ginny bejahten fiel Remus Harry und Tonks fiel Ginny um den Hals.

„Ja, wir nehmen an. Harry, Ginny das ihr uns als Paten haben wollt macht uns glücklich." sagte Remus.

„Das freut uns. Damit hat Lily jetzt vier Paten. Ron und Hermine haben auch zugestimmt." sagte Ginny.

Remus und Tonks blieben noch bis Abends und verabschiedeten sich dann.

„Schatz bleibst du die Nacht hier?" fragte Ginny.

„Ja, wenn du möchtest bleibe ich." Ginny nickte und strahlte ihn an. „Ich muss allerdings dann vorher noch kurz nach Hogwarts um mit Minerva zu sprechen. Ich Werde mir nämlich eine Woche frei nehmen um für euch da zu sein."

Ginny freute sich darüber und küsste ihn. Kurze Zeit später legte sie sich schlafen und Harry flohte wieder nach Hogwarts.

Da es gerade Zeit zum Abendessen war musste er die Direktorin nicht suchen und ging direkt in die große Halle.

Als er die Türen der Halle öffnete verstummten alle Gespräche und alle Blicke ruhten auf ihm. Harry ging durch die Halle auf den Lehrertisch zu und alle Schüler an denen er vorbei ging und auch andere Gratulierten ihm.

/ Minerva hat es ihnen also schon gesagt./ dachte Harry sich.

Vorne angekommen sah die Direktorin ihn schon besorgt an. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet ihn heute noch zu sehen. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte winkte Harry ab und sagte zu ihr:

„Keine Sorgen Minerva. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ginny hat eine wunderschöne Tochter zur Welt gebracht. Wir nannten sie Lily."

„Das freut mich Harry. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Da Harry laut gesprochen hatte und es in der Halle totenstill war hatten alle Schüler seine Worte gehört. Die ganze Halle brach in Freudenschreie aus und die Lehrer gratulierten nacheinander Harry.

Als Harry sich wieder an Minerva wenden wollte war es immer noch zu laut um normal Sprechen zu können. Darum ließ er einen lauten Knall mit seinem Zauberstab ertönen und sofort war es wieder still in der Halle.

„Vielen Dank. Euch allen." sagte er zu den Schülern. Dann richtete er sich wieder an Minerva.

„Minerva, ich habe eine kleine bitte an sie. Ich weiß es sind noch keine Ferien und ich muss unterrichten, aber trotzdem bitte ich sie um eine Woche Sonderurlaub. Ich möchte mich in dieser Zeit um Ginny und Lily kümmern. Ich..."

„Natürlich Harry. Nehmen sie sich die Woche frei. Ist doch selbstverständlich." sagte Prof. McGonagall.

„Danke, vielen Dank."

„Keine Ursache. Und jetzt verschwinden sie und gehen sie zu ihrer Familie." sagte sie mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.

Harry nickte und rannt aus der Halle und flohte wieder zu Ginny, welche schon eingeschlafen war. Er setzte sich neben ihr Bett und schlief mit dem Kopf auf der Bettkante neben ihr ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch Babygeschrei geweckt. Er ging zum Bettchen und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm.

„Na meine kleine. Was ist denn los, hast du hunger?" Als Lily in den Armen ihres Vater lag hörte sie auf zu schreien und lächelte ihn an.

Ginny die ebenfalls durch das Baby aufgewacht war hatte alles beobachtet und sagte:

„Morgen Harry. Warst du die ganze Nacht hier?"

„Guten Morgen Schatz, ja das hatte ich ja versprochen." Er ging zu ihr legte ihr Lily in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich. Du machst mich wirklich Glücklich." sagte Ginny.

„Ich liebe dich auch Ginny. Du und Lily ihr macht mich auch unbeschreiblich Glücklich.

Endlich ist alles gut, ich habe endlich eine eigene Richtige Familie und nichts wird uns je wieder trennen.

Jetzt beginnt für und ein schönes und Sorgenfreies Leben als Familie ohne Angst haben zu müssen dass etwas passiert."

Ginny stimmte ihm zu sie legte ihrem Kopf auf Harry´s Schulter und genoss er mit und Lily zusammen zu sein.

**EPILOG**

Wenige Tage später konnte Ginny wieder nach Godrics Hollow und verbrachte mit Harry und ihrer Familie eine schöne Woche bis Harry wieder Arbeiten musste.

Wenige Monate nach Ginny bekam auch Hermine ihr Kind, ebenfalls eine Tochter. Sie wurde Rose genannt. Bei Ihr wurden Harry und Ginny sowie Bill und Fleur als Paten ernannt.

Ginny löste im nächsten Schuljahr ihren Bruder als Lehrer ab. Da sie nicht allzu oft Arbeiten musste konnte sie sich genug um Lily kümmern währen sich Molly um die kleine kümmerte während sie auf der Arbeit war.

Ron ging besprochen zu Fred und George in den Laden und Arbeite dort mit seinen Brüder und entwarf Scherzartikel.

Hermine fing im gleichen Jahr wie Ginny als Verwandlungslehrerin an. Jedoch teile sie sich das Fach anfangs noch mit der Direktorin, damit auch sie sich noch genug um Ihr Baby kümmern konnte.

Remus und Tonks, die schon länger ein Paar waren heirateten nur wenige Monate nach der Geburt von Harry´s und Ginny´s Tochter. Auch sie bekamen später ein Kind, einen Sohn, den sie Ted, ( Teddy ), nannten.

Dunkle Mageier würden nie wieder in der Zaubererwelt gesehen und alle konnte endlich ein glückliches und freidliches Leben führen.

ENDE.


End file.
